Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper
by Monster Cookies
Summary: "Hmm. Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi anak-anakmu sedang bersamaku, dan aku pikir mungkin kau ingin mereka kembali. Jadi... segera hubungi aku lagi."
1. Chapter 1

Saya dapet "amanat" dari **Yellow Gooseberry **dan **Kambria Rain **buat ngelanjutin FF ini. Semoga Chia alias **Yellow Gooseberry **senang. Hahahaha...

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**A/N:**

Anggap saja _shannaro _itu sebuah ucapan kasar

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Dengan lemas, aku menatap troli belanjaan yang sudah menggunung di hadapanku. Rencananya, aku ke sini hanya untuk membeli susu. Sial. Aku tahu siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua. "Haruno Kotaro, cepat ke sini. _Shannaro._" Wanita paruh baya bertubuh mungil yang kebetulan lewat tersentak saat mendengar ucapanku. "Maaf."

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu datang dari sudut rak _supermarket_ dengan berbagai macam jenis sereal di tangannya. Anak lelaki tampan berusia tujuh tahun itu adalah anakku. Dia dengan santainya meletakkan kotak-kotak sereal ke dalam troli dan tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Aku sudah mengambil semua barang yang ada di daftarku. Kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Coba kulihat daftarmu," ucapku sambil menjulurkan telapak tangan kananku padanya.

"Ibu," dia mengetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Daftarnya ada di dalam sini semua."

"Kau ini! _Shannaro_," gerutuku.

Dia menjulurkan tangan dan menggerak jari-jarinya. Aku mendengus dan menarik keluar dua ratus yen dari sakuku dan menaruh uang itu di telapak tangannya. Kami menetapkan peraturan dilarang mengumpat, kalau kau tetap melakukannya, maka seratus yen akan keluar dari sakumu. Dan dengan aturan itu, putraku memeroleh untung besar-besaran. "Terima kasih, Ibu," ucapnya gembira.

"Ya, ya," jawabku. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lengkingan tangis seorang anak. "Ayo pergi," ucapku sambil mendorong troli menuju kasir. Kami baru saja sampai di ujung lorong saat seseorang menabrakkan trolinya ke troliku.

"Hei, hati-hati kalau berjalan!" Seorang wanita jalang membentakku, suaranya yang keras berhasil mengalahkan suara tangisan gadis kecil yang duduk di dalam trolinya.

"Oh ... Hati-hati kalau berjalan ..." Aku dengan lambat mengulangi perkataannya sambil mengangguk dan kemudian pura-pura kaget. "Oh, Tuhan! Ide yang bagus sekali! Terima kasih!" Tidak sama halnya dengan mengumpat, aku tidak perlu membayar apa-apa saat menyindir. "Ayo kita pergi, Kotaro."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi, dia tersinggung. Dia mulai berteriak-teriak, nada suaranya begitu tinggi, aku pun ragu anjing bisa mendengarnya.

Aku memutar mata dan berjalan pergi, tapi anakku punya rencana lain. Dia berjalan ke arah troli wanita itu dan menawarkan sebuah lollipop pada gadis kecil yang masih menangis dari tadi. Kotaro memang selalu punya satu atau dua buah lollipop di dalam sakunya. "Ini. Jangan menangis lagi."

Anak gadis itu langsung berhenti menangis, dia sesekali terisak sambil mengambil lollipop. Putraku ternyata punya kekuatan super.

"Ayo, Kotaro," ucapku pelan. Kali ini dia mengikutiku. "Kau sangat keren." Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sekarang bantu aku membongkar semua barang belanjaanmu."

* * *

Kami membongkar semua barang belanjaan dari troli ke meja kasir, dan dengan sebuah gesekkan kartu kreditku, kami keluar dari sana. Aku mengangkat penutup bagian belakang trukku dan Kotaro menaruh semua makanan ringan di sana. Kemudian aku mengawasinya mendorong troli ke pinggir jalan.

"Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?" Oh, bagus sekali. Si Wanita Jalang dan anak gadis malang tadi sekarang sudah berada di luar.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu padanya!" Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Kotaro berteriak kembali padanya.

Si Wanita Jalang dengan mata berapi-api berbalik ke arahnya. Dia mencengkeramkan kukunya ke lengan anak itu. "Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Berteriak. Padaku."

"Lepaskan," rintihnya. "Kau menyakitiku!"

Kotaro sudah kembali dan berdiri di sampingku, dia menatap mereka, khawatir. "Ibu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau dan bocah sialan itu menutup mulut dan masuk mobil," wanita jalang itu kembali berteriak padanya.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil," ucapku pada Kotaro. Dia terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya mematuhiku.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku. Kau bukan ibuku!" teriak anak laki-laki itu menentangnya.

Saat Si Wanita Jalang mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul anak itu, dalam sekejap mata aku segera berlari ke sampingnya. "Kalau kau berani memukulnya, akan kutendang bokongmu."

"Ini bukan urusanmu," bentak wanita jalang itu lagi. "Hiruma, ayo masuk mobil! Aku akan berurusan lagi denganmu nanti di rumah." Dia mulai memasukkan barang belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil mewahnya, dan bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini.

Aku tersentak marah. Aku mendorong wanita itu dengan keras, dia menjerit dan terjatuh ke dalam bagasi. Aku kemudian menggendong si anak gadis dan mengambil tangan Hiruma. Dia terlalu sibuk memerhatikan wanita itu, wajahnya kaget dan aku terpaksa menariknya. Aku menempatkan mereka berdua di kursi belakang bersama Kotaro.

"Sabuk pengaman! Sabuk pengaman!" Wanita jalang itu sudah bangun, dan dia marah besar. Aku mengunci pintu dan bergerak menjauh.

* * *

Saat kami sudah selamat keluar dari parkiran, realita langsung menamparku. Aku baru saja menculik dua orang anak! Pilihanku hanya ada dua: berakhir di penjara atau masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Selama beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan di trukku. Anak-anak masih sama kagetnya denganku.

"Hai. Namaku Haruno Kotaro, umurku tujuh tahun. Kau bisa memanggilku Kotaro. Wanita yang menculikmu tadi adalah ibuku, namanya Sakura." Serahkan saja masalah seperti ini pada Kotaro. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Uchiha Hiruma. Umurku juga tujuh tahun," jawab anak laki-laki itu. "Dan ini adikku, Emi. Umurnya tiga tahun."

"Hmmm ... Hiruma," aku mulai bicara, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini semua baru untukku. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah menculik anak orang sebelumnya! "Maukah kau memberitahuku siapa nama orang tuamu? Aku ingin menghubungi mereka." Sepertinya ini adalah hal paling bijaksana yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Nama ayah kami Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama orang itu sebelumnya. Lagi pula, aku juga baru seminggu tinggal di sini, tapi ini adalah kota kecil yang makmur, dan kau kenal dengan semua penduduknya. Dan aku baru saja memulai awal yang bagus di kota ini. Dengan menculik seorang anak. Koreksi: _dua _orang anak.

"Kau hapal nomor teleponnya?" Hiruma menyebutkan beberapa angka, dan aku menekan cepat ponselku.

Setelah teleponnya berdering beberapa kali, panggilanku berakhir dengan _voice mail_. "Hmm. Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi anak-anakmu sedang bersamaku, dan aku pikir mungkin kau ingin mereka kembali. Jadi ... segera hubungi aku lagi." Aku memukul keras dahiku.

* * *

Anak-anak kembali tenang sampai aku berhenti di depan rumah. Rumah ini sebenarnya terlalu luas untukku dan Kotaro, tapi semua rumah di lingkungan ini sama besarnya. Sepertinya aku tinggal dikelilingi oleh banyak orang kaya atau orang yang terlilit hutang.

Aku pikir Kotaro akan langsung melenggang ke dalam rumah, tapi ternyata dia dan Hiruma mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan sebelum masuk. Hiruma seorang bocah kecil yang lucu. Rambutnya hitam gelap dan matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dia dan adiknya berpakaian sedikit mewah, aku harap Kotaro tidak mengotori baju mereka, karena aku tidak mau mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah lagi dari orang tua mereka.

Aku melihat Emi masih duduk di dalam truk. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan dia meraihnya. Emi memiliki rambut hitam ikal paling manis yang pernah kulihat, tapi pipinya masih ternoda dengan bekas air mata.

"Hari yang panjang, ya?" Aku meraih sisa belanjaan dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengikutiku. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?"

Aku mendengar Hiruma dan Kotaro mengobrol seru saat mereka berlari dari satu kamar ke kamar lain. Kotaro menunjukkan ruangan rumah kami pada Hiruma. Aku dengan cepat menyingkirkan barang belanjaan sebelum kembali melihat Emi yang sedang menatapku dengan polos. Aku menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja dapur. "Nah, Nona Emi, apa kau mau es krim sekarang?"

"Ya, kalau boleh, Bibi," jawabnya dengan suara paling manis yang pernah kudengar. Aku menyeka lembut pipinya dengan ibu jariku sebelum meraih segala sesuatu yang kami butuhkan untuk menghias es krim.

"Anak-anak! Emi dan aku akan makan es krim, kalian mau?" Aku mendengar gemuruh langkah kaki mereka menuruni tangga.

Aku memberi mereka masing-masing beberapa sendok es krim dan membiarkan mereka menghiasi es krim sendiri. Banyak noda _sprinkle_, _gummy bear_, krim, dan berbagai macam sirup berserakan saat mereka selesai menghias.

"Ibu, Ayah Hiruma bisa membangun rumah! Keren sekali, ya?" ucap Kotaro bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya pada Hiruma.

Dia mengangguk. "Ayah dan kedua pamanku punya sebuah perusahaan. Mereka bisa membangun rumah dan gedung."

Setidaknya mereka bukan polisi. "Keren sekali," aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tubuhnya sesaat membeku, tapi kemudian tersenyum padaku sebelum kembali memakan es krimnya.

Aku mengeluarkan buku telepon dan mulai membolak-balikkan halaman. Tulisan Uchiha Construction terpampang jelas dengan huruf besar dan tebal di salah satu halamannya. "Baiklah, Anak-Anak. Cuci tangan kalian sebelum kita berangkat menemui ayah kalian. Aku yakin dia sangat khawatir sekarang."

Kotaro dan Hiruma berlari masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara aku membersihkan tangan dan pipi Emi dengan tisu basah. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih, Bibi Sakura."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk es krimnya," jawabnya terkikik.

"Terima kasih kembali. Mungkin nanti kau bisa meyakinkan ayahmu agar tidak membiarkan polisi memenjarakanku," aku tersenyum dan menggendongnya. "Ayo pergi, Anak-Anak!"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju kantor ayah mereka tidak sesunyi sebelumnya. Tampaknya Kotaro dan Hiruma sudah berteman baik sekarang, dan mereka juga mengajak Emi mengobrol. Aku mengikuti arah GPS dan memarkirkan mobilku di halaman parkir sebuah perusahaan, tepat di sebelah mobil polisi. Bagus sekali.

Sebelum aku sempat menghentikan mereka, Hiruma dan Kotaro sudah berlari keluar, dan masuk ke dalam kantor. Emi mengangkat tangannya ke arahku, memintaku untuk menggendongnya. "Siap bertemu ayahmu?" tanyaku. Dia mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di sekeliling leherku dan mengangguk.

Aku belum sampai di pintu kantor, tapi tiba-tiba saja pintunya terbuka lebar. "Kau punya nyali untuk datang ke sini! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Kau pasti Sasuke. Aku berani jamin, mereka lebih aman bersamaku daripada bersama pengasuh yang kau pekerjakan," jawabku tenang. Pria berwajah tampan di depanku jelas-jelas tidak senang. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku bukan pengasuh mereka! Aku kekasih Sasuke!" Bagus sekali. Wanita jalang itu juga berada di sini. "Itu dia, Sasu! Wanita jalang yang menyerangku dan menculik Hiruma dan Emi. Anak-anak yang malang." Lengkingan suaranya membuat Emi membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya. "Tangkap dia, Sai!"

Seorang petugas berperawakan tinggi besar berjalan mendekatiku, tapi pintu kantor kembali terbuka lebar.

Aku bersumpah, ini benar-benar seperti adegan sebuah opera sabun. Seorang wanita cantik datang menyerbu keluar, dan kemudian datang seorang pria berlari di belakangnya. "Tunggu dulu, Konan!" Pria itu meraih lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Itachi! Aku harus membunuhnya!" teriaknya.

Ini semakin konyol. Emi yang malang memelukku lebih erat, aku mengusap-usap lembut punggungnya.

"Tenang, Konan," Si Petugas, Sai, menjawab. "Aku akan membawanya."

"Aku tidak bicara tentangnya!" teriak Konan, dia masih berjuang melepaskan diri dari pria tadi. "Aku bicara tentang Reiko!"

Ucapannya menarik perhatian semua orang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Konan?" Sasuke bertanya, suaranya tenang, mematikan.

"Ada bekas cakaran di lengan Hiruma. Dia bilang Reiko mencengkeram dan hendak memukulnya sebelum ibu dari temannya datang," ucap Konan geram.

Wanita jalang itu menjerit. "Sasu, kau tidak perca—"

"Masuk ke mobilmu dan enyah dari hadapanku sekarang," geram Sasuke. Bulu kudukku berdiri dibuatnya. "Sekarang!"

Wanita jalang itu kembali menjerit dan berlari masuk ke mobilnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. Emi melambaikan tangannya, "_Bye-bye_." Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis kecil ini.

Oh, sial. Semua orang kembali menatapku. "Jadi," aku berdeham. "Kalau kau mengambil anakmu, aku juga akan mengambil anakku, dan kami akan pergi dari sini." Emi mempererat pelukannya di leherku. Aku pikir dia menyukaiku.

"Aku menghargai bantuanmu untuk anak-anakku," omel Sasuke, "Tapi, kau seharusnya menghubungiku secepatnya. Hiruma hapal nomor teleponku. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak meneleponku."

"Periksa teleponmu, Jenius," omelku balik. Aku sudah menyelamatkan anak-anaknya dari setan itu, ya ... walaupun aku juga menculik mereka, tapi aku bukan orang jahat di sini.

Aku bersumpah melihat asap keluar dari telinganya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mendorongnya menjauh dan masuk ke kantor. "Kotaro!" Dia berlari dari sudut ruangan. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Baik, Ibu," jawabnya cemberut dan berjalan menuju mobil, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hiruma berlari keluar mengejar kami. "Bibi Sakura? Bibi mau pergi kemana?"

_Shannaro_. "Sayang, aku harus pulang." Dan aku baru menyadari Emi masih berada di pelukanku. "Oh." Aku menurunkannya. Sekarang mereka berdua menatapku dengan wajah sedih. _Shannaro_. _Shannaro._ "Dengar, ini nomor teleponku. Aku benar-benar ingin menculik kalian lagi, tapi ada seorang polisi di sana yang sudah siap untuk memenjarakanku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya. Sampai jumpa."

Aku berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berdebat seru dan melompat ke trukku. Kotaro sudah memasang sabuk pengamannya dan menyeringai. "Tadi itu keren sekali, Ibu! Bisa kita menculik mereka lagi besok?"

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Di mana ponselku?" Aku mengangkat semua kertas di meja. Ponsel itu tadi di tanganku saat aku rapat dengan Itachi. "Itachi." Mungkin ponselku ada di ruangannya.

Aku berjalan di lorong dan bersiap meraih gagang pintu ruangannya.

"Oh _Tuhan _... Itachi! ... _Sayang_!" Ah ya. Aku harus mencuci otakku dan membeli ponsel baru.

Sepertinya tujuan Yuki dititipkan bersama kakek dan neneknya adalah agar ayah dan ibunya bisa membuat bayi nomor dua. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu heran. Saudaraku sangat menikmati waktu mereka di kantor. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Naruto. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah pulang tergesa-gesa demi membelikan ramen untuk istrinya yang sedang hamil.

Aku berjalan ke meja depan. Kami butuh sekretaris baru, tapi kesabaranku tidak cukup untuk mengurusnya. Aku punya dua orang anak dan seorang kekasih, tapi itu semua tidak dapat menghentikan wanita-wanita lajang menggodaku.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, setelah kurasa Konan dan Itachi sudah menyelesaikan _quickie_ mereka, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke atas dan mengambil ponselku. Namun, aku berhenti berjalan saat melihat Reiko berlari ke arahku tanpa anak-anak.

"Sasu!" Dia memelukku, merintih di kemejaku.

"Reiko, di mana anak-anak?" tanyaku sambil sedikit mendorongnya menjauh. Aku seharusnya bersikap lebih peduli pada Reiko, tapi anak-anak adalah hidupku.

"Sasu, seorang wanita gila di _supermarket_ menyerangku. Aku mencoba melawannya, tapi dia menabrakku dengan troli dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya datang," jawabnya histeris.

"Reiko, di mana anak-anakku?" tanyaku lagi dengan perlahan.

Dia menutup matanya dan menggeleng. "Dia membawa mereka kabur, Sayang. Aku minta maaf. Emi menjerit; Hiruma berteriak. Sangat mengerikan."

"ITACHI!" Aku meraih telepon di meja sekretaris dan langsung menelepon polisi.

Itachi dan Konan datang berlari menyusuri lobi. Reiko memberitahu mereka apa yang terjadi saat aku bicara dengan petugas. Petugas itu bilang mereka akan mengirim seseorang ke sini.

Aku menjatuhkan telepon dan bersandar di dinding. Anak-anakku telah diculik. Reiko mencoba menghiburku, tapi aku menjauhkan bahuku dari jangkauan tangannya. Aku tidak ingin dihibur. Aku ingin anak-anakku. Mereka mungkin sedang ketakutan sekarang, dan aku tidak berada bersama mereka.

"Sai sudah datang," ucap Itachi. Aku tahu dia juga sedang marah.

Semakin banyak Sai bicara, semakin menjadi-jadi kemarahanku. Dia meminta keterangan Reiko dan bertanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi dan siapa kemungkinan yang ingin menyakiti mereka. Aku ingin berada di luar sana mencari mereka. Siapa yang tahu apa yang telah dilakukan psikopat itu pada mereka? Ini pasti masalah uang. Aku akan membayar berapa pun untuk mendapatkan mereka kembali. Aku hanya ingin mereka kembali ke sisiku.

"Ayah!" Kepalaku tersentak saat melihat Hiruma berlari bersama seorang anak laki-laki. "Ini temanku, Kotaro. Dia baru saja pindah ke sini dari Suna."

Aku dengan cepat menggendongnya. "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan." Aku memeluknya erat-erat. "Di mana adikmu?"

"Ayah," dia merengek malu karena kuperlakukan seperti ini di depan temannya. "Tenang, Ayah. Dia luar bersama Bibi Sakura." Aku menyerahkan Hiruma pada Itachi dan bergegas keluar, aku tidak peduli siapa yang mengikutiku.

Wanita psikopat itu sedang menggendong gadis kecilku, dan aku lebih dari sekedar marah. "Kau punya nyali untuk datang ke sini! Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Kau pasti Sasuke. Aku berani jamin, mereka lebih aman bersamaku daripada bersama pengasuh yang kau pekerjakan." Nyalinya benar-benar besar. Aku mendengar Reiko berteriak, tapi pikiranku hanya terfokus pada wanita itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersikap begitu tenang setelah menculik dua orang anak yang tidak berdosa.

Aku mendengar Konan berteriak. "Lepaskan aku, Itachi! Aku harus membunuhnya!" Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku merasakan hal yang sama, tapi Sai mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku tidak bicara tentangnya!" teriak Konan lagi, dia masih berjuang melepaskan diri dari Itachi. "Aku bicara tentang Reiko!"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Konan?"

"Ada bekas cakaran di lengan Hiruma. Dia bilang Reiko mencengkeram dan ingin memukulnya sebelum ibu dari temannya datang," jelas Konan.

Reiko? Reiko menyakiti anakku? Aku tahu tubuhku gemetaran sekarang. Wanita ini harus pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya.

Reiko membeku di sampingku. "Sasu, kau tidak perca—"

"Masuk ke mobilmu dan enyah dari hadapanku sekarang." Tanganku terkepal, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Aku tidak mau masuk penjara karena kasus pembunuhan. Aku harap Itachi melepaskan Konan agar dia setidaknya bisa menendang bokong Reiko. Aku sedikit rileks saat melihatnya pergi. Aku berbalik menatap wanita tadi, dia masih menggendong anakku. Lucu sekali, dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang psikopat setelah aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi ... Kalau kau mengambil anakmu, aku juga akan mengambil anakku, dan kami akan pergi dari sini," ucapnya cepat dan Emi mempererat pelukannya pada wanita itu.

"Aku menghargai bantuanmu untuk anak-anakku. Tapi, kau seharusnya menghubungiku secepatnya. Hiruma hapal nomor teleponku. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak meneleponku." Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Dia tidak tahu skenario mengerikan apa saja yang sudah bermain di kepalaku.

"Periksa teleponmu, Jenius," bentaknya sebelum menyerbu melewatiku.

Aku berbalik mengikutinya, tapi Konan meraih lenganku. "Kau sudah gila? Wanita itu menyelamatkan anak-anakmu, dan kau masih bersikap kasar padanya? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu ... Hanya saja ... Oh Tuhan, Konan. Aku pikir seseorang di luar sana sedang menyiksa mereka. Aku tidak bisa menemukan ponselku, aku tidak tahu dia sudah meneleponku." Aku menarik rambutku dengan frustrasi.

"Oh," Itachi meringis. "Aku minta maaf. Ponselmu ada di ruanganku." Dia tersentak saat aku memelototinya. "Jangan khawatir. Kami memasukkannya ke dalam laci sebelum kami—"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Itachi, aku mendengarnya." Aku harus berhenti memarahi semua orang. Tapi, aku benar-benar sedang tertekan.

Aku mendengar suara truk wanita itu melesat pergi. Hebat sekali. Dia pergi sebelum aku sempat berterima kasih padanya. "Ayah?" Aku berlutut dan memeluk kedua anakku.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua." Aku menatap mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat sedikit sedih. "Hiruma, aku minta maaf karena Reiko sudah menyakitimu." Dia memang tidak pernah menyukai seorang pun kekasihku, tapi dia juga tidak pantas untuk disiksa seperti itu.

"Bibi Reiko berteriak pada Emi," bisiknya. "Emi menangis karena kami lapar."

Aku kembali memeluk mereka. "Aku sangat menyesal. Dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi." Aku berdiri, menggendong mereka berdua. Aku senang Hiruma masih membiarkanku menggendongnya walaupun dia sudah besar. "Kalian masih lapar?"

"Bibi Sakura memberi kami es krim," jawab Hiruma.

"Es krim dengan _sprinkle_," Emi tersenyum.

"Ayah, boleh Kotaro datang ke rumah kita kapan-kapan? Dia menunjukkan kamarnya padaku. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan kamarku padanya." Kotaro pastilah anak Sakura.

Aku membawa mereka ke dalam. "Kita lihat nanti, oke? Aku harus bicara dulu dengan ibunya."

"Baiklah," jawabnya. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

Konan akhirnya dapat meyakinkanku untuk melepas anak-anak. Dia membawa mereka menjemput Yuki dan mengunjungi Hinata. Hinata harus istirahat total, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidur, dan dia bersikeras semua keponakannya harus datang ke pesta piyama agar dia tidak gila.

"Ini ponselmu," ucap Itachi sambil meletakkan ponselku di meja dan menyeringai seperti orang bodoh. "Kau punya satu panggilan tak terjawab."

Aku melempar sebuah buku padanya saat dia berlari keluar dari ruanganku. Aku mendesah dan mengambil ponselku kemudian mendengarkan pesan di _voicemail._

_"Hmm. Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi anak-anakmu sedang bersamaku, dan aku pikir mungkin kau ingin mereka kembali. Jadi ... segera hubungi aku lagi."_

Aku mendengus mendengar pesannya, kemudian tergelak. Sebelum aku sadar, aku sudah tertawa keras. Haruno Sakura adalah seorang wanita gila. Tapi, aku berterima kasih pada kegilaannya.

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak **_**Kambria Rain**_** dan ceritanya yang benar-benar menakjubkan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

"Ibu." Aku mengerang sambil membenamkan kepalaku lebih dalam ke selimut. "Ibuuu?" Kalau aku tidak bergerak, dia akan segera pergi. "Mama," dia mulai bernyanyi. Anak ini terlalu keras kepala. "_Madre_." Sejak kapan dia tahu Bahasa Spanyol? "Mami? _Okaa_? Okii?" Aku meletakkan bantal di atas kepalaku, berusaha menghalangi kebisingan. Monster kecil ini malah menghimpitku. "IBU!"

"_APA_?" aku akhirnya balik berteriak.

"Oh, bagus sekali, Ibu sudah bangun," ucap Kotaro sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini—" Aku meraih pinggang dan menariknya ke kasur sebelum menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Teriakannya membuat telingaku tuli. Aku seharusnya melepaskannya, tapi ini adalah hukuman karena berani membangunkanku.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Aku membeku dan mendekap mulut Kotaro dengan tanganku. Aku meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirku, memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang. Saat dia mengangguk, aku berjingkat ke arah jendela. Tidak ada satu pun mobil terlihat di depan. Ini berarti tamuku adalah tetangga. Aku baru bertemu dengan beberapa orang di sekitar lingkungan ini, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membuatku tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka.

"Kotaro," bisikku. "Ganti pakaianmu. Kita menyelinap keluar."

Di sebelah kanan kami, tinggal Nara Shikamaru dan Temari. Pada awalnya, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri biasa, tapi sifat kesok-pahlawananku berhasil memberiku sebuah pelajaran berharga. Aku langsung berlari ke halaman rumah mereka saat mendengar teriakan keras Temari. Ketika aku melihat Shikamaru menindih Temari, aku langsung memukul kepala nanasnya dengan tongkat bisbol Kotaro, tanpa menyadari mereka sedang bercinta! Siapa yang tahu Temari suka dengan permainan kasar Shikamaru? Aku pikir Shikamaru akan menuntutku. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia malah mengajakku bergabung! Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa lagi berhadapan dengan mereka.

Karin tinggal tepat di seberang jalan rumahku. Dia satu-satunya wanita lajang di lingkungan ini. Baru beberapa hari aku tinggal di sini, pria yang datang ke rumahnya lebih banyak daripada semua pria kenalanku. Baiklah, mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan. Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia datang ke rumahku untuk membuat janji kencan dengan petugas televisi kabel. Setidaknya, kehadiran Karin membuatku mendapat beberapa siaran televisi gratis, jadi aku kira dia tidak terlalu parah.

Aku mengganti pakaian secepat mungkin, memasang celana pendek dan baju kaus Ksatria Baja Hitam. Tamu misterius itu sudah menyerah menekan bel dan mulai mengetuk pintu dengan irama kecil yang ceria. Aku duduk memasang sepatu saat Kotaro datang. Dia tersenyum melihat bajuku. Ibuku, Mebuki, marah besar ketika tahu aku menamainya seperti nama tokoh dari Ksatria Baja Hitam, tapi Kotaro berpikir namanya mengagumkan.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku sambil menyambar tas.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku sudah lihat dari _spy-cam,_ tamunya Nyonya Akimichi."

Ah, Akimichi Chouji dan Karui tinggal di sudut jalan dengan putri mereka yang sempurna, Chouchou. Karui adalah ratu gosip. Aku tahu benar, kalau aku membukakan pintu, aku akan terjebak selama berjam-jam mendengarkan gosip terbarunya. Aku baru saja bangun. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi hal itu sekarang.

Kotaro dan aku berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari pintu belakang. Kami berjongkok dan bergegas melintasi halaman menuju pagar yang memisahkan halamanku dengan halaman tetangga. Aku mengawasi Kotaro memanjati pagar. Pagarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi dia bisa melompat turun sendiri. Aku cepat memanjat, menyusul Kotaro dan mendarat di sampingnya.

"Apa aku harus menambahkan pelanggaran di catatan kriminalmu sekarang?"

Aku melompat kaget dan melihat ke sekeliling. Polisi dari Uchiha Construction telah berdiri di teras belakang rumahnya. Dia hanya mengenakkan sepatu tenis dan celana pendek dengan sebotol air di tangannya. "Uh ... hai. Maaf, aku tidak tahu ada yang tinggal di sini. Kami hanya ingin menumpang lewat."

Dia memasang singletnya sebelum berjalan ke arah kami. "Whoa," ucap Kotaro, melihat ke arahnya. "Paman tinggi sekali!"

Dia tertawa. "Sakura dan Kotaro, senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Namaku Sai. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk kabur lewat halamanku kapan saja."

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum. "Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Bagaimana caranya kau akan pergi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, semuanya sudah kupersiapkan. Aku memarkirkan trukku di pinggir jalan. Kalau tidak, kami akan naik sepeda," jawabku menjelaskan. "Kami hendak keluar untuk sarapan," ucapku sambil melirik jam tangan, "Ehh ... makan siang." Sekarang lebih siang daripada yang kupikirkan.

"Paman Sai mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Kotaro.

Sai tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mungkin lain kali, Sobat. Aku harus pergi bekerja."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Sampai nanti." Aku meraih tangan Kotaro dan menariknya bersamaku. Karui masih sibuk mengetuk pintu rumahku, jadi kami bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam truk. Aku tahu aku harus menghadapinya nanti, tapi tidak hari ini.

* * *

Aku mengajak Kotaro ke sebuah restoran di pusat kota. Restorannya bertemakan retro dengan _milkshake _yang menggugah selera.

Kotaro duduk di depanku. "Ibu, aku mau kita membuat sebuah rumah pohon. Aku juga sudah membuat daftar barang yang bisa kita beli di toko _hardware_."

"Baiklah," aku setuju, "Tapi pertama-tama, beri tahu aku di mana kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah pohon."

"Ibu," erangnya. "Kita tidak harus punya pohon. Rumah pohon juga bisa dibangun di atas tanah. Bisakah kita mencobanya, Ibu? Aku mohon?"

Sebagai seorang ibu, aku belum menguasai seni untuk mengatakan 'tidak' pada anakku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu caranya membuat sebuah rumah pohon! "Apa kau benar-benar punya daftar barangnya sekarang? Daftarnya tidak hanya ada di dalam kepalamu saja, kan?" Kotaro mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Baiklah, tapi kita harus membeli _hardhat _untuk jaga-jaga."

* * *

Aku belum pernah melihat Kotaro makan begitu cepat agar bisa segera pergi ke toko _hardware_. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu setengah dari barang yang ada di daftarnya. Begitu pula dengan Kotaro, tapi itu tidak meredam semangatnya. Dia hampir berlari ke dalam toko setelah kami sampai di sana. Aku berjalan dekat di belakangnya sambil mendorong troli. Aku tergoda untuk memasangkan tali di tubuhnya.

Seorang petugas berwajah ramah melihat sekilas daftar barang rumah pohon sebelum masuk kembali untuk mengambil kayu. Dia memberi Kotaro sepasang kaca mata dan membiarkan Kotaro menontonnya memotong kayu ke dalam ukuran yang tepat. Aku kemudian berkeliling mencari barang lainnya.

"Apa itu _dowel_?" gerutuku sambil melihat daftar.

"Lorong tiga," jawab seseorang.

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pria tampan berambut pirang berdiri di belakangku. Dia tampak sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menguping."

"Katakan di mana aku bisa menemukan gergaji, dan aku akan memaafkanmu," jawabku.

"Lorong enam," dia kembali tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau punya proyek besar," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan barang konyol yang ada di dalam troliku.

"Anakku bilang dia dan aku _bisa_ membangun sebuah rumah pohon. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membuatku setuju." Aku kemudian mengulurkan tangan, "Hai. Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Matanya melebar. Oh ... oh ... tidak. "Haruno Sakura? Seperti nama penculik terkenal itu?"

Aku mengerang dan menutup mata. "Dalam pembelaanku, aku memberi mereka es krim dan kembali mengantarkan mereka."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Paman dari Hiruma dan Emi. Sasuke ada di sini ... di suatu tempat."

"Sasuke?" Si Ayah galak itu? "Terima kasih untuk peringatannya. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Aku mulai mendorong troliku secepat mungkin. Tapi, troli ini lebih berat dari dugaanku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Naruto. Dia sepertinya terhibur melihat tingkahku.

Sebuah troli menabrak troliku. "Ibu!"

Kotaro berdiri di samping troli yang penuh dengan potongan kayu. Troli itu didorong oleh ... siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. "_Shannaro_." Kotaro tersentak dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mendengus dan memberinya seratus yen.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak sempat meminta maaf karena sikapku kemarin. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau datang dan menyelamatkan anak-anakku," sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas, "Walaupun kau juga menculik mereka." Ugh! Aku tahu dia akan menyebut ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi, Kotaro." Aku meraih dua troli sekaligus, aku berencana untuk mendorong satu troli dan menarik satunya lagi. Tapi, ini semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Troli yang berisikan potongan kayu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke menawarkan bantuan dan berjalan melewatiku sambil mendorong troli sialan itu dengan mudah. Sombong sekali dia.

Aku mengikutinya dengan troli yang lain. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku bisa datang kembali untuk mengambil trolinya."

"Jangan konyol, Sakura," jawabnya. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan." Dia mendorong troli sampai ke kasir, dan aku mengikutinya dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak pandai menghindari orang," ucap Naruto, dia tiba-tiba muncul di sisiku dan menjatuhkan beberapa barang dalam troli belanjaanku. "Kau lupa dengan _dowel_ dan gergaji."

"Terima kasih," gerutuku.

"Terima kasih kembali," dia tersenyum. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau minggir, dan biarkan kami para lelaki mengurus ini."

Sebelum aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, aku sudah mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto keluar menuju trukku untuk membongkar barang. Mereka membiarkan Kotaro membantu, tapi mereka memerintahkanku untuk mundur dan berdiri saja di pinggir jalan dan membiarkan mereka melakukan pekerjaan _lelaki_. Omong kosong.

"Sudah selesai," Sasuke mengumumkan dan menutup pintu belakang trukku. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Kotaro dan melenggang pergi bersama Naruto. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

* * *

Kotaro berceloteh penuh semangat sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membongkar semua barang belanjaanku. Lihat! Aku mampu melakukannya tanpa bantuan _lelaki_! Kami memutuskan untuk mulai membangun rumah pohon besok, dan memilih untuk pergi ke taman sebagai gantinya.

Aku mengemas beberapa camilan dan selimut, sementara Kotaro mengambil _Frisbee_ dan sepatu rodanya. Taman itu jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, kami sudah berada di sana dalam waktu singkat. Taman ini bagus, ada banyak jalur sepeda, kolam, dan tempat bermain anak-anak. Ada anak-anak lain di sana, Kotaro berjalan ke arah mereka untuk berkenalan sementara aku menarik keluar selimut dan membuka novel.

Aku begitu tenggelam dalam bacaanku, sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar anakku datang. "Ibu, lihat siapa yang kutemukan!"

Setelah menandai halaman, aku melihat ke atas. Seorang miniatur Sasuke berdiri di samping Kotaro. "Hai, Hiruma," aku tersenyum.

"Hai, Bibi Sakura," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Ibu harus kembali menyelamatkan Hiruma dan Emi. Pengasuh mereka mengerikan," sahut Kotaro. Hiruma mengangguk setuju.

Aku duduk dan meletakkan novelku. "Apa maksudmu mengerikan?" tanyaku.

"Dia berusaha membuat kami menyukainya, agar dia bisa menjadi kekasih Ayah berikutnya. Dia bahkan mencoba membujuk Emi untuk memanggilnya Mama," jelas Hiruma. "Bisakah kami ikut pulang saja dengan Bibi Sakura?"

Tatapannya benar-benar membunuhku. "Anak-Anak," aku mendesah. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menculik kalian berdua dari pengasuh kalian hanya karena kalian tidak menyukainya." Mereka menatapku sedih, dan ini membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak. "Dengar, aku janji akan menelepon ayahmu nanti dan memintanya untuk mengantarmu ke rumahku, oke?"

Hiruma mengangguk sedih. "Oke," jawabnya pelan.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus menjauh darinya sebelum aku menyerah dan menculik mereka. "Kotaro, aku akan meletakkan selimut ke truk dan ke kamar kecil sebentar. Kita harus pulang sekarang agar aku bisa mulai memasak makan malam."

"Baiklah, Ibu," jawab Kotaro sambil menatap kakinya.

Aku segera mengumpulkan selimut dan novelku sebelum berubah pikiran. Aku melemparkan semuanya ke kursi belakang truk sebelum bergegas ke kamar kecil. Aku memercikkan air ke wajah. Anak-anak ini akan menjadi penyebab kematianku.

* * *

Kotaro duduk diam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia duduk di depan dan menggonta-ganti siaran radio, dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku. Dia biasanya tidak pernah marah lama. Aku memarkirkan mobil ke garasi dan dia melompat keluar dengan cepat.

"Aku akan mengambil selimutnya, Ibu. Ibu langsung masuk saja," tawarnya cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kotaro," jawabku sambil meraih pegangan pintu belakang truk.

Kotaro panik, "Ibu—"

Sudah terlambat. Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Hiruma dan Emi bersembunyi di belakang kursiku. Aku begitu terfokus pada bocah kecilku yang sedang bersedih, sampai-sampai aku tidak melihat dua penumpang gelap di kursi belakang saat aku meninggalkan taman.

"Sshh," bisik Emi, meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Kami sedang bersembunyi."

Hiruma tampak gugup dan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Bibi Sakura. Aku bilang padanya kami sedang bermain petak umpat. Aku mohon jangan marahi Emi. Ini semua salahku."

"Ini ideku," aku Kotaro untuk menyelamatkan temannya. "Tapi, Ibu tidak melihat pengasuhnya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Aku mencubit cuping hidungku. Aku harus menelepon Sasuke dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menculik anak-anaknya ... _lagi_.

"Masuk ke dalam. Aku akan memikirkan hukuman untuk kalian berdua." Hiruma dan Kotaro berlari ke dalam rumah. Aku menggendong Emi dan mengikuti mereka. "Mereka dalam masalah besar," ucapku pada Emi.

Dia hanya tersenyum menjawabku. "Hai, Bibi Sakura."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Hai, Emi." Aku membawanya masuk ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di atas meja sebelum menarik keluar ponselku. "Aku harus menelepon ayahmu lagi." Aku berdoa supaya panggilanku berakhir di _voicemail_-nya, tapi kali ini dia menjawab.

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Sasuke? Hai. Ini Haruno Sakura. Kita bertemu di toko _hardware _tadi," ucapku, siapa tahu dia tidak ingat nama penculik anak-anaknya.

_"Halo, Sakura. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk membongkar belanjaanmu?"_

Dia begitu sombong. _Shannaro_. "Sebagai informasi saja, aku sudah selesai membongkar barang belanjaanku. Terima kasih," jawabku sambil mengerutkan kening, dia tertawa. "Sebenarnya, aku menelepon karena Hiruma dan Emi sedang berada di rumahku, dan kupikir mungkin kau perlu tahu."

_"Kau menculik anak-anakku lagi?"_

"Tidak!" jawabku tersinggung. "Tidak sengaja sebetulnya," aku menambahkan. "Rupanya pengasuh mereka mengerikan, jadi mereka menyelinap ke dalam trukku. Aku tidak melihat mereka sampai aku sudah berada di rumah. Salahkan Kotaro dan Hiruma. Mereka yang bertanggung jawab penuh." Aku mendengarnya mendesah.

_"Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku akan datang menjemput mereka."_

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menelepon polisi saat pengasuh mereka panik. Ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar ahli memilih pengasuh anak yang _baik_." Aku harus menyindirnya. "Hiruma dan Emi boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau selesai bekerja. Aku berjanji mereka akan selamat sampai kau datang."

_"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."_

"Kau tidak berhenti menggangguku di toko _hardware_ tadi," aku mengingatkannya. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus memasak makan malam. Sampai nanti." Aku memberi Sasuke alamatku dan membiarkannya bicara dengan Emi sebelum menutup telepon.

Anak-anak masuk ke dapur, keduanya bertelanjang kaki. "Ibu, boleh kami mengembangkan _jumper_?" tanya Kotaro. "Kami akan mengajak Emi. Boleh ya, Ibu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Aku bisa melihat _jumper_ lewat jendela dapur, jadi aku bisa mengawasi mereka. Tiga bocah kecil mengikutiku keluar, dan aku menyalakan pompa angin. Aku berbalik menatap anak-anak, "Kalian berdua harus menjaga Emi. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan kalian datang lagi ke sini kalau salah satu dari kalian cedera. Jadi, hati-hati, oke?"

"Kami janji," ucap Hiruma, memegang tangan adiknya. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan menjaga Emi. Tapi, itu tidak dapat menghentikanku untuk mengecek mereka setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Aku bisa mendengar suara cekikikan mereka dari dalam rumah. Kotaro dan Hiruma bergiliran memegangi tangan Emi saat mereka melompat. Aku harap Sasuke mengizinkan mereka datang ke sini lagi tanpa aku harus menculik mereka. Kotaro senang melakukan banyak hal denganku, tapi dia butuh teman sebaya selama libur musim panas.

* * *

Anak-anak benar-benar kecapean ketika tiba waktunya makan malam. Aku tersenyum saat meletakkan piring di depan mereka. Aku terkesan saat melihat mereka melahap semua makanan yang kuhidangkan, padahal aku menyelipkan sedikit sayuran di dalamnya. Aku memberi mereka beberapa potong buah persik dengan krim dingin sebagai hidangan penutup.

Mereka kembali bersemangat. Aku menyuruh mereka istirahat sebentar sebelum membiarkan mereka kembali bermain di _jumper_. Aku membawa kamera dan menonton mereka bermain. Setelah mengambil beberapa buah foto, aku duduk di kursi.

Aku kaget saat Emi datang dan naik ke pangkuanku. Dia langsung jatuh tertidur. Dia pasti benar-benar kecapean. Tanpa sadar, aku membelai lembut rambut ikal panjangnya.

Ponsel bergetar di atas meja, di sebelahku. Aku berhati-hati meraihnya agar tidak membangunkan Emi. "Halo?"

_"Sakura? Ini Sasuke. Aku sedang berdiri di luar rumahmu."_

"Oh, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Kami semua di halaman belakang. Ikuti saja suara bising anak-anak." Aku menutup ponsel dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Emi tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu belakang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. "Sebagai seorang kriminal, rumahmu bagus juga," Sasuke menggodaku.

"Ha, ha," jawabku datar. "Aku tidak akan menjadi seorang kriminal, kalau kau becus memilih pengasuh untuk anak-anakmu. Jadi, kalau mereka menghilang, hubungi aku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau panik."

"Kulihat kau berhasil membuat gadis kecilku kecapean," Sasuke tersenyum melihat Emi.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak," aku tidak setuju. "Aku baru saja membiusnya. Aku hanya bisa menangani dua anak sekaligus." Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berpikir kalau aku adalah seorang wanita yang lembek.

Dia hanya tertawa dan menarik kursi. "Terima kasih sudah mau melakukan ini, Sakura," ucapnya tulus. "Hiruma sangat pemilih dengan siapa yang boleh menjadi pengasuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan anak itu."

Anak-anak beranjak dari _jumper_ dan berlari ke arah kami. Hiruma berhenti saat dia melihat Sasuke. "Hai, Ayah." Aku kenal tatapan itu. Kotaro selalu menggunakannya saat dia tahu dia sedang dalam masalah besar.

"Ini semua salahku, Paman Sasuke," jawab Kotaro cepat. "Aku membujuknya. Pengasuh mereka mengerikan. Kami harus menyelamatkan Emi darinya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih karena kalian sudah menyelamatkan Emi. Tapi, mulai sekarang, kalau Sakura mengatakan 'tidak', itu artinya _tidak_. Kau tidak boleh menyelinap ke truknya tanpa izin. Kalian mengerti?" tanyanya tegas. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena dia tidak terlalu keras pada mereka.

"_Yes, Sir_," jawab Hiruma, dan Kotaro mengangguk.

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil berdiri. "Sekarang, aku harus menidurkan adikmu di kamarnya." Dia berhati-hati mengambil Emi dariku. Emi bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Gadis kecil yang malang.

Hiruma menghampiriku. "Terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami tinggal, Bibi Sakura."

"Sama-sama, Nak." Aku membungkuk dan mencium pipinya, seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada Kotaro. Dia tidak berkedip menatapku sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

Kotaro dan aku mengantarkan mereka ke mobil. Sasuke memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Emi, dan Hiruma merangkak di sebelahnya. "Kau sadar, kan, seorang polisi tinggal di sebelah rumahmu? Kau seharusnya mengurangi tindakan kriminalmu."

Aku mendesah, "Sasuke?"

"Ya, Sakura?" dia tersenyum.

"Tutup mulutmu," jawabku.

Dia hanya tertawa. "Aku yakin, kita akan bertemu lagi. Selamat malam." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Kotaro dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku masih mengerutkan kening, dan dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sebelum bergerak menjauh.

Aku akan menghajarnya sebelum semua ini berakhir.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N**: _Naruto diadopsi keluarga Uchiha, tapi dia masih memakai nama Uzumaki.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Ini hari liburku. Pada awalnya, aku berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak saja, tapi karena kejadian kemarin, aku harus menyeleksi calon pengasuh anak sepanjang hari. Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya permasalahan mereka. Anak-anakku biasanya berperilaku baik. Emi sedikit pemalu dengan orang asing, tapi dia anak yang manis. Hiruma memang sedikit nakal. Dia bersikap sangat protektif padaku dan Emi, dia tidak terlalu suka dengan orang lain, selain dari anggota keluarga kami. Dia hanya mau nenek-nenek yang menjadi pengasuhnya.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk melibatkan mereka berdua dalam memilih pengasuh anak berikutnya. Mungkin dengan cara ini, Hiruma tidak akan begitu cepat menjalankan akal bulusnya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama kekasihku tidak lagi menjadi pilihan. Koreksi: _mantan _kekasih. Aku tidak percaya telah dibutakan oleh Reiko. Aku seharusnya memercayai Hinata saat dia bilang Reiko adalah seorang wanita jalang, tapi aku menganggapnya sepele dan berpikir Hinata sedang dipengaruhi hormon kehamilannya.

Aku sedang mencuci piring setelah makan siang saat ponselku berdering. Aku tersenyum melihat layar. Sakura. Menarik sekali. "Halo?"

_"Paman Sasuke?"_

Ini bukan Sakura. "Kotaro? Ada apa?" Dia terdengar panik.

_"Kami sedang membuat rumah pohon. Ibu sudah bilang padaku untuk jangan bermain dengan _nail gun_. Tapi, _nail gun_-nya sangat keren dan aku tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Ibu. Aku tidak bermaksud menembak Ibu. Ibu tidak suka darah. Dia sekarang pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku—"_

"Tenang, Nak. Aku akan ke sana." Anak malang. Jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir dengan wanita gila itu. Dia selalu berada di dalam pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. "Hiruma! Emi! Pasang sepatu kalian. Kita harus pergi!"

Mendengar kepanikan dalam suaraku, mereka segera berlari menghampiriku. "Apa yang terjadi, Ayah?" tanya Hiruma.

"Bibi Sakura mengalami kecelakaan kecil, kita harus ke rumahnya untuk membantunya," jawabku sambil menyambar kunci mobil. "Ayo."

Hiruma memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Emi saat kami melaju keluar garasi. "Ayah, apa Bibi Sakura akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Pengalaman selama bertahun-tahun bekerja di bidang konstruksi telah mengajarkanku untuk merawat luka-luka ringan. Ayahku selalu bilang pada kami untuk selalu siaga kapan pun juga.

Kotaro langsung berlari ke mobilku saat aku berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Dia masih menangis. "Ibu belum bangun, Paman. Aku takut. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya."

Aku mengambil kotak P3K dari bagasi mobil sebelum berlutut di depannya. "Aku akan berusaha mengobatinya. Aku janji ibumu akan baik-baik saja." Kotaro mengangguk, tapi dia masih terlihat khawatir. "Kau mau membantuku? Tolong ajak Hiruma dan Emi ke kamarmu. Emi juga tidak suka darah."

"Ba-baiklah," dia kembali mengangguk. Kotaro tersenyum sedih ke arah anak-anakku dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya. Aku mendengar Hiruma berkata padanya semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku ahli mengerjakan apa pun.

* * *

Aku menemukan Sakura terbaring di lantai dapur. Untung saja dia mengenakkan _hardhat_, jadi kepalanya tidak terbentur keras saat jatuh. Aku meringis saat melihat darah di pahanya. Lukanya pasti sangat sakit; dia sudah menarik keluar pakunya. Aku segera membasahi handuk kecil dan mulai menyeka wajah dan lehernya. Aku harus membuat Sakura terbangun sebelum mengobati lukanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya mulai bergetar terbuka. "Selamat pagi, Matahariku," aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ugh," Sakura mengerang saat dia menyadari orang yang membangunkannya adalah aku. "Tembak aku sekarang juga."

"Kalau aku tidak salah, sudah ada yang melakukannya tadi," jawabku. "Tetaplah berbaring selagi aku mengobati kakimu. Kami tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi." Aku mengambil kapas dari kotak P3K. Dia mendesis saat aku menyentuh lukanya.

"Bukannya aku tidak tahu terima kasih," dia mulai bicara sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan sakit, "Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku tertawa dan mulai menggosokkan salep di pahanya. Dia punya kaki jenjang yang indah. "Kotaro meneleponku. Dia sedang di kamar bersama Hiruma dan Emi. Dan karena kau telah sering menyelamatkan anak-anakku, aku pikir ini saatnya untuk membalas budi." Aku tiba-tiba tersadar, aku sudah menggosok pahanya terlalu lama, aku segera meraih perban. "Jadi, kau tidak suka darah?"

Sejenak, dia hanya menatapku marah. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu. "Baunya membuatku pusing."

"Kau tidak bisa mencium bau darah," ucapku sambil membalut pahanya.

"Jangan atur bau apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kucium," bentaknya lagi.

"Kuberitahu kau bau apa yang kucium sekarang," aku menutup kotak P3K dan menatapnya. "Bau omong kosong." Sakura merengut dan mulai duduk, tapi aku menghentikannya. "Hati-hati." Aku meletakkan tanganku di sekeliling pinggangnya dan membantunya berdiri. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau duduk dulu?" Dia sudah hendak berdebat denganku, tapi aku cepat bicara. "Silakan pilih: kau berjalan sendiri ke sofa atau aku yang akan menggendongmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menggendongku," jawabnya, tapi dia terdengar tidak yakin.

"Benarkah?" tantangku dengan seringai kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan menggendongnya. Dengan celana denim pendek dan _tank top_ putih yang dia kenakan, aku bahkan tidak akan keberatan menggendongnya ke kamar.

Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku dengan mendorong keras _hardhat-_nya ke dadaku. Dia kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah. Aku tersenyum mengikutinya. "Kau kasar sekali."

"Maaf," ucapnya tidak peduli sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga bisa bersikap lembut. Tapi, aku tidak sering melakukannya."

Kotaro masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan gugup. "Ibu?"

Tidak peduli dia bisa bersikap lembut atau tidak, tapi aku dapat melihat betapa Sakura sangat menyayangi anaknya hanya dengan caranya menatap Kotaro. Dia gagal mempertahankan raut wajahnya untuk tetap tegas. "Kau dalam masalah besar, Anak Muda. Sudah kubilang untuk meletakkan _nail gun_ itu. Sebagai hukumannya, aku akan menciummu di depan umum selama satu bulan. Dan kau tidak boleh mengelak."

Kotaro berlari dan memeluk leher Sakura. "Aku minta maaf, Ibu."

"Oh Sayang, itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya," jawab Sakura sambil memeluknya erat. "Dan bukan salahmu juga, aku berubah menjadi pengecut saat melihat darah." Dia menatap mataku sesaat dan tersenyum, "Tapi, haruskah kau menelepon Paman Sasuke? Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti membicarakan ini." Aku tertawa; Sakura benar. Dia kemudian menyentuh pipi Kotaro. "Kau terlalu merasa bersalah, Nak. Aku harus membuatmu melupakan ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop?"

"Boleh Hiruma ikut, Ibu? Emi? Paman Sasuke?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sakura menatapku menunggu jawaban. "Ya," aku tersenyum. "Tapi, aku yang membeli tiket."

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membeli _snack-_nya." Sial. Aku lupa tentang itu. Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan berdiri. "Aku ganti baju dulu." Dia mulai berjalan terpincang menyusuri koridor.

"Aku suka dengan pakaianmu sekarang!" teriakku. Dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya padaku.

Kotaro tersentak dan menatapku. "Ibu berhutang seratus yen padaku."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu persis apa arti dari gestur _itu_, dan aku tidak keberatan _melakukannya _dengan Sakura. Aku menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran. "Ayo kita beritahu Hiruma dan Emi."

"Ayo!" Kotaro tersenyum lebar. "Ikut aku, Paman. Mereka di kamarku." Kotaro terus melihatku dari atas bahunya saat kami berjalan, dia memastikan aku masih ada. "Di sini," dia mendorong membuka pintu dan menyuruhku masuk.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat apa yang kutemukan di sana. Emi-ku yang manis sedang berdiri di tempat tidur yang berbentuk seperti kapal bajak laut. Dia mengenakkan sebuah penutup mata dan memegang pedang plastik. Hiruma berdiri di atas sarang burung yang mereka bangun di sudut kamar. Dia memakai bandana dan menatapku melalui teropong. "_Ahoy matie_!" teriaknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku mengubah mereka menjadi bajak laut," jawab Kotaro. Dia bergegas ke tempat tidurnya, "Tunjukkan pada ayahmu apa yang sudah kami ajarkan, Emi."

Emi mengulurkan pedangnya. "Arrrrr."

Aku segera menggendong dan memutar tubuhnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tuan Putri-ku?" tanyaku sambil mencium pipi Emi.

"Ayah, aku bajak laut, bukan tuan putri," jawabnya terkikik. Aku mengusap hidungku dengan hidungnya.

"Ide yang bagus, Paman Sasuke," ujar Kotaro, dia mengerutkan wajahnya sambil berpikir. "Aku harap Ibu mau membelikanku baju besi. Aku dan Hiruma bisa menjadi ksatria untuk menyelamatkan Emi. Oh! Kami juga butuh naga!"

"Pamanku, Itachi, bisa menjadi naganya!" seru Hiruma.

Sakura berdeham di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat geli. "Baiklah, Perompak! Mari kita berlayar."

Hiruma cepat menuruni tangga dan berlari mendekatinya. "Aku senang Bibi Sakura baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nak. Apa ayahmu sudah bilang kita akan ke bioskop?" Wajah Hiruma berseri-seri dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura kembali menatapku dan mendesah. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha?"

"Mereka mengalihkan perhatianku," jawabku membela diri. "Anak-anak kita mengubah gadis kecilku menjadi bajak laut."

Emi datang membelaku. "Yo ho ho!"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. "Aku tumbuh dewasa bersama banyak anak laki-laki di sekitarku. Lihat betapa menakjubkannya aku sekarang." Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapannya, tapi dia langsung memotongku. "Ayo, Anak-Anak, kita berangkat sebelum mulut Sasuke membuatnya mendapat masalah."

Anak laki-lakiku meraih tangannya dan mereka berjalan keluar kamar. Kotaro menatapku simpati, "Mulutku kadang-kadang juga membuatku mendapat masalah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kotaro. Aku rasa itu sudah menjadi ciri khas lelaki," aku meyakinkannya. "Kau siap?"

"Yep," dia menyeringai dan berlari keluar kamar. Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya bersama Emi.

* * *

Aku meyakinkan Sakura untuk ke bioskop dengan mobilku saja, karena hanya mobilkulah yang dilengkapi dengan kursi khusus balita untuk Emi. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_, aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi, dia tidak kunjung masuk. "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Hiruma dan Kotaro sudah berada di dalam mobil. Aku masih menggendong Emi. Dompetku sudah di saku dan aku memegang kunci mobil. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah kulupakan. Aku menggeleng. "Rasanya tidak." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Emi dan menanggalkan penutup matanya. Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku menghela napas dan menutup pintunya. "Kau membuatku malu, Emi."

"Maaf, Ayah," senyumnya. Aku memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Emi sebelum masuk ke sisi pengemudi. Aku menatap Sakura, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa."

"Arrrrr," jawabnya.

Aku cemberut dan menyalakan mobil. "Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih baik padaku, Penculik. Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau akan butuh pertolonganku lagi."

Dia menatapku galak. "Sebagai informasi saja, Tuan Uchiha, aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu hari ini. Nanti aku juga akan bangun sendiri, tadi itu hanya sebuah paku kecil. Dari dulu aku memang sudah kikuk. Aku sudah pernah berurusan dengan luka yang jauh lebih parah dari ini."

"Nah, Nona Haruno," aku berhenti bicara. "Nona atau Nyonya?"

"Nyonya," dengusnya. "Aku merantai suamiku di ruang bawah tanah."

Aku tersenyum mendengar sindirannya. Aku tahu ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi kami tidak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya menduga-duga saja dia tidak menikah. "Nah, Nona Haruno, kalau aku tidak ada di sana untuk membersihkan darahmu, siapa yang bisa menjamin kau tidak akan pingsan lagi?"

"Aku—" Dia menggeram. "Baiklah. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku harus bersikap lebih baik padamu. _Shannaro._"

"Ooh," ucap Kotaro dari kursi belakang. Sakura terlihat gusar dan memberikan semua anak masing-masing seratus yen. "Aku senang saat ayahmu datang," bisiknya keras pada Hiruma. "Ayahmu membuatku kaya."

Aku tertawa keras mendengarnya, dan Sakura berjuang keras untuk tidak tersenyum. Sisa perjalanan kami berlangsung damai. Anak-anak berbisik-bisik di belakang, dan Sakura bersenandung pelan mendengar radio.

* * *

"Kalian ingin menonton apa?" tanyaku setelah kami sampai di bioskop.

"Boleh kami menonton Transformers?" tanya Hiruma, dan Kotaro mengangguk di sampingnya.

"Boleh, kalau yang lain setuju," jawabku. Mereka berdua berbalik menatap Sakura dan Emi.

Sakura melihat sekeliling dan memerhatikan kerumunan pengunjung yang keluar-masuk bioskop. "Boleh. Tapi, dengan satu syarat," jawabnya. "Aku boleh menciummu." Kotaro mengernyitkan wajahnya saat Sakura mencium keras pipinya. Tepat saat Hiruma mencibir ke arah Kotaro, Sakura berbalik melihatnya. "Aku juga akan menciummu." Dan Sakura mencium pipi Hiruma. Hiruma tampaknya tidak keberatan.

Emi tersinggung. "Bagaimana denganku, Bibi Sakura?"

"Oh, aku minta maaf," Sakura tertawa dan menggendongnya. Dia segera mencium pipi Emi.

"Apa sekarang perasaanmu lebih baik, Nona Emi?"

"Sekarang giliranmu, Bibi Sakura," jawab Emi, dia mengagetkan Sakura dengan ciumannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sebelum kembali melihat Hiruma dan Kotaro. "Kalian seharusnya belajar dari Emi."

* * *

Seperti yang sudah diatur sebelumnya, aku membeli tiket, sementara Sakura mengajak anak-anak ke konter makanan ringan. Aku yakin Sakura memaksa mereka untuk mengambil lebih banyak makanan agar dia bisa menghabiskan uang lebih banyak dariku. Tidak mungkin Emi bisa memakan _nachos _sebanyak ini.

Kami menyuruh anak-anak masuk ke dalam studio. Aku menghentikan Sakura saat dia hendak duduk di samping Kotaro. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oh ya, kau benar," jawabnya. "Duduk menonton di bioskop itu tidak baik," sindirnya.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya ke kursi di belakang barisan anak-anak. "Kita harus duduk di sini, jadi kita bisa melempari _popcorn _kalau mereka terlalu berisik."

"Memangnya kita tidak bisa melakukan itu kalau duduk di samping mereka?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Tidak efisien," aku memberitahunya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dia memutar mata dan duduk di sampingku. "Aku tahu kau akan paham dengan caraku."

Emi berbalik menghadap kami, "Bibi Sakura? Aku kenyang." Bibir mungilnya berlepotan keju.

Sakura mengambil _nachos_ dari tangan Emi dan menyerahkannya padaku sebelum mengambil serbet dan mengusap membersihkan wajah Emi. Aku seharusnya melakukan itu karena Emi adalah anakku, tapi aku senang melihat Sakura melakukannya. Dia menyerahkan seplastik _gummy bear _pada Emi sebelum duduk kembali. "Itu punyaku." Dia mencuri nachos dari tanganku.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa memakan semuanya." Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk menghabiskan semua itu.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawabnya sambil meraih sekeping _nachos._

* * *

Film dimulai. Sakura menyikutku beberapa kali karena berusaha mengambil _nachos_-nya. Hiruma melempari kami dengan _popcorn_ sekali. Sepertinya kami mengganggunya menonton. Dia dan Kotaro mengoceh membahas film setelah kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Mulut Emi masih sibuk mengunyah _gummy bear._

"Um, Uchiha, ini bukan jalan ke rumahku," ujar Sakura sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku tahu," jawabku tenang. "Karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku dengan membeli banyak _snack_, aku pikir rasanya akan cukup adil kalau aku mengajakmu makan malam."

"Kau tidak boleh membelikan kami makan malam," jawabnya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan membelikan kalian makan malam? Keluarga kami selalu makan malam bersama seminggu sekali. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah menelepon ibuku dan memberitahunya untuk bersiap-siap menyambut dua orang lagi." Aku menunggu Sakura meledak.

Dia tidak mengecewakanku. "Kau _apa_? Tidak, Uchiha Sasuke, antarkan aku pulang sekarang juga."

"Maaf. Tapi, ibuku sudah menyiapkan hidangan tambahan untuk dua orang lagi. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakannya, kan?" Aku senang menggodanya.

Sakura mengerang dan merosot di kursinya. "Kau bilang ini adalah acara makan malam keluarga. Kotaro dan aku bukan keluargamu."

Aku tidak setuju. "Kau adalah wanita yang menculik anak-anakku. Tentu saja kau sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Lagi pula, Emi dan Hiruma sudah mengklaim Kotaro sebagai saudara baru mereka. Kau tidak punya alasan lagi, Sakura. Kita akan makan malam di rumah Naruto hari ini agar Hinata bisa ikut. Kau ingat Naruto, kan?" Sakura kembali menggeram. Aku benar-benar mulai menyukai suara geramannya.

* * *

Saat aku berhenti di halaman rumah Naruto, aku segera melompat keluar dan berlari membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Dia masih bergeming. "Ayolah," aku memohon. "Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukai mereka. Kalau kau mau, aku akan memegang tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?" dia menyeringai dan keluar dari mobil.

"Kalian mau masuk atau tidak?" teriakan bodoh Itachi terdengar dari pintu.

"Paman Itachi!" Hiruma berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku menggendong Emi dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura dan Kotaro untuk mengikutiku. "Itachi, ini Haruno Sakura dan Kotaro."

"Kotaro? Seperti nama Ksatria Baja Hitam?" Itachi tersenyum lebar saat Kotaro mengangguk. "Mengagumkan sekali." Itachi kemudian berbalik menatap Sakura, "Dengar Sakura, aku dan istriku ingin berduaan saja sekali-sekali. Apa kau mau menculik anakku semalam saja?"

Sakura menatapku. "Kau bohong. Kau bilang aku akan menyukainya."

Itachi tertawa dan berkata pada Sakura, "Aku menyukaimu." Dia kemudian menggendong Hiruma dengan tangan kanannya dan Kotaro dengan tangan kirinya. "Ayo, Anak-Anak. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan kalian bermain _video game_."

"Dia baru saja mengambil anakku," ucap Sakura.

"Ini," aku menyerahkan Emi padanya, "Kau boleh mengambil anakku." Sakura tersenyum. Aku menempatkan tangan di punggung Sakura untuk membimbingnya masuk.

"Ah, ini dia!" Ibuku datang menghampiri. "Kau pasti Sakura. Panggil saja aku Mikoto. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Kotaro, dan aku langsung mencintainya." Ibu mencium pipi Sakura dan Emi. "Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku berdeham sebelum ibuku beranjak pergi. "Oh! Sasuke!" Dia mencium cepat pipiku dan langsung berbalik.

"Aku ini anak kesayangannya," ucapku pada Sakura. Dia menatapku geli.

Naruto muncul, "Kita berdua tahu itu tidak benar, Sasuke. Halo, Sakura. Bagaimana rumah pohonmu?"

Aku tertawa, dan tentu saja Sakura menatapku galak. "Kotaro dan aku baru mulai membuatnya hari ini, tapi, tadi ada sedikit gangguan."

"Ya, tembakan paku ke paha itu memang bisa disebut dengan _sedikit_ gangguan," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Benar sekali," Sakura menjawab dengan nada dimanis-maniskan. "Dan kalau kau masih membahasnya lagi, aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan padamu dan saudaramu yang bermulut besar ini betapa mengganggunya tembakan paku ke paha kalian." Sakura melenggang membawa Emi masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Dia baru saja mengancam akan menembakku di rumahku sendiri," Naruto terkekeh, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. "Dia tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya, kan?"

Sekarang giliranku yang tertawa. Aku sedikit menepuk punggungnya tanpa menjawab dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Itachi dan anak-anak bermain Mario Kart Wii. Dia terus berusaha menutup mata Kotaro agar bisa menang. Kotaro tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ayahku duduk bersama Emi dan Yuki di pangkuannya. Para wanita di keluarga ini menghilang secara misterius.

"Ayah? Di mana Sakura?" tanyaku sedikit cemas, wanita-wanita di keluarga ini sedikit gila.

"Konan membawanya bertemu Hinata," jawab ayahku. "Konan bilang ada beberapa hal yang perlu mereka bahas."

Naruto sudah berlari beberapa langkah di depanku menuju kamar utama. Kami disambut dengan gelak-tawa saat membuka pintu. "Tidak seorang pun dari mereka bisa duduk selama seminggu," ucap Konan. Aku berdeham dan mereka semua tertawa lebih keras.

"Sasuke," Hinata tersenyum. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur. "Kami baru saja bercerita pada Sakura tentang tembakan paku yang kau alami."

"Sial," bisik Naruto. Dia kemudian memasang senyum paling menawan. "Hinata, Sayang, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu turun ke ruang makan?" Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menggendong Hinata dengan mudah dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Aku menawarkan lenganku pada dua wanita lainnya. "_Ladies?_"

"Jadi, kau menembakkan paku ke bokongmu?" tanya Sakura saat kami berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Aku harus mencari cara untuk membalikkan kata-katanya. "Ya. Aku punya bekas luka untuk membuktikannya. Kau mau lihat?"

"Biasanya, aku mengenal seorang pria setidaknya seminggu sebelum mereka membuka celananya di depanku," jawab Sakura.

"Itulah ciri khas pria Uchiha dan Uzumaki," timpal Konan. "Itachi membuka celananya di depanku sehari setelah aku berkenalan dengannya. Dan menurut Hinata, Naruto sudah membuka celana di depannya setelah satu jam mereka berkenalan. Kau harus bertanya langsung pada Ibu Mikoto tentang Ayah Fugaku. Dia suka menceritakan kisahnya."

"Terima kasih, Konan," ucapku sambil tersenyum pahit. Aku melirik Sakura dan melihatnya menggigit bibir, menahan cekikikan. "Kami bukan gigolo seperti yang Konan bicarakan." Sakura tertawa lepas mendengar ucapanku.

* * *

Makan malam berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Terima kasih pada keluargaku yang usil, aku bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang Sakura dan Kotaro. Kami tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengetahui Ayah Sakura adalah seorang polisi, mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya adalah saat dia menculik anak-anakku. Keluargaku menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi, jadi aku tidak tahu di mana ayah Kotaro berada, tapi aku yakin Sakura akan memberitahuku suatu hari nanti. Sakura juga menolak memberitahu kami tentang pekerjaannya. Itachi langsung berpikiran yang tidak senonoh, dan dia mendapat sebuah pukulan keras dari Konan. Itachi merasa kecewa saat Sakura meyakinkan kami semua kalau pekerjaannya sama sekali tidak ilegal.

Di akhir makan malam, Itachi meminta Sakura membawa Kotaro untuk uji coba sepak bola anak-anak, dan Ibu mengundangnya untuk ikut _spa _khusus wanita setelah Hinata melahirkan.

* * *

Anak-anak tertidur di kursi belakang saat aku mengantar Sakura pulang. "Kau mau aku membawa Kotaro masuk?" tanyaku setelah kami berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah ahli melakukannya." Dia menggendong Kotaro keluar dari mobil. "Aku senang menggendongnya selagi aku masih bisa. Mereka tumbuh besar terlalu cepat." Aku tahu persis maksudnya.

Aku setidaknya membukakan pintu depan untuk Sakura, "Selamat malam, Sakura."

Dia mengangguk, "Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Setelah dia menutup pintu, aku berlari kembali ke mobil. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Aku merasa gembira dua hari belakangan ini.

"Ayah?" suara Hiruma terdengar mengantuk. "Siapa yang akan menjadi pengasuh kami?"

Sial.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

"Lari lebih cepat!" teriak Kotaro.

Aku mencintai anak itu, tapi aku hendak membunuhnya sekarang. Gara-gara dia, aku harus bangun sebelum tengah hari dan joging keliling perumahan. Sai berlari di sampingku, seutas tali terikat di pinggangnya. Anakku, yang menggunakan sepatu roda, berpegang di ujung tali di belakang Sai.

"Ayo, Sakura," ucap Sai, dia bisa merasakan aura gelapku. "Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan berlari dari kejaran polisi."

Tidak adakah yang bisa melupakannya? "Aku benci kalian semua."

Dia tertawa, "Aku tahu itu tidak benar. Aku sudah dengar semua tentang perkembangan hubunganmu dengan salah seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha." Aku tersandung. "Whoa." Dia menangkap lenganku dan terus berlari. "Sudah jatuh cinta rupanya?"

Lancang sekali dia! "Aku tidak jatuh dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kebetulan saja aku senang mengganggunya, dan dia juga tidak keberatan."

"Jangan ditutup-tutupi, Sayang." Aku ingin menendangnya, tapi Sai berperawakan tinggi besar. Aku akan menyakiti diriku sendiri kalau melakukannya.

"Lebih cepat!" Kotaro berteriak lagi. Sai sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku terus berusaha berlari lebih cepat. Hal-hal seperti ini yang kau lakukan demi anakmu. Kau menuruti kemauannya.

* * *

Setelah kami sampai di rumah, rasanya aku mau pingsan. Aku membungkuk dan meletakkan tangan di lutut. Napasku sedang terengah-engah saat mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar. "Bibi Sakura!" Aku mendongak dan melihat Hiruma berjalan ke arahku.

"Hei, Nak. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku setelah berhasil mengatur napas.

Keningnya berkerut. "Aku dan Emi dititipkan di rumah Bibi Karin. Dia menjadi pengasuh kami hari ini."

Oh, tidak.

"Hei, Hiruma!" Kotaro meluncur ke arah kami. "Kau harus datang ke rumahku. Ibu membelikanku helm baru, jadi aku ingin mengetes dengan melemparkannya ke dinding. Aku ingin tahu apa helmnya benar-benar bagus atau tidak."

Aku harus menghentikan rencananya, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus sekarang.

Apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anak-anaknya dengan wanita itu? Aku sudah memberi peringatan padanya untuk menculik mereka lagi kalau memang diperlukan. Dan tampaknya sekarang memang diperlukan. "Sai, maukah kau tinggal di sini sebentar bersama Kotaro? Aku akan segera kembali."

Sai sudah selesai meneguk sebotol air. "Tentu saja." Dia menarik tali, dan anakku tertawa saat ditarik ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Hiruma." Aku meraih tangannya dan berjalan menuju rumah Karin. Saat kami tiba di sana, Karin sedang berusaha mengecat kuku-kuku mungil Emi, tapi Emi tidak mau bekerja sama.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh bergerak," ucap Karin sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Emi, dia kembali bergerak. Aku mengetuk pintu untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. "Bibi Sakura!" Emi berlari dan memeluk kakiku, aku tersenyum dan mengusap punggungnya.

Karin menghela napas dan berdiri. "Selamat pagi, Sakura. Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Oh, aku baru saja selesai joging dengan Kotaro dan Sai saat kami melihat Hiruma. Anak-anak ingin bermain bersama dan mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan Emi sendirian, jadi aku ke sini ingin bertanya apa mereka boleh bermain ke rumahku?" Aku akan mengeluarkan mereka dari di sini bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Karin katakan, tapi pertama-tama aku harus bersikap sopan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Karin. "Emi dan aku sedang bersenang-senang. Bagaimana kalau kau menyuruh Kotaro ke sini? Aku bisa menjaga mereka bertiga." Dia tersenyum padaku. Wanita jalang.

"Sebenarnya, akan lebih praktis kalau mereka saja yang datang ke rumahku. Jadi, Kotaro tidak perlu repot-repot membawa semua mainannya. Dan itu akan memberimu banyak waktu untuk melakukan _hobimu _yang lain. Aku dengar Keluarga Nara menyuruh seorang pemuda untuk membersihkan kolam mereka hari ini." Aku tersenyum. Aku juga bisa memainkan permainan ini.

"Sayang, bagaimana kalau kalian ke dapur mengambil kue?" Aku tahu apa yang Karin lakukan. Dia menyuruh anak-anak ke dapur agar mereka berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran. Saat mereka berjalan menjauh, Karin kembali berbalik ke arahku. "Dengar, aku sudah lama berusaha untuk mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan sebelum perceraiannya. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, dan akan kubuat dia terkesan padaku dengan menjaga anak-anaknya. Aku yakin kau mengerti posisiku," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ugh. "Oh ya, aku mengerti," jawabku riang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biar kuberitahu Kotaro. Aku yakin dia akan senang. Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Semakin banyak yang datang, semakin meriah." Aku yakin itu.

* * *

Aku berlari kembali ke halaman rumahku. Kotaro dan Sai sedang berbaring di atas rumput. "Ada masalah. Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua untuk membebaskan anak-anak dari cengkeraman Karin." Ucapanku menarik perhatian mereka. "Kotaro, ambil _walkie-talkie-_mu."

"Baik, Ibu," dia segera berlari ke dalam. Kotaro selalu bersemangat saat menjalankan misi.

"Aku butuh seorang pria muda tampan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Karin. Ada ide?" tanyaku pada Sai, aku harap dia tidak mencalonkan dirinya sendiri. Aku akan kehilangan rasa hormatku padanya.

"Ada beberapa orang _rookie_ di stasiun. Mereka sudah sering ke rumahku untuk menonton pertandingan bola dan sudah pernah melihat Karin. Aku yakin salah seorang dari mereka dengan _senang hati_ membantu kita," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk dan dia berlari ke rumahnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Kotaro kemudian datang kembali menghampiriku. "Apa rencananya, Ibu?" tanyanya berbisik. Suaranya terdengar licik.

Aku mengambil salah satu _walkie-talkie_ dan menyalakannya. "Ambil saluran tiga dan jaga volumenya saat kau berada di dekat Bibi Karin. Jangan biarkan dia tahu kau punya ini." Kotaro mengangguk serius. "Kita akan mengirim salah seorang teman Bibi Karin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat mereka bicara di lantai atas, aku ingin kau menghubungiku."

"Suigetsu dalam perjalanan," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lebar saat dia kembali keluar. "Dia _sangat senang_ membantu." Kadang-kadang aku merasa senang saat tahu kebanyakan pria sangat bodoh.

"Baiklah, kau siap, Kotaro?" Aku akan memberinya hadiah karena setuju melakukan ini, walaupun dia sendiri juga tidak keberatan.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku pergi," bisiknya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum menyeberang dan masuk ke rumah Karin.

Sai tertawa. "Aku sangat senang kalian pindah ke sini. Baiklah, aku harus bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Kalau Karin menelepon polisi, aku akan mengurusnya."

"Terima kasih, Sai," aku tersenyum. Berteman dengan polisi ada gunanya juga. Ayahku pasti bangga.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam dan mandi dengan cepat. Aku kemudian duduk di dekat jendela sambil memegang _walkie-talkie_ dan menunggu kedatangan Suigetsu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Suigetsu sudah berlari menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu depan rumah Karin dengan penuh percaya diri. Saat Karin membukanya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya terkejut gembira. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Karin segera menarik Suigetsu masuk. Padahal anak-anak masih berada di rumahnya! Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi tetap saja aku kaget.

_"Mama Beruang, ini Godzilla. Sang Rubah sedang bersama Sang Serigala. Aku ulangi. Sang Rubah sedang bersama Sang Serigala. Ganti."_

Anakku sudah gila. Mama Beruang? "Godzilla?"

_"Kami membiarkan Emi memilih nama. Ganti."_ Masuk akal. Aku akan ikut dengan permainan mereka.

"Baiklah, Godzilla. Dimana lokasimu? Ganti." Akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku dan Kotaro terlalu sering menonton film laga.

_"Kami terkunci di sebuah ruangan, menonton film kartun. Ganti."_ Berani sekali Karin!

"Lantai berapa? Ganti." Aku tidak peduli mereka berada di lantai berapa sekarang. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

_"Lantai satu. Aku sudah membuka jendelanya, tapi jendelanya masih terlalu tinggi untuk Emi. Ganti."_ Aku sudah berjalan keluar rumah.

"Mama Beruang sedang dalam perjalanan. Akhiri dan keluar." Aku rasa lagu tema Mission Impossible sedang dimainkan saat menyelinap ke rumah Karin. Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, tapi aku yakin usahaku gagal total.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat tiga bocah kecil menjulurkan kepala mereka lewat jendela. Hiruma bicara lebih dulu. "Aku pikir Bibi Sakura benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami."

"Jangan bermimpi, Nak," aku meyakinkannya. "Kalian siap melarikan diri?"

Kotaro dan Hiruma membantu Emi naik cukup tinggi sampai aku bisa menggendongnya. Dia terkikik saat sampai di keluar. "Ini menyenangkan sekali," bisiknya.

Sebelum aku bisa menghentikan mereka, Kotaro dan Hiruma sudah melompat keluar jendela, mereka mendarat berguling-guling di tanah. Mereka segera bangun dan tersenyum lebar. Aku menggeleng. "Jangan sampai kalian terluka. Itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang tua yang tidak beres." Aku kemudian menutup jendela dan tersenyum, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Kami berempat tidak membuang waktu dan segera menyeberangi jalan dan masuk ke rumahku. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Karin untuk menyadari anak-anak sudah menghilang. Aku sudah memperingatkan anak-anak untuk segera bersembunyi kalau bel pintu berbunyi. Siapa tahu Karin memutuskan untuk berkunjung. Tapi, aku yakin Suigetsu akan membuatnya sibuk untuk beberapa lama.

Setelah melepas sepatu, aku berbalik dan melihat tiga bocah kecil menatapku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Maukah Bibi Sakura bermain bersama kami?" tanya Hiruma sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya benar-benar mirip dengan senyum Sasuke.

"Kalau yang kau maksudkan bermain dengan melemparkan helm ke dinding, aku tidak mau," jawabku. "Tapi aku pikir, sudah waktunya kalian melihat ruang bawah tanah kami."

"Ruang bawah tanah," ulang Emi, dia terlihat bingung. "Apa yang ada di sana, Bibi Sakura?"

Kotaro melompat penuh semangat. "Ayo ikut aku! Aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian. Buka sepatumu." Mereka berdua melepas sepatu sebelum mengikuti Kotaro ke pintu ruang bawah tanah. Aku menyalakan lampu dan Kotaro segera berlari masuk.

"Whoa!" ucap Hiruma.

"Ayo masuk!" teriak Kotaro.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah Hiruma dan Emi. Mereka terkagum-kagum melihat kolam karet raksasa penuh terisi dengan bola-bola kecil. Hiruma menatapku, "Bibi Sakura, apa aman kalau aku langsung melompat ke kolam?" Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kucoba," jawabku. "Awas, Kotaro!" Aku memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kolam bola. Anak-anak tertawa keras saat aku mencoba berdiri kembali. "Tutupi wajahmu dengan tangan, dan kau akan baik-baik saja," ucapku padanya.

"Baiklah!" Hiruma melakukan apa yang kusarankan dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di tengah kolam. Dia dan Kotaro mulai bergulat dan tertawa, tapi Emi masih berdiri di tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Nona Emi?" tanyaku.

"Bibi Sakura, aku takut tenggelam," jawabnya, suaranya terdengar manis sekali.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kami menyayangimu, Emi. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu tenggelam."

"Kau mau naik ke punggungku?" Kotaro menawarkan. Emi mengangguk. Kotaro segera keluar dari kolam dan membantu Emi naik ke punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku rasa sebaiknya aku naik ke punggung Hiruma." Aku berpura-pura naik ke punggung Hiruma sebelum menggelitikinya. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka bertiga sudah menghimpitku. Dasar curang.

* * *

Kami bermain selama satu jam sebelum aku keluar untuk membuat makan siang. Emi mengikutiku dan sekarang duduk di meja dapur sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki mungilnya. "Bibi Sakura, boleh aku membantu memasak?"

Aku hampir selesai memasak ayam _katsu_, tapi Emi terdengar sangat manis dan tidak mungkin aku berkata 'tidak'. "Aku akan membuat _cupcake _nanti sore. Kau mau membantuku nanti?" Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku menggendongnya dan menempatkannya di atas kursi. "Anak-anak! Makan siangnya sudah siap!" teriakku. Siapa yang butuh interkom saat suaramu bisa menggelegar seperti ini?

Banyak bermain tampaknya meningkatkan selera makan mereka. Mereka langsung melahap hidangan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Setelah kenyang, mereka duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton film, sedangkan aku mencuci piring dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _cupcake._

"Bibi Sakura?" Hiruma berjalan ke dapur. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Aku duduk dan memberi isyarat pada Hiruma untuk mendekatiku. Dia berjalan gugup, dan menatap kakinya. "Um ... besok ada uji coba sepak bola. Biasanya banyak ibu-ibu yang membawa spanduk dan menyemangati anak-anak mereka selama pertandingan berlangsung. Aku ingin tahu ... apa mungkin ..."

Dia terdiam dan kemudian mendesah frustrasi.

"Hiruma, kalau kau ingin aku datang dan menjadi orang tua gila yang menjerit untukmu dan Kotaro ..." aku berhenti bicara dan membuatnya melihat ke arahku, "Maka ... kau harus memperbolehkanku mencium pipimu setelah setiap pertandingan berakhir, tidak peduli sebanyak apa orang yang menonton."

"Setuju," dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "Terima kasih, Bibi Sakura," ucapnya lembut sambil membalas pelukanku. Kotaro dan Emi kemudian datang, dan aku menyuruh mereka bertiga membantuku membuat _cupcake_.

Memasak bersama anak-anak jauh lebih berantakan daripada membiarkan mereka menghias es krim. Tapi, mungkin sebenarnya tidak akan seberantakan ini kalau mereka tidak menggunakan krim kue untuk berperang. Menjadi orang yang paling tinggi di antara mereka membuatku punya kelebihan, tidak ada krim kue di wajahku.

Bel pintu berbunyi, mereka semua terdiam. Aku mencintai anak-anak ini. Aku kemudian mengedipkan mata pada mereka sebelum berjalan membukakan pintu, aku sudah siap menerima amukan seorang wanita jalang.

"Selamat sore, Sakura," sebuah suara lembut menyapaku.

Oh, ini lebih baik lagi. "Hai, Sasuke," jawabku sedikit bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Menjemput anak-anak?" dia terdengar tidak yakin.

"Sasuke, kau membiarkan Karin menjaga mereka hari ini. Kau tidak ingat?" tanyaku berpura-pura simpati. Kemampuan aktingku bertambah seiring dengan pertambahan usia.

Matanya melebar tak percaya. "Kau meninggalkan anak-anakku dengan Karin?" dia setengah berteriak.

"Tidak! _Kau_ yang meninggalkan anak-anakmu dengan Karin. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" teriakku kembali.

"Aku pikir kau akan menculik mereka seperti yang selalu kau lakukan!" akunya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja memintaku untuk menjaga mereka?" Aku tidak lagi berakting. Yang benar saja? Rencananya benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku ingin itu menjadi idemu. Aku tidak ingin kau kesal denganku karena aku terlalu sering ke sini," jawab Sasuke, dia terlihat tertekan dan meletakkan tangannya di rambut. Aku diam-diam memberi isyarat dari balik pintu pada Emi untuk mendekat. "Aku harus mengeluarkan mereka sekarang. Aku harap mereka tidak mengalami trauma."

Emi melangkah ke depan. "Hai, Ayah."

"Hai, Emi," jawabnya. Kemudian dia tersentak, "Emi!" Sasuke terlihat begitu lega dan kemudian berpura-pura memelototiku. "Oh, aku akan membalasmu, Haruno." Dia segera menggendong putrinya.

Aku melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkannya masuk. "Kau berhutang padaku, Uchiha. Aku harus menjalankan misi berbahaya untuk menyelamatkan anak-anakmu. Dan misinya melibatkan _walkie-talkie_, nama samaran aneh, dan seorang pria tampan bernama Suigetsu."

Sasuke melangkah ke arahku. "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membayarmu, Sakura?"

"Um ..." Cara bicaranya membuatku sedikit lengah. Baiklah! "Hubungi Karin dan katakan padanya kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemput anak-anak." Dia terlihat tidak yakin dengan ideku, tapi kemudian dia menurunkan Emi dan menelepon Karin. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawabku. Suigetsu tiba-tiba keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari rumah Karin, kancing kemejanya belum terpasang dan dia memegang sepatunya. Suigetsu segera melompat ke mobil dan melesat menjauh. Dua menit kemudian, Karin bergegas melintasi jalanan menuju rumahku. Bel pintu berbunyi. "Ikut aku."

Ekspresi marah di wajah Karin dengan cepat memudar saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingku. "Sakura! Sasuke! Aku hanya ... um ..."

"Karin! Aku baru saja menjelaskan pada Sasuke kenapa anak-anaknya berakhir di rumahku! Aku yakin anak-anak sedikit menggangu waktumu bersama Suigetsu. Ngomong-ngomong, Suigetsu tampan juga, ya?" aku mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

"Ya Karin, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sedang sibuk? Aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga anak-anakku kalau aku tahu kekasihmu datang berkunjung. Aku akan meninggalkan mereka dengan Sakura mulai sekarang." Tangan Sasuke merayap di pinggangku dan dia menarikku mendekat. Aku tidak merencanakan ini, tapi aku tetap memasang senyum.

"Oh," jawab Karin, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Baiklah, aku akan ..."

"Baiklah, _bye honey_." Aku tersenyum dan menutup pintu dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Kalau kau meninggalkan anak-anakmu bersama Karin lagi, aku akan menculik _mereka _dan membiarkan Karin menculik-_mu_."

Dia meringis. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir sampai ke sana."

"Sudah jelas, kan?" jawabku. "Kalau aku bosan melihatmu di sini, aku akan langsung memberitahumu. Tapi, anak-anakmu selalu diterima di sini, kapan saja."

"Kau belum bosan melihatku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum pongah.

"_Anak-anakmu_," jelasku. "Aku tidak bosan dengan anak-anakmu. Kau hanya bagian dari mereka yang harus kutolerir demi kebaikan mereka." Aku berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke berjalan di sampingku dan meletakkan lengannya di bahuku. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Haruno? Kita sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang sahabat."

"Kau bukan sahabatku," ucapku.

"Oh, benarkah?" jawabnya puas. "Lalu siapa sahabatmu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Genma. Dia sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMA." Ha.

"Dan di mana Genma itu sekarang?" _Shannaro_.

"Dia masih di Suna." Aku kira begitu. Aku sudah jarang berhubungan dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Oke, jadi mungkin kami memang bukan sahabat. "Baiklah. Sai adalah sahabatku."

"Tidak, aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sai adalah teman baikmu. Tapi, aku tetap sahabatmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak berpikir begitu? Kita selalu nongkrong akhir-akhir ini."

Aku melepaskan lengannya dari bahuku. "Aku akan membantu anak-anak. Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja ... bermain di jalan atau melakukan hal lainnya?" tawanya mengiringiku ke dapur.

Anak-anak menyambut Sasuke dan memberinya sebuah _cupcake_, tapi Hiruma tidak membiarkan Sasuke langsung memakannya karena _cupcake_ bisa merusak nafsu makan malam. Aku melihat Hiruma menyeringai menatap Sasuke, dan dugaanku pasti Hiruma sudah sering mendengar pidato yang sama dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan memesan makanan," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik keluar ponselnya. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Sasuke, Sayang, biar kujelaskan padamu. Aku akan menjaga anak-anakmu selama kau bekerja. Dan setelah kau selesai bekerja, kau akan datang ke sini untuk menjemput mereka, lalu kau pulang." Aku pikir semua orang sudah tahu ini.

Aku melihatnya berbisik di telinga Emi. Emi menatapku. "Bibi Sakura ingin kami pergi?" tanyanya sedih.

"Oh, kau licik sekali, Uchiha," ucapku pada Sasuke dan menggendong Emi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Brengsek! "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Emi." Sekarang giliranku yang tersenyum. "Tapi, ayahmu boleh tinggal kalau dia mau membersihkan dapur."

Saat Sasuke sibuk membersihkan dapur bersama anak-anak, aku menelepon memesan makanan.

* * *

Setelah makan, anak-anak kembali bermain di _jumper_. Sasuke dan aku duduk di luar mengawasi mereka. "Jadi," Sasuke mulai bicara, "Karena kita sepasang sahabat ..."

Aku memutar mata. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau harus menceritakan rahasiamu padaku," dia tersenyum. _Shannaro_. Dia sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti ini. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," jawabku dengan mudah. Ada beberapa orang, terutama Uchiha Sasuke, yang tidak perlu tahu apa pekerjaanku.

"Ayolah," pintanya. Dia menatapku dengan mata gelapnya dan meraih tanganku. "Aku benar-benar penasaran, Sakura."

"Aku seorang ninja," jawabku.

Matanya melebar, "Benarkah?"

Aku menarik tanganku darinya. "Tidak. Berhentilah menggodaku, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Kau harus berbagi sebuah rahasiamu padaku," ucap Sasuke. "Ceritakan padaku ... tentang Ayah Kotaro."

"Tahu tidak, rahasia disebut _rahasia _karena tidak boleh diceritakan pada orang lain," jawabku.

"Ceritamu tidak mungkin lebih parah dari ceritaku," jawabnya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, dia melanjutkan. "Di tahun pertamaku kuliah, aku mabuk berat dan menghamili mantan istriku. Aku mencoba melakukan hal yang benar dengan menikahinya. Dia meninggalkan kami setelah Emi lahir. Dia bilang dia tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini; mimpinya tidak pernah melibatkan sebuah keluarga saat masih sangat muda."

Mimpiku juga tidak, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dengan Kotaro walau apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa mantan istrinya tega meninggalkan Hiruma atau Emi atau Sasuke. Dia menatapku penuh harap. Aku mendesah. Ceritaku tidak lebih baik darinya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Ayah Kotaro." Aku benci memberitahu orang lain tentang hal ini. Mereka selalu menilaiku dengan jelek. Aku rasa, pada awalnya Sasuke tidak percaya pada ucapanku, tapi saat aku tidak tersenyum, dia akhirnya sadar aku tidak bercanda. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau dapatkan sekarang."

"Baiklah," dia berdiri. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain."

"Apa yang kau—" Dia menggendongku di atas bahunya. "Uchiha! Turunkan aku! Sekarang!" Dia malah melemparku ke _jumper_.

"Serang!" Hiruma berteriak sebelum duduk di atasku. Aku berhasil menghindar dan mulai menggelitikinya, tapi Sasuke datang untuk menyelamatkannya, dengan melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

Kotaro melompat di punggungnya, "Aku mendapatkannya, Mama!"

"Aku rasa tidak," Sasuke tertawa, dia segera menggelitiki Kotaro. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku berjuang sendirian melawannya. Ini seperti pertarungan tanpa akhir antara Uchiha dan Haruno, sampai akhirnya anak-anak malah berusaha untuk merobohkan kami berdua. Kotaro dan Hiruma bekerja sama menjatuhkan Sasuke, jadi aku berhadapan dengan Emi.

"Kau mau menyelinap ke dalam dan makan _cupcake_?" tanyaku. Emi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kami melarikan diri saat Kotaro dan Hiruma sibuk dengan Sasuke.

"Pengkhianat!" Sasuke berteriak saat aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan putrinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Itulah yang akan dia dapatkan saat bermain-main denganku.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N**: _Sasuke (27 th), Sakura (26 th), Sai (26 th), Ino (21 th), Hiruma (7 th), Kotaro (7 th) dan Emi (3 th).

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Uji coba sepak bola anak-anak adalah hal penting dalam hidupku. Itachi, Naruto, dan aku dulu menjadi anggota klub ini, dan sekarang kami menggunakan Uchiha Construction untuk mensponsori klub. Itachi adalah ketua pelatih, tapi dia selalu berhasil membujukku dan Naruto untuk membantunya di tiap acara. Hinata dan Konan selalu merancang seragam, sementara ayah dan ibuku menyediakan makanan ringan saat pertandingan dan latihan. Hiruma akhirnya bergabung dengan klub dan menjadi fanatik seperti kami. Awalnya aku pikir tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

Tapi, aku salah ...

Aku melihat Sakura berjalan ke arah Itachi bersama Emi di punggungnya.

"Permisi, Pelatih."

Itachi berbalik sambil tersenyum, "Ya, Nona Haruno?"

"Aku baru saja menjadi _supporter_ bola anak-anak, tapi ada seorang anak yang selalu menabrak anakku. Dan sekarang, ibunya yang cantik bersorak-sorai seperti setan, tidak apa-apa kalau aku menabrak ibunya agar posisi kami imbang?" tanyanya santai.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" jawab Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Gendong keponakanmu sebentar."

Oh, tidak. Aku berlari ke arah mereka untuk menghentikan Sakura, tapi Itachi meraih bahuku. "Sasuke! Dia akan melabrak Si Cerewat Tsunade! Kalau kau berusaha menghentikannya, aku akan menendang bokongmu, Bajingan!" Bukannya aku berpikir Sakura tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi ada suatu perasaan yang tidak rasional di dalam diriku yang selalu ingin melindunginya.

"Paman mengucapkan kata kotor," ucap Emi.

"Kau berhutang seratus yen padanya," jelasku pada Itachi. Dia menatapku seperti aku sudah gila.

"Salahkan Haruno. Dia memberi mereka seratus yen setiap kali mengumpat. Sekarang mereka mengharapkan hal yang sama dari semua orang," aku mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, Emi, ini dua ribu yen untuk sepanjang hari," jawabnya sambil menarik uang keluar dari saku.

Emi mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih, Paman Itachi."

Kami berdua menyaksikan Sakura berjalan santai ke lapangan. Tsunade berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil bersorak setiap kali anaknya menabrak anak lain yang lebih kecil darinya. Dia bahkan cukup kejam menertawai salah seorang anak yang menangis karena ulah anaknya. Aku menyeringai mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba, Sakura sudah berlari ke arahnya, dia membanting wanita itu sekuat tenaga sampai mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah. Tapi, hanya Sakura yang bangkit setelah itu. "Bersoraklah untuk itu, Wanita Jalang."

Aku yakin Sakura akan mendapat sorakan gembira kalau orang-orang tidak kaget. Sekurang-kurangnya, Itachi menyemangatinya. "Yeah! Itu yang kuharapkan, Sayang!" Beberapa orang lainnya akhirnya menimpali ucapan Itachi, termasuk aku. Sakura menyadari semua orang sedang menatapnya, pipinya langsung merona merah dan dia menyelinap keluar lapangan.

* * *

Aku menemukannya bersandar di truk, di parkiran mobil sambil menutup wajah. "Kau juga ingin bergabung dengan tim sepak bola, Haruno?"

Dia mengerang dan menatapku. "Kau brengsek. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?"

"Maaf. Tapi, Itachi ingin melihat pertunjukanmu," aku tertawa.

"Ugh. Itu gara-gara aku sangat protektif pada anakku, dan aku tidak tahan melihat ada anak lain yang bertindak sangat jahat padanya. Sekarang, selain dilabeli sebagai penculik, aku juga akan dikenal sebagai Si Buas. Anakku yang malang tidak akan pernah bisa mengajak teman-temannya main ke rumah, karena, siapa yang mau membiarkan anaknya ke rumah seorang psikopat?" Dia kembali menutupi wajahnya.

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur Sakura. Aku punya banyak pilihan. Misalnya saja, dia adalah seorang ibu yang hebat dan setiap anak akan beruntung untuk memilikinya. Anak-anakku tidak pernah puas bersamanya, dan aku memercayakan mereka padanya. Sebelum aku menemui Sakura di sini, Kotaro sedang pamer pada anak-anak lain, dia berkata dengan bangga bahwa Sakura adalah ibunya. Aku bisa saja mengatakan semua ini. Tapi ... "Sakura Si Buas kedengarannya cukup keren."

"Uchiha!" dia menggeram, tapi aku cukup yakin dia berusaha agar tidak tersenyum.

"Oh ... Kau tidak akan menabrakku juga, kan?" lanjutku sambil menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Wanita itu tidak lebih besar dariku. Aku hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri kalau menabrakkan diri padamu." Sial. Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan. "Aku sebaiknya kembali ke lapangan dan menyemangati anak-anak kita."

"Itu yang kutunggu-tunggu, Haruno," aku menepuk pantatnya dan kabur. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghindar selamanya. Aku mendengarnya mengejarku, dan aku memperlambat lariku agar dia bisa menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Saat dia sampai di sampingku, dia langsung memukul keras tanganku. "Hei! Aku minta maaf. Aku harus melakukannya. Itu semua bagian dari pertandingan ini."

Dia memelototiku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Membuat wanita ini kesal adalah hobi baruku. "Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan?" tanyanya.

Sayangnya, dia benar. Aku seharusnya membantu Itachi mengecek pemain baru. "Ya, ada," jawabku sambil menghela napas. "Aku harus memastikan anak-anak kita berada di tim yang sama atau Hiruma akan minggat dari rumah."

"Dia bisa tinggal denganku," tawarnya.

"Kau menyukai anakku, ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Dia itu seperti kau, tapi dalam versi yang jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Aku meringis dan meletakkan tangan di dada. "Ucapanmu menyakitiku, Haruno. Tidak diragukan lagi, kau adalah sahabat paling jahat disepanjang sejarah persahabatan."

"Ya, ya. Kembalilah bekerja, Uchiha." Dia memukul pantatku. Aku kaget. "Semua ini bagian dari pertandingan," dia bernyanyi sebelum berlari ke bangku-bangku di sekitar lapangan. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintai sepak bola?

* * *

"Akhirnya, kau ke sini juga," ucap Naruto saat aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf," aku tersenyum sambil mengambil _clipboard_ darinya. Aku mulai memperhatikan anak-anak latihan menendang dan menggiring bola. Semua anak yang berpartisipasi sebenarnya akan di terima di klub ini, pekerjaan kami hanyalah memilih anggota untuk masuk ke tim utama.

Satu jam kemudian, uji coba berakhir dan tinggal memberikan pengumuman. Naruto pergi bersama Itachi untuk memastikannya tetap tenang saat bicara. Itachi bisa panas saat memilih anggota tim inti. Aku berjalan menuju bangku dan duduk di samping Konan yang sedang menonton Emi menghibur Yuki di atas selimut, di depannya. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya. Emi berhasil mendapatkan dua ribu yen dari suamimu."

Konan tertawa. "Aku senang melihat anak-anak latihan. Hiruma hebat seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kecepatan anak itu. Temannya, Kotaro, pada awalnya keberatan menabrak anak-anak lain, tapi setelah dia melihat ibunya melakukan itu, dia tidak ragu-ragu lagi."

"Tentu saja Hiruma hebat. _Like father like son_," godaku. "Atau dalam kasus Kotaro, _like mother like son_. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sakura?" Aku melihat sekeliling, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Dia menerima telepon. Dia terlihat sedikit khawatir. Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Konan tulus.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," ucapku.

* * *

Sakura berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk dan membelakangiku. "Tidak." Dia berhenti bicara sebentar. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah memberiku banyak kesulitan." Nada suaranya terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku bersumpah, kalau kau muncul di sini, aku akan memenjarakanmu."

Dia menggeram dan menutup telepon.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dan dia melompat kaget.

"Ya," dia tersenyum. "Apa uji cobanya sudah selesai? Aku tidak melewatkan apa-apa, kan?"

Aku ingin tahu dengan siapa dia bicara, tapi sepertinya akan sangat lancang untuk bertanya. "Baru saja berakhir, tapi kau tidak melewatkan apa pun. Para pelatih sedang membuat pilihan mereka. Aku tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam bagian itu." Aku menawarinya lenganku, "Kita masuk?"

Dia menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau mau menggandengku? Kita akan berjalan menuju uji coba sepak bola anak, bukan ke pesta _prom_."

"Ayolah, Sakura," ucapku sambil meraih lengannya dan menariknya bersamaku.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menentukan anggota tim inti. Aku bergabung dengan Itachi dan Naruto memberi pengumuman. Itachi memanggil nama anak-anak sesuai urutan abjad. Hiruma tersenyum senang saat Sakura dan Konan bersorak untuknya. Dia melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ada beberapa nama sebelum Itachi sampai di huruf K. "Kotaro!" Kotaro menyeringai dan berlari ke arah Hiruma untuk bergabung.

Setelah semua pemain dipanggil, kami mendiskusikan jadwal latihan bersama anak-anak dan orang tua mereka. Dan semuanya berakhir.

Aku menoleh ke arah Hiruma, dia berdiri bersama Sakura dan Kotaro. Sakura sedang menelepon lagi, tapi kali ini dia terlihat jauh lebih ceria. "Baiklah, sebentar. Ini dia." Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kotaro. "Ini Kakek."

Kotaro dengan senang hati mengambil ponselnya. "Kakek! Aku satu tim dengan temanku, Hiruma. Ayah dan pamannya pelatih kami." Dia berhenti bicara sebentar. "Benar sekali. Ayahnya yang punya perusahaan membuat rumah." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Ibu bilang dia tidak menyukai ayahnya, tapi aku pikir Ibu menyukainya. Kakek pasti tahu bagaimana Ibu." Aku menyeringai dan Sakura menyambar ponselnya dari Kotaro.

"Ayah, aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti." Dia memutar matanya. "Kau tidak lucu, Ayah ... Aku juga menyayangimu. _Bye_." Dia kemudian meletakkan ponsel di dalam tasnya. "Ayo kita pergi, Nak. Ada hal penting yang harus kita lakukan." Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kotaro dan menariknya. "Sampai jumpa, Uchiha! Uzumaki!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Naruto, Itachi, dan Hiruma menjawab serempak.

Aku menyeringai. "Kau menyukaiku!" Dia hanya menggeleng dan terus berjalan.

Seorang bocah kecil memeluk kakiku. Aku menunduk dan melihat Emi tersenyum padaku. "Aku lapar, Ayah."

Aku membungkuk dan menggendongnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Aku pikir sekarang giliran Hiruma untuk memilih restoran." Emi tersenyum dan mengangguk, kami berdua berbalik melihat Hiruma.

"Ramen?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

Itachi tiba-tiba langsung bersemangat. "_Yes!_ Aku ingin sekali makan ramen." Dia mencari istrinya di antara kerumunan orang banyak. "Konan! Ayo! Kita makan ramen. Emi yang traktir!"

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju restoran, aku menelepon Sakura untuk mengajaknya dan Kotaro ikut, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku berusaha untuk tidak khawatir. Bisa saja terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua, atau Sakura dengan sengaja tidak mau mengabaikanku karena dendam. Ponselku bergetar saat memarkirkan mobil. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sedang sibuk._

Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan ponsel. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang dia lakukan nanti.

Itachi sudah memesan terlebih dahulu. Dia meraih Emi dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Ada yang ulang tahun sebentar lagi," ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah Hiruma. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Aku ingin pergi berkemah!" Jelas dia sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. "Apa Bibi Sakura akan memperbolehkan Kotaro ikut?"

"Nanti aku tanya," janjiku. Kotaro sama nakalnya seperti Hiruma, tapi dia anak yang baik. Akan sangat menyenangkan untuk mengajak mereka berdua berkemah di pinggir danau. Tentu saja ayahku, Naruto, dan Itachi juga ikut nantinya.

Hiruma tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin Emi sebaiknya tinggal bersama Bibi Sakura, jadi dia tidak akan tinggal sendirian nanti."

Aku tertawa. "Kita tidak akan meninggalkan Emi sendirian. Nenekmu akan dengan senang hati menjaganya."

"Bukan Emi, Ayah," desahnya. "Bibi Sakura. Kalau kita membawa Kotaro, siapa yang akan tinggal dengan Bibi Sakura?" Anakku lebih pintar daripada aku. Sejak kapan itu terjadi?

"Bagaimana kalau kau bilang itu pada Bibi Sakura nanti? Aku yakin dia akan senang sekali mendengarnya." Aku sangat bangga pada Hiruma. Aku membesarkan anakku dengan baik.

"Bagaimana kalau Ayah saja yang melakukannya?" Hiruma memberi saran. "Dengan begitu, Bibi Sakura akan lebih menyukaimu, Ayah."

Whoa ... Aku membesarkan seorang anak yang keren. Tapi, Konan menyela, "Oh, Sayang, butuh usaha lebih dari itu untuk membuat Bibi Sakura menyukai ayahmu."

"Hei!" Itachi menyela. "Dia mungkin tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi dia suka untuk tidak menyukainya. Jadi, kesimpulannya, Sakura menyukai Sasuke karena dia tidak menyukai Sasuke."

"Apa itu masuk akal di kepalamu?" tanya Konan sambil menawarkan Yuki sepotong biskuit.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi. "Aku pikir itu sangat lucu saat kau mengucapkannya."

* * *

Setelah makan malam, aku membelikan anak-anak es krim dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku berpikir untuk menelepon Sakura lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan alibi yang masuk akal. Aku bisa bertanya tentang acara berkemah, tapi kami sudah sepakat agar Hiruma yang melakukannya.

Aku naik ke lantai atas, ke ruang bermain. Emi sedang mewarnai dan Hiruma membuat sesuatu dengan Lego-nya. Aku duduk di lantai, di antara mereka, dan bermain dengan Hiruma. Aku bisa membangun rumah asli dalam tidurku, tapi benteng Lego yang dibuat Hiruma, membuat benteng Lego buatanku terlihat seperti gubuk jelek. Hiruma bilang aku perlu berlatih. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggelitikinya.

Baru saja aku menyuruh mereka tidur, ponselku langsung berdering. Nama Naruto tertera di layar. "Halo?"

"_Dia datang!_"

Apa-apaan ini? "Siapa yang datang?" tanyaku.

"_Bayinya! Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit!"_

Aku mendengar teriakan Hinata. "Aku akan ke sana." Aku menutup telepon. Aku tidak bisa membawa anak-anak ke rumah sakit selarut ini, dan mana mungkin aku tidak pergi. Naruto dan Itachi berada di rumah sakit bersamaku saat kelahiran Hiruma dan Emi, Naruto dan aku berada di rumah sakit menemani Itachi ketika Yuki lahir. Aku tersenyum dan menelepon orang pertama yang muncul di pikiranku.

"_Sudah kubilang, kan? Tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

"Ya, aku tahu," aku tersenyum. "Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu. Hinata melahirkan, jadi aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Maukah kau menjaga Emi dan Hiruma?" Aku sudah mengepak tas berisi pakaian mereka selagi kami bicara.

"_Apa Karin sedang sibuk?_"

"Lucu sekali," jawabku. "Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan berada di rumah sakit, tidak apa-apa kalau mereka menginap semalam?"

_"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak langsung muncul saja di depan rumahku. Sampai nanti."_

Dia menutup telepon dan aku selesai mengepak tas. "Apa yang terjadi, Ayah?" tanya Hiruma, dia sudah mengenakkan piyama. Emi berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang boneka anjing.

"Bibi Hinata melahirkan, aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau dan Emi bisa menginap di rumah Bibi Sakura," jawabku sambil menggendong Emi dan menyuruh Hiruma berjalan keluar. Mereka berdua tersenyum mendengar kabar itu.

* * *

Kotaro membukakan pintu saat kami sampai di sana. Dia dan Hiruma langsung berlari ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Aku melangkah masuk dengan Emi. Aku tersenyum saat Sakura datang dengan mengenakkan celana tidur dan baju kaos. "Hai, Sayang."

Dia memutar matanya dan mengambil Emi dariku. "Seharusnya aku membuatkan kunci rumahku untukmu, karena kau terlalu sering datang ke sini."

"Kau juga senang kalau aku ke sini," godaku, sambil menyerahkan tas berisi baju Hiruma dan Emi. "Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantuku, Sakura."

"Jangan khawatir," jawabnya. "Ini tidak disengaja. Kau sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka tetap hidup dan selamat, tapi kalau kau mendapatkan mereka kembali sudah berubah warna atau bertato, aku tidak ingin mendengar keluhan."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Aku membungkuk dan mengecup kening Emi, dan sebelum aku berubah pikiran, aku langsung mengecup pipi Sakura. Aku kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke mobilku sebelum dia menendangku.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku, mereka sedang bersama Itachi dan Konan di ruang tunggu. Naruto berada di ruang bersalin bersama Hinata. "Bagaimana?"

"Sempurna," ibuku tersenyum. "Naruto sangat lucu. Dia berlarian seperti orang gila. Dia biasanya yang paling tenang dari semua anak-anakku." Tenang apanya?

"Di mana cucu-cucuku yang lain?" ayahku bertanya.

"Sakura," jawabku, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku.

"Aku menyukainya," ucap Konan tiba-tiba. Semua orang menatapnya kaget. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tersinggung. "Tahu tidak, aku juga bisa menyukai orang lain selain keluargaku. Begini saja, kalau aku membunuh seseorang, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi untuk membantuku menyeret mayat ke mobil."

Kami berada di ruang tunggu selama satu jam saat Naruto berteriak, "Laki-laki!" Kami semua sudah tahu sebelumnya, tapi rasanya masih sangat menyenangkan mendengar kabar itu. Kami semua diizinkan untuk melihat Hinata setelah beberapa saat kemudian. "Perkenalkan, Uzumaki Boruto," ucapnya pelan.

Kami bergantian menggendongnya. "Selamat," ucapku pada Naruto. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebangga ini.

* * *

Aku melihat jam dalam perjalanan pulang. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku tidak tahu apa Sakura sudah tidur atau belum, aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

_Bayinya laki-laki_. _Uzumaki Boruto._

Beberapa menit kemudian ponselku berdering. "Halo?"

_"Hai. Bagaimana kabar Hinata?"_

Aku tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja. Dia dan bayinya sehat. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Mereka tidak membuatmu kesulitan, kan?"

_"Tidak. Mereka semua sudah tertidur."_

Mendengar suaranya berbisik, aku menduga Sakura berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka. "Jam berapa kau ingin aku datang menjemput mereka?" Ada jeda panjang sebelum dia menjawab. "Sakura?"

_"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir sebentar ke rumahmu, ambil beberapa potong pakaian, dan datang ke rumahku? Kau bisa meninggalkan anak-anak bersamaku saat kau bekerja besok, hanya saja aku lebih suka tidak tidur di luar sini sendirian bersama mereka."_

Perasaanku bergetar saat mendengarnya memintaku untuk mengunjunginya. "Di luar sini?" tanyaku.

_"Mereka memaksaku untuk tidur di rumah pohon. Kotaro dan aku menyelesaikannya hari ini. Lingkungan tempat tinggalku sangat sepi, tapi dengan orang gila seperti Karin berada di sekitar sini, aku merasa lebih aman kalau ada orang dewasa bersamaku."_

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

* * *

Aku ngebut sampai ke rumah. Aku mandi dan mengganti pakaian tidur, lalu meraih semua yang kuperlukan untuk bekerja besok sebelum berangkat ke rumah Sakura. Dia menyembunyikan kunci di teras depan untukku. Aku menyelinap masuk dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian meletakkan tasku di atas meja dan berjalan ke luar.

Ada cukup cahaya di luar sini karena sinar bulan purnama dan lampu jalan. Aku menaiki tangga ke rumah pohon dengan hati-hati. Tampaknya cukup kokoh. Aku terkesan dibuatnya. Saat aku mengintip ke dalam, aku menemukan mereka berempat sudah tertidur. Sakura tidur paling ujung, Emi meringkuk di sisinya. Kotaro di tengah berbaring telentang dan Hiruma berbaring tengkurap di sampingnya. Aku tersenyum sambil masuk perlahan dan berbaring di sebelah Hiruma.

"Uchiha?" Sakura berbisik.

"Tidurlah, Haruno. Aku akan melindungimu dari tetanggamu yang gila," godaku.

"Selamat malam, Brengsek," dia menguap.

Aku tersenyum. "Mimpi indah, Sakura." Aku tahu tidur di rumah pohon tidak akan senyaman tidur di kasur dan aku juga tahu besok pagi tubuhku akan nyeri ... tapi, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang berharga.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

_Shannaro_. Aku harus belajar bagaimana caranya mengatakan "tidak" pada anak-anak, tapi itu mustahil. Ketiga monster kecil ini cemberut dan berkedip dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan aku menyerah lebih cepat daripada seorang pria gemuk yang antri di barisan makanan. Aku yakin tidur di rumah pohon adalah ide Kotaro dan Hiruma, tapi mereka menyuruh Emi untuk bertanya padaku. Dengan suara manisnya, mereka bertiga tahu aku tidak akan bisa menolak.

Aku tidak ingin membuka mata, tapi kicauan burung sialan ini membuat mustahil untuk kembali tidur. "Burung bodoh," gerutuku. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sampingku. Perlahan-lahan, aku menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tubuh mungil yang hangat. Ini pasti Emi. Sentuhanku membuatnya semakin meringkuk ke arahku.

Suara dari pintu belakang yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup memaksaku untuk membuka mata. "Pagi, Bibi Sakura," bisik Hiruma saat sampai ke rumah pohon. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Kotaro tergeletak di sampingnya, dia masih tidur nyenyak.

"Hai, _Sleeping Beauty_," ucap Sasuke. Dia membawa senampan _muffin_, dua cangkir kopi, dan beberapa kotak jus. Kulihat dia sudah bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

"Aku harap kau mengatakan itu pada salah seorang anak-anak," jawabku mengantuk. Pagi dan aku bukanlah teman baik. Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk, dan dengan perlahan meletakkan kepala Emi di pangkuanku.

"Tidak. Maaf," jawabnya. "Baru Hiruma yang bangun. Aku yakin dia tidak akan senang kalau kupanggil begitu," Sasuke tersenyum. Dia menyerahkan secangkir kopi padaku. "Aku harus berangkat kerja. Aku akan meninggalkan uang, siapa tahu kau ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk anak-anak."

Aku menggeleng sambil menyesap kopi. "Kalau aku membelikan mereka sesuatu, itu karena keinginanku sendiri. Kau tidak boleh membayarnya."

Sasuke menusuk sebuah kotak jus dengan sedotan sebelum memberikannya kepada Hiruma. "Kau harus membiarkanku melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menjaga anak-anakku tanpa membayar apa-apa."

"Kau bisa membantu Kotaro berlatih sepak bola," tawarku. Aku mengambil sebuah _muffin_ hangat dan melambaikannya di depan hidung Kotaro. Dia bergumam tidak jelas dan membuka matanya.

"Setuju," Sasuke tertawa. "Tapi, aku juga boleh membelikannya sesuatu, biar adil."

Kotaro duduk dan mengerang sambil merentangkan tangan, _muffin_ sudah berada di tangannya sekarang. "Malam yang indah."

"Baiklah," aku setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk sarapannya."

"Sama-sama," Sasuke tersenyum sebelum duduk kembali dan menggigit _muffin._

Hiruma merangkak ke arahku dan mengetuk pelan hidung adiknya. "Emi," dia bernyanyi kecil.

"Ssst," bisik Emi. "Emi sedang tidur."

"Akan kumakan _muffin_-mu," dia bermain-main memperingatkan Emi.

"Jangan," Emi merengek, namun sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau bangun," jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Hiruma adalah kakak yang baik. Emi mendesah dan membuka matanya.

Kami berlima sarapan bersama sebelum anak-anak masuk ke rumah untuk menonton kartun. Sasuke membantuku membawa semua bantal dan selimut ke dalam. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Semakin cepat aku berangkat, semakin cepat aku pulang," ucapnya sambil menyambar kunci mobil. Aku mengikutinya ke pintu depan. "Dan aku menambahkan satu hal lagi dalam kesepakatan kita." Aku mengerutkan kening. Apa lagi yang dia inginkan? "Seminggu sekali, semua anak-anak akan tinggal bersama orang tuaku. Itu artinya kau, mau tidak mau, harus nongkrong bersamaku."

"Kau mengajakku berkencan, Uchiha?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Haruno," ucapnya dengan senyum memesona. "Kita hanya makan di luar sebagai sepasang sahabat, tapi kalau kita berdua berakhir di ranjang setelahnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan teman kencanku di kencan pertama," jawabku sambil melipat lengan.

Sasuke mendengus tidak sabar. "Aku akan mengajakmu keluar lebih dari satu kali." Dia melihat cepat jam tangannya. "Aku harus berangkat." Dia mengecup pipiku. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Dia sudah dua kali mengecup pipiku. Aku segera menutup pintu dan menyentuh pipiku. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana perasaanku tentang ini. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan seseorang yang memperlakukanku begitu baik ... Hanya ayahku dan Genma lah yang benar-benar kubiarkan masuk ke dalam hidupku. Aku dan Ayah sangat dekat, tapi tidak seorang pun dari kami yang benar-benar menunjukkan kasih sayang. Kami hanya berpelukan ketika memang benar-benar diperlukan. Genma memperlakukanku seperti laki-laki. Tapi, kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan mampu mengatasi wanita iblis kemarin dengan mudah.

Sekarang ada Sai dan Sasuke. Sai seorang teman yang menyenangkan. Suasana hatinya selalu bagus dan dia tetangga yang bisa diandalkan. Kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku yakin dia akan berada di sini dalam sekejap. Sasuke ... sekarang dia adalah bagian dari kehidupan sehari-hariku. Dia terus-terusan muncul di tiap kesempatan, tidak peduli aku memintanya untuk berada di sini atau tidak. Setelah berpikir sejenak, aku memutuskan kalau aku benar-benar menyukai kehadirannya di sini ... tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan ini padanya.

* * *

Aku berada di mobil bersama anak-anak dan melaju ke pusat kota. "Kita akan berbelanja apa, Ibu?" tanya Kotaro saat kami berjalan di toko _hardware_.

"Cat tembok. Kita akan mengecat ruang bermain hari ini." Aku melemparkan tiga set baju monyet anak ke troli dan sepasang untukku lalu mengambil topi plastik.

"Bibi memperbolehkan kami membantu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak menyenangkan kalau berlumuran cat sendirian," aku tersenyum. Aku meraih _roller, _kuas dan segala sesuatu yang akan kami butuhkan. Kotaro dan Hiruma memilih warna cat. Kami menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk mendapatkan semuanya, karena anak-anak begitu pemilih. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih warna cat oranye terang, dan kami juga membeli beberapa stiker dinding untuk ditempelkan nanti.

Sebelum pulang, kami memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran. Emi dan aku duduk di seberang Hiruma dan Kotaro, di sebuah bilik kecil. Seorang wanita muda datang dan mencatat pesanan kami. "Anak-anakmu menggemaskan sekali," ucapnya.

"Oh," aku mulai bicara, tapi berhenti saat melihat Hiruma tertegun dengan wajah sedih. "Terima kasih. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, aku mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya hanya memiliki satu orang tua. Ibuku meninggalkan Ayah dan aku ketika aku masih seusia Emi, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengunjungi ibuku sesekali. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang hubungan Hiruma dan Emi dengan ibu mereka, tapi aku yakin dia sudah keluar dari kehidupan mereka untuk selamanya.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah, anak-anak dengan cepat mengganti baju. Aku harus menggulung baju Emi beberapa kali. Mereka bertiga terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku menutupi lantai dengan plastik. Kotaro dan Hiruma membuka kaleng cat. Aku tahu aku memang mencari-cari masalah karena membiarkan mereka membantuku mengecat, tapi aku tidak keberatan.

Kotaro dan Hiruma benar-benar senang. Tentu saja mereka dilumuri cat, tapi setidaknya mereka berhasil mengecat dinding. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan luar biasa mengagumkan setelah aku mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak berlarian kesana-kemari. Emi duduk di pundakku untuk mengecat bagian-bagian tinggi. Dia meneteskan cat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan topiku. Menghilangkan cat dari kulit mereka akan cukup sulit, tapi setidaknya mereka bersenang-senang.

"Aku pikir cukup untuk hari ini," ucapku setelah beberapa jam kemudian. Aku berbalik dan melihat anak-anak sedang berbaring di lantai, mereka saling mengecat bajunya dengan lukisan konyol. Tak heran pekerjaan ini berlangsung begitu lama. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membantuku lagi.

"Aku terlihat seperti Oompa Loompa," ucap Hiruma, menjulurkan tangan oranyenya.

Aku tertawa. "Ayo lepas baju kalian dan coba hilangkan cat di tubuh sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Aku akan memandikan kalian semua di luar dengan selang." Aku senang Sasuke mengepak baju lebih dari sepasang untuk Hiruma dan Emi. Aku membuntuti mereka dari belakang sambil membawa kain basah, siapa tahu cat menetes dari baju mereka. Bintik-bintik oranye tidak akan terlihat indah di lantai kayuku.

Anak-anak kembali bersenang-senang. Hiruma memberitahuku kalau dia dan Emi tidak pernah mandi di luar sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak-anak kita?" Aku kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Aku lupa sudah memberinya kunci.

"Bibi Sakura memandikan kami!" seru Emi.

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak pernah memandikan anak-anak di halaman belakang rumahmu, Uchiha? Kau benar-benar tidak seru."

"Mereka semua oranye," jawabnya. "Kau tidak bercanda dengan peringatanmu semalam."

"Tentu saja tidak," ucapku menggelengkan kepala. "Kami mengecat ruang bermain. Sekarang ambil sabun dan bantu aku."

Sasuke menggulung lengan kemejanya dan mulai membantuku. Hiruma dan Kotaro terkekeh saat Sasuke menggosok kepala mereka. Aku meraih handuk dan membalut tubuh Emi. Kotaro dan Hiruma menghampiriku sambil berceloteh, aku kemudian membantu menghanduki mereka. Sasuke memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam saat aku membawa anak-anak ke atas untuk berpakaian dan mandi.

* * *

Aku mendengar Hiruma bercerita pada Sasuke saat kembali ke dapur. "Bibi Sakura mendudukkan Emi di bahunya untuk mengecat bagian atas. Itulah kenapa Emi ikut berlumuran cat. Ayah harus melihat ruangannya. Bibi Sakura bilang, aku dan Kotaro melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik."

Bel pintu berbunyi dan aku berjalan ke depan. Aku sedikit enggan memikirkan tetangga mana lagi yang harus kuhadapi. Mudah-mudahan saja Karin tidak melihat mobil Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk mengundang dirinya sendiri ke rumahku. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Sai. Dia masih berseragam lengkap dan terlihat marah. "Hai," sapaku khawatir. Aku belum pernah melihatnya marah sebelum ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku menangkap seseorang yang berusaha menyelinap ke rumahmu. Dia mengaku mengenalmu," jawabnya sambil menjulurkan tangan ke samping dan menarik pelaku. "Kau kenal dia?" Aku tahu persis siapa orang ini.

"Sudah kubilang akan memenjarakanmu kalau kau muncul di sini." Ternyata ancamanku tidak dipedulikan.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu, _Nee-chan_," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Nee-chan_?" Aku melompat kaget saat Sai dan Sasuke menimpalinya. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku.

Kotaro datang berlari menuruni tangga. Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang berada di luar. "AH! Bibi Ino!"

"Kotaro!" teriaknya kembali, menirukan nada bersemangat Kotaro. "Aku ingin memelukmu, tapi polisi tampan ini masih memborgolku. Bantu aku, Sakura?"

"Sai, kau bisa melepaskannya. Ini ..." aku berhenti, mencoba memikirkan kata yang tepat, "Gadis unik ini adalah adikku, Yamanaka Ino-Babi. Ibuku sedang mabuk saat memberinya nama."

Ino menyeringai. "Hei! Tidak ada kata Babi di namaku. Lagi pula, tidak semua orang bisa memiliki nama _mewah_ seperti _Sakura_."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ino? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di panti rehabilitasi?" tanyaku. Ibuku dan Paman Inoichi, ayah Ino, sering berpergian dan meninggalkannya sendiri, itu membuat Ino punya sedikit kebiasaan buruk.

"Aku sudah bersih dan sehat," ujarnya puas saat Sai membuka borgol. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya pada Sai, sampai-sampai Sai terlihat sangat marah. "Aku hanya butuh tempat menginap selama beberapa hari ke depan sebelum pindah ke asrama. Aku akan kuliah di Tokyo."

Aku mengerang. Aku menyayangi adikku, tapi dia benar-benar gila. "Dengarkan aturan di rumahku baik-baik. Dilarang merokok, dilarang minum-minum, dan dilarang mengumpat di depan anak-anak kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan semua uangmu. Kalau kita ditangkap polisi gara-gara ide konyolmu, kau yang bertanggung jawab penuh."

Ino terlihat bingung. "Anak-anak? Apa kau melahirkan lagi saat aku berada di panti? Dan siapa pria tampan yang tidak bisa memutuskan untuk menatapku atau memperhatikan bokongmu ini?"

Sasuke melangkah maju. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kakakmu menculik anak-anakku dari waktu ke waktu," dia tersenyum sambil bersalaman dengan Ino.

Sasuke memperhatikan bokongku?

"Sakura memang selalu punya cara yang aneh untuk bertemu dengan laki-laki," jawab Ino.

Aku terkesiap, "Kau—"

"Oh, benarkah?" Sasuke memotong perkataanku. "Masuklah, aku baru saja membuat makan malam. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dan menceritakan semua hal itu padaku?" Aku ingin memukulnya. "Masih banyak makanan yang tersedia, Sai. Ayo, masuklah. Aku membuat omelet."

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup untuk hari ini, terima kasih," ucap Sai sambil memelototi adikku. Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Ino padanya.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya Ino. "Aku yang seharusnya marah, karena kau tidak berhenti mengejarku dan tidak mau percaya kalau aku ini bukan pelaku kriminal."

Aku bersumpah melihat asap keluar dari telinga Sai. "Aku mengejarmu, karena _kau_ mencuri _mobilku._"

"Hanya meminjam saja," koreksi Ino.

"Apa ini artinya mereka menolak omeletku?" tanya Sasuke, jelas geli dengan situasi ini.

"Aku mau masuk," jawabku, jelas _tidak_ geli dengan situasi ini.

Aku meraih bahu Kotaro dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Hiruma dan Emi duduk dengan sabar di meja makan. Aku duduk di samping mereka dan meletakkan tangan di wajahku sebelum berbalik ke arah mereka. "Aku peringatkan kalian berdua sekarang. Adikku ada di sini. Jangan lakukan apapun yang dia suruh sebelum bertanya padaku terlebih dahulu."

"Astaga Sakura, kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat," ucap Ino. Dia duduk di seberang kami. "Halo, anak-anak. Aku bibimu, Ino."

"Ino, ini Hiruma dan Emi. Mereka anak-anak yang baik, dan aku berencana untuk memastikan mereka tetap seperti itu," aku memperingatkannya. Ino punya kekuatan super untuk menghasut orang. Aku tahu anak-anak ini dalam situasi berbahaya. "Dan apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?" Dulu rambutnya pirang, sekarang rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan aksen pirang, merah dan hijau di ujung-ujungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan warna apa yang kumau," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke datang kembali sendirian, ternyata Sai memutuskan untuk tidak ikut makan malam. "Sai harus kembali bekerja," ucapnya. Dia menyelesaikan omelet, dan aku membantunya meletakkan piring. Ino sedang berjuang melawan Hiruma bermain adu jempol. Ino berbuat curang dengan menggunakan tangan satunya untuk menekuk ibu jari Hiruma.

"Hei!" Hiruma tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Ino menjawab. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk bermain jujur."

"Aku akan mengajarimu trik kotor untuk melawan Ino kalau kau ingin bermain lagi dengannya," ucapku sambil meletakkan piring di depan Hiruma.

Makan malam berlangsung lebih baik daripada dugaanku. Sasuke mencoba memancing informasi dari Ino, tapi Ino bukanlah orang yang akan menceritakan semuanya sekaligus. Dia senang mengulur-ulur waktu. Dia menceritakan kejadian saat aku mengunjungi Ibu di musim panas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tidak mengherankan lagi kalau Sakura menculik anak-anak sekarang. Dia pernah menculik anjing tetangga kami dan menjadikannya sandera sampai suami wanita itu setuju untuk mengenakkan baju saat memotong rumput di halamannya. Sakura tidak mendapatkan masalah, karena semua orang setuju hal itu dilakukan untuk kebaikan masyarakat," jelas Ino.

Sasuke memercayai semua perkataan Ino. Aku bersumpah akan menanyakan hal-hal memalukan yang pernah dialami Sasuke pada saudara-saudaranya nanti. Aku yakin Itachi akan dengan senang hati memberitahuku. Sasuke dan anak-anak pulang setelah makan malam. Dia hendak membawa anak-anak ke rumah sakit untuk menemui sepupu baru mereka sebelum jam bezuk berakhir. Sasuke mengundang kami semua untuk ikut, tapi aku tidak ingin Ino bertemu dengan Keluarga Uchiha, dan aku tidak mau meninggalkannya di rumahku sendirian.

Kotaro tidur tidak lama setelah mereka pergi. Ini hari yang panjang, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Bocah kecilku kecapean.

"Aku rasa kita harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal." Ino melempar bantal sofa ke arahku. "Apa kita harus membawanya ke luar?"

"Ino, aku tidak—" Sebuah bantal kembali melayang di wajahku. "Di luar. Sekarang," geramku.

Bantal-bantal tidak bertahan lama. Bulu-bulu bantal beterbangan di seluruh halaman belakang saat Ino menerjangku. Kami bergumul di atas rumput seperti wanita liar. Aku akhirnya berhasil menghimpit Ino. "Kau yang meminta ini." Aku meniup kencang pipinya.

Dia menjerit dan berjuang mendorongku. "Sakura! Eww, kau tahu aku membencinya!" Dia berhasil mendorongku menjauh. "Hampir sebanyak kau membenci ini." Dia memasukkan jarinya ke mulut sebelum menempelkannya ke telingaku.

"Sialan kau!" Dia benar. Aku sangat membenci itu.

Kami begitu larut dalam pertempuran kecil kami, sampai-sampai kami tidak sadar kalau mobil polisi Sai sudah mendekat. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya dengan senter terarah ke kami.

"Wah ... Bukankah ini Si Polisi _baik hati_?" Ino menyeringai.

"Aku mendapat telepon, seseorang melaporkan sengketa domestik di lingkungan ini," jawabnya, tidak mengabaikan hinaan Ino.

Ino bahkan belum sampai satu hari tinggal di sini, dan tetanggaku sudah meminta polisi untuk memeriksaku! "Tetangga mana yang melapor?" tanyaku.

Sai menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," jawabnya, tapi dia menunjuk ke arah rumah Karin pada saat yang bersamaan. _Karin_. Seharusnya aku tahu ini.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Kami akan masuk." Aku berdiri dan menarik beberapa helai bulu dari rambutku.

"Selamat malam." Sai kembali ke mobilnya dan melaju pergi.

* * *

"Siapa yang tinggal di sana?" tanya Ino sambil melihat ke arah rumah Karin.

"Namanya Karin. Aku rasa dia masih marah padaku, karena menggagalkan rencananya untuk merayu Sasuke."

Ino mengikat rambut multiwarnanya. "Ingin balas dendam?"

Aku seharusnya bilang tidak. "Apa idemu?" Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sudah berpakaian serba hitam dengan sekotak bubuk gatal di tangan. "Apa kau mau memberi tahuku kenapa kau punya ini?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kau menyelinap lewat pintu belakang dan taburi ini di tempat tidur dan pakaiannya. Sebaiknya kau juga menaburkan ini di celana dalamnya. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat dia sepertinya tidak pernah mengenakan celana dalam," bisik Ino.

Aku memantau lewat semak-semak saat Ino berjalan ke pintu depan rumah Karin dan mengetuknya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi tampaknya pembicaraan mereka sedang panas. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Ino meraih wajah Karin dan mencium bibirnya. Ino akan melakukan apa saja demi sebuah lelucon. Aku diam-diam berjalan ke belakang rumah Karin dan membuka pintu dapurnya. Aku bergegas ke kamar dan menaburi bubuk gatal ke seprei dan lemari pakaian.

Aku memberi sinyal pada Ino saat sudah sampai di luar dengan selamat. Ino bertemu denganku di halaman belakang rumah sebelum masuk ke dalam. Dia menyeka keras mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak bilang akan menciumnya!" bisikku tidak percaya.

"Itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan!" dia berbisik cepat. "Sekarang aku harus menggosok bibirku dengan pembunuh kuman dan tidur." Dia berhenti sebentar dan berbalik melihatku. "Selamat malam, _Nee-chan_."

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Ino." Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan membiarkan Ino menginap di sini selama beberapa hari. Aku mengunci pintu rumah dan pergi ke kamarku untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Kepalaku baru saja menempel di bantal saat ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke.

_Mimpi indah, Sakura._

Aku menggeleng, tapi tidak bisa menahan senyum di bibirku. Aku harus membeli lakban secepatnya untuk menutup mulut adikku.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Saat aku berhenti di depan rumah Sakura keesokan harinya, dia dan adiknya sedang berdiri di halaman depan dengan tangan terlipat, pandangan mereka terpaku ke arah rumah di seberang jalan. Hiruma dan Emi langsung masuk ke dalam. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang sedang kalian perhatikan?" Sebelum mereka sempat menjawab, aku melihat Karin menghambur keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa seprei. Dengan marah dia melemparkan seprei itu ke dalam tangki pembakaran dan membakarnya, dia kemudian menjerit sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak tadi," ucap Sakura. "Seandainya saja dia tahu cara menggunakan mesin cuci, bubuk gatalnya akan terbilas bersih."

"Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatmu ingin melakukannya lagi, kan?" ucap Ino. "Aku mau makan _marshmallow_." Dia berbalik dan berjalan masuk.

Karin kembali keluar dengan setumpuk pakaiannya. Dia lalu menjerit dan melemparkannya ke dalam tangki dan membuat api bergejolak semakin tinggi. "Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Itu idenya Ino. Karin menelepon polisi dan melaporkan kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan menaburi pakaiannya dengan bubuk gatal," jelas Sakura dengan santai.

Aku mengangguk paham. Mengerikan sekali melihat hal gila yang dilakukan Sakura mulai masuk akal di pikiranku. "Ibuku setuju untuk menjaga anak-anak malam ini. Dia dan Ayah ingin mengajak mereka makan ke Ichiraku."

"_Shannaro_." Ini bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan dari Sakura. Dia cepat berbalik ke arahku. "Dia ke sini." Ucapannya sedikit membuat perasaanku lega

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau benar-benar _keterlaluan_!" teriak Karin saat dia datang mendekat. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura, dia pura-pura tersinggung. "Aku juga tidak percaya kau mencium adikku!"

Ino tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sekantong _marshmallow_, "Hey, _Hot Lips_."

"Aku — dia —" Karin tergagap. Lalu dia kembali menjerit dan berjalan ke rumahnya.

Sakura mendesah, "Aku cinta perumahan ini."

Aku menganga melihat Ino. "Kau mencium Karin?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Kau harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku tidak berencana untuk mengulanginya lagi. Tapi, sekali pun Karin menyangkalnya, aku rasa dia menikmati ciumanku." Ino bergidik ngeri saat mengucapkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengubahnya menjadi lesbian. Akan ada banyak pria yang marah di kota ini," Sakura memperingatkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mau meninggalkan anak-anakku dengan kalian," godaku. "Ibuku akan menjemput mereka jam empat. Dan aku akan mampir menjemputmu jam lima."

Sakura menyilangkan tangan di bawah dadanya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Berkencan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura," aku mengecup hidungnya dan berjalan pergi, aku tersenyum lebar saat mendengar dengusan jengkelnya di belakangku.

* * *

Saat sampai di kantor, aku melihat Itachi sudah duduk di ruangannya, dia menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dan tangannya memegang sebuah buku. Dia begitu larut dalam bacaannya, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadariku masuk. Ini tidak seperti Itachi yang biasa. "Kau kalah taruhan atau bagaimana?" tanyaku.

Dia hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, aku membuatnya kaget. "Oi! Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk."

Aku langsung meraih buku yang dibacanya sebelum dia sempat menyembunyikannya. Mataku melebar saat membaca barisan kata di halaman pertama. "Kau membaca novel romantis norak ini? Itachi, ini erotika! Apa Konan tidak cukup memberimu _'itu'_?"

"Konan yang memberikannya padaku," ucap Itachi, dia menyambar novel dari tanganku. "Dia ingin sedikit _role-play_, jadi aku sedang mendalami karakterku. Aku berperan sebagai orang gunung yang seksi."

"Kau bercanda?" jawabku. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Orang gunung? Hinata sudah menyiapkan kostum koboi untukku, kami akan melakukan _role-play _begitu dokter memberinya lampu hijau untuk dapat kembali berhubungan seks," sahut Naruto sambil berjalan masuk dan meletakkan beberapa dokumen di meja Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk paham. "Aku harus membaca lanjutan novel ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikat Konan ke tempat tidur."

Aku tidak percaya ini. "Aku akan pergi ... bekerja." Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri lobi.

"Aku meninggalkan sebuah novel di mejamu agar kau bisa membacanya bersama Sakura. Novelnya tentang seorang narapidana yang melarikan diri," ucap Naruto.

Ini sudah resmi. Saudara-saudaraku sudah gila. Dan ya, aku memang menemukan sebuah novel tergeletak di mejaku. Aku segera menyingkirkannya. Novel serial ini pasti sangat panas, sampai-sampai Itachi dan Naruto mau membacanya. Aku harus menjauh dari novel ini sekarang, setidaknya sampai kencan keduaku dengan Sakura. Sudah beberapa kali aku membayangkan memboyong Sakura ke tempat tidurku, tapi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan apapun.

* * *

Aku membuat sketsa desain baru sampai waktu makan siang. Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan untuk istirahat makan siang, Naruto langsung masuk sambil menutup pintuku. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan keluar."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikanku untuk makan siang adalah melihat Itachi dan Konan melakukan _itu. _

"Lobi penuh dengan para calon pelamar sekretaris, dan mereka semua sibuk mencari seorang pria Uchiha yang masih lajang. Mereka terlalu banyak. Kau bisa lepas kendali dan berbuat kasar pada mereka, Itachi dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkanmu," jelasnya, dia menatapku simpati.

Aku mengerang. Aku kelaparan. Aku tahu Sakura akan menganggap ini lucu, aku segera mengirimnya pesan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselku bergetar.

_Nikmati harimu, _Pretty Boy.

Entah berapa lama aku bersembunyi di dalam ruangan. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah ketukan pelan di jendela. Mataku melebar kaget saat melihat siapa orang itu. Aku cepat-cepat membukakan jendela. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin diselamatkan. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Sakura. "Anak-anak dan aku ingin makan masakan cina."

"Terakhir kali aku memanjat jendela saat masih kuliah," ujarku sambil memanjat keluar. Aku mengikutinya ke truk dan melihat anak-anak kami menunggu dengan sabar di dalam. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk nanti?" tanyaku setelah menyapa mereka.

"Ino yang akan mengurus semuanya. Dia akan mengosongkan lobi saat kita kembali. Kita hanya perlu membawakannya beberapa potong ayam asam-manis dan telur gulung." Aku tidak lagi bertanya setelah itu.

* * *

Sebuah restoran cina terletak tidak jauh dari kantorku, kami sudah berada di sana dalam waktu singkat. Hiruma dan Kotaro berjalan di depanku dan Sakura, sementara Emi berjalan di tengah dan menggenggam tangan kami berdua. Beginilah seharusnya sebuah keluarga. Kami bertiga duduk di seberang Hiruma dan Kotaro. "Kita akan makan malam keluarga lagi di rumah Naruto dan Hinata besok. Sebaiknya kau datang lebih awal, jadi anak-anak dan yang lain bisa berlatih sepak bola."

"Baiklah," jawabnya, dia berkonsentrasi pada sumpit di genggamannya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil mematahkan tiga pasang sumpit. "Sial," dia segera meraih garpu sebagai gantinya. Aku menawarkan udang dengan sumpitku. Aku pikir dia tidak akan mau menerimanya, tapi setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka bibir indahnya dan membiarkanku menyuapinya. Setelah selesai mengunyah, dia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau manis sekali, Uchiha," ujarnya sinis.

"Itu semua bagian dari pesonaku," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma mendengus. "Pesona? Ayah, aku mendengar Nenek mengajarimu untuk menyuapi wanita saat berkencan." Sakura hampir tersedak makanan.

"Terima kasih, Nak," jawabku. Bocah kecil itu tersenyum padaku dengan penuh kemenangan.

Saat kami berjalan kembali ke truk, Sakura masih saja menggodaku. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke." Dia berjinjit ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Aku pikir 'anak mama' itu seksi."

Aku tertawa dan berpura-pura mendorongnya. "Masuk ke trukmu, Haruno. Kau harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk kencan panas kita." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Pukul lima terasa sangat lama.

* * *

Saat kami sampai di kantor, Ino sedang duduk di meja sekretasis dan menjawab telepon masuk, "Uchiha Construction, Anda sedang bicara dengan Yamanaka. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ino kemudian mengetik sesuatu di komputer. "Ya, Tuan Takashi, aku sudah menjadwalkan pertemuanmu dengan pihak kami hari Selasa jam tiga sore ... Terima kasih kembali." Dia menutup telepon.

"Ino?" tanya Sakura heran sambil menempatkan kotak makan siang di atas meja Ino.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan. Aku masih harus bekerja." Dia kembali menjawab telepon, "Uchiha Construction, Anda sedang bicara dengan Yamanaka. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sakura berbalik ke arahku. "Um ... selamat? Kau punya sekretaris baru."

Aku mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu. Jangan khawatir. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam, aku akan langsung menelepon Sai."

"Semoga beruntung," jawabnya. "Ayo kita pergi, Anak-Anak." Anak-anak serempak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku saat mereka keluar dari kantor.

"Kau memerhatikan bokong kakakku lagi, Bos?" tanya Ino.

Aku berbalik dan mengangkat bahu. "Bokongnya bagus. Kembali bekerja, Yamanaka." Dia tersenyum licik. Anehnya, aku rasa aku baru saja mendapat persetujuan dari sang adik untuk mengencani kakaknya.

* * *

Pada pukul lima tepat, aku mengetuk pelan pintu depan rumah Sakura. Tidak ada yang menjawab, aku mengetuk sedikit lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Aku membunyikan bel rumahnya. Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya aku mengambil kunciku dan membuka pintu, aku menjulurkan kepala ke dalam. "Haruno! Kau membunuhku! Ayo buka pintunya!" teriakku.

"Sabar sedikit, Uchiha! Aku datang!" teriaknya kembali.

Aku segera menutup pintu dan menunggunya di luar. Aku hendak membunyikan bel lagi, namun Sakura sudah melangkah keluar, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Aku berdeham dan memberinya sebuket tulip. "Tujuh kuntum tulip untuk tujuh hari aku mengenalmu," ucapku. "Kau terlihat cantik."

"Um, terima kasih," jawabnya. "Kau juga tidak terlalu jelek." Sakura memandangi bunga di genggamannya, "Aku akan uh ... Aku akan menaruh bunga ini di dalam. Aku segera kembali." Dia cepat menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Aku membuatnya terpana.

Dia datang kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Baiklah, Tuan Uchiha, ke mana kita akan pergi malam ini?" Aku meraih lengannya dan membawanya ke mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuknya. "Kau tidak mau memberitahuku, kan?"

"Tidak sampai aku menguncimu di mobil," jawabku.

"Separah itu, kah?" tanyanya.

"Masuk ke mobil, Haruno." Aku menutup pintu mobil sebelum berlari kecil ke arah sisi pengemudi dan masuk. Saat kami dalam perjalanan, aku terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ada begitu banyak hal tentang Sakura yang masih belum kuketahui. Aku membelokkan mobil dan berhenti di sebuah taman.

Kami seperti berada di antah-berantah. "Aku bersumpah kalau kau menyuruhku beranjak ke kursi belakang untuk bercumbu denganmu, aku akan melemparimu dengan sepatuku."

Aku keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintunya. "Percayalah padaku, Haruno. Kalau aku berencana untuk bercumbu denganmu sesore ini, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku."

"Kau membuatku terpesona," jawabnya hambar. "Di mana kita?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Aku janji." Aku berdiri di depannya dan sedikit membungkuk. "Ayo naik." Dia tidak mau naik ke punggungku. "Jangan buat ini semakin sulit, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan melewati semak-semak dengan sepatu itu." Aku tersenyum saat dia menyerah dan naik ke punggungku.

Sakura memeluk longgar leherku. "Kau wangi sekali, Uchiha."

Kami berjalan dalam diam melalui semak belukar. Aku benar-benar memerhatikan langkahku. Terjatuh akan berakibat fatal. Pilihannya hanya ada dua: dia terluka dan aku akan merasa bersalah atau harga diriku akan terluka dan aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah melupakan itu seumur hidupnya. Jadi, terjatuh bukanlah sebuah pilihan.

"Kita sampai," ucapku sambil berhati-hati membantunya turun dan menunjuk ke atas. Ada sebuah serambi kecil di atas pohon, di atas kami. "Serambi ini adalah bangunan pertama yang kubuat sendiri." Aku memberinya isyarat untuk menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke sana.

"Apa ini aman?" tanyanya hati-hati. Aku pura-pura tersinggung. "Kenapa kau ini? Kau tahu, kan, kayu cenderung membusuk dan lapuk."

"Aku selalu merawatnya dengan sangat baik, Sakura," jawabku meyakinkannya.

Matahari mulai terbenam, aku sudah menyiapkan lilin di serambi ini. Saat Sakura melihatnya, dia menatapku penuh tanya. "Apa kita akan memanggil dan memuja roh?"

Aku mulai membongkar makan malam kami. "Aku membuat ini saat aku masih remaja. Aku belum mengerti tentang listrik saat itu, jadi kita perlu lilin untuk penerangan." Aku tersenyum sambil menawarinya _sandwich_ ayam.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu ini makanan favoritku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Sekretaris baru kami bisa diajak bekerja sama," jawabku. Aku telah mengorek informasi dari Ino sebelum meninggalkan kantor.

"Ino," gerutu Sakura, tapi dia langsung mengerang lembut saat menggigit _sandwich-_nya. "Bukan ini yang ada di pikiranku saat kau mengelabuiku untuk pergi kencan denganmu," akunya.

Aku mulai menyalakan lilin. "Ini kencan pertama. Kencan pertama adalah saat di mana kita saling mengenal, dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain selain di sini. Lagi pula, kau juga terjebak di sini bersamaku sampai aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkan jalan kembali."

Dia kemudian melihat sekeliling, dan akhirnya menyadari dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke mobil. "_Shannaro_."

Aku tertawa sambil menuangkan segelas anggur. "Jadi, Nona Haruno," aku berpikir tentang semua hal yang ingin kuketahui tentangnya. "Siapa ciuman pertamamu?" Sepertinya ini adalah pertanyaan paling aman.

"Genma," jawabnya singkat.

Mungkin ini bukan pertanyaan yang paling aman. Aku merasa cemburu dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah kukenal. Aku biasanya bukan tipe pencemburu, tapi memikirkan kaki jenjang Sakura meliliti pinggang seseorang yang bukan aku ... _argh_ aku harus berhenti. Celanaku tiba-tiba terasa sempit dan tidak nyaman. Aku harus tenang. Aku masih bisa melakukannya, walaupun aku seorang duda beranak dua. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Hebat sekali ... setelah kami sedikit latihan."

"Dia butuh latihan?" tanyaku puas. "Aku bisa langsung melakukannya dengan benar diciuman pertamaku."

"Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha," jawabnya sambil sedikit memukul lenganku.

Aku senang berada di sini bersamanya, hanya ada aku dan dia. Aku pasti seorang masokis karena aku ingin dia menceritakan tentang semua pria dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya.

"Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Lee, dan Kabuto," ucap Sakura dengan mudah. Saat mataku terbelalak, dia memutar matanya. "Kau bertanya tentang semua pria yang ada di kehidupanku, bukan pasangan seks-ku. Mereka semua adalah teman-temanku dulu. Kakashi adalah saudara Genma. Dia terlalu keren untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak sekolahan. Kiba adalah raja sekolah. Shino dan Lee adalah kaki tangannya. Aku pikir mereka berteman denganku karena ayahku seorang kepala polisi. Kabuto adalah seorang yang misterius, orang lain takut berteman dengannya, jadi dia ikut dengan kami. Aku hanya pernah berhubungan seks dengan Ayah Kotaro."

"Sakura," aku mencoba memikirkan cara lain untuk bertanya, tapi ... "Sakura, apa kau diperkosa?"

"Apa?" Matanya terbelalak menatapku. "Tidak."

Aku menjelaskan, "Hanya saja ... kau bilang kau tidak tahu siapa Ayah Kotaro, jadi aku berasumsi begitu."

Dia mengerang dan bersandar ke pohon. "Aku menghadiri pesta topeng sekolah. Jangan tertawa," dia memperingatkanku. "Itu tahun terakhirku. Aku merasa ada terlalu banyak tekanan di hidupku. Jadi, aku ingin melupakan semuanya dan bertingkah liar." Dia tertawa hambar. "Dan saat itu malam sangat gelap, semua orang mengenakkan topeng. Aku sedikit pusing, tapi aku tidak mabuk. Aku tahu persis apa yang kulakukan ketika aku menyelinap pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak mau dia melepas topengnya. Aku senang memikirkan tentang misteri seseorang yang tidak kukenal berhubungan seks denganku. Kami menggunakan kondom, tapi tampaknya itu tidak efektif."

"Apa kau mencoba untuk mencarinya? Pria misterius itu?" Aku yakin dia pasti sudah berusaha untuk menemukan pria itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi terlalu banyak orang luar yang datang ke pesta sekolah kami, dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Dugaanku, dia tahu aku hamil dan ketakutan, jadi dia tidak pernah lagi menemuiku." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak menyesal. Aku sadar aku sudah melakukan kebodohan, tapi aku punya Kotaro. Dan itu semua tidak mudah. Aku menyerah dengan banyak hal untuk merawatnya, tapi itu pilihanku sendiri, dan dia layak untuk hidup dan dipertahankan."

Jawabannya tidak seperti dugaanku. Tapi, Sakura memang selalu memberi kejutan untukku. "Aku paham maksudmu. Situasimu sulit, tapi kau mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Menikahi Anko adalah hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah kulakukan, tapi aku tidak mau mengganti Hiruma dan Emi demi apapun juga."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kita punya anak-anak yang menakjubkan."

Kami duduk diam selama beberapa menit, dan akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Jadi ... Ayah Kotaro ... Apa dia lebih mirip seperti Phantom of the Opera atau Jason dari Friday The 13th?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu," desahnya.

Aku tertawa dan kemudian berdiri, aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. "Berdansa denganku?"

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Kau kembali membuat keadaan menjadi sulit, Haruno." Aku memegang tangannya dan menariknya berdiri.

"Tidak ada musik, Brengsek." Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku segera memeluk pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini seorang pesenandung yang luar biasa."

"Kau penuh omong kosong," ucapnya. Aku tidak mengabaikannya dan mulai bersenandung pelan, kami perlahan-lahan berputar mengelilingi serambi. "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh," akunya.

"Diam, Haruno," jawabku dan kembali melanjutkan senandunganku. Dia akhirnya menyerah. Aku sangat menikmati ini, memeluknya saat kami berdansa di bawah bintang ... di atas pohon. "Aku ingat sebuah puisi."

"Oh, sial," erangnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di pohon. _K-I-S-S-_"

Dia menghentikanku, "Cepat selesaikan puisi itu agar aku bisa mendorongmu jatuh dari serambi ini."

"Lawan aku sebisamu, Sakura," aku berhenti berdansa dan menariknya lebih dekat agar aku bisa menatap wajahnya. "Tapi, aku akan tetap mendapatkan ciuman itu."

"Ya, tapi tidak di sini. Sudah mau hujan." Sebuah tetesan air hujan jatuh di pipiku.

"Sial." Aku cepat-cepat meniup lilin dan mengumpulkan sisa makan malam kami. Aku akan datang kembali besok untuk mengurusnya. Saat sampai di bawah, aku membantunya naik ke punggungku.

Sakura memegang senter saat aku berjalan kembali ke mobil. Kami basah kuyup ketika sampai di sana.

Sakura menggigil, aku kemudian menyalakan pemanas. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat pasangan kencanmu terkesan, Uchiha."

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat apa yang sudah kurencanakan minggu depan." Aku mengedipkan mata, dan dia tertawa. Saat kami berhenti di depan rumahnya, dia langsung melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju rumah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku. Aku berlari mengejarnya dan menangkapnya sebelum dia sampai ke pintu.

Sakura menjerit saat kami kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di atas rerumputan basah. "Kau menabrakku," ucapnya tidak percaya.

Aku berguling ke atas tubuhnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menghimpitnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan mendapatkan ciuman itu." Aku tahu dia hendak memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh lagi, tapi aku segera membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku mengerang saat lidah kami bersentuhan. Aku perlu menarik napas, tapi saat tangannya menyentuh rambutku dan bibirnya mulai melumati bibirku, aku rasa bernapas tidak lagi penting.

Sakura berbaring di bawahku dan dia bernapas keras. "Kau masih brengsek di mataku," ujarnya sambil terengah-engah.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab ucapannya, sebuah mobil polisi berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Sai keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakangnya, dia menarik lengan Ino. Sai kemudian menyuruhnya membungkuk di atas kap mobil sebelum membuka borgol di tangannya. Sai kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menjauh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya!" teriak Ino. Dia kemudian berpaling ke arah kami dan menyeringai. "Sepertinya kencan kalian berjalan dengan meriah."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Rumahku terlalu sepi. Kotaro menginap di rumah orang tua Sasuke, sekarang dia sudah memanggil mereka Kakek dan Nenek. Bibi Mikoto kemarin sudah menelepon dan memberitahuku tentang rencananya untuk menjaga anakku bersama Hiruma dan Emi sampai kami makan siang bersama hari ini. Dan sekarang, aku duduk di sofa menggonta-ganti siaran televisi selagi Ino bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

"Sepertinya tadi malam kau dan kekasih tampanmu sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan malu. Apa kalian tidak bisa menahannya sampai ke rumah?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan alis. Aku ingin menarik anting dari bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam kenapa kau di borgol ... _lagi_?" Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dalam tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Aku lupa kau yang mengantarku bekerja kemarin, dan aku butuh tumpangan pulang. Itachi dan Naruto menawarkan, tapi tidak seru, kan, kalau aku menerima tawaran mereka? Aku menelepon polisi dan mengatakan pada mereka ada perampokan di Uchiha Construction," dia tersenyum. "Si Polisi Baik Hati marah besar."

Aku menggeleng. Sai yang malang. Adikku seperti duri dalam daging baginya. "Bagaimana caranya kau ke kantor hari ini?"

"Sepeda," jawabnya sambil melempar kunci sepeda ke udara dan kembali menangkapnya. "Aku sudah lama tidak bercinta, aku butuh sesuatu di selangkanganku."

"Ugh ... Berangkat kerja sana, Ino," jawabku.

"Sampai nanti," dia bersenandung saat keluar rumah.

Baru saja aku hendak bersantai dan mencoba menikmati kesendirianku, tapi seseorang punya rencana lain. "Sakura, sudah lama aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bahas. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ini biseksual? Aku tidak akan menilaimu yang tidak-tidak."

Nara Temari. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk dan apa maksudmu aku ini biseksual?"

"'_Partner_'-mu yang membiarkanku masuk," jawabnya sambil membuat gestur kutipan di udara.

Ino harus mati. "Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia adikku. Dia senang lelucon aneh."

"Benarkah?" dia mengangguk dan mengedipkan matanya. Temari benar-benar percaya aku ini seorang biseksual. "Sakura, aku dan Shikamaru mengundangmu makan malam hari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" dia kembali mengedipkan matanya.

Oh, tidak! Orang macam apa yang tinggal di lingkungan ini? "Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah janji untuk makan malam bersama Keluarga Uchiha hari ini." Aku kemudian tersenyum, "Tapi, kalau kau mau, aku bisa bertanya pada Ino untuk makan malam di rumahmu. Dia memang sedikit liar, tapi dia gadis yang baik." Adik kecilku tersayang akan belajar untuk jangan pernah bermain-main denganku.

Temari setuju. Aku berjalan mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan. "Kami masih berharap kau akan makan malam di rumah kami kapan-kapan," ucap Temari. "Kapan saja," bisiknya. Wanita gila itu membelai bokongku sebelum keluar. Aku akan membunuh Ino! Tapi, pertama-tama aku harus mandi. Tubuhku terasa kotor setelah disentuh Temari seperti itu.

* * *

Aku bersiap menjemput anak-anak. Aku bahkan sudah menata rambutku yang biasanya berantakan. Aku akan bertemu Bibi Mikoto di sebuah kafe kecil nan mewah hari ini, jadi aku mengenakkan sebuah gaun cantik.

Bibi Mikoto sudah sampai duluan, saat aku tiba di sana, seorang pelayan mengantarku ke meja mereka. Aku benar-benar kaget melihat pemandangan di depan mataku. Aku bahkan harus mengecek dua kali untuk memastikan dia benar-benar anakku. Kotaro duduk di samping Hiruma, mereka berdua mengenakkan setelan kemeja lengan panjang dengan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Aku rasa teh ini nikmat, Nenek," ucap Hiruma dengan suara diberat-beratkan dan sok beribawa saat dia mengangkat cangkir teh, jari kelingkingnya terangkat.

"Nikmat sekali," tambah Kotaro dengan suara diberat-beratkan yang sama.

Emi, yang mengenakkan gaun lavender cantik, cekikikan saat Bibi Mikoto berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap datar saat berbincang dengan dua bocah lelaki itu. Saat dia melihatku, senyumnya melebar, "Sakura."

Dua bocah lelaki itu segera berdiri dari kursi mereka seperti _gentlemen _sejati. "Apa yang Bibi Mikoto lakukan pada anak-anak ini?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum dan mencium pipiku. Kotaro dan Hiruma kembali duduk setelah aku duduk. "Aku mengajarkan mereka untuk bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_, dan mereka mempraktekkannya secara ekstrim," jelasnya.

"Hai, Bibi Sakura," Emi tersenyum.

"Halo, Nona Emi," jawabku. "Apa kau bersenang-senang tadi malam?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Bibi bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

Bibi Mikoto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Aku juga penasaran dengan jawabanmu."

Pipiku terbakar. "Um ..."

"Anda siap untuk memesan?" Aku diselamatkan oleh pelayan!

Anak-anak terus bertingkah konyol saat mereka menyebutkan pesanan. Aku salut dengan pelayan ini, dia bahkan tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar suara mereka.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang kencanmu, Sakura," ujar Bibi Mikoto. "Jangan khawatir. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Oh, benarkah?" jawabku, aku penasaran apa saja yang dia katakan. "Apa dia juga bilang dia menabrakku sampai jatuh?"

Mata Bibi Mikoto melebar. "Dia tidak bilang itu." Aku mengangguk. Bibi Mikoto menggeleng, "Anak itu ... Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Terima kasih, Bibi Mikoto," aku tersenyum. Kalau aku akan berkencan dengan Si Brengsek, ibunya harus berada di pihakku. "Anakku tidak membuat Bibi Mikoto repot, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Kotaro yang tersenyum gembira.

"Baiklah kalau memang Bibi Mikoto bilang begitu," jawabku. Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, tapi aku pikir ini lucu, melihat caranya menutupi tingkah Kotaro. Aku tahu Kotaro bukanlah sebuah teror, tapi dia juga tidak bertingkah seperti malaikat.

* * *

Makan siang berjalan dengan lancar. Bibi Mikoto, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah wanita terbaik di dunia. Tidak mungkin kau tidak mencintainya. Kami semua sedang makan hidangan penutup saat aku melihatnya menyipitkan mata. Dia mengambil serbet dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Sakura, aku minta maaf. Jaga anak-anak sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah, tapi saat aku melihat ke arah anak-anak, aku melihat wajah kesal Hiruma. Aku sedikit berbalik dari kursiku untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Bibi Mikoto sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pekat yang tidak kukenal. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang terlihat senang.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Emi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Hiruma.

Jawaban Hiruma mengagetkanku, tapi kemudian aku mengerti. Wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan Bibi Mikoto adalah Anko, Ibu dari Hiruma dan Emi, wanita yang tega meninggalkan mereka karena mereka berdua bukanlah bagian dari _mimpinya_. Emi masih bayi saat wanita itu pergi, jadi dia tidak ingat dengan ibunya.

"Aku kenyang," ucapku. "Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ibu, boleh kita mampir ke toko hewan setelah ini?" tanya Kotaro.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi aku tidak akan membelikanmu apa-apa," aku memperingatkannya. Aku melihat bahunya sedikit merosot, dan aku tertawa. Aku tahu dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ayo. Kita tunggu Nenek Mikoto di luar saja." Aku bersiap-siap membayar tagihan, tapi aku langsung diberitahu oleh pelayan kalau semua makanan sudah dibayar. Uchiha sialan. Mereka semua sama saja.

Emi dan Kotaro berjalan di depanku, sedangkan Hiruma berjalan di sisiku. Aku meletakkan lenganku di bahunya dan menariknya mendekat. Saat Kotaro melihatku, dia mengulurkan tangan dan memegang tangan Emi. "Ibu, aku pikir ada ikan di air mancur itu. Boleh kami ke sana untuk melihatnya?" Kotaro tidak suka kalau ada orang lain melihatnya saat dia sedang marah, jadi dia rasa Hiruma juga sama dengannya. Aku mengangguk. Kotaro adalah anak yang cerdas.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman untuk mengawasi mereka. Hiruma duduk di sampingku, aku segera memeluknya. "Aku merindukan kalian pagi ini," akuku.

"Bibi Sakura?" ucapnya pelan. "Bibi tidak akan meninggalkan kami, kan?" Dasar wanita sialan!

"Lihat aku." Aku menunggunya sampai melihatku. Air matanya berlinang. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku mencintai Emi, kalian berdua terjebak bersamaku sekarang, dan aku tidak peduli kau senang atau tidak." Dia mengangguk pelan dan aku mencium pipinya. "Sekarang, maukah kau membantuku? Aku pikir teman baikmu, Kotaro, sedang mencoba menangkap ikan untuk Emi. Bisakah kau katakan padanya, kalau dia berhasil menangkap ikan, aku akan membawa ikan itu pulang dan meninggalkannya di sini?"

"Baiklah," Hiruma tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke air mancur. Aku melihatnya bicara pada Kotaro yang tersenyum kecut ke arahku.

Bibi Mikoto kemudian datang. Dia menghela napas dan duduk di sampingku. "Aku minta maaf. Aku rasa kau bisa menebak siapa wanita itu." Aku mengangguk. "Dia bilang dia di sini karena urusan pekerjaan. Aku mungkin membuatnya percaya kalau kau dan Sasuke sudah menikah."

Mataku melebar. "Bibi Mikoto!"

"Kenapa?" dia menjawab tanpa malu-malu. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku bilang padanya kau ini putri baruku." Dia menepuk lututku dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga ketiga cucuku baik-baik, Sakura. Sampai ketemu nanti malam." Dia berjalan pergi ke mobilnya.

"Ibu, apa Ibu sudah siap untuk mampir ke toko hewan dan _tidak_ membelikanku apa-apa?" tanya Kotaro sambil berlari bersama Emi dan Hiruma.

"Ayo, masuk mobil," jawabku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

* * *

Aku tidak akan membelikannya hewan peliharaan. Menjaga Kotaro tetap hidup sampai sekarang adalah sebuah keajaiban untukku. Dan tidak mungkin aku bisa mengurus hewan peliharaan juga. Aku harus tetap pada pendirianku, tidak peduli betapa banyak anak yang merengek.

"AH!" Aku tiba-tiba terlempar dan dijilati sampai mati oleh seekor raksasa putih.

"Oh, lihat, Ibu! Dia menyukaimu!" seru Kotaro sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Singkirkan dia dariku," jawabku. Kotaro dan Hiruma membujuk anjing itu agar mau menyingkir dariku. Dan sekarang, anjing itu malah menjilati Kotaro yang sedang tertawa geli. "Jangan berpikir untuk itu, Tuan," ucapku pada Kotaro.

"Tapi, Ibu," dia merengek. "Ini semua sudah ditakdirkan."

"Tidak," bantahku. Dia penuh omong kosong.

Pemilik toko datang. "Aku minta maaf. Aku harap Anda tidak terluka." Dia beralih ke anjing itu, "Shadow Moon, kau anjing nakal."

Kotaro tersentak dan menatapku dengan mata lebar. _Shannaro_! Musuh Ksatria Baja Hitam sialan. "Kami beli anjing ini," gerutuku.

"Hore!" anak-anak melompat-lompat saat aku masuk ke dalam toko untuk melakukan registrasi.

* * *

Shadow Moon duduk di sebelahku di kursi penumpang. Entah bagaimana caranya Hiruma berhasil memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada raksasa putih ini. Kalau saja aku tidak kesal pada diriku sendiri karena sudah membeli anjing sialan ini, mungkin aku akan berpikir ini lucu. Bagian belakang trukku penuh dengan makanan dan mainan anjing, dan petunjuk pemeliharaan anjing.

Saat kami sampai di rumah, anak-anak langsung berlari ke halaman belakang sambil membawa raksasa itu bersama mereka. Aku mendengus dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"_Uchiha Construction. Anda sedang bicara dengan Yamanaka. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Cari tahu apa mereka bisa membangun rumah anjing." Aku tidak perlu mengucapkan salam pada Ino.

"_Apa begitu caramu memanggilku 'anjing' sekarang?"_

"Aku membeli anjing, Ino," jawabku tidak sabar. "Aku mau membuat rumah anjing sendiri, tapi terakhir kali aku membangun sesuatu, ada paku bersarang di pahaku."

"_Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil kekasihmu."_

_Shannaro_. "Ino! Jangan—"

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Kau—" Brengsek.

"_Sakura?"_

Bagaimana dia tahu ini aku? Padahal aku hanya mengucapkan satu kata saja. "Aku butuh rumah anjing, dan aku tidak mau membuatnya sendiri."

"_Aku tidak tahu kau punya anjing."_

"Memang tidak," jawabku. "Rumah anjing itu untukmu kalau kau datang menginap." Dia tertawa kecil.

"_Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa tidur di kamarmu."_

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum pikiranku melayang. "Aku membawa anak-anak ke toko hewan dan membeli seekor anjing raksasa. Aku tidak ingin anjing itu tidur di dalam rumah."

"_Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti untuk melihat raksasa ini agar aku bisa memikirkan rancangan rumahnya."_

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

"_Terima kasih kembali. Jadi ... apa yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang?"_

Si Brengsek ini! "Sampai jumpa, Uchiha," aku tersenyum dan menutup telepon. Aku memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat anak-anak sedang membantu Emi naik ke atas punggung Shadow Moon. Aku akan membiarkan mereka bermain sampai tiba waktunya berangkat ke rumah Naruto. Selagi mereka mandi, aku menulis sebuah catatan kecil untuk Ino. Aku menyamarkan tulisan tanganku dan menulis nama Temari di bagian bawah. Dalam catatan itu, "Temari" menyuruh Ino mengambil sebuah paket di rumahnya.

* * *

Saat kami sampai di rumah Naruto, Bibi Mikoto mengisyaratkan kami semua untuk tetap tenang dan berjalan mengikutinya. Dia memimpin kami melewati pintu belakang. Aku bisa melihat melalui jendela, Paman Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto sedang bermain bola. "Saat aku memberi Fugaku aba-aba, Sasuke akan mengambil posisi dengan membungkukkan badannya. Dia menabrakmu sampai jatuh, jadi menurutku akan cukup adil kalau kau juga menjatuhkannya." Bibi Mikoto segera membuka dan menutup tirai jendela sebanyak tiga kali. Aku melihat Paman Fugaku mengatakan sesuatu pada yang lain dan mereka semua mengambil posisi masing-masing. Bibi Mikoto membuka pintu pelan-pelan, "Jatuhkan dia." Oh, aku mencintai Bibi Mikoto.

Sasuke jauh lebih besar daripada Si Ibu Jahat yang kujatuhkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku sedikit kesakitan saat menubruknya. Tapi, itu semua terbayarkan saat aku melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. "Dendamku terbalaskan, Uchiha."

"Oi!" Itachi tertawa. "Kau baru saja dijatuhkan seorang wanita."

Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi lengannya segera melilit pinggangku. "Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto datang menyelamatkanku. "Simpan nafsumu untuk nanti. Kita punya beberapa pemain untuk dilatih." Dia membantuku berdiri. "Ternyata mereka memanggilmu Sakura Si Buas bukan tanpa alasan, ya?"

Setelah menyapa semua orang, aku duduk di pinggir halaman dan menonton mereka bermain bola. Sasuke mengenakkan kaos tanpa lengan yang samar-samar memamerkan otot-ototnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi mata sialan ini tidak mau beranjak darinya. Dia sedang berjongkok di samping Kotaro untuk menunjukkan cara terbaik menangkap bola saat dia memergokiku menatapnya. Si Brengsek itu mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku harus masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Menggendong Boruto membuat pikiranku tenang. Boruto adalah bayi yang lucu. Aku kembali teringat dengan Kotaro saat dia masih seusia Boruto. Aku begitu takut saat itu, aku takut tidak akan menjadi ibu yang baik baginya.

Karena semua orang berkeringat, Hinata memutuskan untuk makan malam di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dia sudah menidurkan Boruto dan membawa monitor bayi bersama kami. Aku tidak keberatan makan di luar. Sasuke yang berkeringat adalah hal yang menakjubkan untuk dilihat. Kami semua berhenti makan saat melihat ada dua orang tamu lagi yang datang.

"Haruno Sakura, aku akan membunuhmu!" Bagaimana dia tahu Naruto tinggal di sini?

"Ino," aku tersenyum. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

Sai berjalan di belakangnya. "Maaf, Sakura. Dia memaksaku."

"Aku pergi ke kediaman Nara malam ini untuk mengambil paketku. Mereka mengundangku makan malam, dan aku mengiyakannya." Oh, dia kesal. "Saat aku baru saja duduk, Temari langsung memijat leherku dan berbisik di telingaku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa kagetnya aku?" Aku kesulitan menahan tawa. "Aku mulai panik, aku langsung bilang pada mereka kalau aku hanya butuh paketku. Shikamaru berdiri dan berkata 'oh, aku punya paketmu', dan dia membuka celananya di depanku! Tega sekali kau mengelabuiku untuk pergi ke sana!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau bilang pada Temari kau ini kekasihku!" aku kembali berteriak. "Dia mengusap pantatku, Ino. Aku merasa sangat terhina." Deru tawa dari sekeliling meja membuatku sulit untuk tetap marah.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan tega memancingku ke rumah tetanggamu yang _berkelainan _itu," jawab Ino.

Sai menimpali. "Seandainya saja kau tidak terus-terusan membuatku kesal. Aku akan segera memperingatkanmu saat aku melihatmu berjalan ke rumah mereka."

Ino terduduk di kursi, di sebelah Paman Fugaku. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Makan kuenya, Nak," tawar Paman Fugaku sambil menggeser piring ke hadapannya. "Sai, ayo duduk, Nak. Ada banyak makanan untuk kita semua."

"Ini hampir sama kerennya dengan novel yang kita baca," celetuk Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Novel apa?" tanya Sai. Aku meneguk teh.

"Novel serial Icha Icha Paradise karangan _Mistress _Cherish," jawabnya.

Sai yang malang. Aku menyemburkan teh ke arahnya dan terbatuk. Sasuke menepuk punggungku. "Kau juga membaca novel itu?" dia menyeringai.

"Membacanya?" Ino tersenyum jahat. Oh, Tuhan, tolong aku. "Kau sedang berhadapan dengan wanita yang menulis novel itu." Aku bersumpah semua orang membeku.

"Kau_ Mistress_ Cherish?" tanya Konan sambil menganga seperti semua orang yang ada di meja ini.

"Jadi, _itu _pekerjaanmu," tawa Hinata.

Aku berdiri. "Ino." Senyumnya langsung memudar. "Lari."

Ino berlari dengan cepat, tapi aku lebih cepat darinya. "Tolong! Tolong!" Aku memitingnya ke tanah. "Ayolah, Sakura. Setidaknya mereka mengagumi pekerjaanmu."

"Aku tidak akan tidur malam ini kalau aku jadi kau," aku menggeram sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah lupa kau bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan menggosok lengannya.

* * *

Setelah semua orang menyampaikan candaan seksualnya padaku, termasuk orang tua Sasuke, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku menyuruh Ino pulang dengan Sai, karena dialah yang membawanya ke sini. Aku sedang berjalan mengikuti Kotaro keluar saat Sasuke meraih tanganku, dan mengaitkan jari-jari kami. Aku menatapnya dan aku tahu dia sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya. "Tutup mulutmu, Uchiha."

Dia tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa ... _Mistress_."

"Ugh! Kau bre—" Dia memotong perkataanku dengan menekankan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya dan mendorongnya. Dia pikir dia siapa? _Shannaro_, bibirnya terasa nikmat di bibirku. Dia memeluk pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku lebih dekat saat dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengerang merasakan kenikmatannya.

Dia meletakkan keningnya di keningku saat dia menyudahi ciuman kami, "Selamat Malam, Sakura." Dia menciumku singkat sebelum berbalik ke rumah. "Sampai besok, Nak." Dia mengacak-acak rambut Kotaro.

Kotaro berdiri sambil menganga. "Apa aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang ayah?"

"Kau sudah mendapatkan seekor anjing, Nak. Jangan minta-minta lagi," aku mendorongnya berjalan.

Dia masuk ke dalam truk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu sampai aku beritahu Hiruma!"

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Buat yang ga nonton Ksatria Baja Hitam, Sakura ngasih nama Kotaro dari nama Ksatria Baja Hitam, trus Shadow Moon itu musuh bebuyutannya. Jadi, di "dunia" Haruno Kotaro, pas dia tau nama anjing itu Shadow Moon, dia ngerasa kalo emang udah _ditakdirkan_ buat ketemu sama anjing itu.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Seluncuran yang dimaksud di sini adalah _slip-n-slide_, kalo ga kebayang, liat aja gambarnya di Google :D

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Aku membuka kemeja dan memasang baju kaos dan celana pendek sebelum keluar dari ruangan. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor."

Ino mendengus. "Baru saja kau tahu kekasihmu menulis porno dan kau sudah tidak bisa lagi jauh-jauh darinya."

_Kekasih_. Aku yakin Sakura keberatan dengan kata itu, tapi aku pikir itu sempurna. Aku hanya akan memanggilnya seperti itu di dalam hatiku. "Aku akan mampir ke rumah Nara dan bilang pada mereka kau menyampaikan salam." Ino bergidik. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ino," aku tersenyum.

"Ya, ya," gerutunya saat aku berjalan keluar gedung.

Aku sudah bertemu dengan Shadow Moon pagi tadi saat aku mengantarkan anak-anak ke rumah Sakura. Sakura memanggilnya Raksasa, dan aku rasa dia sedikit berlebihan. Anjingnya hanya sedikit lebih besar daripada Emi. Aku menghabiskan pagiku dengan merancang tempat tinggal Shadow Moon. Aku meminjam _jeep _Itachi dan mampir ke toko _hardware_ sebelum menuju rumah Sakura.

Aku membunyikan bel, tapi seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menjawab. Ini tidak masalah sekarang, aku punya kunci rumahnya, aku membuka pintu dan langsung masuk. Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, mereka pasti sedang berada di halaman belakang. Aku berjalan melewati ruang tengah dan membeku saat melihat Sakura. Dia merangkak di lantai dengan pistol air di tangannya. Ada coretan hitam di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti siap berperang.

Aku berdeham, seluruh tubuhnya tersentak. Lalu dia sadar ini aku. "Uchiha! Kau membuatku takut!"

Aku menatapnya geli. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia merengut. "Ini rumahku, dan apa yang kulakukan di sini bukan urusanmu." Matanya melebar saat kami mendengar suara langkah kaki. "Tiarap!" bisiknya mendesak. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, dia sudah menarik kakiku. "Maaf," bisiknya saat mendengar eranganku.

"Apa-apan ini, Haruno?" erangku lagi. Menghantam lantai dengan keras tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Diam," bentaknya. "Mereka akan mendengarmu."

Kami berjongkok di lantai saat anak-anak datang mencarinya. "Bibi Sakura!" Hiruma menyanyikan namanya. "Ayo keluar, keluarlah, di mana pun Bibi berada!"

"Shadow Moon!" Itu suara Kotaro. "Ayo cari dimana Ibu berada."

Sakura mengutuk diam-diam. "Mereka curang." Sebelum dia berhasil kabur, Shadow Moon sudah masuk ke ruang tengah. Kotaro, Hiruma, dan Emi berlarian di belakangnya, mereka masing-masing bersenjatakan pistol air. Sakura berusaha melawan, tapi mereka terlalu banyak. Karena aku berada di samping Sakura, aku akhirnya ikut basah.

"Ah," ucap Emi. "Pistolku kosong." Dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tapi tidak ada air yang keluar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita isi," ucap Kotaro. "Hai, Paman Sasuke!" Mereka pergi secepat mereka datang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura bersandar di dinding sambil terengah-engah. "Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan selagi aku bekerja."

Dia tersenyum, "Kadang-kadang. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau datang lebih awal."

"Aku ke sini untuk membuat rumah anjingmu," jawabku. "Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja," dia mengangkat bahu sambil meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya. "Aku akan memasang seluncuran air untuk membuat anak-anak sibuk. Aku tidak mau ditembak _nail gun _lagi."

"Terakhir kali kau ditembak _nail gun_, kan, tidak berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Kau menghabiskan harimu bersamaku setelahnya," godaku. Aku bangun dan kemudian menariknya berdiri. "Aku akan mengambil perkakas dari _jeep_. Aku akan menemuimu di halaman belakang." Aku sudah tahu, ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Setelah anak-anak dibuat sibuk bermain, Sakura bergabung denganku di teras. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau mau tahu? Sederhana saja. Sebenarnya kau bisa membantuku dengan berbaring telanjang di meja dapur, tapi untuk sekarang kita punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan," jawabku.

"Boleh aku meminjam _nail gun_-mu?" tanyanya polos.

Aku segera menggeleng. "Kalau ada seseorang yang akan kena paku di sini—"

Dia meletakkan tangannya di mulutku. "Banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan," dia mengingatkanku.

Mendengar suara teriakan dan tawa anak-anak membuat suasana bekerja menjadi menyenangkan. Aku melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaannya. Sakura bilang dia tidak ingin menghalangi pekerjaan seorang profesional. "Omong kosong," aku tertawa. "Kau hanya ingin aku melakukan semua pekerjaan ini."

"Aku mengecatnya," jawabnya berpura-pura tersinggung. Dia ingin rumah anjing ini senada dengan warna rumah pohon Kotaro, dia mengecat atapnya dengan warna hijau gelap.

Aku berdiri dan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dari belakang. Aku bersandar di bahunya, wajah kami bersebelahan. "Kau sudah hampir selesai?"

"Aku sudah selesai dari tadi. Aku hanya pura-pura bekerja agar kau tidak memintaku melakukan sesuatu," akunya.

"Kau ini," geramku. "Akan kuambil pistol air."

Dia berbalik dalam pelukanku sambil tersenyum nakal. "Kejar aku, Sasuke." Dia kemudian melepaskan diri dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hiruma memberikanku pistolnya. "Semoga berhasil, Ayah."

"Terima kasih, Nak." Aku bersiap-siap mengejar Sakura. "Berteriaklah kalau kalian membutuhkan kami." Aku kemudian melangkah melalui pintu belakang menuju zona perang. Aku terus merapat ke dinding seperti polisi di film-film. Aku sadar Sakura punya banyak keuntungan. Ini adalah rumahnya, jadi dia tahu pasti tempat bersembunyi. Aku menyelinap menyusuri lorong yang membawaku ke kamarnya. Pintunya sedikit terbuka dan aku mendengar suara seseorang bergerak. Senyumku semakin melebar saat aku berjalan mendekat. Perlahan-lahan, aku mendorong membuka pintu sebelum melangkah dengan jariku di pelatuk pistol air, siap untuk menembaknya.

"Angkat tangan." Sial. Suaranya datang dari belakangku. "Jangan bergerak atau aku akan menembakmu," ucap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Letakkan tanganmu di mana aku bisa melihatnya."

Aku mulai mengangkat tangan. "Tenang ... tenang." Aku tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal yang penting. Ini hanyalah sebuah pistol air. Aku berbalik cepat dan mulai menembakinya. Pada awalnya dia sempat kaget, aku punya kesempatan untuk menembakinya beberapa kali. Tapi, kemudian aku kehabisan air.

Dia menyeringai. "Aku mengosongkan senjata mereka saat kau sedang membongkar barang di _jeep_." Dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku. "Sepertinya kau kehabisan amunisi."

Aku menjatuhkan pistol airku di lantai. "Aku akan mengambil pistolmu."

Sakura keluar dari kamar sebelum aku bisa berkedip. Aku berlari mengejarnya, melompati setiap barang yang dia lemparkan ke arahku. Kami berakhir di dapur dan dipisahkan oleh meja makan. Wajahnya memerah sehabis berlari dan tertawa. "Kau bilang kau ingin aku berbaring di sini," dia tersenyum sambil melirik meja.

Pikiranku langsung melayang membayangkan Sakura telentang denganku yang berada di atasnya. Namun, sebuah tembakan air membuyarkan lamunanku. Sial. Dia tahu ucapannya akan mengalihkan perhatianku. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu."

Dia tersenyum jahat dan bersiap-siap untuk kabur, tapi kali ini aku sudah siap. Aku menangkap pinggang Sakura dan memutar tubuhnya. "Turunkan aku, Uchiha," ucapnya sambil memberontak.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur dariku kali ini, Sakura." Aku mendudukkannya di pinggir meja dan berdiri di antara kakinya. "Kau milikku sekarang," aku berpura-pura menggeram sebelum menyerang bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"_Shannaro_," bisiknya di bibirku, aku sedikit menjauhkan wajahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku memastikan dia tidak apa-apa selagi aku berusaha menahan godaan untuk merobek bajunya.

"Aku menjatuhkan pistolku," keluhnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan meraih leherku, membawa bibirku kembali ke bibirnya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di tubuhnya saat dia menjalari rambutku dengan jari-jarinya. Aku mulai mendorongnya, tapi dia menghentikan ciuman kami.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya terengah-engah. "Anak-anak kita makan di meja ini."

Pada saat ini, aku sudah tidak peduli. "Aku akan membuatkanmu meja baru." Aku kembali menangkap bibirnya dengan ciumanku, aku semakin mendorongnya sampai dia telentang ke meja. Setelah dia terbaring, aku kemudian meletakkan tanganku di bawah _tank top_-nya, merasakan kulit lembutnya.

"Sasuke," dia kembali menarik diri.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti melakukan ini," jawabku sambil bersandar ke arah Sakura untuk kembali mencium bibirnya.

Dia menghentikanku lagi. "Lihat ke luar jendela."

"Sakura," aku mengerang. "Kau membunuhku." Dia menunjuk ke arah jendela, aku berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia tunjuk. Tiga bocah kecil dan seekor anjing sedang menatap kami. "Sial," bisikku. Aku dengan enggan berdiri dan membantu Sakura turun dari meja. Aku meraih tangannya dan kami berjalan ke luar.

Kotaro langsung berbicara. "Ibu," dia mulai serius. "Ibu bilang kami tidak boleh bermain di atas meja."

Aku menggigit lidahku menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dan tentu saja Hiruma langsung menimpali, "Ayah bilang seorang laki-laki tidak boleh mendorong perempuan." Aku melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa, ya, hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian berdua?" dia berpikir keras.

"Telepon Nenek," jawab Emi, dia berlari melewati kami untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Oh, tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Aku menangkap gadis yang cekikikan itu dan memeluknya erat. Baju renangnya membuatku semakin basah, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Kalian bertiga tidak boleh memberitahu siapa pun tentang apa yang baru saja kalian lihat." Keluargaku akan mengolok-olokku kalau mereka tahu aku hampir kehilangan kendali di depan anak-anak.

Mata bocah lelakiku berkilat jahat. Aku menatap Sakura dan dia mengangguk. "Kita harus menyuap mereka agar mereka mau tutup mulut."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan agar kalian tidak bilang siapa-siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kami perlu membicarakannya dengan Emi," jawab Hiruma. Aku menurunkan Emi dan dia segera berlari untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali mengintip kami dari balik bahu mereka.

Setelah berdiskusi cukup serius, mereka kembali berjalan ke arah kami. Aku menguatkan hatiku untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk. "Boleh kami pergi ke kebun binatang?" tanya Kotaro.

"Aku harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Sasuke," jawab Sakura, menggoda mereka sedikit sambil menarikku pergi. "Kita bisa pergi ke kebun binatang kalau kau mau," bisiknya. "Hanya saja kau harus memastikan mereka untuk tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah membawa pulang seekor zebra sebagai hewan peliharaan."

"Aku rasa ke kebun binatang ide yang bagus. Kita akan menjelaskan pada mereka kalau zebra tidak akan muat di dalam truk." Aku berbalik menghadap anak-anak. "Ayo, ganti pakaian kalian sebelum kita berangkat." Mereka berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Kau punya baju ganti?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat baju basahku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ada di _jeep_. Kenapa?" Dia melihat ke arah seluncuran dan kemudian berbalik kembali ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan meraih tangannya. Bersama-sama kami berlari dan meluncur di atas plastik seluncuran menuju kolam kecil di ujungnya. "Ini akan meninggalkan bekas," ucapku sambil mengusap bahu.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk ini?" goda Sakura.

Aku menariknya ke bawahku dan kembali melumat bibirnya. Bibirnya benar-benar lembut.

"Bibi Sakura?" Sial. Tertangkap lagi. Emi berlari ke arah kami. "Maukah Bibi merapikan rambutku?" tanyanya dengan manis. Sakura mendorongku menjauh dan berdiri. Aku ingin kembali menariknya, tapi aku masih punya cukup sopan santun untuk bertingkah di depan anakku yang berusia tiga tahun. Emi tersenyum padaku. "Maaf, Ayah."

Aku mencium pipi Emi tanpa membuatnya basah. Sakura kemudian meraih tangan Emi dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku berlari ke _jeep _untuk mengambil tas dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tamu untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaian. Aku bisa saja pergi ke kamar Sakura, tapi aku tahu itu berbahaya karena anak-anak kami masih terjaga dan berada di dalam rumah.

Hiruma dan Kotaro duduk di sofa sambil menonton Animal Planet saat aku keluar kamar. Hiruma sedikit beranjak, dan aku duduk di antara mereka. Aku melihat Kotaro menyeringai di sampingku. "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanyaku dan tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Paman mencium Ibu," jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Aku tahu anak-anakku mencintai Sakura, tapi aku tidak seratus persen yakin sebanyak apa Kotaro menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktuku bersamanya seperti yang kuinginkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman Sasuke," jawabnya cepat. "Tapi, Paman harus bicara dengan Kakek," tambahnya. "Jangan khawatir kalau Kakek menarik senjatanya keluar. Kakek tidak akan benar-benar menembaki Paman." Kotaro mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Ya, aku rasa tidak." Baiklah, itu _sedikit_ menghibur.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya bersama Emi. "Kami sudah siap."

* * *

Untungnya kebun binatang tidak ramai. Emi naik di punggung Sakura dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sakura. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakinkan anak-anak kalau aku bisa bicara dengan binatang.

"Ayah, katakan pada Tuan Monyet itu untuk datang mendekat," ucap Hiruma menantangku.

Aku mendesah dan berbalik ke arah monyet itu. "Permisi." Aku mendengar Sakura mendengus. "Maukah kau mendekat ke sini? Anak-anak ini ingin melihatmu lebih jelas." Aku berhenti bicara sejenak. "Oh, begitu." Aku memandang Hiruma dan Kotaro. "Dia tidak mau mendekat. Aku rasa kau menyakiti perasaannya, kau memanggilnya _Tuan _Monyet, padahal dia itu _Nona _Monyet."

Kotaro menatap Sakura. "Ibu, apa Paman Sasuke berbohong?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya dengan wajah datar. "Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan binatang."

"Ayah, kalau Ayah memang bisa bicara dengan binatang, kenapa Ayah tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku tidak suka pamer," jawabku.

Sakura menyela, "Sekarang aku tahu dia berbohong."

Aku sedikit mendorong lengannya. "Pengkhianat." Kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah reptil. Emi memintaku menggendongnya, dia tidak suka ular, dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leherku dan mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahunya saat kami sudah berada di luar. Hiruma dan Kotaro berpikir reptil adalah hewan terkeren di dunia. Aku melihat Kotaro menatap penuh harap ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak," hanya itu yang Sakura katakan. Kotaro menghela napas dan kembali melihat-lihat reptil. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Salah satu bagian favoritku adalah pameran kelelawar. Hiruma dan Kotaro memegang tangan Emi karena gua buatan tempat tinggal kelelawar sedikit gelap. Aku sangat senang melihat mereka bertiga akrab, biasanya kebanyakan anak laki-laki tidak mau bergaul dengan saudara perempuan mereka. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan yang lembut menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh melihat Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka gelap. Kalau kau beritahu orang lain, aku akan membunuhmu," bisiknya. Aku menarik Sakura mendekat dan mengalungkan tanganku ke bahunya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak akan menggodanya tentang ini. Tapi, akan kupastikan mulai sekarang aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi tempat gelap bersamanya.

* * *

Pada jam makan malam, kami memesan _burger_ dan _hotdog_ dan berjalan menuju area piknik. Areanya dekat dengan lokasi _baby zoo_. Setelah anak-anak selesai makan, kami membiarkan mereka pergi melihat bayi-bayi binatang. "Mungkin kita tidak akan membawa pulang zebra, tapi bagaimana menurutmu dengan kambing?" tanyaku.

Sakura tersenyum, tapi matanya terus mengawasi anak-anak. "Aku setuju, asalkan kambingnya tinggal di rumahmu. Anjingku sudah merangkap fungsi sebagai kuda."

"Kau belum pernah ke rumahku," aku tiba-tiba menyadarinya. Aneh sekali rasanya karena anak-anakku sudah seperti tinggal di rumahnya. "Kau harus datang besok. Aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita berlima, kau dan Kotaro bisa menginap."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan rumahku dengan Ino semalaman," jawab Sakura.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Sai menangkapnya karena sesuatu," tawarku.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidur di kamar tamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. "Tapi, kamarku jauh lebih bagus."

"Bagus sekali, karena di situlah kau akan tidur besok malam. Bayangkan kalau mereka bertiga memergoki kita tidur di kamar yang sama. Kita harus _membeli_ seluruh isi kebun binatang ini untuk membuat mereka tutup mulut," jawabnya.

"Kita bisa membelinya," aku tersenyum. Aku tahu aku tidak akan berhasil membujuknya tidur di kamarku sekarang, tapi aku akan mencoba lagi besok saat dia berada di rumahku.

Sebelum kebun binatang tutup, kami semua naik kereta berkeliling kebun binatang. Emi merangkak ke pangkuanku. "Aku mengantuk, Ayah."

"Tidurlah." Aku memeluk tubuh Emi dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dia meringkuk ke dadaku dan tertidur dua menit kemudian. Hiruma dan Kotaro membantu memilih boneka binatang untuk Emi di toko kenang-kenangan sebelum kami pulang.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku mendengar Kotaro berbisik pada Hiruma. "Menyenangkan sekali, ya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya."

Hiruma bertanya, "Seperti _apa _apa?"

"Punya ayah," jawabnya pelan.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan," ucap Hiruma. "Tapi, aku juga ingin punya seorang ibu." Aku dan Sakura saling bertukar pandang. Dia tersenyum sedih, aku meraih tangan Sakura, dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku. "Aku akan membiarkanmu meminjam ayahku, kalau kau membiarkanku meminjam ibumu," tawar Hiruma.

"Setuju," jawab Kotaro. Aku sedikit meremas tangan Sakura, dan dia mengaitkan jari-jari kami.

Aku mengantarkan Sakura ke depan pintu saat kami sampai di rumahnya. Kotaro sudah sangat mengantuk, dia langsung masuk setelah memberiku pelukan dan membiarkanku mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucapku pada Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong dari toko kebun binatang.

Dia menatapku curiga sebelum menarik keluar sebuah boneka binatang. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak berjuang menahan senyum. "Uchiha, apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat boneka keledai.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang akan mengingatkanmu padaku saat kau tidur sendirian. Kau selalu memanggilku Brengsek, dan aku rasa keledai ini cocok dengan sebutan itu."

"Cocok sekali," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang pulanglah, Sasuke. Aku sudah capek."

"Tidak bisa," jawabku. "Kau belum menciumku. Itu persyaratannya sekarang."

Sakura memeluk leherku dan berjinjit, dia menciumku singkat. "Terima kasih untuk keledainya."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

_Punya ayah._

Dua kata yang diucapkan Kotaro membuat hatiku remuk. Aku ingin Kotaro memiliki segalanya. Dia adalah hidupku dan aku ingin dia bahagia. Hanya dibesarkan oleh seorang ayah saja membuatku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan figur seorang orang tua. Tapi, aku punya sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Kotaro. Aku punya pilihan. Aku bisa saja pergi dan tinggal bersama ibuku dan Paman Inoichi kapan pun, tapi mereka berdua memiliki Ino, dan ayahku membutuhkanku. Kotaro tidak punya pilihan seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak akan pernah tahu siapa nama ayahnya. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuperbaiki, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak berguna.

"Sial!"

Aku melompat kaget saat mendengar suara Ino. Aku berputar dan melihatnya sedang menatap keluar jendela melalui teropong. "Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia tidak berpaling. "Tetanggamu bercinta seperti kelinci dengan tirai jendela terbuka. Si Rambut Nanas benar-benar ganas." Ino tersentak. "Dia memukul keras bokong Temari!" Kemudian Ino tiba-tiba terlihat gusar dan berbalik ke arahku. "Kau benar-benar tega, ya, menyuruhku ke rumah tetanggamu yang seperti _itu_?"

Aku menyambar teropong dari tangannya. "Dasar mesum."

"Ayolah, Sakura," rengeknya. "Aku sekarang sudah punya pekerjaan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mulai kuliah. Aku tidak lagi minum-minum dan memakai narkoba. Aku sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita muda terhormat, dan ini membuatku sakit."

"Aw Ino," aku menaruh tangan di bahunya. "Kau belum berubah menjadi seorang wanita muda terhormat." Aku bersusah payah menahan senyum.

Dia mendorong lenganku. "Terima kasih, _N__ee-chan_. Kau selalu tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik." Dia memelukku, membuatku kaget.

"Lupakan saja apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi" ucapnya tulus. Aku memeluknya lebih erat. Siapa yang tahu Si Mesum Kecil ini bisa bersikap begitu manis? "Baiklah," dia menarik diri. "Aku harus berangkat lebih awal. Aku akan mengirim bunga ke rumah Karin untuk mengacaukan pikirannya."

Ini baru Ino yang kukenal. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucapku. Sasuke datang saat Ino baru saja keluar rumah. Aku tersenyum melihat Hiruma berlari ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Bibi Sakura. Apa Kotaro sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Dia masih tidur. Bagaimana kalau kau ke atas dan lihat apa kau bisa membangunkannya atau tidak?" Dia tersenyum nakal dan berlari naik anak tangga.

Sasuke berjalan ke arahku bersama Emi yang masih terlelap di pelukannya. "Pagi," dia tersenyum, dan Emi mengangkat kepalanya. Emi menjulurkan tangan, dan aku bergantian menggendongnya. Dia meringkuk ke leherku sebelum kembali tidur. "Dia tidak ingin bangun pagi ini," jelas Sasuke.

"Sama. Aku juga," akuku.

"Benar, kan? Aku tahu kau senang tidur dengan Si Brengsek," ucapnya menggodaku.

"Ayah mengumpat," gumam Emi pelan di leherku.

Sasuke mendesah sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan seratus yen. "Aku menyalahkanmu untuk semua ini," ucapnya padaku sebelum memasukkan uang di saku celana Emi.

Aku tertawa. Ini demi kebaikan kami semua. Kami benar-benar harus berhenti mengumpat. Tidak akan lucu ketika anak-anak kami yang manis tiba-tiba mengumpat keras saat mereka tidak sengaja salah mewarnai gambar di sekolah. "Apa kau akan ikut latihan hari ini?"

"Hanya Itachi hari ini. Naruto dan aku harus pergi mengawasi sebuah proyek dan aku harus pulang lebih awal untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku akan kedatangan tamu." Dia terlihat sangat senang saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku harap kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi." Cukup banyak hal yang tidak biasa yang sering kulakukan bersama Kotaro.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Dia mencium kedua pipi kami sebelum berangkat kerja.

* * *

Setelah semua anak-anak bangun, aku membantu memompa semangat mereka. Kami mulai dengan berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi dan mulai berteriak "arrrgh ...". Untuk makan siang, mereka memilih untuk makan makanan "orang dewasa", yaitu pizza dan soda. Dua jam kemudian, aku mengantarkan mereka ke lapangan.

Emi dan aku pergi berbelanja. Aku harus membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuknya dan Hiruma untuk disimpan di rumahku, karena aku sering membuat pakaian mereka berantakan. Aku membiarkannya memilih semua pakaiannya sendiri. Dia menunjuk sebuah kemeja merah muda sederhana yang terletak di luar jangkauannya. "Yang ini?" tanyaku sambil meraih gantungan. Dia mengangguk, aku kemudian maju untuk mengambilnya dari rak. Tapi, sebuah tangan berkuku merah pekat meraih pergelangan tanganku untuk menghentikanku meraih baju itu.

"Warna kemeja ini tidak cocok dengan rambutnya," ucap seorang wanita.

Aku bahkan tidak mau berepot-repot melihat ke arahnya. Aku menarik pergelangan tanganku dari cengkeramannya dan memberikan kemeja itu pada Emi. "Ini yang dia inginkan," jawabku.

Wanita jalang itu malah mengejekku. "Dia masih anak-anak. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka membuat keputusan sendiri."

"Ini hanya sebuah baju, bukan pilihan karir," ucapku sebelum berbalik. "Siapa kau—" Sial. Wanita jalang ini adalah wanita yang pernah kulihat sekali sebelumnya di restoran, Anko.

Dia menyeringai puas. "_Aku _adalah ibu dari gadis ini. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: siapa _kau_?"

Aku membungkuk dan menggendong Emi. "Penggantimu."

Jawabanku membuatnya kesal. "Kau tidak bisa menggantikanku," jawabnya tegas.

"Oke," aku berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ini _upgrade_-an mu. Permisi, aku harus pergi menjemput anak-anak latihan sepak bola." Aku mendorong Anko saat berjalan melewatinya menuju meja kasir. Aku bersumpah kalau Emi tidak sedang bersamaku sekarang, aku akan menabrak wanita itu dengan trukku. Ino akan membantuku menyembunyikan mayatnya.

Baru saja aku selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Emi, aku mendengar wanita itu sudah keluar dari butik. "Aku belum selesai!" Aku menutup pintu mobil agar Emi tidak bisa mendengar ucapan kami.

"Yang benar saja! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Kau yang meninggalkan mereka, bukan sebaliknya!" Sakura Si Buas sudah bersiap-siap keluar untuk bermain.

"Aku tidak siap untuk berkeluarga!" jeritnya.

"Itu sebabnya kenapa kau tidak usah mengangkangi seorang lelaki!" aku berteriak kembali. Dia tidak bisa menyuapiku dengan omong kosongnya. Alasannya untuk meninggalkan mereka hanyalah karena keegoisan semata. Aku tidak akan bersimpati pada wanita ini, terutama ada begitu banyak ibu-ibu muda di luar sana tanpa seseorang seperti Sasuke bersama mereka.

Dia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menamparku, tapi tangannya tidak pernah melakukan kontak dengan pipiku. Mataku melebar saat Anko terlempar ke jalanan setelah ditabrak mobil _sport _biru. Kepalanya terhempas cukup keras, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya terbunuh. Karin melangkah keluar dari mobil dan memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tas seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun begitu, saat dia melewatiku, aku bersumpah mendengarnya bergumam, "Sangat membenci wanita itu." Anko mengerang dan mulai bangun, aku masuk ke dalam truk dan melaju pergi dengan tenang.

Hidupku sudah berubah menjadi opera sabun.

* * *

Latihan sepak bola hampir berakhir saat kami sampai di lapangan. Emi memegang tanganku saat kami berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Kotaro dan Hiruma tidak melihat kami datang, mereka sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak yang kukenal sebagai Setan Kecil.

"Ayahku bisa menghajar ayahmu." Apa anak itu benar-benar serius mengucapkannya? Aku bisa melihat wajah Kotaro sedikit memerah. Aku harap dia tidak marah karena hal konyol seperti ini.

Hiruma hanya menggeleng. "Itu mustahil. Ayahku akan datang bersama Paman Itachi dan Paman Naruto."

Tidak senang dengan jawaban Hiruma, Si Setan Kecil malah memfokuskan kejahatannya pada Kotaro. "Baiklah, _kau_ tidak punya ayah." Lupakan apa yang kupikirkan sebelum ini. Sekarang, aku berharap Kotaro menendang bokongnya.

Anakku tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Dia bisa menangani Si Picik Kecil itu dengan baik. "Aku tidak butuh seorang ayah," dia mengerutkan kening sebelum kembali bicara. "_Ibuku _yang mengajariku cara menabrakmu seperti tadi." Aku ingin menciumnya.

Aku berdeham dan mereka semua melompat kaget. Si Setan Kecil bergegas mundur dan terjatuh sebelum melarikan diri. Kotaro menatap kakinya, dan Hiruma menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Aku tahu kekerasan bukanlah sebuah jawaban, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengatakan itu pada mereka saat aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ibu dari anak tadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku berlutut di depannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Aku benci melihatnya digoda orang lain karena suatu yang berada di luar kendalinya. Dia menatapku kaget.

"Aku tidak mendapat hukuman, Ibu?" tanya Kotaro gugup.

"Tidak kali ini," jawabku. "Tapi, kalau dia mengganggumu lagi, kau harus memberitahu Paman Itachi. Baiklah, aku yakin aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan kalian berdua tentang membiarkanku menciummu di depan umum."

Kotaro mengerang, tapi senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya, "Ah, Ibu!"

Aku memeluk dan mencium keras pipinya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Hiruma sebelum membiarkan mereka kembali berlatih. Aku menggendong Emi. "Oh! Tentu saja, aku tidak melupakanmu," aku tersenyum saat menciumnya. Emi cekikikan.

* * *

Setelah latihan selesai, anak-anak melompat ke dalam truk. Aku hendak masuk saat seseorang berteriak memanggilku dengan cara yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia. "Hei, _Mistress_! Tunggu!"

Aku melotot ke arah pelatih. "Itachi."

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa penulis favoritku sebelum kau menyelinap pergi," ucapnya menyeringai sambil memelukku erat. Aku menggigit bahunya. "Whoa! Simpan gigitanmu untuk saudaraku."

"Sialan kau," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Tulis buku tentang itu," jawabnya. "Oh, tunggu dulu ..."

"Aku pergi sekarang." Aku segera masuk ke dalam truk. Dia masih tertawa saat aku melaju pergi.

Hari sudah petang dan sudah waktunya kami berangkat menuju rumah Sasuke, aku mengemas bajuku dan Kotaro ke dalam tas saat kami sampai di rumah. "Kita mau pergi kemana, Ibu?" tanyanya. Hiruma dan Emi juga terlihat penasaran.

"Hmm," aku mulai bicara, "Aku pikir tidak adil kalau hanya Paman Sasuke, Hiruma, dan Emi saja yang menghabiskan malam di sini, tapi kau dan aku belum menghabiskan malam di rumah mereka."

Mereka bertiga terlihat bersemangat. "Bibi Sakura akan menginap di rumahku?" tanya Hiruma. Aku mengangguk dan mereka memelukku. Rupanya mereka menyukai rencana ini.

* * *

Kami semua berangkat setelah memastikan Shadow Moon punya cukup persediaan makanan dan air untuk malam ini. Untungnya trukku dilengkapi GPS, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menemukan rumah Sasuke. Kotaro bahkan bertanya apa aku tersesat saat kami melaju melewati hutan kecil. Hiruma bilang kami sudah berada di jalan yang tepat. Aku merasa lega karena aku juga meragukan diriku sendiri. Akhirnya, kami sampai di sebuah rumah indah berlantai tiga.

Sasuke menghampiri kami di truk dengan seringai miring di wajahnya. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucapnya sambil mengambil tas dari tanganku. Hiruma sudah mengajak Kotaro masuk untuk menunjukkan kamarnya.

"Aku akan sampai di sini lebih cepat kalau kau tidak tinggal di hutan seperti ini. Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Goldilocks?"

"Sakura," Sasuke menghela napas. "Yang hidup di hutan adalah tiga beruang. Goldilocks masuk tanpa izin." Dia menggendong Emi dengan sebelah tangannya. "Sebagai seorang penulis, kau seharusnya tahu lebih banyak tentang kisah-kisah klasik."

Apa ini sebuah sindiran bagi pekerjaanku? "Tahu tidak, aku bisa saja pulang sekarang," ancamku, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu.

"Oh tidak, aku mohon jangan pulang, aku minta maaf," jawabnya langsung.

"Jangan pergi, Bibi Sakura," ucap Emi. Dia dan Sasuke memelas memandangiku. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan.

Aku pura-pura berpikir. "Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Lewat sini," ucap Sasuke mengajakku masuk. Setelah sampai di dalam, dia menurunkan Emi, dan Emi langsung berlari naik ke lantai atas. Sasuke tersenyum padaku, "Biar kutunjukkan padamu kamar di mana kau _pikir_ kau akan tidur." Dia menawarkan lengannya padaku.

"Kamar di mana aku _akan_ tidur," aku mengoreksinya sambil meletakkan tanganku di lengannya. Dia tidak mengabaikan komentarku dan menunjukkan ruangan-ruangan di sepanjang perjalanan kami, seperti dapur, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dan perpustakaan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucapnya, dia membawaku ke sebuah kamar tidur besar dengan dinding biru tua. Ada sebuah jendela besar yang membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan sebuah tempat tidur nyaman dengan banyak selimut putih dan bantal. Dia meletakkan tasku di atas kursi di dekat dinding. "Aku yakin Kotaro ingin tidur di kamar Hiruma, jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di kamarku."

Aku menggeleng. "Kamar ini sempurna. Terima kasih."

Dia terlihat gusar. "Kamarku ada di ujung lorong kalau kau membutuhkanku. Baiklah, makan malam sudah siap." Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, dia sudah mengangkatku dan menggendongku keluar kamar.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi lengan lelaki ini terlalu kokoh.

"Aku sedang menggendongmu," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan menendangmu setelah kau menurunkanku nanti," jawabku.

Dia memperketat pelukannya. "Ancamanmu membuatku tidak ingin menurunkanmu."

"Mmm mmm! Baunya enak," ucap Kotaro saat dia, Hiruma, dan Emi muncul. "Oh, halo," dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat kami.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hiruma dengan senyuman nakal.

"Aku tidak ingin Bibi Sakura tersesat," Sasuke menjelaskan dan berjalan melewati mereka menuju ruang makan. Dia menurunkanku saat kami sampai di sana.

"Ibu memang sering tersesat," aku Kotaro saat mereka bertiga muncul di belakang kami. Aku pura-pura menatapnya marah sebelum duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan Sasuke untukku.

* * *

Makanan yang dimasak Sasuke benar-benar nikmat. Setelah makan malam, aku terjerat bersama Sasuke dan anak-anak dalam permainan Twister yang menegangkan. Sasuke bermain curang. Setiap kali papan penunjuk warnaku diputar, dia akan meraihnya agar aku harus melangkah lebih jauh. Akhirnya, aku muak. Saat papan menunjukkan warna biru untuk tangan kananku, aku segera meraih bulatan biru kecil yang berada tepat di antara kakinya. Aku _tanpa sengaja_ menyentuh selangkangannya, Sasuke kaget dan jatuh.

Aku menyeringai. "Aku menang."

Kami menonton film setelah itu. Kami semua sudah memakai piyama dan duduk bersama di sofa. Di tengah-tengah sofa, Emi sudah tertidur dan Kotaro dan Hiruma sedang berjuang keras menahan kantuk, kami menyuruh mereka untuk segera tidur. Sasuke menggendong Emi dan aku mengikuti Kotaro dan Hiruma ke kamarnya.

Kotaro tidur di tempat tidur atas, aku harus naik jenjang untuk menciumnya. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di bawah."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ibu," jawabnya. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Selamat malam." Aku mencium keningnya dan turun untuk melihat Hiruma. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum terlalu besar untuk melarangku menyelimutimu, kan?" Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng, aku menyelimutinya dan menciumnya seperti yang kulakukan pada Kotaro.

"Aku menyayangimu, Bibi Sakura," bisiknya.

Aku mengusap rambutnya. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Hiruma. Selamat malam." Aku tersenyum saat berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di tangga. "Mau main Twister lagi?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Mengalahkanmu sekali sudah cukup bagiku," bualku.

"Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau berbuat curang," jawabnya sambil menarik lenganku dan membawaku ke lantai bawah. "Aku belum mau tidur. Temani aku makan es krim." Itulah sebabnya kami berdua berakhir duduk kembali di sofa dengan sekotak es krim dan dua buah sendok.

"Aku bertemu dengan mantan istrimu hari ini," akuku. Wajahnya berubah kaku saat aku menceritakan padanya tentang pertemuan kami di butik.

Dia mengerang dan meletakkan tangan di rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Dia sudah lama menyerah dengan anak-anak. Dia tidak punya urusan lagi untuk berada di dekat anak-anak atau pun kau. Dia bahkan tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Karin menabraknya dengan mobil." Aku menjelaskan kalau Anko baik-baik saja, dan tabrakan Karin hanya membuatnya kaget.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya. Dia sama kagetnya denganku saat melihat Karin menabrak Anko. "Apa kita sebaiknya mengirim bunga pada Karin sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

"Ino sudah melakukannya tadi pagi," jawabku.

"Ah iya, aku ingat, Sai tadi menelepon. Ino akan menghabiskan malamnya di kantor polisi karena menyerang seorang petugas," ucap Sasuke. "Sepertinya mereka berdua sering bertengkar semenjak Ino mencuri mobil Sai."

Berita ini tidak mengagetkanku. Aku pikir Ino hidup untuk hal-hal semacam itu. "Apa yang Ino lakukan kali ini?"

"Ino terus-terusan menelepon kantor Sai untuk mengerjainya, Sai akhirnya datang. Saat Ino melihat mobil Sai, dia langsung bersembunyi. Sai datang dengan marah dan siap untuk menangkapnya, jadi saat Sai sudah berada cukup dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya, Ino segera melompat ke punggung Sai. _CCTV _kami merekam semua itu. Aku akan menunjukannya padamu nanti," jelasnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.

* * *

Sebelum kotak es krim kosong, aku pura-pura menguap. Aku harus memastikan pergi ke kamar seorang diri. Aku tidak akan berhubungan seks dengan siapa pun lagi, kecuali kami _benar-benar_ saling mencintai. Kondom bisa saja rusak. Aku mencintai Kotaro, tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko punya anak lagi tanpa seorang ayah. Aku tahu jika sesuatu terjadi, Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang benar, tapi aku tidak ingin hanya karena kehadiran seorang bayi menjadi alasannya untuk menikahiku. "Aku mau tidur."

Sasuke sedikit cemberut, tapi dia mengangguk. "Malam sudah larut, dan kita ada pertandingan sepak bola besok." Saat dia beranjak ke dapur untuk meletakkan kotak es krim, aku segera menyelinap pergi ke kamarku seperti seorang pengecut. Aku mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu sebelum naik ke tempat tidur. Mudah-mudahan saja dia berpikir aku sudah tidur.

Tidur tidak datang dengan mudah. Aku sudah berbaring di sini selama setengah jam dan masih terjaga. Aku merasakan tempat tidur di sampingku sedikit bergerak dan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangku dengan hangat. Aku segera berbalik menatapnya. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk? Aku mengunci pintunya."

"Aku masuk lewat jendela," ucapnya dengan senyum miring. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menciumku." Dia memainkan jemarinya di rambutku dan menekan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibirku. Mataku terpejam tanpa sadar. Sasuke benar-benar tahu caranya berciuman.

Saat dia mulai memperdalam ciuman kami, aku langsung tersadar dan menarik diri. "Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu, Uchiha."

"Koreksi," bisiknya. "Aku akan menjaga tanganku, tapi aku tetap akan tidur denganmu. Aku bisa menjadi anak baik. Aku janji." Dia kembali menciumku dengan lembut sekali lagi sebelum aku berbalik dan dia menarikku ke dadanya. "Mimpi indah, Sakura."

Aku berbohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak langsung tertidur.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Piggyback: **_**Kuda-kudaan/gendong di punggung.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Saat terjaga, Sakura adalah seorang wanita pemarah yang ingin kucium di detik pertama dan bertarung di detik berikutnya. Saat tertidur, dia terlihat bak malaikat. Tidak ada komentar sinis maupun ancaman kekerasan darinya. Wajahnya melembut dan terlihat damai saat aku perlahan membelai rambutnya dengan jariku.

"Si Brengsek," gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum. Dia memimpikanku. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menyelinap keluar, kembali ke kamarku sendiri, tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi, aku ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Namun, saat aku mendengar suara-suara dari dapur, aku tahu ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan anak-anak. Aku membuka kunci pintu kamar Sakura sebelum berubah pikiran dan keluar melalui jendela untuk kembali ke kamarku. Sakura akan membunuhku kalau anak-anak memergokiku menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya. Aku senang karena aku cukup cerdas untuk menempatkannya di lantai satu.

Aku diam-diam berjalan menyusuri lorong. Aku senang memata-matai anak-anakku. Kau tidak pernah tahu kejutan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. "Kenapa kau makan sereal dengan susu?" Aku mendengar Hiruma bertanya. "Kenapa tidak jus? Jus juga minuman untuk sarapan."

"Ibu bilang sapi akan marah dan berhenti membuat susu kalau aku tidak meminumnya, tapi Kakek bilang Ibu penuh dengan omong kosong," jawab Kotaro.

"Aku penasaran apa Ayah mau membelikan kita sapi. Jadi, kita tidak perlu lagi berkunjung ke toko susu sering-sering," jawab Hiruma serius.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku sembari memasuki dapur.

Hiruma dan Kotaro berbalik memandangiku, rambut mereka berantakan. "Membuat sarapan," seringai Hiruma. "Ayah pilih susu atau jus jeruk untuk dimakan bersama sereal?"

"Susu," jawabku cepat. "Kalian butuh bantuanku?"

"Paman Sasuke bisa membantu kami dengan membangunkan Ibu," jawab Kotaro, wajahnya terlihat sedikit takut. "Ibu mencoba menggelitikiku sampai mati terakhir kali aku membangunkannya."

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu kali ini."

"Terima kasih, Paman Sasuke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mencampurkan adonan wafel dan menunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana cara menggunakan mesin pemanggang. Yang harus dilakukan hanyalah menekan tombol, jadi aku pikir mereka tidak akan mengalami banyak kesulitan. Tapi tentu saja, mereka memutuskan untuk melihat sebesar apa wafel yang bisa mereka buat, aku harus turun tangan untuk menghentikan mereka. Setelah kami selesai, mereka membantuku meletakkannya di atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi membangunkan adikmu, dan aku akan pergi membangunkan Bibi Sakura?"

Kotaro memberiku hormat sebelum mengejar Hiruma yang sudah berlari menaiki tangga. Sangat mudah melupakan kenyataan dia bukan anak kandungku. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Sakura kalau dia tahu aku sudah mengklaim Kotaro sebagai anakku sendiri dalam pikiranku.

* * *

Sakura masih tidur saat aku masuk ke kamarnya. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Sakura," ucapku pelan.

"Pergi," gerutunya.

"Tidak," tawaku. "Anak-anak membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Kotaro bilang aku lah yang harus membangunkanmu. Sepertinya kau mengerikan di pagi hari."

Aku cukup yakin mendengarnya menggerutu pelan sebelum duduk. Matanya masih terpejam. Rambutnya sangat berantakan, mungkin karena aku bermain dengan helaiannya cukup sering. "Apa aku harus berpakaian rapi untuk sarapan ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat. "Kau bahkan tidak perlu membuka matamu." Aku mengecup pipinya dan matanya langsung terbuka. Aku tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Sakura."

"Apa mereka memergokimu di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku bisa bergerak licin seperti ular di waktu-waktu tertentu. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku untuk sarapan di dapur? Kalau kau mau aku bisa menggendongmu."

Dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau digendong _bridal-style _lagi."

"_Piggyback_ kalau begitu," ucapku sambil berdiri dan berbalik agar dia bisa naik ke punggungku. Aku kaget ketika dia benar-benar melakukannya tanpa berdebat.

"Aku benci kata itu," ucapnya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. "_Piggyback_. Itu seperti memanggil salah seorang dari kita babi."

"Awalnya _piggyback _dikenal dengan sebutan _pick-a-back_. Aku kira kata-kata itu akhirnya bercampur," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Itachi pernah menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu. Jadi, kami mencarinya di Google."

Dia mengerang. "Aku tidak bisa dibilang waras lagi karena punya pikiran yang sama seperti kakakmu." Aku tidak sabar untuk mengatakan ini pada Itachi. Aku melangkah masuk ke dapur dan membantunya duduk di kursi. "Terima kasih tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kotaro dan Hiruma datang tidak lama kemudian bersama Emi yang sedang cekikikan. Hiruma memegang lengan atasnya, sementara Kotaro menggendong kakinya. Saat aku melihat mereka keheranan, Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Emi ingin kami berdua menggendongnya."

"Menyenangkan sekali," timpal Emi.

"Anak-anakmu gila," ucapku pada Sakura.

"Anak-anakku?" jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Dua anakku tidak begitu gila sampai mereka bertemu denganmu, jadi aku tidak bisa disalahkan."

Kami bersenang-senang saat sarapan. Hiruma dan Kotaro menceritakan pada kami semua tentang malam mereka. Mereka berdua memasang jam alarm tiap satu jam sekali agar mereka bisa berganti tempat tidur. Entah bagaimana caranya, jadwal mereka sedikit berantakan, dan Kotaro tertidur di lantai. "Aku tahu, rasanya agak sulit untuk mengingatnya," kenangnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kegilaan seperti ini.

* * *

Setelah sarapan dan menonton film kartun, aku menyarankan agar kami semua menghabiskan waktu di kolam renang. Anak-anak berlari untuk mengganti pakaian, tapi Sakura tetap diam. "Maaf, Uchiha. Aku tidak membawa pakaian renang."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Hinata sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu. Pakaian renangnya ada di kamarmu." Aku berdiri. "Sampai bertemu di luar sana, Haruno."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengganti baju, anak-anak sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabaran di pintu belakang. "Kalian bisa bermain sampai siang. Lalu kalian makan, dan kita menangkan pertandingan sepak bola."

"Ayah, maukah Ayah melemparku ke kolam?" tanya Hiruma saat aku membantu Emi memasangkan pelampung di lengannya.

"Kau sudah memakai tabir surya?" tanyaku. Hiruma mengangguk, dan kemudian aku menggendongnya. "Siap?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Tahan napas!" Aku melemparnya ke kolam, dan dia muncul sambil tertawa sesaat kemudian. Aku berpaling pada Kotaro. "Kau bisa berenang dengan baik, Nak?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Ibu mengajariku," jawabnya.

Seharusnya aku sudah menduga ini. "Sepertinya aku juga harus melemparmu ke kolam untuk melihatnya." Dia tertawa saat aku menggendongnya. "Tahan napas!" Aku memperingatkan Kotaro sebelum menjatuhkannya ke kolam. Dia berenang lincah seperti ikan kecil.

"Apa kau baru saja melempar anakku?" tanya Sakura, dia akhirnya keluar.

Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengambil telepon genggamku untuk mengirim pesan pada Hinata. _Terima kasih_. "Kau mau menjadi orang berikutnya untuk kulempar?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau main seluncuran saja," jawabnya.

"Boleh aku ikut, Bibi Sakura?" Emi bertanya dengan semangat. Dia senang bermain seluncuran, tapi tidak sendirian.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku ingin bermain sendirian, kan?" goda Sakura sambil memegang tangannya. Dia mengikuti Emi menaiki tangga dan membiarkan Emi duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Emi tersenyum sepanjang mereka melesat turun. Sakura tersentak saat dia muncul keluar dari air. "Kau bilang airnya tidak dingin."

Emi tertawa. "Memang tidak dingin, Bibi Sakura!"

Sakura melihatku yang sedang memerhatikan mereka. "Hei, ini idemu. Ayo masuk ke sini, Uchiha!" Aku tersenyum dan segera menyelam, muncul tepat di sampingnya. "Tukang pamer."

Hiruma dan Kotaro berteriak saat mereka meluncur bersama-sama. Aku meraih Emi. "Aku rasa sekarang giliranku." Setelah Sakura dan aku meluncur bersama anak-anak, setidaknya sekali dengan masing-masing mereka, aku meyakinkan Sakura untuk meluncur bersamaku. Pada awalnya, dia tidak mau duduk di depanku, tapi aku tidak keberatan karena kakinya akan meliliti pinggangku. Namun, pada akhirnya, dia mau duduk di depanku, tapi dia memberi peringatan keras agar aku memerhatikan letak tanganku.

* * *

Anak-anak masih bermain saat kami mempersiapkan makan siang. Aku memanggang daging di luar agar bisa mengawasi mereka, sementara Sakura bersikeras untuk mengatur meja makan. "Astaga, Uchiha, berapa banyak jenis keripik kentang yang kau punya?"

"Aku suka semua variannya," ucapku memberitahunya. Tidak ada aturan yang mengatakan kalau kau hanya boleh menyukai satu jenis keripik kentang saja. Itu akan menjadi peraturan yang menggelikan.

Sakura meletakkan beberapa mangkuk keripik kentang di atas meja dan menuangkan jus untuk semua orang. "Aku harus pulang ke rumah sebelum pertandingan, dan sepertinya aku harus menculik Emi. Kami berdua harus bersiap-siap untuk mendukung anak-anak kita, tidak apa-apa kalau Kotaro berangkat bersamamu dan Hiruma?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu bertanya."

* * *

Setelah makan, Sakura dan Emi meninggalkan kami bertiga sendirian untuk bersiap-siap. Hiruma dan Kotaro berpikir mereka sudah bertampang garang setelah mengenakkan seragam. Aku segera menyuruh mereka masuk mobil.

Itachi bersemangat seperti biasa saat kami sampai di lapangan. Dia menyuruh anak-anak masuk ke lapangan untuk sedikit latihan bersama pemain lain. Naruto berdiri di sampingnya dengan tampang mengantuk, tapi terlihat senang. Boruto pasti membuatnya terjaga semalaman.

"Hari yang bagus untuk pertandingan," sebuah suara berat terdengar dari sampingku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut beruban dan berkumis tipis. "Benar sekali, Tuan," jawabku sopan. Dia mungkin salah seorang kakek dari anak-anak yang ada di sini. Aku tahu pasti itu, karena ayahku juga ada di sekitar sini.

"Anakmu juga ada dalam tim?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya. Ada dua," ucapku sambil menunjuk Hiruma dan Kotaro.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kotaro mendongak dan sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. Dia datang sambil berlari keluar lapangan dan memeluk pinggang pria itu. "Kakek!"

Oh, sial. Aku langsung mengecek apa pria ini punya pistol atau tidak. Aku beruntung, dia tidak memilikinya. Pria itu menatapku sekarang saat Kotaro memberi isyarat pada Hiruma untuk datang mendekat. "Uh ... Haruno-_sensei_, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dia menatapku dengan hati-hati sebelum menjabat tanganku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, seorang pria paruh baya ternyata bisa membuatku begitu gugup. "Kakek, ini sahabatku, Hiruma." Terima kasih, Kotaro.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak," jawabnya.

"Ayah?" Kami semua berbalik melihat Sakura. Dia mengenakkan baju kaus dengan nomor punggung Hiruma di salah satu lengan bajunya dan nomor punggung Kotaro di lengan bajunya yang lain dan kalimat "_Soccer__ Mom_" terjahit di bagian depan. Emi berdiri di sampingnya dalam balutan seragam pakaian _cheerleader_ menggemaskan.

"Hei, Sakura," jawabnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Apa yang Ayah lakukan di sini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan pertandingan pertama di musim ini." Sakura bergegas maju untuk memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," ucapnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa seperti mengganggu momen pribadi mereka, tapi Emi kemudian membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia menarik-narik kaki celana _Sensei_. "Hai, Kakek."

"Lihat, ada siapa di sini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayah, ini Uchiha Emi," jawab Sakura.

_Sensei _langsung menggendong Emi. "Aku rasa ini juga anakmu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya, _Sensei_, dia anak bungsuku." Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja mengaku Kotaro adalah anakku di depan Ayah Sakura.

Dia kembali menatapku lama sebelum mengangguk. "Kau punya anak-anak yang tampan-tampan dan cantik, Sasuke."

Aku bersumpah dia bisa melihat kelegaan di mataku. "Terima kasih, Haruno-_sensei_."

"Ayah," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil Emi dari gendongan ayahnya. "Sampai kapan Ayah akan terus membiarkannya memanggilmu _Sensei_?"

"Ya, lihat saja nanti," jawabnya.

"PAMAN KIZASHI!" Aku pikir semua orang melompat kaget saat Ino datang sambil berlari. Dia melompat memeluk Ayah Sakura. "Sakura tidak bilang Paman Kizashi akan datang!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari penjara?"

Ino memutar matanya. "Sai membiarkanku pergi. Dia bilang dia tidak akan melewatkan pertandingan pembuka hanya gara-gara aku. Kau bisa percaya itu?"

"Yamanaka Ino, apa yang kau lakukan di penjara?" tanya _Sensei_.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak bersalah, Paman Kizashi. Polisi Baik Hati hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menangkapku," jawabnya. Aku tahu Ayah Sakura tidak memercayai sedikit pun ucapan Ino, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Kalian ingin melihat tato baruku? Aku baru saja membuatnya pagi ini hanya untuk pertandingan." Dia menarik perban untuk menunjukkan pada kami tato bergambar api yang terletak di dekat pinggulnya. Maskot tim kami adalah api, tapi aku curiga apa dia tahu Sai juga punya tato serupa di punggungnya.

"Kita sebaiknya duduk," ucap Sakura. "Semoga beruntung." Dia tersenyum padaku dan anak-anak sebelum membimbing ayah dan adiknya menuju bangku-bangku di pinggir lapangan.

* * *

Aku segera bergabung dengan saudara-saudaraku. "Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat, Sasuke," ucap Itachi memerhatikanku.

"Seorang pria bertanya padaku apa anakku juga ada di tim. Aku mengatakan padanya kedua anakku, Hiruma dan Kotaro, ada di tim. Ternyata, pria itu adalah Ayah Sakura, Kepala Polisi Haruno Kizashi," jelasku.

Naruto mencoba terlihat simpati saat Itachi meledak tertawa. Beruntung, ini sudah waktunya untuk memulai pertandingan, kalau tidak aku akan memukulnya. Pertandingan berjalan dengan sukses. Kotaro berhasil memblokir lawan, dan Hiruma mampu mencetak dua gol. Mereka terlihat gembira. Karena tim kami baru saja memenangkan pertandingan pertama musim ini, semua anak dan keluarga mereka diundang ke rumah orang tuaku untuk mengadakan pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan.

Hiruma dengan sukarela menunjukkan pada _Sensei_ jalan menuju rumah orang tuaku, dia dan Kotaro satu mobil dengan _Sensei_. Ini memberiku kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri sebelum aku harus menghadapinya lagi. Sakura dan aku sampai pada saat bersamaan, aku menariknya ke samping. "Berapa besar kemungkinan ayahmu akan menembakku?"

Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan terlalu khawatir. Suasana hati ayahku sepertinya sedang baik hari ini, jadi kemungkinan dia akan menembakmu hanya dua puluh persen." Dia menaruh tangannya di lenganku. "Jangan khawatir. Ayahku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tembakannya memang akan terasa sakit sekali, tapi kau akan sembuh."

"Terima kasih, Sakura," jawabku sinis sebelum membantu Emi keluar dari mobil. Emi mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlari ke dalam untuk menemui bibi-bibinya. Aku melihat sekeliling dengan cepat untuk memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran _Sensei_ sebelum menarik Sakura mendekat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Apa kau mencari-cari ayahku?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin ditembak," jawabku.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau juga tidak ingin aku memberitahu Ayah kalau kita tidur berdua semalam."

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya," ucapku panik.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, seharusnya kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri," ucapnya sebelum berlari ke dalam. Aku mengejarnya, tapi dia berhasil menghilang di antara kerumunan banyak orang.

Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Aku berjalan berkeliling dan menyapa orang tua anak-anak lainnya. Aku sekilas melihat Sakura. Dia duduk di samping ayahnya bersama orang tuaku. Mereka tampaknya sudah akrab, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghampiri mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah malam semakin larut, aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian. "Sepertinya kau bersembunyi dari seseorang." Dan ... Haruno Kizashi duduk di sebelahku. "Kau bisa tenang, Nak, aku tidak membawa pistol. Aku ingin datang ke sini untuk berterima kasih padamu."

Aku terkejut. "Berterima kasih untuk apa, _Sensei_?"

Dia meneguk sodanya dan mendesah. "Aku tidak senang Sakura dan Kotaro berada di kota ini sendirian, tapi dia sangat keras kepala. Aku tahu dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih tenang saat Kotaro bercerita tentangmu dan keluargamu. Aku lega saat mengetahui Sakura punya orang-orang yang dekat dengannya ketika dia membutuhkan mereka."

"Kami akan berada di sampingnya dalam sekejap," janjiku.

Dia mengangguk dan menatap ke kejauhan. "Sasuke, belum pernah sekali pun aku terlibat dalam urusan pribadi putriku, kecuali kalau dia sendiri yang memintaku, tapi ..." dia berhenti sejenak dan menatapku tajam. "Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Kau kelihatannya seperti pria baik-baik. Aku tidak senang kalau aku harus menembakmu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, _Sensei_," jawabku serius.

"Dan Sasuke," dia berdiri sebelum beranjak pergi, "Kau boleh memanggilku Kizashi."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Ayah mengajak anak-anak jalan-jalan. Dia bilang tugas seorang kakek sebelum pulang adalah membelikan cucu-cucunya suatu barang untuk menganggu orang tua mereka. Ayahku juga bilang akan cukup adil kalau dia mengklaim Hiruma dan Emi sebagai cucunya, karena Sasuke memanggil Kotaro sebagai anaknya. Semua situasi aneh ini dimulai semenjak aku menculik anak seseorang. Siapa yang tahu sifat gilaku membawa kami semua ke sini?

Shadow Moon dan aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks perumahan saat Sai berlari mengejar kami. "Sakura, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang gadis nakal yang tinggal di rumahmu," jelasnya.

Aku tahu ini akan menjadi percakapan yang menarik, aku mengundangnya masuk dan menawarinya minum. "Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan segelas es teh.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau menjauhkan dia dariku." Sai tampak begitu tegang saat berbicara, dan ini membuatku sedikit takut. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan kalau dia terus-terusan membuatku kesal, aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab dengan tindakanku." Sai tampak sangat tertekan. "Kau tetangga favoritku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu membenciku, tapi dia ..." Sai berhenti bicara.

"Sai, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali bicara. "Aku ingin bercinta dengannya."

Aku menganga lebar sampai rahangku memukul meja. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf karena terlalu blak-blakan," jawabnya. "Hanya saja ... setiap kali aku memborgolnya, aku langsung membayangkan untuk merebahkannya di kap mobil dan—"

"Aku mengerti!" ucapku panik menyuruhnya berhenti bicara.

Dia menghela napas keras. "Aku minta maaf."

"Kau ingin aku berbuat apa, Sai?" aku mencoba menanggapi ini dengan serius. Pria malang ini sudah terlihat hampir pingsan menahan stres, tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin tertawa.

Dia mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah punya masalah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Aku kira ini bisa dipahami. "Um ..." Aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu. "Dengar, dia adikku. Tidak peduli sesering apa aku mencoba untuk menyangkalnya, tapi tes DNA sudah membuktikannya, dan kau salah seorang teman terbaikku. Sejujurnya, aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu daripada dia." Aku meraih bahunya dan sedikit mengguncangnya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Sai. Kalau Ino menemukan kelemahanmu ini, dia akan menyiksamu habis-habisan."

"Baiklah," dia mengangguk dan berdiri. "Aku sebaiknya berangkat kerja sekarang. Sampai nanti." Dia memelukku singkat sebelum beranjak.

Pria malang itu tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Namun, aku pikir ini bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ino cenderung bertingkah liar dan tidak terkendali. Sai akan menjadi seorang pria yang sempurna untuk menyeimbangkan kehidupannya, mengontrol kegilaannya, dan menjauhkannya dari obat-obatan. Aku penasaran berapa lama Sai mampu bertahan.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kebugaran. Aku harus tetap bugar agar mampu menjaga tiga anak sekaligus, dan tidak ada salahnya kalau aku sedikit memberi kekuatan di lenganku. Aku selalu menggendong anak-anak tiap hari; dan aku yakin mengangkat beban tidak akan menyulitkan.

* * *

Bunuh. Aku. Sekarang.

Belum sampai satu jam di pusat kebugaran, lenganku sudah tidak bertenaga seperti agar-agar. Bukan berat bebannya yang membuatku seperti ini, tapi repetisinya! Mengangkat beban tangan sekali bukan masalah. Tapi, mengangkatnya _berkali-kali _... adalah masalah besar.

Namun, kekuatanku kembali muncul saat seorang pria bajingan tiba-tiba menyentuh bokongku saat dia berjalan. Tanpa sadar aku melempar barbel ke arahnya dan mengenai punggungnya. Dan masalah akhirnya _terpecahkan_.

Aku rasa aku akan diusir keluar dari pusat kebugaran setelah peristiwa tadi. Pria itu langsung berjalan menyerbu ke arah meja depan, dia jelas berencana untuk melaporkanku, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuatku kaget. "Lihat siapa ini! Sakura-kura!"

Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu. "Genma!" Aku segera berbalik dan melihatnya sedang tersenyum lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya.

Dia mengangkat dan memelukku sangat erat, membuatku kesulitan bernapas. "Aku bekerja di sini. Aku instruktur pribadi." Dia menurunkanku, namun masih memelukku. "Sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan jasaku."

Aku menepuk tangannya. "Tutup mulutmu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berolahraga di sini. Anak-anak sudah cukup membuatku berolahraga di rumah."

"Anak-anak?" tanyanya. "Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, kau hanya punya Kotaro."

"Aku punya dua lagi," jelasku. "Aku menculik mereka di _supermarket_ dari mantan kekasih ayah mereka yang gila, dan aku terjebak dengan seluruh keluarganya sejak saat itu. Mereka anak-anak yang mengagumkan, jadi aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau menculik anak seseorang, dan dia masih memperbolehkanmu dekat dengan mereka?" tanya Genma sambil tertawa.

Aku meletakkan tangan di pinggangku. "Kuberitahu kau, aku dan ayah mereka sekarang berpacaran."

"Aku kira kau tidak mau berpacaran," kenangnya. Itu adalah kalimat yang sering kuucapkan di masa lalu.

"Percayalah padaku. Hubungan kami tidak normal. Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan status hubunganku dengannya." Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke, tapi aku juga tidak bisa dikategorikan lajang. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada seorang wanita beruntung di luar sana?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Kau kenal aku, aku tidak bisa berhubungan hanya dengan seorang wanita saja."

Aku pura-pura bersin. "Oh, aku minta maaf. Aku alergi dengan omong kosong."

Dia mendorong lenganku. "Kau tidak lucu, Kura," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?" tanyaku. Aku belum pernah lagi melihat keluarganya atau teman-teman sekolah kami selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Genma duduk dan menepuk-nepuk bangku di sampingnya, mengisyaratkanku untuk bergabung dengannya. "Orang tuaku pindah ke Tokyo. Kakashi masih angkuh seperti biasa dan tidak mau bergabung bersama kami. Kiba, Shino, dan Lee membuka toko hewan peliharaan. Dan aku tidak tahu kabar Kabuto."

Kami terus mengobrol dan mengenang masa lalu. Dia memaksaku melakukan angkat beban lagi, agar dia setidaknya bisa berpura-pura bekerja. Saat aku bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan pusat kebugaran, kami segera membuat janji untuk makan malam bersama hari ini. Aku bergegas mandi dan melesat pulang ke rumah.

Mobil ayahku terparkir di halaman dan ada suara bising datang dari dalam rumah. Aku masuk dan menemukan Kotaro sedang menabuh miniatur drum, Hiruma memetik gitar kecil, dan Emi menekan-nekan _keyboard_ kecil. "Ayah!" teriakku.

Ayahku datang dari sudut ruangan. "Hei, Sakura."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Ayah," ucapku segera.

Bel pintu berbunyi. "Bentonya datang," ucap Ayah sambil berjalan cepat melewatiku menuju pintu. Untungnya, mendengar kata 'bento' membuat anak-anak berhenti bermain musik.

Aku menyuruh para _rockstars wannabe_ duduk di depan TV, dan berharap agar mereka memusatkan perhatian pada film saat Ayah bergabung bersamaku di dapur. "Kapan Ayah akan berangkat?"

"Secepatnya," jawabnya. "Aku sepertinya bisa berkunjung lagi bulan Maret, sekitar tanggal 28, kalau kau mau."

"Kedengarannya sempurna," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kami makan dengan tenang, dan suara tawa sesekali terdengar dari ruang tengah memecah keheningan. "Baiklah, aku sebaiknya berangkat sekarang." Ayahku memeluk anak-anak sebelum aku mengantarnya sampai ke pintu. "Sasuke sepertinya pria baik-baik. Tetaplah bersamanya, oke?"

"Baiklah ... Kalau dia tidak kabur, tentu saja," jawabku. "Sampai jumpa, Ayah." Aku mengecup pipi ayahku.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi.

Aku menerima pesan dari Genma saat berjalan masuk.

_Makan malam jam 5? Aku kelaparan!_

Aku menggeleng dan menelepon Ino.

"_Uchiha Construction_, _Anda sedang bicara dengan Yamanaka._ _A__da yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Bisakah kau sampai di rumah jam lima untuk menjaga anak-anak?" tanyaku.

_"Kenapa? Kau mau ke mana?"_

Selalu saja ingin tahu. "Aku mau makan malam dengan seorang teman lama. Kau ingat Genma?" Aku mendengarnya mengerang.

_"Si Bajingan yang pertama kali memanggilku Babi?"_

"Ya, itu dia," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Aku minta tolong Ino. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan kau akan senang menjaga anak-anak sekarang. Ayah membelikan mereka cukup banyak instrumen untuk memulai sebuah band."

_"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu jam lima."_

"Terima kasih, Ino." Aku menutup telepon dan bersiap-siap berangkat.

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Hei Bos, aku harus pulang lebih awal. Sakura memintaku menjaga anak-anak," ucap Ino sambil mengintip ke ruanganku.

"Ada masalah?" tanyaku segera.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja, Sakura ada kencan jam lima."

Kencan. Sakura berkencan? Tidak boleh. "Um ... baiklah." Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Kemungkinan aku akan sedikit terlambat sampai di sana. Ini, pakai uangku untuk membeli makan anak-anak atau lainnya."

"Tidak usah," jawabnya. "Tidak lagi minum-minum dan memakai obat-obatan membuat rekening bank-ku menggendut. Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Bos." Dia tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

Sakura berkencan. Sakura-_ku_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku segera mengangkat telepon.

_"Uchiha Fugaku."_

"Ayah, boleh aku meminjam mobilmu?" Aku sudah selesai merumuskan rencana dalam pikiranku.

_"Tentu saja, Nak."_

Aku mencintai ayahku. Dia selalu bersedia membantuku. "Terima kasih. Aku segera ke sana."

Aku pamit pada Itachi dan Naruto sebelum bergegas ke rumah sakit tempat ayahku bekerja.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya kenapa kau meminjam mobilku?" tanya ayahku saat kami bertukar kunci mobil.

"Apa Ayah mau menerima amukan Sakura?" Aku tidak ingin membawa ayahku ke dalam masalah ini.

"Kita bicara nanti saja, Nak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum masam. Pilihan bagus.

Aku beranjak ke rumah Sakura dan parkir tidak jauh dari halamannya. Aku menunggu selama lima menit dan kemudian sebuah mobil asing berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Aku melihat seorang pria melangkah keluar dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi besar, tapi kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Itachi sendirian, pasti aku juga bisa mengalahkan pria sinting ini.

Sakura membuka pintu depan, dan pria itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Aku marah. Dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya dia meletakkan tangan kotornya di tubuh Sakura-_ku._ Peganganku di setir mobil semakin erat. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil pria itu. Dan bajingan itu bahkan tidak membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. _Benar-benar bajingan_. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang saat mereka melaju menjauhi rumah Sakura. Mereka mungkin terlalu sibuk tertawa dan tidak memerhatikanku yang ada di belakang mereka.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran _hibachi grill_. Setidaknya mereka tidak makan malam romantis. Aku mengemudi mengitari blok, memberi waktu pada mereka untuk masuk ke dalam sebelum aku kembali lagi dan parkir.

Aku belum memikirkan rencanaku berikutnya. Aku tidak bisa langsung masuk dan melabrak pria itu.

_Benar, kan?_

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh masuk.

Pada akhirnya, aku melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh penguntit lainnya, aku memerhatikan mereka lekat-lekat melalui jendela. Kalau pria itu melakukan satu saja gerakan yang mencurigakan, aku siap untuk memanggang bokongnya di pemanggangan.

Ini sudah keterlaluan. Pria itu sepertinya sangat lucu. Setiap kali bibirnya bergerak, Sakura akan tertawa. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak aku bisa gila. Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Kamar kecilnya terletak dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Aku menyalakan mobil dan memindahkannya dekat dengan pintu keluar. Aku kemudian dengan cepat masuk dan menunggu. Begitu Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar kecil, aku langsung menyambarnya. Jeritannya teredam oleh tanganku saat aku membawanya keluar dari restoran. Kakinya menendang tulang keringku berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang. Aku memaksanya masuk mobil dan bergegas melaju meninggalkan parkiran.

Sakura tidak terlihat senang saat dia mulai menguasai dirinya. "Dengar kau psikopat baj-_Sasuke?_" Aku meringis. Aku takut menatapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Untuk seorang penculik, kau seharusnya sudah akrab dengan gestur tadi," jawabku.

"Penculik?" dia menjerit. Hal buruk selalu terjadi saat seorang wanita menjerit. "Kenapa kau menculikku?"

"Kenapa kau berkencan?" teriakku kembali.

"Apa?" geramnya.

"Kau dengar ucapanku." _Segera tutup mulutmu, Sasuke_. "Kau tidak boleh berkencan."

"Tidak boleh?" Sial. "Siapa yang akan menghentikanku?"

Dan karena aku idiot, aku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Tentu saja aku."

"Hentikan. Mobilnya. Sekarang." Celaka dua belas.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jawabku.

"Kenapa?" dia kembali menggeram.

Kejujuran adalah hal terbaik untuk dilakukan. "Aku sedikit takut denganmu sekarang."

"HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"

Aku menepi. Sakura dengan marah membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Penculik macam apa aku ini kalau membiarkannya pulang dengan berjalan kaki? Aku keluar dan berjalan mengikutinya. "Sakura, ayolah, masuk ke mobil. Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Aku kembali mengucapkan hal yang salah.

Dia berbalik menghadapku. "_Aku _bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Kau sia—" Ponselnya berdering, menyelamatkanku dari amukannya. "_Moshi moshi_?" Oh Tuhan, suaranya terdengar sangat tegang. "Tidak, aku tidak jatuh, Bangsat. Aku diculik." Sakura memelototiku sepanjang percakapannya. "Bajingan kau." Dia menutup teleponnya.

"Sakura," aku memohon.

Dia perlahan berjalan ke arahku. Sakura Si Buas adalah julukan yang tepat untuk saat ini. "Jelaskan."

Aku sedikit gemetaran. "Sakura, aku minta maaf." Dia terus berjalan ke arahku. "Waktu aku melihatmu dengan pria itu, aku langsung ... Aku tidak ingin kau pergi bersamanya." Matanya menyipit melihatku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku—" Sepertinya kata-kataku tidak mempan. "Sakura, aku cemburu. Aku tidak tahan membayangkanmu bersama pria lain, selain aku. Kau Sakura-ku ... atau setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan," aku dengan sedih menyelesaikan ucapan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Aku mengangguk. Dia meraih kedua sisi wajahku dan mulai melumat bibirku. Butuh waktu tiga detik sampai kagetku hilang dan aku meraih bokong Sakura dan menggendongnya. Dia membungkus kaki jenjangnya di sekeliling tubuhku, dan aku berbalik, menekan punggungnya ke kap mobil. "Kau benar-benar ... brengsek," ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Tangan kananku menjalar di dadanya, dan dia mengerang keras di mulutku. Ukuran buah dadanya sempurna; seolah-olah mereka dibuat khusus untuk tanganku.

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan kami berdua. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi tumpangan, Kura?" Pria sinting dari restoran. Akan kubunuh pria itu. Dia tersenyum padaku sambil mengangguk. "Kau pasti Sasuke." Dia mengenalku?

Sakura turun dari kap dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Bajingan kau, Genma. Sana pulang." Pria itu hanya tertawa saat Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam mobil ayahku.

Genma? "Dia bisa sangat merepotkan. Aku harap kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi, Sobat. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Apa itu tadi?

Aku masuk ke mobil dan kembali menjalankannya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak sedang berkencan," ucap Sakura. "Genma baru saja pindah ke sini. Kami memutuskan untuk bernostalgia bersama, mengenang masa-masa sekolah dulu. Aku akan dengan senang hati memperkenalkannya padamu kalau kau bertanya seperti orang normal pada umumnya."

Ya, aku merasa bodoh sekarang. "Aku minta maaf. Waktu Ino bilang kau akan berkencan, aku seperti kehilangan akal."

"Ino," geramnya. Suara geramannya tidak terlalu mengerikan ketika geraman itu ditujukan pada orang lain. "Dia tahu ini bukan kencan. Anak itu harus—" Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar saat dia menekan tombol di ponselnya. "Halo, Temari?" Yang benar saja. "Ini aku, Sakura. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya sudah merepotkanmu, tapi maukah kau membantuku?" Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan tawa. "Ino di rumah sendirian bersama anakku dan teman-temannya, dan aku tahu dia tidak suka sendirian menjaga mereka. Maukah kau menemani Ino sampai aku pulang?" Dia tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih banyak." Kemudian dia menutup telepon dan melihat ke arahku. "Kau mau makan es krim?"

Malam ternyata berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Sakura tidak berkencan, dan aku selamat dari amukannya. Saat kami akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, Ino segera berlari keluar diiringi oleh Temari, dia terlihat bahagia sekaligus jengkel melihat kami, dan Hiruma dan Emi menceritakan semua tentang pagi mereka bersama "Kakek" Kizashi padaku.

Setelah mencium Sakura dan mengucapkan selamat malam, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya terang-terangan. "Jadi, benar, kan?" Dia menatapku bingung. "Kau Sakura-ku?"

Aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat dia berkata dengan wajah memerah, "Oh, brengsek kau."

* * *

_A/N:_

Itu cara Sakura bilang iya.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Bunyi bel pintu depan membuatku harus beranjak keluar dari tempat tidur. Aku berusaha agar tidak menabrak benda apapun sepanjang perjalananku ke ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang begitu kurang ajar dan berani membangunkanku sepagi ini. Aku berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan mataku tidak mempermainkanku saat membuka pintu.

"Akhirnya," ucap Hinata. Dia berjalan melewatiku dan langsung menaiki tangga.

"Hai, Paman Sasuke!" Aku menunduk dan melihat Kotaro. Mungkin aku masih tidur dan bermimpi. Kenapa dia ada bersama Hinata?

"Hei, Nak," jawabku mengantuk.

"Bibi Hinata juga membangunkanku," ucapnya simpati.

Aku meraih bahunya dan menuntunnya masuk. "Kau mau makan sereal atau minum jus?" tanyaku.

"Tidak usah, Paman Sasuke, terima kasih," jawabnya.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan Kotaro duduk di sampingku. Kalau saja aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar, mungkin aku akan bertanya-tanya di mana Hinata berada. Aku melihat Kotaro menguap, dan aku segera menariknya mendekat untuk bersandar di lenganku. Kami berdua pun terlelap.

Entah berapa lama kami tertidur sampai saat Hinata kembali. "Ayo bangun, Tukang Tidur," ucapnya riang.

Kotaro dan aku mengerang. Aku melihat Hiruma dan Emi yang sudah berpakaian rapi berdiri di sisinya. "Apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau membangunkan anak-anak malang ini?"

"Mereka akan ikut bersamaku untuk bertemu Konan. Boruto dan Yuki ada bersamanya. Hari Keluarga sebentar lagi datang, aku mengumpulkan semua cucu-cucu untuk difoto bersama dan nanti fotonya akan kita hadiahkan pada Ibu Mikoto dan Ayah Fugaku," jelasnya. "Aku dan Konan bisa saja memaksa Sakura untuk ikut, tapi aku pikir karena dia akan sendirian di rumah sepanjang hari ini, mungkin kau ingin menemaninya." Hinata mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. "Ayo, Anak-Anak, kita berangkat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sasuke!"

Sakura sendirian di rumah.

Aku harus ke sana. Aku segera meraih kunci mobil dan membuka pintu. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku sadar ... aku harus mengganti pakaian. Sambil mendengus memikirkan kebodohanku sendiri, aku kembali berjalan ke kamar dan bersiap-siap.

Aku tidak mau berepot-repot mengetuk pintu saat sampai di rumah Sakura, aku langsung membukanya dengan kunci yang dia berikan padaku. Aku tahu pasti, dia akan kesal setengah mati kalau aku membuatnya keluar dari tempat tidur hanya untuk membukakan pintu. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kamar tidurnya, dan melihatnya masih tertidur pulas. Boneka keledai terbaring di dekat lengannya. Aku segera naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Sakura sambil menariknya pelan-pelan ke dalam pelukanku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di rambutnya dan menghirup aroma stroberi.

"Kalau kau Temari, aku akan pindah rumah," gumamnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Apa menurutmu aku terasa seperti Temari?"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya di dalam pelukanku, matanya sedikit terbuka. "Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan," dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Sekarang tutup mulutmu. Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Mimpi indah, Sakura-ku." Aku mengecup rambutnya dan memeluknya erat.

Hampir satu jam aku berbaring memeluknya. Dia pasti tidur nyenyak, karena tidak satupun gumaman terdengar dari bibirnya. Saat dia akhirnya bangun, kata-kata pertama yang dia ucapkan adalah, "Hinata benar-benar jahat."

Aku mempererat pelukanku. "Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkannya masuk."

"Tidak, aku tidak membiarkannya masuk," jawabnya. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengunci jendela."

Dia menatapku sambil sedikit cemberut. "Dia menerkamku."

"Itu artinya dia menyukaimu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan bicara dengan Naruto untuk membuatnya hamil lagi. Itu akan melindungimu dari terkamannya."

"Kedengarannya bagus," dia setuju sebelum duduk. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyanya sambil menggeliat.

"Aku berencana untuk membuatmu jengkel sepanjang hari. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Aku tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya, siapa tahu dia sudah punya rencana untuk hari ini.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ada sedikit urusan, tapi kau boleh bergabung denganku kalau kau mau." Dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dia selesai mandi dalam beberapa menit. "Apa kita akan masuk penjara?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak, kalau kita tidak tertangkap," jawabnya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya. "Kita tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya," janjinya.

Ucapannya sedikit membuatku merasa lega. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sakura kembali muncul dengan berpakaian lengkap dan selembar kertas kecil berada di tangannya. "Lihat!" Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "_The Shit List_." Aku dengan cepat membaca daftarnya untuk memastikan namaku tidak ada di sana. Sebagian besar nama-nama yang ada sudah dicoret, tapi ada dua yang belum; Ino dan Genma.

"Kenapa Genma ada di daftarmu? Aku pikir dia teman baikmu," ucapku, tapi bukan berarti aku keberatan. Ini malah membuatku senang karena namanya ada di sini.

"Waktu aku baru tahu aku hamil Kotaro, dia mengirimkan rekaman ke salah satu stasiun televisi yang menayangkan acara '_Help Me Find My Baby Daddy _— Bantu Aku Menemukan Ayah Bayiku'," jelasnya. "Tapi, jangan salah paham dulu. Aku suka lelucon. Aku hanya marah karena dia sudah pindah duluan untuk kuliah sebelum aku sempat membalasnya. Aku masih menyimpan dendam padanya." Dia menyambar tas ransel dan menyampirkannya di atas bahu. "Kau sudah siap?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Tentu saja."

Hari yang tepat untuk balas dendam tidak bisa dimulai tanpa sarapan yang sehat, sebelum menjalankan misi, kami mampir ke salah satu kafe. "Meskipun saudara iparmu yang jahat itu menyerangku pagi ini, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena melibatkan Kotaro," ujar Sakura. "Kotaro tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi aku tahu, dia kadang-kadang berharap bisa memiliki keluarga yang besar. Sebelum pindah ke sini, dia hanya memiliki aku, ayahku, dan kadang-kadang Ino. Ibuku dan Paman Inouichi sering berpergian ke luar negeri, jadi dia hanya bertemu mereka di hari libur."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau ayah kandungnya tiba-tiba hadir di kehidupan kalian?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan ini selalu menggangguku.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menemukannya. Suna hanyalah kota kecil, semua orang di kotaku tahu apa yang kulakukan di pesta topeng itu. Tapi, dia tidak kunjung muncul, ayahku dan aku langsung menyewa pengacara dan memastikan agar aku memiliki hak asuh penuh. Aku tidak mau khawatir kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul dan memainkan perannya sebagai _ayah_. Kotaro berhak mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu." Dia meneguk kopinya. "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau dia tiba-tiba hadir di kehidupan kami, aku akan menendang bokongnya."

Aku tersenyum dan membayar tagihan. "Siap untuk mencoret satu nama lagi dari daftarmu?"

Sakura menjelaskan rencananya padaku dalam perjalanan kami menuju pusat kebugaran. "Cara untuk mengusili Genma adalah dengan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu kelihatan. Jadi, dia tidak akan segera menyadarinya. Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang mencolok, dia akan segera tahu dan entah bagaimana caranya, dia akan membalikkannya padamu." Dia jelas sudah memikirkan ini. "Genma orangnya cuek. Satu-satunya hal yang dia perhatikan adalah truknya. Dia selalu memeriksanya setiap lima belas menit sekali. Truk itu seperti kunci kehidupannya. Karena itulah kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada truknya."

"Aku sedikit gugup berhadapan dengannya," akuku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak menggigit. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam sana_, _temui dia dan alihkan perhatiannya selama kira-kira dua puluh menit. Mungkin kau bisa meminta maaf karena kesalahpahaman semalam," Sakura menyarankan.

Aku tidak bertanya apa yang akan dia lakukan pada truk Genma. Aku pikir semakin sedikit yang kuketahui akan semakin baik. Aku berjalan memasuki pusat kebugaran dan mencari target. Gadis resepsionis di meja depan menunjukkan ruangannya padaku, aku berjalan ke sana sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Tidak dikunci!" serunya dari dalam. Aku memutar kenop dan melangkah masuk. "Hey! Kekasih Kura-kura, masuklah. Kau tidak marah dengan kejadian semalam, kan? Badanku mungkin besar, tapi aku punya prinsip _make love, not war_," seringainya.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang untuk meminta maaf karena kejadian semalam. Kukira kau mencoba untuk mencuri gadisku, jadi aku sedikit terbawa emosi." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Sasuke."

Genma berdiri dan menjabat tanganku. "Senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa berkenalan langsung. Duduklah, aku akan memberitahumu segala sesuatu tentang Kura."

Mengalihkan perhatiannya selama dua puluh menit sama sekali tidak sulit. Dia dengan senang hati menceritakan kisah-demi-kisah nostalgianya bersama Sakura dan teman-temannya dimasa sekolah dulu. Rupanya Sakura sering bermain ke rumah Genma sesering dia bermain ke rumah Sakura. "Ada suatu ketika saat kami sudah menyiapkan kamera pengintai di kamar mandi. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Sakura itu gadis yang seksi. Dan kami semua adalah sekelompok remaja penuh hormon yang tolol dan mesum saat sekolah, jadi kami kira mengintip Sakura adalah ide yang cemerlang." Itu terjadi di masa lalu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyerangnya sekarang, aku harus memegang ujung kursi erat-erat untuk mencegah diriku melompat menerjangnya. "Aku bersumpah seseorang memberitahunya. Sebagai gantinya, Sakura berhasil memindahkan kamera itu ke kamar mandi orang tuaku. Dan sampai saat ini, Kiba masih belum bisa menatap mata ayahku." Aku tertawa bersamanya saat mendengar bagaimana kenakalan mereka berakhir.

Ponselku bergetar di saku celana. Ini adalah isyarat bagiku. "Aku sebaiknya membiarkanmu kembali bekerja. Aku akan bertemu Sakura untuk makan siang. Senang mengobrol denganmu."

"Sama-sama. Sampaikan salamku pada Kura," jawabnya.

Sakura sudah menunggu di dalam mobil saat aku sampai di parkiran. Aku melirik truk Genma. Tidak ada yang berbeda. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mencolok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Plat truk _macho_-nya sekarang sudah bertuliskan _Lady_ Genma. Butuh waktu seminggu baginya untuk menyadari itu. Dan aku juga membeli sebuah klakson mobil bersuara aneh. Dia suka mengklakson wanita seksi di jalanan, jadi saat dia melakukan itu, klaksonnya akan berteriak '_fat ass'_. Aku cukup yakin dia akan mengetahui itu dengan cepat."

Aku tertawa membayangkan wajah Genma ketika diserang oleh wanita yang dia goda. "Apa dia akan tahu kau pelakunya?"

"Tentu saja dia akan tahu," jawab Sakura, seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar. "Dia akan kembali membalasku tentu saja. Ini sudah seperti lingkaran setan." Sakura tidak terlihat khawatir sedikit pun.

"Apa kita sudah selesai membalas dendam untuk hari ini?" tanyaku.

Sakura mengeluarkan daftarnya dan mencoret nama Genma. "Belum. Masih ada Ino. Dia membocorkan rahasia tentang _Mistress_ Cherish. Tapi, aku bisa mengurus semuanya sebelum makan siang, dan kemudian kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Oke," jawabku sambil tersenyum dan kami kembali menuju rumahnya. Sakura bilang padaku untuk memarkirkan mobil di garasi agar tidak ada seorang pun tetangganya yang melihat dan memutuskan untuk datang dan bergosip selama kami berdua beraksi.

Sakura meraih beberapa peralatan sebelum berjalan menuju kamar adiknya. "Ino. Dia memang terlihat tangguh, tapi ada dua hal yang dia takuti: tikus dan lemari."

"Lemari?" Siapa yang takut lemari?

"Dia orangnya paranoid sekali. Pintu lemarinya harus terbuka setiap saat," jawab Sakura. "Gadis itu terlalu sering menonton film horor. Oh, dan aku menemukan _gadget _ini. Aku memesannya via _online_." Sakura mengangkat sebuah tikus kecil. "Tikus ini punya sensor gerak di atasnya, jadi, saat Ino berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, tikus ini akan keluar dari bawah tempat tidur."

Sakura sedang berusaha memasang baterai di tikus kecil itu saat kami mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Aku langsung panik. "Sial! Ada yang datang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sakura panik melihat sekeliling. "Ayo cepat!" Dia meraih lenganku. "Masuk ke dalam lemari!" Dia meraih semua peralatannya dan menarikku ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu lemari. Kalau seseorang masuk ke kamar, dia akan mendengar suara napas kami. "Apa yang dilakukannya di rumah?" bisik Sakura.

"Istirahat makan siang?" bisikku sambil mengintip melalui celah-celah pintu lemari.

Berkat iPod di telinganya, Ino tidak bisa mendengar perkataan yang kami ucapkan. Dia berjalan ke jendela dan mengambil teropongnya sebelum mengintip melewati tirai. "Halo, Polisi Baik Hati." Dia memandangi Sai selama beberapa menit sebelum beranjak menuju meja riasnya. Dia bercermin dan memoles kembali _eyeliner_-nya, tapi matanya terpaku pada pintu lemari yang tertutup dan dia membeku.

"_Shannaro_," bisik Sakura. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk memasangkan baterai ke dalam tikus mainan saat Ino berhati-hati mendekati pintu. "Berhasil!" Sakura menyelipkannya di bagian bawah lemari dan melihat tikus itu bergerak menjauh. Sesosok bayangan abu-abu kecil menyeberangi ruangan, Ino berteriak kesetanan dan hampir mendobrak pintu kamarnya saat mencoba keluar. "Dendamku terbalaskan!" Sakura meraih kotak selagi aku menangkap tikusnya. Dia kemudian menutup rapat pintu lemari, dan kami berdua berlari keluar dari kamar untuk bersembunyi di tempat lain.

Kami berakhir di kamar tamu di lorong seberang. "Tahu tidak, hidup tidak akan pernah membosankan bersamamu," ujarku.

Dia menjawab sambil mendengus. "Hidup akan jauh lebih pendek kalau Ino membuka pintu lemari saat kita bersembunyi di sana. Aku pikir dia tadi membawa pisau."

"Sialan kau, Sai! Berhentilah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan. Aku sudah bilang ada sesuatu di lemariku." Kami mendengar mereka datang menyusuri lorong. Tampaknya Ino pergi mencari bantuan.

"Bukankah kau sudah terlalu tua untuk takut dengan _boogey-man_?" jawab Sai dingin.

Ino semakin gusar. "Ini bukan _boogey-man_," geramnya. "Keluarkan pistolmu! Polisi macam apa kau ini?"

"Percayalah. Akan jauh lebih aman bagimu kalau aku tidak mengeluarkan pistolku," bentaknya.

"Kau mengancamku?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Aku melihat Sakura menggigit keras bibirnya menahan tawa. Sai dan Ino terus bertengkar di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Ino. Aku bisa mendengar Sai mengejek Ino saat melihat lemarinya kosong. Ini membuat perdebatan di antara mereka semakin memanas. Kemudian terdengar suara hentakan keras dan ocehan mereka berhenti.

"Apa mereka sudah saling membunuh?" bisikku.

"Lebih parah dari itu," jawab Sakura samar. Dia meraih tanganku dan kami menyelinap keluar dari kamar tamu.

Sayangnya, pintu kamar Ino masih terbuka. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka berdua bisa melucuti pakaian sedemikian cepat, membuatku kagum. Tangan Sai berada di bokongnya, dan kakinya terbungkus erat di sekeliling tubuh Sai. Mereka saling mengulum sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya Sai melihat tato Ino," ucapku di telinga Sakura.

Saat kami berjalan menyusuri lorong, erangan dan rintihan mulai terdengar. "Oh, Tuhan," Sakura meringis. "Aku tidak mau mendengar adikku berhubungan seks." Ino menjerit. "Kita harus keluar dari sini." Aku setuju sekali.

Kami berhasil keluar melewati pintu depan dan melihat Karin berdiri di halaman depan rumahnya. "Seperti seseorang sedang bersenang-senang di dalam," teriaknya.

Sakura membuka pintu garasi dan kami melompat ke dalam mobil dan bergerak menjauh. "Jadi," aku mencoba memikirkan sesuatu untuk diucapkan. "Kau lapar?" Dia tertawa dan aku melaju menuju _drive-thru_ untuk memesan makanan cepat saji. Aku ingin menunjukkan salah satu tempat favoritku pada Sakura.

* * *

"Di mana kita?" tanyanya saat aku mengemudi di batas kota.

"Ini adalah danau tempat kami para pria Uchiha selalu pergi berkemah," jelasku saat kami tiba di sana. Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil berjalan melewati semak. "Hiruma ingin berkemah di sini, diulang tahunnya nanti, jadi aku harap kau memperbolehkan Kotaro bergabung bersama kami. Tapi, biar kuperingatkan kau sebelumnya; kau mungkin akan terjebak bersama wanita-wanita Uchiha yang memaksamu untuk menginap bersama mereka."

Sakura tertawa, "Kedengarannya menakutkan." Lalu dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum menggoda. "Aku suka dengan keluargamu. Aku akan dengan senang hati terjebak bersama mereka."

Kami menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sini, berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pemandangan. Saat matahari mulai terbenam, Sakura menyarankan kami untuk segera kembali, tapi aku punya ide lain. "Ayo kita berenang."

"Kita tidak membawa pakaian renang, Jenius," jawabnya.

"Siapa yang butuh pakaian renang?" jawabku sambil melepas kemeja dan menjatuhkannya di tanah. "Jangan bilang kau belum pernah berenang telanjang dengan pacarmu sebelumnya?"

Dia mengejek, "Pacar apa? Genma dan aku hanya berteman, dan ya ... sesekali memang berciuman. Tapi, aku tidak mau berpacaran saat itu."

Ini mengagetkanku. "Jadi, apa yang merubah pikiranmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau yang mengubahnya," jawabnya. Batinku seperti menari saat mendengar jawabannya. "Sekarang berbaliklah. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku telanjang."

"Tapi, memang itu intinya," jawabku cemberut.

"Maaf," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan memaksaku berbalik. "Tidak boleh mengintip."

Sebagai seorang _gentleman_, aku menunggu sampai dia memperbolehkanku berbalik sebelum aku membuka sisa pakaianku dan melompat ke dalam air. Sakura berenang cukup dalam dan aku hanya bisa melihat puncak bahunya karena matahari semakin tenggelam.

"Aku akan melihatmu telanjang suatu hari nanti," janjiku.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," jawabnya sebelum menyelam.

Aku tersenyum dan berenang mengikutinya. Kami berenang sampai aku melihat bibir bawahnya gemetaran. Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Sakura bilang aku tidak boleh mengintip, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang aku tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Dan _ lagi-lagi_, karena aku seorang _gentleman _sejati, aku hanya meletakkan tanganku di atas pinggangnya. Aku bukan orang bodoh. Kalau aku membuatnya marah sekarang, dia tidak akan membiarkanku mendekatinya lagi. "Aku pikir, sekarang sudah waktunya kau menghangat tubuhmu. Kemudian kita bisa menjemput anak-anak."

"Ide yang bagus," ucap Sakura. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku berhasil tidak mengintipnya saat dia berpakaian. Saat aku juga sudah berpakaian lengkap, kami kembali ke mobil. "Sasuke, bukannya aku tidak ingin melihatmu telanjang. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu di hari yang sama dengan kita melihat Sai dan Ino."

* * *

Kami berhenti di rumahnya cukup lama untuk mengeringkan rambut. Untungnya, Ino dan Sai tidak ada di sini. Kami kemudian bergerak menuju rumah Itachi, di mana seluruh keluargaku tampaknya sudah berkumpul. Segera setelah kami berjalan masuk, semua orang menatap kami. Semuanya menyeringai licik dan bersemangat, kecuali anak-anak, mereka tampak bersalah. Sial.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan pada kami?" tanya ibuku dengan manis. Aku tidak mempercayainya.

"Jangan mengatakan apa-apa," gumamku pada Sakura. "Ini jebakan."

Itachi memotong, "Ya, kalian bermain di atas meja akhir-akhir ini?" Naruto mendengus dan yang lainnya mulai tertawa.

Sakura menatap tiga anak-anak kami dengan tangan di pinggang. Pada awalnya mata mereka terus menatap lantai, tapi kemudian Emi tiba-tiba berteriak, "Ayah dan Bibi Sakura sedang membuat kue!"

Ayah bergegas membela mereka, "Ayolah Sakura, jangan marah. Kau sudah tahu tidak ada rahasia di keluarga ini. Dan sejujurnya, aku juga penasaran dengan bekas sidik jari di atas kap mobilku."

Saat tawa mereka semua meledak, aku mengambil secarik kertas dan membimbing Sakura ke dapur. "Aku pikir sudah waktunya untuk membuat '_The Shit List'-_ku sendiri."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

"Bibi Ino, kenapa Bibi berjalan dengan aneh?" Kotaro bertanya pada Ino yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi.

"Aku naik kuda," gerutunya.

Aku hampir tersedak, tapi aku berhasil menenangkan diri. "Pasti kuda yang besar," sahutku pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ino, menatapku hati-hati.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, Anak-Anak. Kita harus pergi membeli perlengkapan sekolah kalian." Hiruma dan Kotaro mengerang. "Jangan seperti itu. Setidaknya, Bibi Konan sudah memastikan kalian berdua sekelas." Punya koneksi dengan kepala sekolah sepertinya memang menguntungkan.

Hiruma meletakkan piringnya ke wastafel. "Aku harap kami tidak akan pernah mengunjungi kantornya. Bibi Konan bisa berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan." Aku bisa membayangkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nona Emi?" tanyaku sambil menyeka sirup dari wajahnya. "Kau sudah siap untuk masuk _play-group_?"

Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan menggeleng. "Boleh aku tinggal saja di rumah bersama Bibi Sakura saja?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup hidungnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu selama beberapa hari? Nanti kau akan punya banyak teman."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak punya teman sama sekali, Bibi Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, aku akan menculikmu," janjiku. Ini membuatnya tenang. Dia kemudian bergabung dengan Kotaro dan Hiruma dan berjalan menuju garasi.

Ino berteriak saat aku sudah sampai di luar rumah, "Sakura! Jangan lupa beli perangkap tikus!" Aku tertawa pelan dan bergegas berjalan ke trukku.

* * *

Aku rasa tidak seorang pun dari kami yang menikmati belanja perlengkapan sekolah kali ini. Kotaro dan Hiruma berjalan di kedua sisiku, dan Emi duduk di keranjang belanjaan. Aku memelototi daftar barang belanjaan di tanganku. "Kenapa kalian butuh empat kotak tisu?"

"Untuk pilek?" sahut Emi.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan tisu ke keranjang belanjaan. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan senang kalau tahu aku membelikan mereka semua peralatan sekolah, tapi aku akan membiarkannya membelikan Kotaro dan Hiruma seragam sekolah.

Kotaro sibuk memilih-milih tas sekolahnya. "Ini membuatku tertekan." Aku memutar mata. Anak umur tujuh tahun macam apa yang berbicara seperti itu? "Mungkin kita sebaiknya makan pizza dulu."

"Semakin cepat kau memilih tasmu, semakin cepat kita bisa pergi dari sini," jawabku. Dia dengan cepat meraih tas bewarna hijau dan melemparkannya ke keranjang belanjaan. Hiruma juga memilih tas yang sama dengan warna biru.

* * *

Setelah aku selesai memasukan semua barang belanjaanku ke dalam truk, aku mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatku. "_Fat Ass_!"

"Masuk ke mobil!" seruku sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan ke samping dan dengan cepat membantu Emi naik ke kursi belakang truk bersama Kotaro dan Hiruma.

"Haruno Sakura!" teriak Genma.

Aku memasang senyum polos terbaikku dan berbalik. "Genma! Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini."

Dia kembali menatapku. "Tadi malam saat aku sedang jalan-jalan mencari seorang wanita beruntung yang akan kuajak berkencan, aku melihat seorang wanita seksi berambut cokelat dan aku memutuskan untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan ... aku menekan klakson trukku." Dia kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya?"

"Kalian berdua hidup bahagia selamanya?" tanyaku.

Tangannya mencubit pipiku, tapi tidak sampai sakit. "Wanita seksi itu malah melemparkan _stiletto-_nya ke trukku. Lalu dia mengeluarkan lipstik merahnya dan menulis 'pria bangsat' di kap mobilku! Aku benar-benar kaget. Untungnya ada seorang pria di belakangku mobilku, dia membentakku dan aku langsung sadar. Dia membunyikan klaksonnya dan berteriak '_Lady_ Genma jangan halangi jalan!'. Kenapa semua orang memanggilku _Lady _Genma?"

"Kau membuat wajahku remuk," ucapku, bibirku sudah mengerucut dibuatnya. Aku yakin wajahku terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Aku akan membalasmu sedikit-demi-sedikit, Kura," jawabnya sambil berjuang menahan senyum. Dia mungkin sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Ibu?" Kotaro menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. "Ibu ingin aku menendangnya?"

Genma melepaskanku. "Oh, astaga! Tidak mungkin! Kau masih memakai popok saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

"Kotaro, ini temanku, Paman Genma. Genma, ini Kotaro." Aku membukakan pintu mobilku lebar-lebar agar Genma bisa melihat anak-anak. "Dan ini Hiruma dan Emi." Emi melambaikan tangannya pada Genma, tapi Hiruma terlihat tidak senang.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," Genma tersenyum sebelum berbalik kembali ke arahku. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sedang istirahat makan siang. Perhatikan sekelilingmu baik-baik, Kura." Dia mencium pipiku dengan keras, melambai pada anak-anak, dan lari ke truknya.

Aku menggeleng dan masuk ke mobilku.

* * *

Di restoran pizza, aku memberi beberapa koin pada anak-anak agar mereka bisa bermain _game_. Kotaro sedang membantu Emi bermain bola basket saat Hiruma kembali. Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Bibi Sakura? Apa Bibi menyukai Tuan Genma?"

"Kadang-kadang," jawabku sambil tersenyum, tapi kemudian wajahnya sedikit lesu, senyumku langsung hilang. "Hiruma, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Aku meraih dagu Hiruma dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Nak. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih." Dia menatapku ragu-ragu. "Aku mohon."

"Aku pikir Bibi menyukai ayahku," dia akhirnya mengaku.

Oh. "Hiruma, Genma itu temanku, pertemananku dengannya sama seperti pertemananmu dengan Kotaro. Ayahmu ..." _Shannaro_. Aku harus menyebutnya keras-keras. "Ayahmu adalah kekasihku." Dia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau tidak mengatakan ini pada siapa pun." Sasuke sudah besar kepala, aku tidak ingin membuat kepalanya bertambah besar lagi.

"Boleh aku katakan pada Kotaro?" tanyanya.

"Hanya Kotaro, tapi tidak dengan Emi," jawabku. "Emi memberitahu paman-bibi, kakek-nenek-mu rahasia tentang aku yang sedang membuat kue dengan ayahmu."

* * *

Setelah makan siang, aku langsung pulang untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan Kotaro. Dia akan pergi kemping bersama para pria Uchiha-Uzumaki, sedangkan aku dan Emi akan menginap bersama wanita Uchiha-Uzumaki. Aku tumbuh dewasa dengan banyak laki-laki di lingkungan hidupku, jadi aku belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Mungkin kami akan menghabiskan malam dengan makan _junk food_ dan menonton _chick-flick_.

Pada awalnya, semua berjalan dengan cukup normal. Kami makan malam bersama. Bibi Mikoto punya banyak pelayan, jadi kami tidak perlu memasak. Kemudian kami pindah ke ruang keluarga yang sudah disulap menjadi panti pijat. Saat Emi dan Yuki sedang bersenang-senang di ruang bermain, dan Boruto sedang melonjak-lonjak gembira di keranjang bayinya, aku berbaring terkelungkup di atas meja, seorang pria bertubuh besar memijat punggungku.

Hinata mengerang di sampingku. "Ini _benar-benar_ menyenangkan." Aku mendengar Konan dan Bibi Mikoto bergumam setuju. "Bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Apa dia bisa melemaskan ketegangan ototmu?"

"Yang benar saja," Konan mendengus. "Hanya Sasuke yang bisa melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ketegangan seksual, Sayang," sahut Bibi Mikoto. "Aku kaget kalian berdua belum melakukan apa-apa sampai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Fugaku di malam pertama pertemuan kami."

Percakapan semacam ini akan berakhir buruk buatku.

"Ini pasti gara-gara pesona Uchiha-Uzumaki," ucap Hinata. "Aku juga tidak bisa menjaga tanganku dari Naruto saat aku bertemu dengannya."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Sakura," tambah Konan. "Aku membuat Itachi menderita. Mereka semua terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kau harus membuat Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Aku tidak jual mahal, hanya saja aku ..." Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini saat Ibu Sasuke berada di ruangan yang sama denganku. "Aku belum pernah lagi berhubungan seks setelah Kotaro lahir. Aku kapok berhubungan seks hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Aku sedang menunggu 'aha' momen dengan seorang pria ... momen di mana aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, karena aku tahu kami akan baik-baik saja, karena kami saling memiliki."

Aku rasa Bibi Mikoto menghela napas. "Aku akan sangat senang saat kau mendapat 'aha' momenmu, karena kalian berdua sangat cocok."

Konan seperti melamun. "Berarti sudah sekitar delapan tahun. Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Tunggangi dia sekarang." Aku dan Hinata tertawa keras.

* * *

Setelah sesi pijat kami berakhir, kami kembali duduk di sofa. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang." Aku yakin Kotaro sedang bersenang-senang.

"Hmm ... Sekarang sudah gelap, mereka mungkin sedang mengerjai anak-anak. Kapan pun anak-anak berkumpul, mereka tidak bisa menahan diri," ucap Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil menyesap minuman buah.

"Mereka menakut-nakuti anak-anak setiap tahun. Itachi hidup untuk hal-hal seperti itu," jelas Konan.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau tahun ini mereka yang kita takut-takuti?"

Bibi Mikoto segera mengangkat telepon. "Aku akan menelepon Shizune. Dia akan menjaga Emi, Yuki, dan Boruto."

Aku juga meminta bantuan Ino.

Ino datang beberapa saat kemudian dengan pakaian serba hitam. "Aku bawa pemadam api."

"Ayo." Kami semua berdesakan dalam trukku dan bertolak menuju danau, meninggalkan anak-anak dengan teman Bibi Mikoto yang dengan senang hati membantu. "Kita pastikan Kotaro dan Hiruma tahu rencana kita. Aku tidak ingin mereka ketakutan," ucap Bibi Mikoto. Kami semua setuju.

Aku memarkirkan trukku cukup jauh agar mereka tidak bisa mendengar bunyi mesinnya. Kami merayap perlahan, berjalan hati-hati. Kami bisa mendengar suara mereka sebelum melihat mereka. Itachi sedang bercerita tentang raksasa danau.

"Kalian tidak keberatan basah sedikit?" bisik Ino.

Dia menenteng pemadam api saat Konan, Hinata, dan Bibi Mikoto menyelinap di sekitar tenda untuk berjalan menuju danau. Kami menunggu dengan sabar sampai Itachi menyelesaikan ceritanya. Hiruma dan Kotaro terus menatap danau dengan cemas. "Jangan khawatir," ujar Sasuke pada mereka. "Raksasa danau takut pada api. Selama api unggun masih menyala, raksasanya akan menjauh." Dia hanya membuat rencana kami semakin sempurna.

Ada suara jeritan keras diikuti dengan suara percikan air. Naruto langsung berdiri. "Apa itu?" Terdengar suara percikan air lagi, sekarang mereka semua berdiri.

Itachi tertawa gugup. "Aku yakin tidak ada apa-apa." Suara percikan air terus terdengar.

"Anak-anak, kalian tetap di sini. Kami akan mengeceknya," ucap Sasuke dengan tenang. Mereka meraih senter dan berjalan menuju danau.

Saat itulah Ino dan aku bergerak. Hiruma dan Kotaro sedikit melompat kaget saat kami keluar dari hutan, tapi untungnya mereka tidak berteriak. Mereka bisa melihat wajah kami. "Ayo. Ikut permainan kami," bisikku sambil tersenyum pada mereka. "Kamilah raksasa danaunya." Ino dengan cepat memadamkan api.

Saat kami kembali berlari ke tempat persembunyian, aku mendengar anak-anak berteriak minta tolong. Akting mereka sangat meyakinkan. "Sial," Itachi berteriak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apinya mati," sahut Kotaro, terdengar panik. "Raksasa danau akan datang!"

"Aku hanya mengarang-ngarangnya saja," ucap Itachi.

Kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dan percikan air lagi. "Apa itu?" tanya Hiruma histeris.

"Anak-anak yang baik," bisik Ino.

"Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi," ucap Paman Fugaku. "Sasuke, mungkin sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini bersama anak-anak."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang saja," saran Itachi.

"Kau juga bisa tinggal di sini bersama anak-anak," ucap Naruto sambil memutar matanya dan berjalan mengikuti Paman Fugaku.

Ino bergerak membantu Bibi Mikoto, Konan dan Hinata. Langkah kakinya tidak terdengar karena Paman Fugaku dan Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak. Itachi semakin panik. "Bawa anak-anak keluar dari sini! Aku akan membantu mereka!" Dia berlari untuk menyelamatkan ayah dan adiknya.

Sasuke segera menggendong anak-anak. Aku melangkah keluar di hadapannya. "Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?"

Ini membuatnya semakin panik. "Sakura! Kita harus—" Kemudian dia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. "Kau!" geramnya.

"Hallo, Ibu!" sapa Kotaro sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kerja yang bagus, Anak-Anak!" ucapku saat Sasuke menurunkan mereka.

"Lalu siapa yang?" Sasuke menunjuk kembali ke danau.

Aku tertawa. "Aku rasa Bibi Mikoto, Hinata, dan Konan menyergap Paman Fugaku dan Naruto di danau, dan Ino sampai di sana saat Itachi datang membantu mereka setelah dia memadamkan api unggun. Inilah yang akan kalian dapatkan karena mencoba menakut-nakuti anak-anak." Aku menjerit saat Sasuke menggendongku di atas bahunya.

"Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada raksasa danau sesungguhnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Uchiha! Turunkan aku!" seruku, tapi seruanku tidak ada gunanya.

Semua teriakan telah digantikan dengan suara tawa saat kami semua berada di danau. Sasuke melompat ke air, membawa kami berdua bergabung dengan yang lain. Ino berhasil kabur dan menyelinap keluar bersama anak-anak untuk memanggang _marshmallow_.

"Kau seharusnya melihat ekspresi wajahmu sendiri," ucap Konan menggoda Itachi.

"Kalian seharusnya perang bantal di rumah," jawab Itachi sambil menarik Konan ke pelukannya.

"Kita dikhianati," timpal Paman Fugaku.

"Ah, kami akan menebusnya nanti," janji Mikoto-_san_. "Tapi, sekarang kami harus melanjutkan acara menginap kami." Dia mengecup Paman Fugaku sebelum keluar dari danau.

Mereka semua mengantarkan kami kembali ke truk. Ino masih memakan _marshmallow_ saat kami berangkat. Dia dengan baik hati membaginya dengan Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Apa mereka akan balas dendam?" tanya Konan.

"Malam ini? Sepertinya tidak," jawabku. "Tapi, aku yakin mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu di acara menginap kita berikutnya."

Bibi Mikoto tersenyum, "Kita akan siap."

* * *

Saat kami sampai di kediaman keluarga besar Uchiha, kami langsung mengeringkan tubuh dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ino terburu-buru ingin pulang. Aku memperingatkannya untuk jangan berbuat onar. "Kau tidak seru," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kalau dia berencana untuk melanjutkan _bisnis_-nya lagi dengan Sai, aku harap mereka melakukannya di rumah Sai, dan bukan di sofaku.

Aku tidur di kamar lama Sasuke. Bibi Mikoto memberiku izin untuk mengeksplorasi barang-barangnya, dan aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Kamar Sasuke seperti kamar anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Ada foto-fotonya bersama saudara-saudaranya, kebanyakan fotonya diambil saat ajang olah raga. Aku bahkan menemukan kaos lamanya. Aku memutuskan untuk memakainya sebagai baju tidurku malam ini. Dan mungkin kalau aku membawanya pulang, dia tidak akan sadar.

"Bajunya terlihat lebih bagus saat kau yang mengenakkannya." Aku melompat kaget saat mendengar suara Bibi Mikoto. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia datang.

"Bibi Mikoto membuatku kaget," aku menarik napas dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Maaf." Dia masuk dan duduk di sebelahku. "Aku mau menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu," ucapnya serius. "Aku tidak pernah peduli pada Anko. Kalau bukan karena Hiruma dan Emi, aku lebih suka kalau dia tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Sasuke mencoba memulai kehidupannya lagi dan mencari ibu baru untuk anak-anaknya, tapi kita sama-sama tahu, pilihannya selalu mengecewakan." Kemudian dia meraih tanganku. "Tapi, kau berbeda. Cucu-cucuku memujamu. Anakku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Kau dan Kotaro jelas sudah masuk dalam keluarga kami."

Ini terasa sangat aneh bagiku. Ibuku dan aku tidak pernah bicara dari hati-ke-hati. "Bibi Mikoto tidak keberatan kalau aku ini seorang penulis erotika dan mulutku kadang-kadang lebih kasar dari pelaut?"

"Bukumu meningkatkan kualitas kehidupan seksku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, kehidupan seksku sebelum ini benar-benar sudah luar biasa, dan kau semakin memperbaikinya. Aku tidak percaya hal itu bisa terjadi," akunya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kalian orang-orang gila."

Dia mengangguk, "Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau cocok dengan kami." Dia bangkit dan berjalan pergi. "Aku tahu kau sedang berhati-hati, tapi aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan menemukan pria yang lebih baik untukmu dan Kotaro selain anakku. Selamat malam, Sakura."

Aku memikirkan ucapan Bibi Mikoto saat membenamkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur tua Sasuke, aku tidak ingin membayangkan hidupku tanpa Keluarga Uchiha, tanpa Hiruma dan Emi, tanpa Sasuke. Sebagian besar hidupku kuhabiskan dengan bertanya-tanya apa aku bisa memberikan Kotaro keluarga yang layak, dan keluarga yang layak itu sudah berada di pangkuanku. Aku akan bertindak bodoh kalau mendorong mereka menjauh.

Pintu kembali berderit terbuka, aku berguling untuk melihatnya. Emi menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu, "Bibi Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum, "Hei, Emi."

"Boleh aku tidur denganmu, Bibi Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku duduk dan menarik selimut ke samping. Dia berlari dan merangkak naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kau mau pakai selimut?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan menguap saat aku menarik selimut, menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "Mimpi indah, Nona Emi."

Dia meringkuk di sampingku, dan aku memeluknya erat. "Aku menyayangimu, Bibi Sakura," bisiknya.

Aku balik berbisik, "Aku juga menyayangimu, Emi."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Tidak diragukan lagi, ini adalah kemping paling berkesan di sepanjang hidupku. Itachi tidak habis pikir, cerita raksasa danaunya tiba-tiba menjadi kenyataan, dan dia terkagum-kagum sendiri dibuatnya, walaupun tetap ketakutan setengah mati. Dan aku senang karena bisa tidur tanpa melewatkan ciuman selamat malam dari Sakura.

"Aku suka kencing di hutan," ujar Kotaro.

"Aku juga!" sahut Hiruma. "Aku hampir menembak tupainya!"

Aku tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala. _Boys will be boys_. Ini masih subuh, tapi semuanya sudah bangun. Tidur di tenda memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak senyaman tidur di kasur. Kami semua memang sedikit manja.

"Aku sudah buat sarapan!" Naruto mengumumkan sambil menunjuk ke sebuah nampan penuh ramen. Biasanya aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak makan makanan yang tidak sehat untuk sarapan, tapi kali ini pengecualian.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyaku saat Ayah keluar dari tenda dengan tangan di punggung.

"Tempat tidurku sangat keras. Ide siapa ini yang setuju kemping tanpa membawa kasur angin?" tanyanya.

Naruto tampak bersalah. "Ideku. Aku benar-benar lupa membawanya. Anakku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, jadi aku sedikit linglung."

"Aku tidak bersimpati padamu. Kau juga seperti itu saat masih bayi," ucap Ayah.

Aku teringat selalu dibangunkan oleh tangisan Hiruma dan Emi saat mereka masih kecil. Anko selalu menolak untuk mengecek mereka, dia bersikeras perannya sebagai orang tua hanyalah untuk melahirkan mereka di ruang bersalin. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan. Aku menikmati setiap menit yang kuhabiskan bersama anak-anakku. Walaupun aku cukup yakin sesekali aku terbalik memasang popok Hiruma.

Kotaro membawakanku ramen dan duduk di sampingku. "Aku pikir aku ini anak mama, Paman Sasuke," akunya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mengambil wadah dari tangannya. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sedikit merindukannya."

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi anak mama. Aku juga sedikit merindukannya."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar senang," jawabnya cepat. Aku rasa dia tidak ingin aku berpikir dia anak yang cengeng karena merindukan Sakura. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku, Paman Sasuke."

"Kemping ini tidak akan sama tanpamu, Nak," timpalku.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan di rumah, jadi setelah semuanya selesai sarapan, kami segera berkemas dan berangkat menuju rumah orang tuaku. Ibu dan Hinata sudah berada di dapur. Hinata sedang menggendong Boruto. Naruto segera memeluk mereka dari belakang, "Halo, keluarga kecilku."

"Aku akan membangunkan gadisku," ucap Itachi sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Ibuku menaruh tangannya di lenganku. "Naik ke atas dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk anak-anak," ucap Ibu. Saat aku berjalan menaiki tangga, aku mendengar omelannya. "Ramen untuk sarapan! Yang benar saja."

Aku tertawa dan bergegas menuju kamar lamaku. Aku bertanya-tanya apa Sakura sudah bangun atau belum. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu, tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Kalau dia masih tidur, aku ingin membangunkannya langsung. Aku perlahan masuk dan melihat tempat tidur.

Sempurna.

Itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkan pemandangan di depanku. Sakura-ku tidur miring dan rambutnya tergerai indah di atas bantal tuaku. Lengannya memeluk gadis kecilku yang meringkuk ke dadanya. Aku perlahan-lahan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap mereka. Saat aku melihat Sakura mengenakkan kaus sepak bola usangku, dengan nama depanku tertulis di punggungnya, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Aku harus menyentuhnya. Aku mencium kening Emi sebelum meletakkan tanganku di pipi Sakura. Saat dia tidak bergerak, tanganku perlahan-lahan menjalar ke atas, membiarkan jari-jariku membelai rambut lembutnya.

"Kau sebaiknya punya alasan yang kuat untuk membangunkanku," ucapnya mengantuk tanpa membuka mata.

"Aku merindukanmu," jawabku sambil terus membelai wajah dan rambutnya.

Matanya bergetar terbuka. Dia tidak menghindari sentuhanmu. "Kita baru saja bertemu tadi malam."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Jadi?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Jadi, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi. Dan kembali lagi ke sini."

Aku tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali. Aku segera meraih pakaian dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Bauku seperti asap api unggun. Aku keramas dan mengeringkan rambut sebelum memasang celana. Saat hendak menyikat gigi, aku mendengar suara ketukan lembut di pintu. "Masuklah," jawabku. Aku kaget saat melihat Sakura melangkah masuk, dia hanya mengenakkan baju kausku.

"Beruap sekali di sini," ucapnya sambil mengambil sikat gigi. Dia berpura-pura menabrakku dengan bahunya saat sampai di wastafel.

"Kau seharusnya berada di tempat tidur," ucapku padanya, menyenggol pinggangnya.

"Emi meninggalkanku demi _pancake_," jawabnya sebelum menyikat gigi.

Kami berdua menyikat gigi di depan cermin. Aku sesekali menyenggolnya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum membalasku. Ini cara terbaik untuk memulai hari baru. Aku langsung menggendongnya saat kami selesai menyikat gigi. "Ayo kita kembali lagi ke tempat tidur."

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi," jawabnya setengah hati saat aku membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, membawanya bersamaku. Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum aku mencium bibirnya. Lenganku terus memeluknya erat saat kami saling mengulum bibir masing-masing.

"Hei, ada pesta di sini!" Kami dengan cepat melepas pelukan saat melihat Hiruma dan Kotaro masuk. "Hai, Bibi Sakura!" Sepertinya Kotaro sudah menulari anakku. Aku harus ingat untuk mengunci pintu.

Sakura langsung duduk. "Hei, _birthday boy_!" Dia sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang pada mereka. Dia kemudian mencium pipi mereka. "Apa kalian bersenang-senang semalam?"

"Tentu saja, Ibu," jawab Kotaro. "Tapi, Nenek Mikoto bilang, kami harus mandi untuk menghilangkan bau asap." Itu memang ibuku.

Kami kembali menyuruh anak-anak mandi. Aku berencana untuk melanjutkan 'aktivitas' kami yang tertunda, tapi Sakura sudah berjalan keluar pintu. Aku sangat sedih saat melihat kaki jenjangnya kini sudah tertutup celana piyama. "Hei! Kembali ke sini!"

"Aku mau makan!" serunya. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengikutinya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi," gerutu Konan saat Sakura duduk di kursi, di sebelahnya. Itachi mengambilkan piring untuk mereka berdua, dan menggambar wajah yang sedang tersenyum di atas _pancake. _

Sakura tertawa. "Terima kasih, Itachi, tapi aku tidak bisa makan sebanyak ini."

"Itulah gunanya Sasuke di sini," seringainya sambil menyodorkan garpu.

Aku duduk di sebelah Sakura, dan dia menggeser piringnya ke dekatku. Emi duduk di seberang kami, di pangkuan ayahku, mulutnya sangat penuh, sampai-sampai pipinya menggembung. Setelah dia selesai menelan, dia tersenyum padaku. "Halo, Ayah."

Aku benar-benar mencintainya. "Halo, Tuan Putri."

Ibuku membawakan kami minuman. "Sakura akan membawa Hiruma dan Kotaro ke rumahnya untuk menjemput Shadow Moon. Itu akan memberi kita cukup waktu untuk sampai ke rumahmu dan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya," ucap Ibu sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Aku tidak percaya Bibi Mikoto ingin raksasa putih itu ikut pesta ulang tahun," ucap Sakura.

"Hiruma bilang Shadow Moon sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita," jawab ibuku.

Pesta ulang tahun yang Hiruma tahu hanyalah kemping, jadi dia tidak curiga sama sekali saat dia ikut dengan Sakura dan Kotaro. Dia juga tidak tahu, banyak dari teman setim dan teman-teman dari sekolahnya akan berada di rumahku. Kolam renang akan penuh, tapi teman Sakura, Genma, akan datang sebagai regu penyelamat. Ini akan menarik sekali.

* * *

"Hei, Bos!" Ino melambaikan tangannya saat dia berhenti di depan rumahku. Dia menawarkan diri untuk membawakan kue. Dia segera mengikatkan helm di belakang sepedanya.

"Hei, Ino," jawabku. "Jangan bilang kau lupa membawa kuenya."

Dia melangkah pelan sambil berpura-pura tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak! Itu! Kuenya baru saja sampai." Sai mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar. Dia membanting pintu, terlihat tidak senang. "Kau bisa menaruhnya di dapur!" teriak Ino padanya. Sai mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Ino sebelum mengambil kue dari kursi belakang mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ino memutar matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Padahal aku sudah bicara baik-baik." Kemudian dia pergi mengikuti Sai. "Hei! Berhentilah bertingkah!"

Aku tertawa. Mereka berdua akan berakhir saling membunuh atau menikah. Apapun jalan yang mereka pilih, itu akan memberi hiburan bagi kami semua. Saat tamu yang lainnya datang, aku langsung mengarahkan mereka semua menuju halaman belakangku. Entah bagaimana caranya agar Hiruma tidak curiga, banyak mobil terparkir di depan.

Kekhawatiranku tidak ada gunanya. Sakura berhasil mengatasi segalanya. Saat dia sampai, dia membantu Hiruma keluar dari truk. Mata Hiruma tertutup sapu tangan. Kotaro keluar setelahnya sambil menutup telinga. Sakura mengangkat bahu saat melihatku. "Mereka bilang ini cara untuk menjadi ninja. Mereka berlatih menggunakan chakra untuk meningkatkan kemampuan indera keenam."

Hiruma menubruk punggung Sakura. "Maaf, Bibi Sakura."

Kotaro yang malang. Dia hampir terjatuh saat Shadow Moon melompat-lompat kegirangan ke arahnya. "Aku pikir ini tidak akan berhasil," akunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Hiruma sebelum menubruk Sakura lagi. "Maaf, Bibi Sakura."

Sakura memeluk mereka berdua. "Masalah yang ditimbulkan anjing sialan itu tidak sebanyak masalah yang kalian berdua perbuat."

"Apa?" tanya Kotaro keras.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyaku sambil mencium pipi Sakura.

"Ayah?" sahut Hiruma. "Kapan Ayah sampai di sini?"

"Kau boleh mengambil dua ding-dong ini," jawab Sakura sambil mendorong mereka ke arahku.

"Hai, Paman Sasuke!" teriak Kotaro.

Aku tertawa dan melambaikan tanganku karena aku tahu dia tidak bisa mendengarku. Aku memimpin mereka masuk saat Sakura membimbing Shadow Moon di belakang. Hiruma menabrak kusen pintu. "Ayah!" ucapnya gusar. "Bibi Sakura tidak membiarkanku menabrak apapun."

"Letakkan tanganmu di depan," ucapku padanya, berusaha untuk tidak kembali tertawa.

"Oh! Ide yang bagus, Ayah."

Saat kami sampai di pintu belakang, Kotaro melepaskan tangan dari telinganya dan tersenyum padaku. Jelas Sakura sudah memberitahunya tentang pesta ini. Dia membuka pintu dan aku menyuruh Hiruma masuk. Aku melepas penutup matanya saat semua orang berteriak, "Kejutan!"

Mata Hiruma melebar dan dia menatapku. "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ayah!" Dia memelukku cepat sebelum berlari untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya dan Kotaro.

"Mereka tumbuh sangat cepat," ucap Itachi sambil memukul keras punggungku. Aku menunduk dan melihatnya mengenakkan pelampung bebek. "Emi," desahnya sebelum berjalan menuju kerumunan tamu.

Hinata menarikku ke samping. "Aku ingin bicara dulu denganmu tentang hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Hiruma." Aku mengikutinya masuk. "Aku bertanya pada Hiruma, apa yang dia inginkan, dan ini jawabannya." Dia menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil berisi hadiah. Aku menarik keluar sebuah bingkai foto dan membaliknya. Ada foto _candid_ Sakura dan aku bersama anak-anak. "Tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menelusuri wajah penuh tawa kami dengan ujung jariku. "Ini sempurna."

Hinata tersenyum padaku dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. "Aku akan memberikan kopiannya padamu nanti."

Aku merasa hangat dan terharu. Aku kemudian kembali ke luar untuk bergabung bersama keluargaku. Hiruma dan Kotaro benar-benar menikmati pesta ini, mereka menemukan cara cepat untuk meledakkan balon air, dan Emi memimpin Pamannya, Naruto, menuju papan seluncuran. Sakura duduk dengan enggan saat Ino menggambar bunga di pipinya. Aku perhatikan bukan aku satu-satunya orang yang memandang ke arah mereka. "Siapa yang kau lihat?"

Sai melompat kaget, dia tidak mendengarku datang mendekat. Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak memandangi gadismu."

"Aku tahu," jawabku. "Kau memandangi adiknya."

Dia mengutuk pelan. "Dia membuatku gila. Awalnya aku ingin mencekiknya, dan kemudian ... ugh ..."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya," akuku. Matanya terbelalak menatapku. "Ya ... suara kalian berdua sepertinya tidak bisa dipelankan," tambahku.

"Kapan kau mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

Aku menyeringai. "Aku tidak tahu kalian melakukannya lebih dari satu kali," godaku.

Dia mengerang. "Aku mau minum," ucap Sai.

* * *

"Baiklah, mari kita tiup lilinnya, setelah itu kita bisa makan kue dan buka hadiahnya," ucapku mengumumkan. Hiruma berdiri di antara Emi dan Kotaro saat semua orang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Dia menggembungkan pipinya sebelum meniup delapan batang lilin. Saat semua tamu memakan kue dan es krim, dia membuka hadiahnya. Aku berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan mengigit kue di tangannya saat kami menyaksikan Hiruma.

"Aku bersumpah akan menggigit jarimu," Sakura memperingatkanku.

Semenit kemudian. "Aduh!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan," jawab Sakura.

Hiruma berlari dengan beberapa buah _gadget_ di tangannya. "Terima kasih, Bibi Sakura!" Dia menunjukkannya padaku. Hadiah Sakura adalah ponsel untuk anak-anak.

"Kau terus-terusan mendapat ide konyol tentang aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Sekarang kau sudah punya cara untuk menemukanku. Setiap kali kau membutuhkanku, tekan saja tombolnya," jelas Sakura. Dia membungkuk untuk memeluknya, dan Hiruma mengejutkannya dengan mencium kedua pipi Sakura sebelum berlari lagi ke tumpukan hadiahnya. Sakura mendesah, "Anak-anak ini membuat hatiku lembek."

Aku tertawa. "Memangnya kau mau hatimu tetap beku seperti es?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak." Dia kemudian menatap piringnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Sialan kau, Uchiha. Kau terus-terusan mencuri kueku. Sebaiknya kau mengambil potongan kue yang lebih besar untuk kita sekarang."

"Baiklah, Sayang," jawabku. Aku melompat kaget saat dia menusuk bokongku dengan garpu plastik saat aku berjalan pergi. Aku berpura-pura memelototinya. "Kau mau garpu lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka garpu ini."

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun berlangsung selama dua jam sebelum semua orang mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta. Banyak anak-anak kelelahan karena berenang sepanjang hari. Aku duduk di sebelah Sakura saat Genma datang dan duduk di sebelah kami. "Halo, Sasusaku." Sakura menatapnya curiga. Genma memutar matanya, "Kura, aku tidak akan membalas dendam di acara pesta ulang tahun anak-anak. Aku harus membuatmu lengah dulu."

"Jadi, kau belum memikirkan apa pun untuk membalas dendam padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau takut, Kura?" dia tersenyum sebelum berdiri. "Aku ada kencan. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Sakura duduk tegak. "Aku juga sebaiknya pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku harus pulang, memasak makan malam, dan memastikan Sai tidak meniduri Ino di sofaku," jawabnya sambil berdiri.

Aku menariknya ke pangkuanku. "Jangan pergi. Menginaplah di sini."

Anak-anak mendengar ucapanku dan datang membantu. "Ayolah, Bibi Sakura. Aku mohon," ucap Hiruma. "Ini hari ulang tahunku. Bibi Sakura tidak boleh pulang."

Sakura melihat bingkai foto di tangan Hiruma. Dia mengambilnya dari tangan Hiruma dan membaliknya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Bibi Hinata," jawabnya malu-malu. "Itu untuk kamar tidurku."

"Ini foto keluarga kita!" ucap Kotaro sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menyerahkan foto itu kembali padanya. "Aku akan mengantar Shadow Moon pulang ke rumah dan mengambil pakaian."

Aku tersenyum saat anak-anak bersorak dan berlari ke dalam. "Sebaiknya kau membawa pakaian lebih, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik saat menginap berikutnya," saranku. Dia memutar matanya dan berjalan ke truk. Shadow Moon dengan patuh mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Makan malam sudah siap di atas meja saat Sakura kembali. Setelah makan, kami semua bersiap-siap untuk tidur dan menonton film baru yang diperoleh Hiruma sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku menggendong Emi ke kamarnya saat dia tertidur di tengah-tengah film. Energinya sudah terkuras habis. Saat aku kembali ke ruang tengah, aku melihat Sakura juga sudah tertidur. Aku duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya sampai film berakhir.

Hiruma dan Kotaro sudah bersiap-siap beranjak menuju ke kamar tidur mereka, aku kemudian mengecup puncak kepala mereka berdua. "Apa ada dari kalian yang keberatan kalau Bibi Sakura tidur di kamarku?"

Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Kotaro menjawab, "Tidak. Tapi, kadang-kadang Ibu sering menggigau. Jadi, mungkin tidur Paman Sasuke akan sedikit terganggu."

"Terima kasih peringatannya," jawabku. "Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah, kalian berdua."

"Selamat tidur!" mereka berbisik keras saat berjalan menaiki tangga.

Aku menggendong Sakura, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya, dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Dia tidak bisa marah padaku karena aku sudah bicara dengan anak-anak tentang ini. Aku berhasil menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua tanpa membangunkannya. "Mimpi indah, Sakura-ku," bisikku.

Dia mengerang dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya bergumam, "Selamat malam, Sasuke-ku." Dan ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Aku sudah hampir tertidur saat dia menambahkan, "Tapi, kau masih brengsek."

Aku mengecup rambutnya. "Tutup mulutmu dan tidur, Haruno."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

"Sakura? Sayang, aku harus berangkat kerja." Tidak bisa dipercaya. Sudah dua puluh enam tahun aku benci bangun pagi. Tapi, sekarang semua itu luruh saat seorang Romeo memanggilku 'sayang'. Aku membenamkan wajahku di bantal untuk menyembunyikan senyum. Bibirnya yang hangat menyapu kulitku. "Aku akan membawa anak-anak ke rumah ibuku. Mereka akan menginap di sana, jadi kau bisa tinggal di tempat tidur selama yang kau inginkan."

Aku akhirnya membuka mata. _Apa? _Aku tidak berada di kamar tamu! Setelah kupikir-pikir, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat berjalan ke kamar tidur. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai di sini?" tanyaku. Suaraku terdengar serak.

Tempat tidur sedikit bergerak saat Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. "Kau tidak ingat? Sayang sekali. Kau memohon-mohon padaku untuk membawamu ke tempat tidur dan bercinta denganku tadi malam." Senyum miringnya memberitahuku kalau dia hanya menggodaku saja.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau aku hamil, kau harus menikahiku," jawabku. Dia tidak perlu tahu aku sudah rutin mengonsumsi pil kontrasepsi sekarang.

"Kedengarannya cukup adil," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yang benar saja," gumamku. "Kau pasti sudah berpikir betapa jeleknya aku saat hamil nanti, kau sudah membayangkanku dengan kaki bengkak."

Dia mengusap pergelangan kakiku yang masih berselimut. "Aku tetap akan menjagamu, sekali pun kau jelek."

Aku tertawa. "Kau manis sekali."

"Akan kuusahakan pulang lebih awal. Kau sebaiknya masih di sini saat aku kembali," dia memperingatkanku sebelum mencium tanganku dan beranjak pergi.

Meskipun selimutnya terasa luar biasa nyaman, aku tetap memaksakan diri keluar dari tempat tidur. Rasanya aneh berada di rumah Sasuke sendirian. Walaupun dia sudah memperingatkanku, aku tetap harus pulang ke rumah dan mengurus beberapa hal. Aku mengambil kunci cadangan, agar aku bisa kembali lagi nanti.

* * *

Ino sedang bekerja. Dia akan segera pindah ke asrama, tapi aku tahu, dengan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Sai sekarang, dia pasti akan masih lebih sering berada di sini daripada di asramanya.

Sebuah amplop besar tergeletak di depan pintu masukku. Namaku tertulis di atasnya. Aku langsung curiga. Sudah terlalu banyak lelucon yang kulakukan, sungguh bodoh kalau aku tidak mencurigai ini. Aku layak mendapatkan balasan. Tapi, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk membukanya di luar, aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat ekspresi konyolku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan hati-hati merobek amplop sampai terbuka dengan ujung jariku sebelum mengeluarkan isinya di atas meja.

Napasku langsung tercekat saat sebuah topeng hitam meluncur keluar di hadapanku. Topeng ini persis seperti topeng yang kukenakan lebih dari tujuh tahun yang lalu, topeng sama yang kubiarkan jatuh ke lantai saat sedang menunggangi pria asing. Tanganku gemetaran saat aku meraih secarik kertas yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Tulisan tangannya terlihat asing bagiku.

_Kau menjatuhkan ini._

Ini benar-benar membuatku takut. Kalau benar ini lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Aku memasukkan semuanya kembali ke dalam amplop dan menyambar kunci mobilku.

* * *

"Kura!" Genma tersenyum saat aku menyerbu masuk ruangannya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar saat melihat ekspresi tegang di wajahku. "Ada apa?"

"Apa-apaan ini?" Aku melempar amplop tadi ke mejanya.

"Um ... amplop?" jawabnya. Dia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Katakan padaku, dari mana kau mendapatkan topeng ini," tanyaku padanya.

Genma menatapku heran. Dan aku tahu dia akan berkata jujur, "Sakura, aku tidak mengirimkan ini padamu."

Aku menutup wajah dengan tangan dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku minta maaf." Aku menjatuhkan tangan dengan lemas. "Aku sebaiknya pergi."

"Kura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kembali amplop itu padaku.

"Ya," jawabku, memaksakan senyum.

Dia berjalan mengitari meja dan memelukku. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau kau butuh aku untuk menyakiti seseorang, aku akan melakukannya dalam sekejap."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Genma."

"Walaupun begitu, aku masih akan tetap membalas dendamku padamu," tambahnya, ucapannya membuatku tertawa.

"Semoga berhasil," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

* * *

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku membiarkan bajingan asing itu berhubungan seks denganku sekali, dan aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar darinya sejak saat itu. Tapi, kenapa dia menggangguku sekarang? Amplopnya hanya bertuliskan namaku. Ini tidak dikirim lewat kantor pos; seseorang mengantarkannya langsung. Dia tahu di mana aku tinggal. Dia berada di rumahku.

Aku mengemudi menuju Uchiha Construction dan bergegas masuk. Ino sedang menjawab telepon, tapi dia menunjukan arah sebuah ruangan padaku. Aku menemukan Sasuke, Itachi, dan Naruto berdiri di sekitar meja, mereka sedang mengamati berlembar-lembar kertas. "Aku punya masalah," ucapku cepat.

"Aku akan mengambil cangkul," kata Naruto.

"Aku akan mengambil truk," tambah Itachi.

"Aku tidak membunuh orang," dengusku. "Meskipun aku berpikir untuk melakukan itu," akuku. "Ayah Kotaro datang ke rumahku. Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku tahu dia ada di sana. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kotaro kembali ke rumah sampai aku mencari tahu siapa dia dan apa maunya."

"Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arahku. Dia meletakkan tangannya di wajahku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku marah sekali." Dan aku juga sedikit takut, tapi tidak ada yang boleh tahu ini.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu. Kalau ada seseorang yang muncul lagi di sana, kita akan segera tahu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Hinata melihat segalanya," bisik Itachi samar.

Naruto memutar matanya. "Dia pernah bekerja selama beberapa tahun sebagai detektif sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar karir sebagai fotografer agar bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di rumah."

Jadi, itu sebabnya Hinata bisa menyelinap masuk ke rumahku dengan mudah. "Dia akan memasang beberapa kamera pengintai di sekitar rumahmu. Mungkin kau sebaiknya memperingatkan adikmu."

Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah melihat video porno Sai dan Ino yang mereka rekam tanpa sengaja.

Ino menutup telepon saat aku keluar ruangan. "Ada apa, _Nee-chan_?"

"Ayah Kotaro tadi ke rumah kita. Hinata sudah memasang kamera pengintai sekarang, dan aku akan menginap di rumah Sasuke selama beberapa hari," jawabku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon Paman Kizashi? Aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati menembak pria itu untukmu," jawab Ino.

Hal itu sempat terlintas di benakku. "Kalau ada orang yang akan menembaknya, orang itu adalah aku."

* * *

Sasuke ikut bersamaku ke rumah untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Tidak seorang pun dari kami yang banyak bicara. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal. Kalau semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, aku akan segera tahu siapa Ayah Kotaro sebenarnya.

Tapi, yang membuatku kaget adalah aku sebenarnya tidak peduli siapa dia. Aku mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia tahu siapa aku. Dia tahu tentang kehamilanku. Itu sudah menjadi gosip di Suna selama hampir satu tahun. Dia meninggalkan Kotaro sebelum dia lahir. Pria itu tidak lebih dari sekedar pendonor sperma. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi darinya.

"Sepertinya aku memasang kamera sedikit berlebihan," ujar Hinata saat aku melangkah keluar dari truk.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada yang berbeda. "Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Dia tersenyum padaku. "Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya. Aku ahli dalam hal ini." Dia kemudian menarikku masuk dan mulai menceritakan tentang _gadget_ yang dipasangnya. Aku sangat terkesan. Kalau ada seseorang yang mencurigakan melaju di jalanan di depan rumah kami, dia akan segera tahu. "Aku akan memberitahumu segera setelah aku melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan," janjinya saat mengantarku keluar.

"Hinata tanpa diragukan lagi adalah seorang detektif berpakaian terbaik yang pernah kutemui," ucapku saat Sasuke memasukkan koperku ke dalam truk.

"Dia akan menciummu kalau mendengar itu," jawabnya. "Ayo ambil Shadow Moon lalu kita pergi dari sini."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya di sini sendirian.

"Itachi tadi menelepon. Dia bilang Ino berencana untuk tinggal di rumah Sai untuk mengintai," jelas Sasuke.

Aku tertawa pendek. "Apa Sai tahu?"

Dia menyeringai. "Tentu saja tidak."

Sai yang malang. Tapi, aku yakin dia akan menikmati kejutan Ino. Aku hanya berharap agar aksi mereka berdua tidak tertangkap kamera.

* * *

Sebelum berangkat menuju rumahnya, aku terlebih dulu menurunkan Sasuke di kantornya agar dia bisa mengambil mobil. Aku sudah meyakinkannya kalau aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun sendirian, tapi dia bersikeras sudah selesai bekerja untuk hari ini. Dia menjadi pendiam, dan ini membuatku gila. "Maukah kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Oh, maaf," jawab Sasuke. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Berhenti berpikir kalau begitu. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan juga aku," jawabku sambil menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurnya.

Dia berbaring di sampingku. "Aku benci Ayah Kotaro di sini." Aku menoleh melihatnya, tapi dia menghindari tatapanku. "Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah perasaanku sendiri. Aku senang dengan keadaan kita sekarang. Aku senang kau dan Kotaro di sini. Aku senang anak-anakku menyayangimu dan kau juga menyayangi mereka. Aku senang karena Kotaro ingin aku menjadi ayahnya. Aku senang saat kau memanggilku Brengsek dalam tidurmu. Aku mencinta—" Dia berhenti bicara sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau dia punya alasan yang cukup logis untuk meninggalkanmu? Bagaimana kalau Kotaro ingin ayah kandungnya? Bagaimana kalau _kau_ ingin ayah kandungnya?"

"Sasuke." Dia menatapku. Aku meraih bantal dan memukulnya keras.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Karena kau bertingkah seperti orang bodoh," jawabku pelan. "Pria itu bukan Ayah Kotaro. Seorang ayah tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya seperti itu. Saat aku tahu siapa dia, aku akan menendang keras kemaluannya dan menyuruhnya enyah dari kehidupanku selama-lamanya."

Yang kuinginkan untuk Kotaro adalah sebuah keluarga. Dia sudah memiliki aku, ayahku, dan Ino, tapi dia pantas mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar itu. Dengan keberadaan Keluarga Uchiha, dia memilki bibi, paman, sepupu, kakek-nenek, saudara, dan seorang ayah. Mereka menerima kami seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. _Shannaro, _mungkin kami memang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh jariku. Pria ini gila. Dia mengenalku, dan tetap ingin terus bersamaku. Aku melihatnya setiap hari semenjak aku menculik anak-anaknya, dan dia perlahan-lahan berhasil membuatku lembek. Aku selalu bangga pada diriku sendiri karena aku ini adalah seorang wanita tangguh, tapi saat dia tersenyum padaku, hatiku langsung luluh. Sial. Aku tidak hanya mencintai keluarga dan anak-anaknya. Aku mencintainya. "_Shannaro_!" Aku langsung duduk tegak.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Dia juga ikut duduk tegak. "Sayang, ada apa?"

Aku menatapnya kaget. ""Aha' momenku baru saja datang," ucapku hampir berbisik. Aku panik, dan aku tidak percaya ini terjadi.

Dia terlihat lucu saat kebingungan. "Aha — apa?"

"Aku—" aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. "_Shannaro_," aku segera menyentuh wajah dan menciumnya. Lengannya langsung memelukku, menarikku lebih dekat. Jariku bermain di rambutnya, dan dia melumat bibirku dengan keras.

"Sakura," napasnya menerpa bibirku. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah punggung dan berhenti di ujung bajuku. "Boleh aku?" Aku membantunya menanggalkan bajuku dan melemparnya ke samping. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, menciumi rahangku dengan lembut sampai ke leherku. Jarinya menelusuri pinggangku. Aku mengangkat pinggul agar dia bisa menanggalkan celana _jeans_-ku. "Kau sangat cantik," bisiknya, tangannya menjalari kakiku dengan pelan.

Tangannya kemudian berpindah ke punggungku untuk melepas bra-ku. "Sasuke." Dia menariknya perlahan dan menjatuhkannya ke samping. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibirku sebelum menghisap tulang selangka dan dadaku. Aku sudah lupa apa yang akan kukatakan padanya saat bibirnya sibuk menghisap putingku yang sudah mengeras. Aku baru ingat saat aku menyentuh pakaiannya, "Buka pakaianmu."

Dia menarik diri dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya. Dia masih saja sombong. Dia kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menempelkan dadanya yang bidang ke dadaku dengan erat. Aku hampir mengerang frustasi saat melihatnya membuka kancing celana begitu pelan. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya kembali menyentuh dan menciumku lagi. Aku mendorong tubuhku ke tubuhnya, aku tidak ingin ada jarak seincipun di antara kami. "Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu," ucapannya terdengar memohon.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih kuinginkan daripada ini. Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya ke pinggir celana dalamku dan mulai menariknya lepas. Dia kemudian menurunkan celana _boxer-_nya, tapi aku langsung menghentikannya. Aku ingin melakukan itu. Mataku terpaku pada kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, dan tanpa sadar aku merintih. Sudah delapan tahun aku belum pernah berhubungan seks. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa kejantanannya dapat masuk ke dalam kewanitaanku, tapi aku sangat bersedia untuk mencobanya.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di antara kakiku dan memposisikan kejantanannya di liang kewanitaanku yang sudah terasa panas. Dia menciumku lembut sambil mendorongnya masuk. Aku memegang erat seprai kasur. "_Shannaro_," ucapku sambil menarik napas. "Sasuke."

Dia masih menahan diri saat seluruh kejantanannya sudah berada di dalam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengerang. Aku tahu dia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak bergerak sampai dia tahu aku tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Pada awalnya dia hanya bergerak perlahan dan kembali menciumiku. Aku mengangkat pinggulku agar bertemu dengan setiap dorongannya. Napasku semakin memburu saat dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Aku mengaitkan kakiku di pinggulnya. "Sakura," ucapnya terengah-engah.

Aku merasa seperti kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku sendiri saat dia terus berulang kali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Aku menjeritkan namanya sebelum tubuhku menegang di pelukannya, dan kami mencapai klimaks bersama. Dia rubuh di atas tubuhku, dan aku memeluknya erat. Kami sesaat berbaring terengah-engah sampai dia berguling ke samping dan menarikku ke dadanya. "Apa itu 'aha' momen dan secepat apa kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali?"

"Sepertinya setelah makan siang. Aku kelaparan." Aku belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi. Aku meringis saat melompat turun dari tempat tidur. "_Shannaro_." Selangkanganku terasa nyeri. Inilah yang terjadi setelah delapan tahun istirahat seks.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Brengsek," gerutuku.

Dia kembali mengenakkan celana _boxer_-nya dan membantuku mengenakkan kemejanya sebelum menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibirku.

* * *

Kami memesan bento dan makan siang di ruang tengah. Tidak ada kecanggungan terjadi di antara kami setelah melakukan seks. Dia masih berusaha mencuri makananku seperti biasa, jadi aku terpaksa menyodoknya dengan sumpitku.

"Sakura," ucapnya, mataku menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya."

Aku tahu persis apa maksudnya. Aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks. Tapi, _bercinta_ adalah hal yang baru bagiku. Ini melibatkan emosi yang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu kalau aku bisa merasakannya. Aku pikir ini sudah waktunya untuk berterimakasih pada perasaanku yang lembek. "Aku juga," akuku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu pasti. Kalau kami menikah, pria ini tidak akan pernah kuhukum untuk tidur di sofa.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**ATV: sejenis kendaraan bermotor roda empat (lihat Google Images).**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Hari ini bisa saja berubah menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Seandainya saja Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya dengan Ayah Kotaro, maka aku akan hidup di neraka selamanya. Aku selalu berpikir dia akan terus bersamaku. Aku sering berasumsi dia menginginkanku sebanyak aku menginginkannya. Aku pikir semua itu tidak perlu diucapkan langsung padanya, sampai pada saat aku sadar mungkin semuanya sudah sangat terlambat.

Tapi, sekarang dia duduk di sampingku, mengenakkan kemejaku dan terlihat seperti seorang yang baru saja selesai bercinta. Akulah yang bercinta dengannya. Dia membiarkanku melakukan itu padanya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatanku. Aku akan segera mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi, saat aku membuka mulut untuk bicara, dia malah berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tidak bisa dipercaya. "Haruno Sakura, kembali ke sini," tuntutku.

"Ah, lucu sekali," jawabnya dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau pikir kau bisa memerintahku seenaknya. Cium bokongku, Uchiha."

Akan kulakukan. "Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau." Aku segera mengejarnya.

"Itu hanya pernyataan retoris!" teriaknya saat dia berlari ke luar ruangan.

Aku lebih mengenal seluk-beluk rumahku sendiri daripada Sakura, dan ini memberiku banyak keuntungan. Aku bisa menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Akan kuanggap perkataanmu tadi serius." Aku sedikit mendorongnya ke meja dapur dan menarik bajunya.

Dia terkesiap dramatis. "Jangan lakukan itu."

"Kau punya bokong yang seksi, Sakura," godaku sambil meletakan tanganku di bokong kanannya.

"Bokongku tidak seksi," jawabnya.

Aku sedikit memukul bokongnya dan menyeringai saat dia menjerit. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Bokong Seksi. Kau terus-terusan memanggilku Brengsek, jadi aku rasa cukup adil kalau aku punya julukan sendiri untukmu." Saat dia menggeram padaku, aku membungkuk dan menggigit kecil bokongnya.

Sakura melompat kaget. "Hei! Aku bilang cium bokongku, bukan menggigitnya."

"Maaf," aku tertawa dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku. Aku segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku." Aku mencium wajahnya yang cemberut. "Kalau kau tidak nyeri, aku akan bercinta denganmu di sini, di meja ini."

"Ya, aku berencana untuk mandi air hangat, tapi kau tiba-tiba menganiayaku," jawabnya.

"Biarkan aku menebusnya." Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandiku. _Bathtub-_ku berukuran besar, jadi butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengisinya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil salah satu boneka karet. Kadang-kadang aku membiarkan Emi dan Hiruma mandi di _bathtub-_ku. Mereka bilang _bathtub _ini seperti kolam renang. "Bukankah kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain boneka karet?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengambil perahu karet dari tangan Sakura dan melepas kemejanya. "Masuk ke _bathtub, _Bokong Seksi." Dia mendengus, tapi menuruti ucapanku.

Saat dia sudah berendam, aku menemukan sebuah keranjang dan menempatkan semua mainan karet di sana. Tidak bisa kubayangkan saat aku sibuk menyentuh Sakura-ku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cicit bebek karet dan merusak suasana. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, aku segera membuka _boxer_ dan mendengar Sakura tertawa pelan di belakangku. Aku berbalik, alisku terangkat.

"Aku teringat dengan cerita Konan tentang paku di bokongmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memeriksa bokongku?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

Matanya bergerak turun dan turun lebih rendah. "Ya, dan juga memeriksa _lainnya_."

Aku mengerang. "Sakura, kita tidak akan jadi mandi kalau kau tetap mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu." Dia tidak terlihat bersalah. Aku duduk di ujung _bathtub_, di seberangnya. Lalu aku meletakkan kakinya di tanganku.

"Seperti apa kau sebelum punya anak?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Di SMA, aku ini lelaki yang tampan, dan semua orang mencintaiku," candaku. "Dan tentu saja, kalau kau bertanya pada saudara-saudaraku, mereka akan bilang aku ini kutu buku. Tapi, itu semua bohong."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku selalu menunjukkan sisi lembutku pada kutu buku," jawabnya.

Aku mendengus tidak percaya. "Kau punya sisi lembut?" Dia sedikit menendangku. "Lihat, kan. Itu sulit dipercaya."

Dia berbalik dan meluncur mundur, punggungnya sekarang bersandar di dadaku dan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. "Kau membawa semua sifat burukku keluar." Aku memeluknya dan menopangkan dagu di bahunya. Dia bermain dengan jari-jariku. Aku mencintai semua sifat buruknya.

"Aku dulu sangat tertutup. Aku bergabung dengan tim sepak bola di SMA. Saat tidak sedang berada di lapangan, aku akan berada di ruang musik untuk bermain piano atau di perpustakaan membaca buku. Kalaupun aku melakukan kenakalan, itu pasti gara-gara hasutan Itachi dan Naruto. Tapi, Itachi jarang tertangkap. Naruto lain lagi, dia selalu melakukan kenakalan di depan guru. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan apa pun sendiri sampai aku kuliah."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihatku, tapi wajahku terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano. Aku pikir piano di ruang tengahmu hanya sebagai dekorasi."

"Aku akan bermain untukmu nanti," janjiku. "Sekarang giliranmu." Aku mengambil spons dan membersihkan tubuh kami saat dia bicara.

"Hmm," jawabnya. "Di sekolah, aku ini gadis pendiam yang mengerjakan semua tugas dan tidak pernah melanggar aturan. Tapi, lain ceritanya di luar sekolah. Aku tidak pernah mengonsumsi obat-obatan atau pun ganja. Aku dan teman-temanku lebih suka melakukan lelucon saat kami sadar, agar kami bisa mengingatnya nanti. Lagi pula ada Deputi Asuma, dia selalu memata-matai kami, jadi kami harus berhati-hati. Aku rasa ayahku lah yang menyuruhnya membuntuti kami, karena dia tidak begitu percaya dengan Kiba."

"Jadi, kau nakal di luar sekolah?" tanyaku geli, tapi sama sekali tidak kaget.

"Aku tidak separah itu," jawabnya membela dirinya. "Kami tidak pernah melakukan apa pun yang membuat kami layak untuk dipenjara, kami hanya melakukan lelucon yang tidak berbahaya. Kami tinggal di kota kecil, jadi kami harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai hiburan." Kami terus bercerita tentang masa lalu kami sampai dia melihat jari-jarinya. "Jariku mulai berkerut."

Aku tidak sadar kami sudah berendam selama itu. Aku mencium bahunya. "Aku ambilkan handuk." Dia sedikit bergerak maju, agar aku bisa keluar. Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dan melilitkan handuk di pinggang sebelum membentangkan handuk untuknya. Aku mengeringkan tubuhnya segera setelah dia melangkah keluar, dan memberikan perhatian lebih pada bokongnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terpesona dengan bokongku," ucap Sakura.

Aku pindah berdiri di depannya, dan kemudian memeluknya erat. "Bokong ini milikku sekarang, Haruno. Kau sebaiknya mulai membiasakan diri." Aku memotong protesnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia sedikit merintih saat aku dengan lembut menghisap bibir bawahnya. Aku benar-benar menyukai suara rintihannya.

* * *

Setelah kami selesai berpakaian, aku memutuskan untuk menunjukkan propertiku padanya. Dia sudah berada di sana sebelumnya saat kencan pertama kami, tapi dia tidak tahu itu milikku. Tanah itu dulu milik orang tuaku, aku kemudian membelinya dari mereka dan membangun rumah sendiri. Aku membawanya ke luar menuju garasi, ke tempat ATV-ku terparkir. Aku naik dan melihat ke arahnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

Dia naik di belakangku dan memelukku erat-erat. "Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk jangan pernah membiarkan Kotaro menemukan kunci ATV ini."

"Tidak sampai dia cukup umur," janjiku. Setelah mereka cukup dewasa, aku berencana untuk membelikan anak-anak kami ATV, tapi Sakura tidak perlu tahu itu.

Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa berkendara menerobos hutan bersama Sakura di belakangku. Aku tiba-tiba memutar gas dengan cepat agar dia semakin erat memelukku. Sakura benar. Aku ini brengsek, tapi aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Aku berhenti di sebuah sungai kecil tempat Hiruma dan Emi senang bermain. Aku telah membuat jembatan di atasnya menuju gazebo. Aku pikir ini tempat yang tepat bagi kami untuk bicara; tidak semenyenangkan _bathtub_ tentu saja. "Jadi Nona Haruno, aku sudah tahu semua tentang masa lalumu dan masa sekarang. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk masa depanmu?"

Dia duduk di sebelahku, di bangku kayu yang mengelilingi bagian dalam gazebo. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin menulis novel, tapi bukan erotika. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku bersyukur dengan apa yang kudapat saat ini. Royalti dari serial _Icha Icha Paradise_ membuatku bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan Kotaro, dan aku bisa menulisnya saat dia tidur, jadi aku tidak pernah melewatkan apapun dari kesehariannya. Kebanyakan _single parent_ tidak seberuntung aku. Selain itu, aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan bagi keluargaku." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Aku akan memberi pendidikan seks pada Emi kalau kau berjanji melakukan hal yang sama pada Kotaro. Aku memperoleh pendidikan seks dari ayahku, dan kami berdua rasanya mau mati saking malunya."

Aku tertawa keras. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Kizashi-_sensei_ saat bicara tentang seks dengan putrinya. Tapi, kemudian aku berpikir itu juga akan terjadi padaku suatu hari nanti. "Setuju," sahutku sambil tersenyum. "Apa itu artinya, aku bisa menjadi bagian dari masa depanmu?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah berjanji dengan anak-anakmu," jawabnya. "Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ada di sekitarmu selama sisa hidupmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," jawabku.

Dia tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk masa depan?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Aku berencana menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk memastikan agar kau mencintaiku sebanyak aku mencintaimu."

Keheningan mengiringi akhir ucapanku, dan aku mulai panik; terutama saat Sakura berbisik, "_Shannaro_."

"Sakura?" Aku perhatikan napasnya semakin memburu. "Sayang, ada apa?"

Dia menutup matanya. "Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang mengatakan hal seindah itu padaku sebelumnya." Dia akhirnya menatapku. Mata emeral indahnya tergenang air mata. "Lihat aku sekarang. Rasanya aku mau menangis seperti pemain film drama romantis kacangan yang sering kuolok-olok."

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku. "Aku tidak membuatmu ketakutan, kan?"

Dia mengejekku. "Kau pikir apa 'aha' momenku?" Dengan marah dia menyeka air mata dari wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka menangis.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam pikiranmu," ucapku sambil berusaha menahan senyum. Aku belum seratus persen yakin. Aku perlu mendengarnya mengatakan _itu_ langsung. Aku meletakkan telapak tangan di wajahnya, ekspresiku kembali serius. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia sedikit bergerak maju, kening kami bersentuhan. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dia menatap mataku. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku menangis." Aku berdiri dan menggendongnya, dia menjerit kaget. Kakinya terangkat dari lantai saat aku memutarnya. Aku sangat bahagia. Dia tertawa dan memeluk leherku. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya," aku Sakura. "Jadi, aku mungkin sedikit payah."

"Ini juga baru buatku," jawabku meyakinkannya. "Tapi, karena aku selalu sempurna dalam segala hal, sepertinya aku bisa membantumu."

Dia mendesah, "Brengsek." Kemudian dia menciumku. Aku memeluknya erat-erat, menikmati saat-saat bibir kami bergerak bersama secara sinkron, lidah kami dengan lembut saling bersentuhan. Ini benar-benar sempurna.

* * *

Kami tetap berada di gazebo sampai tiba waktunya untuk makan malam. Kami berdansa, berciuman, dan berargumen. Ini awal yang baik bagi kami. Kami bahkan memasak bersama saat sampai di rumah. Aku semakin sulit mengendalikan diri agar tidak membaringkannya di atas meja, tapi aku tahu setelah kami selesai makan malam, tidak ada yang akan menginterupsi malam kami. Sepertinya aku bisa menunggu.

Saat kami mencuci piring, ponsel Sakura berdering. Dia tersenyum saat melihat layarnya. "Halo ... Aku juga merindukan kalian. Kalian tidak nakal, kan, di rumah Nenek?" Dia tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Ini Paman Sasuke." Dia menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. "Mereka pakai _speaker-phone_."

Aku tersenyum. "Halo?" Terdengar sahutan tiga suara berbeda yang sangat familiar di telingaku. "Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

_"Kami sedang makan es krim!"_ jawab Kotaro.

_"Apa kita boleh mengatakannya pada Ayah?"_ tanya Hiruma pada Kotaro.

_"Oops,"_ bisik Kotaro. _"Lupakan ucapanku tadi, Paman Sasuke,"_ ucapnya.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kalian tidak makan terlalu banyak."

_"Baiklah!"_ Mereka semua menjawab serempak.

_"Aku merindukanmu, Ayah!"_ seru gadis kecilku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," jawabku. "Jaga kakak-kakakmu, oke?"

_"Oke,"_ jawabnya balik.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Jaga diri baik-baik. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku tersenyum saat mereka semua mengatakan mereka juga menyayangiku sebelum menutup telepon.

Sakura baru saja selesai meletakkan piring di rak, dan aku segera menariknya mendekat. Aku mencium dengan lembut lehernya sambil sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil di belakang telinganya. Jarinya menggenggam rambutku. Dia sepertinya suka menyentuh rambutku, dan aku diam-diam senang dengan itu. "Sakura," ucapku sambil bernapas di telinganya. "Aku berencana membawamu ke kamar tidur dan bercinta denganmu lagi dan lagi," gumamku di lehernya. "Tapi, kalau aku tidak bercinta denganmu sekarang, di dapur ini, aku bisa gila."

Dia mengecup bibirku. "Kalau kita sampai membuat dapurmu berantakan, kau lah yang akan membersihkannya."

"Kedengarannya cukup adil," ucapku sebelum mengulum bibirnya dan meraba-raba kancing pakaiannya. Dia sama bersemangatnya denganku saat berusaha membuka pakaianku. Aku tidak tahu ke mana semua pakaian kami mendarat, dan terus terang saja, aku tidak peduli.

"Kau melempar bra-ku ke wastafel." Entah bagaimana caranya Sakura berhasil melihatnya.

"Biarkan saja." Aku menciumnya lagi dan membuatnya melupakan hal lain. Dia mengerang di mulutku, dan aku tahu aku berhasil. Aku mendorong punggungnya ke meja dapur dan dengan erangan puas, kejantananku masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Dia terasa hangat dan ketat mengapitku di sana. Aku membungkuk dan mencium bahu dan tulang punggungnya. Dia Sakura-ku. Dan aku miliknya.

Sakura memegang erat pinggiran meja saat aku mendorong kejantananku masuk lagi dan lagi. Gerakanku tidak lembut, tapi dia tidak menyuruhku berhenti. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke depan kemaluannya. Dia dengan cepat menyambarnya dan meletakan tanganku ke tempat yang dia inginkan. Suara erangannya membuat kenikmatan yang kurasakan semakin meningkat. Dia merintih saat aku menarik keluar kejantananku. Aku harus melihat wajahnya. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggendongnya. Dia mengaitkan kakinya di pinggangku saat aku kembali memasukan kejantananku. Matanya terpaku padaku.

"Sasuke," dia tersentak sambil memejamkan mata dan tubuhnya yang indah menegang di pelukanku. Dia mencapai klimaks. Aku berusaha untuk bertahan. Aku belum siap untuk mengakhiri ini. Aku terus bergerak saat dia perlahan mulai memperoleh energinya kembali. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Dan aku selesai. Aku tidak pernah mencapai klimaks sehebat ini sebelumnya.

Aku menyandarkannya kembali ke dinding dan merebahkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia masih terengah-engah, dengan perlahan aku menarik keluar kejantananku dan berbalik agar kami dapat duduk di lantai. Kakiku belum mampu membawa kami berdua berjalan ke kamar tidur. "Kita tidur di dapur saja," gumam Sakura pelan.

Aku mencintainya. "Aku mencintaimu." Rasanya menakjubkan sekali saat aku mengucapkan langsung apa yang kurasakan. Aku mencintainya, dan seperti yang kujanjikan, aku akan menghabiskan sisa malam ini untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangku padanya.

* * *

Aku berencana untuk terlambat berangkat kerja hari ini. Itachi dan Naruto akan mengerti. Sakura-ku masih tertidur di sampingku. Aku perlahan-lahan membungkuk dan mencium pipi dan bibirnya. Saat matanya berkedip terbuka, aku tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Bokong Seksi."

"Selamat pagi, Brengsek," dia menguap. "Kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu di depan umum." Aku tertawa, dan dia menyampirkan lengannya di tubuhku, menggunakan dadaku sebagai bantalnya. "Kita perlu membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap basah oleh anak-anak, apa yang akan kita katakan pada mereka?" jawabnya. "Aku tidak mau 'bergulat' menjadi alasan kita. Ucapan kita akan sampai ke keluargamu. Dan aku tidak mau kalau kita harus menyakiti seseorang."

Sakura benar. Meskipun begitu, aku sangat ingin melihatnya memukul saudaraku. "Anak-anak kita terlalu pintar. Kita bilang saja kita sedang berdansa. Kalau mereka tidak percaya, kita suap mereka."

Telepon tiba-tiba berdering dan mengagetkan kami berdua. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. "Halo?"

_"Kau bercinta semalaman!"_

"Hinata?" Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

_"Bagaimana rasanya? Menakjubkan? Biarkan aku bicara dengan Sakura."_

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir—" Dia memotongku.

_"Aku bisa mendengar nada puas dalam suaramu. Masih terlalu pagi untuk terdengar sesombong ini."_

Aku menahan tawa. "Ya, kau tahu ini masih terlalu pagi. Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

_"Cara yang bagus untuk menghindari pertanyaanku, Sasuke. Pokoknya, kalian berdua harus sesegera mungkin datang ke rumah Sakura. Kau boleh mandi dulu. Mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang di kamar mandi bersama Sakura akan membuatmu memaafkanku karena meneleponmu sepagi ini."_

Bayangan Sakura yang terengah-engah saat aku bercinta dengannya di dinding kamar mandi segera membanjiri pikiranku.

Sakura sedikit mengguncang tubuhku. "Apa dia menemukan sesuatu?" Oh! Benar.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menyuruh kami ke sana sekarang?" tanyaku.

_"Kami menangkap seseorang! Tapi, Ino sudah mengikatnya. Apa kau tahu dia dan Sai—"_

"Ya, aku tahu," ucapku cepat memotong ucapannya. "Kami akan ke sana secepatnya. Terima kasih, Hinata." Aku memandang Sakura, "Mereka menangkapnya."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku sudah siap untuk ini. Aku sudah siap untuk mengetahui siapa ayah kandung anakku. Aku sudah siap mencari tahu kenapa dia meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku siap untuk mengakhiri semua misteri ini, aku sudah siap untuk melanjutkan hidupku, dan aku juga sudah siap untuk menendang bokongnya.

Hinata menunggu di luar rumahku saat kami merapat. "Aku membuat ruang interogasi di ruang bawah tanah milik Sai karena di sana sangat gelap. Aku sebenarnya ingin menggunakan ruang bawah tanahmu, tapi tidak ada ruangan yang tersisa. Kolam bola? Yang benar saja, Sakura?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu bermain di sana nanti," janjiku.

"Oh, tentu saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Makan malam keluarga kita selanjutnya diadakan di rumahmu." Dia menunjuk rumah Sai. "Siap bertemu dengan ayah putramu?"

Tentu saja aku siap. "Tidak." Oke, mungkin aku belum siap. Sasuke meraih tanganku dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Sekurang-kurangnya dia tidak jelek," ucap Hinata berusaha membuatku merasa lebih baik. Ucapannya membuatku tersenyum, tapi itu memberikan efek berbeda pada Sasuke. "Tentu saja dia tidak setampanmu, Sasuke," tambahnya untuk menghibur Sasuke.

Antisipasi ini membunuhku. Kami mengikuti Hinata ke rumah Sai dan berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Ruangan ini benar-benar gelap, satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu yang tergantung di atas meja. Mereka melakukan interogasi ini terlalu ekstrim. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, mulut si pelaku tersumbat dan tubuhnya terikat di kursi. Si pelaku balik menatap mataku, aku belum pernah lagi melihatnya lebih dari tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ino berdiri di sampingnya, memukul-mukulkan pentungan Sai di telapak tangannya. "Kami menangkap pria aneh ini sedang mengintai di luar rumahmu. Dia tidak begitu tangguh saat aku menendang bokongnya," ucap Ino sambil menarik kerah bajunya sendiri.

"Kabuto," geramku. "Apa-apaan ini? Semua orang di sekolah menjauhimu karena mereka pikir kau aneh, dan aku satu-satunya orang mau yang bersikap baik padamu. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan semua ini padaku!"

Hinata menarik lakban dari mulutnya. "Ayo jawab. Dia bicara padamu."

Kabuto melotot ke arahku. "Apa?" bentaknya. "Aku, kan, tidak menyakitimu. Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini." Aku marah. Aku sangat ingin memukulnya, tapi aku tahu memukulnya hanya akan menyakiti tanganku.

Sasuke merasakan dilema yang kualami, dia segera menarikku ke samping. "Biar aku saja." Aku bersumpah mendengar suara tulang retak saat dia memukulnya.

"Ini, _Nee-chan_," ucap Ino, menawarkan pentungan di tangannya. "Hajar dia."

"Kau pikir menghamilinya tidak sama dengan menyakitinya?" teriak Sasuke, bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" jawab Kabuto marah. "Aku tidak menghamilinya."

Apa? Aku menarik Sasuke. "Tapi, topeng itu ..."

"Aku dulu sangat terobsesi padamu. Aku mengambil topeng itu saat kau menjatuhkannya di malam pesta dansa membosankan itu. Kau terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu," sindirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikannya sekarang? Kau membuatku takut!" Aku menyambar pentungan dari tangan Ino dan memukul lengannya.

"Menghajarnya membuatmu merasa lega, kan?" tanya Ino sambil menyeringai. Aku senang saat mendengar Kabuto meringis. Setidaknya aku membuatnya kesakitan. Kalau saja dia Ayah Kotaro, aku akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Dia berbicara dengan mulut terkatup, "Memang itu intinya, membuatmu takut."

Sai menimpali, "Aku punya alat kejut listrik kalau kau mau, Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Kabuto. Kami memang bukan teman baik, tapi aku selalu bersikap baik padanya.

"Kau menabrak pacarku dengan mobilmu!" jawabnya marah.

Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah menabrak siapa-siapa dengan mobilku. Itu perbuatan Karin ... oh _shannaro_. "Anko?" Dia mengangguk, dan aku memukulinya lagi. "Bukan aku pelakunya, Bajingan. Wanita di seberang jalan sana yang melakukannya, tapi terus terang saja, Anko layak mendapatkannya." Aku sangat marah. Aku tidak percaya dia menyimpan topengku selama bertahun-tahun. "Tunggu dulu." Dia bilang aku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan sekelilingku. "Kau melihatku malam itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menyeringai.

"Sai, sentrum dia," ucap Ino.

"Lepaskan dia," ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan menghajarnya."

Aku meninggalkan ruangan. Hinata berada tidak jauh di belakangku. "Sakura, aku sangat menyesal. Aku pikir dia benar-benar Ayah Kotaro."

"Aku senang bukan dia orangnya. Dari semua kemungkinan yang ada, aku pikir Kabuto adalah kemungkinan terburuk." Aku lega karena tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengannya. Aku mendengar suara hantaman keras dari bawah. "_Shannaro_." Mataku melebar dan aku bergegas kembali ke ruang bawah tanah, tapi mereka semua sudah naik ke atas.

"Aku akan membawanya ke stasiun polisi. Kunci pintunya kalau kalian keluar," ucap Sai. Dia menggendong Kabuto yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas bahunya.

Ino memerhatikan Sai saat dia berjalan ke luar rumah. "Aku sebaiknya juga berangkat kerja." Dia mencium pipiku sebelum berjalan menuju sepedanya.

"Hm," Hinata menghela napas. "Aku akan mengambil kembali kamera pengintainya. Aku akan menggabungkan beberapa video menarik yang terekam, kita bisa menontonnya bersama nanti. Terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan terjadi di lingkungan ini."

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Tidak masalah. Sampai nanti." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku dan pergi.

Sasuke dan aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Selain buku-buku jarinya yang sedikit memar, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. "Aku juga sebaiknya berangkat kerja. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, aku sudah menelepon seseorang untuk menemanimu makan siang."

Saat itulah kami mendengar suara dari luar. "_Fat ass_!"

Aku mengerang, "Kau ini." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengecup sudut bibirku.

Pintu depanku terbuka dan Genma datang membawa ramen. "Hei, Sasusaku! Bagaimana kabar pasangan favoritku hari ini?"

"Sampai nanti, Bokong Seksi," bisik Sasuke di telingaku. Dia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, berjabat tangan dengan Genma, dan kemudian meninggalkanku bersama temanku yang bodoh. Aku senang Sasuke tidak lagi cemburu padanya. Aku senang Sasuke mempercayaiku.

* * *

Genma dan aku makan siang di ruang tengah sambil melihat-lihat album foto, mengenang kejayaan kami di masa lalu. Pandanganku berhenti di salah satu foto pesta topeng. Aku mengenakkan gaun biru yang indah. Setidaknya, topengku sudah kembali sekarang. Lelaki misterius itu juga berada di foto ini. Aku sudah memerhatikan foto ini ribuan kali dan mencoba mencari tahu identitasnya. Lebih dari separuh wajahnya tertutup topeng dan rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang. _Shannaro_, lelaki ini bisa jadi siapa saja.

"Hei! Bajingan ini bilang dia tidak datang ke pesta topeng," ucap Genma sambil menunjuk foto lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanyaku, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berharap.

Dia tertawa. "Kura, itu kakakku. Kau tidak berdansa dengannya, kan?"

_Shannaro_. Aku lebih dari sekedar berdansa dengannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya. Apa dia tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Ya. Dia tinggal sekitar dua puluh lima menit dari pusat kota. Aku bisa membawamu ke sana, kalau kau mau," jawab Genma menawarkan.

"Bagus sekali," ucapku sambil tersenyum, aku berusaha untuk tidak bersikap mencurigakan.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar. Saat kami sampai di truknya, dia langsung memindahkan beberapa peralatan olahraga ke bangku belakang. "Maaf. Aku tadi berencana untuk bermain bisbol."

* * *

Aku memeras otak selama kami dalam perjalanan. Aku mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan padanya. Mataku melirik tongkat bisbol yang terletak di antara aku dan Genma, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide. Genma menepikan truknya di halaman sebuah rumah indah di lingkungan yang asri. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku menemuinya sendirian saja? Aku ingin memberinya kejutan." Aku harus melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri. Selain itu, aku juga tidak ingin ada yang menahanku.

"Baiklah," jawabnya enteng. Dia sama sekali tidak curiga.

"Boleh aku pinjam ini?" tanyaku sambil meraih tongkat bisbol.

Genma mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku akan segera kembali." Aku melompat keluar dari truk dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Kakashi?" aku berseru menyanyikan namanya. Suaraku bergema di dalam rumah.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya sebelum dia muncul di sudut ruangan. Dia seorang bajingan berwajah tampan. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Sakura? Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Aku langsung menyerangnya. "Sialan kau!" Aku mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan kedua tanganku dan mengayunkannya dengan keras. Pukulanku telak mengenai perutnya, dia meringkuk kesakitan. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak akan pernah tahu, hah?"

"Sak—," dia terbatuk. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Pukulan kedua. Aku memukul bagian samping tubuhnya. Dia terdorong jatuh ke dinding, tapi masih bisa berdiri. "Ternyata kau orangnya. Aku hamil di luar nikah tanpa tahu siapa ayah dari anakku. Apa kau tahu sesering apa aku diejek dan dipandang sebelah mata karena kau tidak pernah muncul?"

Dia masih membungkuk, tangannya berada di atas lutut. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Aku menunggu penjelasanmu," jawabku tegang.

"Sakura," dia menatapku. "Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa keinginanku untuk memilikimu dulu. Kau selalu bersama dengan adikku. Aku mencoba menjauh darimu karena kau terlalu muda untukku, tapi malam itu aku punya kesempatan dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tidak bisa muncul begitu saja di hadapanmu setelahnya. Kau masih berumur tujuh belas tahun. Aku enam tahun lebih tua darimu. Aku bisa dituduh melakukan pemerkosaan. Kau putri dari kepala polisi. Aku bisa dipenjara." Dia memohon agar aku memahaminya.

Pukulan ketiga. Aku menghantam tongkat bisbol di atas punggungnya, dan dia jatuh terkelungkup.

"Whoa!" Genma muncul lewat pintu depan dan menemukan saudaranya meringis terbaring di lantai. "Bakakashi, kau baru saja dikalahkan seorang wanita."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menanggung resikonya bersamaku, kau seharusnya tidak mendekatiku," geramku. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku baik-baik saja tanpamu. Anakku sudah berumur delapan tahun sekarang tanpa figur seorang ayah karena kau pengecut. Aku akan mengebirimu!"

Genma meringis dan menutup selangkangannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal," ucap Kakashi lirih.

"Memang seharusnya begitu," jawabku. "Anak itu sangat cerdas, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengenalnya." Aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Aku merasa lega sekarang. Aku sudah mengucapkan semua yang ada di pikiranku. Aku menarik keluar ponselku untuk menelepon taksi, tapi Genma berlari keluar.

"Jadi, aku ini seorang paman?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau membantu kakakmu sekarang?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Tidak. Dia sadar dia pantas mendapatkan ini. Lagi pula, dia masih hidup. Siap untuk berangkat?" Dia melompat ke dalam truk dan aku mengikutinya.

"Apa benar kau tidak tahu?" Aku ingin sekali memercayainya, tapi sungguh sulit rasanya. Lagi pula, dia kakaknya.

"Kura, aku mungkin tahu banyak hal, tapi mengobservasi dengan jeli seseorang bukan salah satu keahlianku," jawabnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku tahu dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. "Aku tahu saudaraku yang bajingan itu tidak akan pernah kau anggap sebagai Ayah Kotaro, tapi aku tetap masih bisa menjadi Paman Genma, kan?"

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan bertanya pada Kotaro."

Dia kelihatannya senang mendengar ucapanku. Dia kemudian bernyanyi mengiringi radio sebelum kembali bicara padaku. "Jadi, kau berhubungan seks dengan kakakku."

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Terima kasih," jawabku sinis.

"Siapa yang lebih dahsyat? Dia atau Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Apa dia serius menanyakan ini? Aku menyeringai, "Tentu saja Sasuke."

Genma tertawa keras. "Hei! Mungkin karena Bakakashi masih terlalu muda saat itu. Dia masih perlu banyak latihan."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi denganmu," jawabku sambil memperbesar volume radio.

* * *

Saat kami berhenti di depan rumahku, aku kaget melihat halamanku sudah penuh dengan mobil. Hinata ternyata tidak berbohong tentang makan malam keluarga berikutnya dilaksanakan di rumahku. Genma mengundang dirinya sendiri, karena dia sekarang "Paman Genma". Sasuke menunggu kami di pintu masuk. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk memburumu," candanya pada Genma.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Genma.

Aku mendorong Genma ke dalam rumah dan menarik Sasuke ke luar. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di wajahnya dan menciumnya keras. Dia menarikku ke pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman kami. "Bukannya aku mengeluh, tapi ada apa ini? Kau menciumku tiba-tiba," tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa Ayah Kotaro, dan dia hanya membuatku semakin mencintaimu," ucapku. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi, kenapa aku bisa tahu dan apa yang kulakukan setelahnya. "Aku akan bicara dengan Kotaro. Dia harus tahu."

Sasuke terlihat sedikit gugup. "Bagaimana kalau dia menginginkan ayah kandungnya?"

"Tidak mungkin," jawabku. "Dia itu pro-Sasuke."

Kami kembali masuk. Beberapa orang sudah berada di kolam bola bersama anak-anak. Aku kaget saat melihat Genma masih berada di ruang tengah. Dia sedang menggendong Boruto. Saat aku memandangnya keheranan, dia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku sedang latihan. Siapa tahu aku menghamili seseorang."

"Oh, Tuhan, selamatkanlah kami semua," jawabku.

"Ibu!" Kotaro berlari menabrakku.

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. "Hei, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Kau mau masuk ke kamarmu?"

"Apa aku dalam masalah, Ibu?" tanyanya cepat.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan?" balasku. Dia tidak begitu senang dengan caraku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tertawa, merasa kasihan padanya. "Kau tidak dalam masalah. Ayo." Kami pergi ke kamarnya dan aku duduk di sampingnya, di tempat tidur. "Aku ingin bicara tentang ayahmu. Aku sudah tahu siapa dia sekarang." Dia terlihat ngeri. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bereaksi seperti ini. "Sayang, ada apa?"

Dia langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak ingin ayah lain. Aku hanya ingin Paman Sasuke, Ibu."

"Kotaro, ayo duduklah." Dia membiarkanku menahannya di pangkuanku, meskipun ini tidak terlihat keren untuk anak seusianya. Aku memeluknya erat. "Paman Sasuke mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau dia mencoba kabur, kita culik dia." Ini membuatnya tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menemui ayah kandungmu kalau kau tidak mau. Tapi, kau terjebak dengan saudaranya. Dia mengklaim dirinya sebagai pamanmu sekarang. Aku pikir kau tidak akan keberatan kalau dia menjadi pamanmu."

"Siapa pamanku?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Genma," jawabku.

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Dia lucu."

Aku mengangguk. "Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Maukah Ibu ikut bermain denganku sekarang?" tanyanya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan seperti itu? "Kita balapan sampai bawah!"

* * *

Kami berakhir di kolam bola bersama seluruh anggota keluarga. Sasuke menarikku mendekat. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sempurna. Tapi, mungkin kau harus bicara dengannya nanti," saranku. Aku pikir itu yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

"Oke," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi untuk sekarang ini, naik ke bahuku. Orang-orang ini ingin bertarung."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Semua istri bekerja sama dengan suami mereka. Bahkan Ino juga naik ke bahu Sai. Anak-anak duduk di samping, bertindak sebagai juri. "Ayo kita menangkan pertarungan ini." Sasuke membantuku naik ke bahunya.

"Ayo, Sakura," Konan mengejekku. Dia dan Itachi sepertinya cukup tangguh.

Permainan ini berakhir dengan kekacauan. Karena Konan dan Itachi lebih sering membual tentang kehebatan tim mereka, kami semua sepakat untuk menjatuhkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak melihat Hinata sudah turun dari bahu Naruto karena aku sibuk melawan adikku. Dia bermain kotor seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa menanganinya. Aku baru saja akan menarik tangannya saat kami berdua diserang Bibi Mikoto.

Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku tampak sangat puas saat Ino dan aku kalah. "Kerja yang bagus, Anak-Anak," ucap Bibi Mikoto.

"Kita seharusnya malu," ucap Ino. "Ini semua salah Sai."

"Ya, ini juga salah Sasuke," ucapku setuju.

Kedua pria itu mengejek kami karena menyalahkan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau Ino naik di bahumu, Sakura?" saran Paman Fugaku. "Kami akan memberi kalian berdua kesempatan sekali lagi."

_Shannaro_. "Aku pikir ini sudah waktunya makan malam." Aku tidak mengabaikan godaan mereka dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

* * *

Malam berakhir dengan sempurna. Aku kaget mendapati diriku sendiri sangat rileks setelah semua kejadian hari ini, duduk bersama mereka semua membuatku merasa nyaman. Tapi, tentu saja itu terjadi sebelum aku meminta Ino mengambilkan selimut di kamarku untuk Emi.

"Haruno Sakura!" teriaknya. Semua orang langsung terdiam, menunggunya kembali dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Dia melangkah masuk dan mengangkat sebuah kotak. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tikus mainan ini?"

_Shannaro_. Sekarang dia akan membalas dendam padaku. Aku berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Ino menatap tajam Sakura sepanjang malam. Perasaan bencinya pada tikus melebihi batas normal. Sakura belum membocorkan rahasia tentangku sebagai kaki-tangannya, tapi aku tidak mau gegabah. Aku harus tetap berhati-hati.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Sakura ingin membersihkan rumahnya sebelum datang ke rumahku. Hiruma dan Emi memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku berencana untuk pulang ke rumah lebih dulu. Aku tidak menyangka Kotaro ingin ikut denganku. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan.

"Ibumu bilang kalian berdua sudah bicara ... tentang ayah kandungmu." Aku harap Sakura mengatakan padaku tentang tanggapan Kotaro sebelum kami meninggalkan rumahnya. Ini membuatku gugup.

Kotaro mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia bukan ayahku. Dia tidak menginginkanku." Suaranya terdengar sedih, tapi dia bicara sambil mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah ini bukan masalah besar.

Aku menepikan mobil. "Hei," ucapku pelan. "Dia tidak mengenalmu. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan menyayangimu lebih dari apapun juga. Dia rugi karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu, dan itu menjadi keuntungan buatku."

"Paman Sasuke mau menjadi ayahku?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Akan kubicarakan dulu dengan ibumu," jawabku. "Kau mau menjadi anakku?"

Matanya menyala ceria. "Tentu saja!" Dia kemudian mulai mengoceh gembira. "Bisakah kita pergi memancing? Ibu dulu pernah mengajakku memancing, tapi dia malah menangkap belut dan melompat keluar dari kapal. Kakek bilang Ibu membuat semua ikan ketakutan. Itu benar-benar lucu."

Aku tertawa. "Aku akan membawamu memancing, tapi sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang ke rumah sebelum ibumu sampai di sana. Dia akan berpikir aku menculikmu."

"Boleh aku menyetir, Paman Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Tanya aku lagi saat kakimu sudah mencapai pedal," jawabku.

Kotaro tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk bertanya padamu, Paman Sasuke. Ibuku juga bilang tidak."

Aku beruntung jika bisa menjadi ayahnya. Kami lebih dulu sampai di rumah daripada Sakura, Kotaro mengusulkan untuk memanggang kue saat kami masuk. Untungnya aku sudah punya bahan kue cokelat _chips _instan di lemari. Bahan kue ini akan membuat kami terlihat seperti koki handal. Asalkan Sakura tidak menemukan kotak pembungkusnya, dia tidak akan tahu bedanya.

"Sayang, kami sudah pulang," Hiruma bernyanyi saat mereka berjalan masuk.

Sakura menggendong Emi yang sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku mencium wangi kue."

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup kedua gadisku. "Kotaro dan aku sudah bekerja keras membuatkan kue untuk kalian."

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura. "Aku biasanya menggunakan bahan jadi kalau membuat kue."

_Tepat sekali_. Aku mendesah, "Kami juga."

Dia tersenyum melihatku. "Bekerja keras, ya? Kau tidak bisa membuka kemasannya?"

"Itu tugasku," ucap Kotaro dengan bangga.

Kami semua duduk di ruang makan sambil mencicipi kue dan minum susu. Anak-anak menceritakan semua kegiatan mereka saat menginap di rumah orang tuaku. Kami benar-benar keluarga yang menggemaskan. Akhirnya, setelah kami selesai mencuci piring dan menyuruh anak-anak tidur, aku segera menggendong Sakura di bahuku dan berjalan ke kamar.

Tentu saja dia sibuk berceloteh di sepanjang perjalanan. "Aku akan menggigit bokongmu kalau aku tidak takut kau akan menjatuhkanku."

Aku melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. "Aku tidak keberatan." Aku merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

* * *

Biasanya, saat mendengar suara hujan, aku akan tertidur dengan mudah, tapi saat Sakura berbaring di sebelahku, efek yang ditimbulkan suara hujan menjadi berbeda. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Aku juga telah memintanya untuk tidur di kaos bola usangku lagi. Melihat namaku terpampang di punggungnya, membuatku merasa senang.

"Uchiha, aku mencintaimu, tapi bisakah kau berhenti merabaku?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan.

"Maaf," ucapku dan menyeka rambut yang jatuh ke wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidur."

"_Tadi_ memang aku sudah tidur," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku pikir aku ingin _bersenang-senang _denganmu malam ini." Aku mencium bibirnya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu, kami berdua langsung memisahkan diri. Sakura langsung duduk, dan aku bangun untuk membukakan pintu. Aku menemukan anak-anak berdiri di lorong.

Kotaro menatapku sambil meminta maaf. "Emi takut mendengar suara badai, Paman Sasuke." Hiruma mengangguk keras. Emi kesulitan menahan kantuknya di punggung Hiruma. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sakura, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari suara badai di luar. Hiruma dan Emi memang biasanya datang ke kamarku di malam hari saat ada badai besar.

"Karena Emi takut, aku rasa sebaiknya kalian berdua juga ikut tidur di sini malam ini," aku berpindah ke samping dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Aku mengambil Emi dari Hiruma agar dia bisa leluasa bergerak.

Anak-anak segera berbaring di sisi kiri dan kanan Sakura. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mereka. "Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua tega membangunkan Emi," ucapnya menggoda anak-anak.

Kotaro mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana Ibu bisa tahu?"

"Aku seorang ibu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala mereka berdua. "Kalian seharusnya tidak usah malu kalau takut. Semua orang punya ketakutannya sendiri. Lihat saja Paman Sasuke, dia takut dengan Kakek Kizashi."

Aku berpura-pura merengut dan membaringkan Emi di samping Kotaro sebelum berbaring di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak takut dengan Kakek Kizashi. Aku hanya takut dengan pistolnya."

Hiruma dan Kotaro tertawa dan Emi membalikan badannya, melemparkan lengan kecilnya di atas tubuhku.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalian berdua sebaiknya tidur. Aku harap tidak seorang pun dari kalian yang suka menendang saat tidur."

Saat mereka semua terlelap, Sakura menatapku dan tersenyum. "Aku kira kita sudah menemukan satu manfaat lagi dari tempat tidur besar."

"Aku bersumpah mereka tidak sering melakukan ini." Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir anak-anak akan tidur bersama kami tiap malam, dengan asumsi _d__ia_ akan tidur tiap malam di tempat tidurku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan berpikir kalau mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk ini, dan kita mungkin akan merindukan mereka seperti ini," ucapnya ringan sambil menyisir rambut anak-anak dengan jari-jarinya.

Aku membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Tidurlah, Bokong Seksi," bisikku.

"Selamat tidur, Brengsek," jawabnya.

* * *

Aku membangunkan mereka semua keesokan paginya. Jelas sekali hanya Hiruma dan aku yang bisa bangun pagi. Emi sangat cocok dengan Keluarga Haruno. Kami akan mengantar Hiruma dan Kotaro ke sekolah dan kemudian mengantarkan Emi ke _play-group-_nya. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang senang dengan ini. Aku membantu Hiruma dan Kotaro merapikan pakaian mereka, sementara Sakura memasangkan pakaian Emi.

"Kalian harus bersikap sopan," ucap Sakura pada mereka. "Kalau tidak, aku hanya akan terlihat buruk di mata guru-guru kalian."

"Aku yakin Hiruma dan Kotaro akan bersikap sopan," ucapku yakin. "Tidak seorang pun ingin dikirim ke kantor Kepala Sekolah Uchiha." Konan sangat mencintai anak-anak, tapi dia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat mereka disiplin. Aku pikir dia punya banyak pengalaman dari pernikahannya selama bertahun-tahun bersama Itachi.

Kotaro agak gugup karena ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah baru. Aku berlutut di depannya saat Sakura mengisi formulir. "Banyak teman setimmu sekolah di sini, dan kau juga punya Hiruma untuk menunjukkan padamu setiap sudut sekolah ini. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi salah seorang dari anak-anak paling keren di sekolah dalam waktu singkat."

"Terima kasih, Paman Sasuke," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan gurumu, Ibu Tenten. Orangnya baik."

Kotaro mengangguk. "Ibu boleh menciumku kalau Ibu mau."

Ucapan Kotaro membuat Sakura gembira. Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipinya. "Aku menyayangimu. Semoga hari pertamamu di sekolah ini menyenangkan." Dia berbalik menghadap Hiruma dan melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku juga menyayangimu. Sampai bertemu nanti sore."

Kami kemudian berhenti di _play-group_ Emi. Dia memegang kedua tangan kami saat kami berjalan mengantarnya masuk. Pada awalnya, dia tidak percaya saat gurunya, Ibu Chiyo, mengatakan mereka akan bersenang-senang sepanjang hari. Dia tidak ingin kami meninggalkannya. Namun, setelah gurunya bercerita tentang kue yang tersedia untuk disantap saat istirahat, Emi langsung tergoda.

* * *

"Kau sendirian saja hari ini," ucapku sambil mengantar Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menyicil novelku. Tapi, aku mohon padamu untuk mengawasi Ino. Kalau dia meninggalkan kantor, segera telepon aku." Dia sangat was-was dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Adiknya dua kali lebih gila darinya. Apa pun bisa terjadi.

Aku menciumnya sebelum berangkat kerja. Sejak mengakui bagaimana perasaan kami, hanya ada satu yang berubah dalam hubungan ini, yaitu kontak fisik. Dia masih sering menyindirku. Dan aku masih tolol. Ini cocok untuk kami, jadi untuk apa kami repot-repot mengubahnya?

Ino sedang duduk di mejanya saat aku berjalan masuk. "Pagi, Bos!" dia tersenyum menyapaku. "Apa kau bersenang-senang tidur dengan kakakku?"

Dua orang bisa bermain di permainan ini. "Apa kau bersenang-senang tidur dengan Sai?"

"Ah." Dia tertegun dan melihatku keheranan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sial. "Hanya dugaanku saja." Dia menatapku curiga. Aku mencoba untuk terlihat santai. "Aku harus mulai bekerja."

Dia tiba-tiba tersentak, "Kau juga ada di sana! Itu sebabnya kenapa pintu lemariku tertutup, kan?"

"Bilang aku sibuk kalau ada yang menelepon," ucapku sambil lalu. Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk mengelabui Ino. Aku baru saja masuk dalam _The Shit List-_nya.

Aku mengunci diri di ruanganku dan mulai bekerja. Aku sesekali mengintip keluar untuk memastikan Ino masih ada. Kalau dia berhasil menyelinap kabur saat aku bersembunyi di ruangan, Sakura tidak akan memaafkanku.

* * *

Ponselku berdering saat istirahat makan siang. Aku melihat siapa yang menelepon dan senyum langsung merekah di wajahku. "Halo, Bokong Seksi."

_"Ada seseorang di rumahku."_

"Apa?" Aku keluar dari ruangan sambil meraih kunci mobil.

_"Aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku tidak mengenal suaranya, tapi dia mengenalku."_

Aku bergegas menuju mobil. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Di mana kau sekarang?"

_"Duduk di trukku. Aku akan menabraknya kalau dia keluar."_

Kami masih saling menelepon sampai aku tiba di sana. Setelah aku menghentikan mobilku di belakang truknya, aku bergegas menghampirinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. "Apa kau yakin ada seseorang di rumahmu?"

"Suara-suara itu tidak berasal dari pikiranku saja, kalau itu maksudmu," jawabnya. "Dia memanggil namaku dan kemudian mulai tertawa gila. Ini seperti film horor sungguhan."

Aku sempat berpikir ini adalah ulah Kabuto dan Anko, tapi kami sudah mengajukan surat perintah penahanan terhadap mereka. Ini tidak mungkin Kakashi, karena Paman Kizashi sudah mengusirnya jauh-jauh keluar dari kota ini. Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang takut terkena tembakan pistolnya. Tapi, aku juga tidak seratus persen yakin Kakashi berhasil kabur tanpa terkena tembakan sedikit pun. Kau tidak bisa bermain-main dengan anak gadis seseorang, terutama anak gadis kepala polisi. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita harus menelepon Sai."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku pikir kita bisa menangkapnya. Keberanianku baru saja kembali," akunya. "Aku bawa tongkat bisbol ke trukku. Aku bisa menggunakannya. Kau punya apa di mobilmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku punya tuas besi," jawabku sambil menarik keluar sebuah tuas besi dari bagasi mobil. "Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau dia punya senjata."

"Kita lari," jawab Sakura. "Tapi aku pikir, kalau dia punya pistol, dia pasti sudah menembakku dari tadi."

Bayangan Sakura ditembak seseorang membuat darahku mendidih. Aku akan membunuh siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Sakura-ku. Sekarang adrenalinku sudah terpacu untuk menangkap penyusup satu ini. "Ayo kita mulai."

* * *

Aku mendengar suaranya saat membuka pintu. "Sakura, ayo keluar, keluarlah."

"Sepertinya dia di kamarku," bisiknya.

Kami merayap menyusuri lorong. Aku memastikan Sakura tetap berada di belakangku; Si Penyusup masih terus memanggilnya. Aku segera menendang pintu sampai terbuka saat kami sampai di depan kamarnya, dan melangkah masuk. Suara ejekan berhenti. Aku mempererat cengkeraman di tuas besi dan berhati-hati berjalan ke depan. Sakura masih di belakangku.

"Serang!" serunya.

Sakura menjerit dan aku mulai mengayunkan tuas besi. Seekor burung beo sialan terbang ke bawah dan menukik melewati kami, menuju ruang tengah.

"Apa-apaan itu?" teriakku. Aku sangat kaget, burung sialan itu berhasil membuatku takut.

Sakura berlutut di lantai sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku minta maaf. Kita baru saja beraksi seperti James Bond karena seekor burung beo."

"Ayo!" teriakku. "Burung sialan itu masih di rumah."

Dia berdiri dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Kau benar. Kita harus mempertahankan wilayah kita."

Aku mengangguk. "Tepat sekali."

"Sakura! Sakura! Ayo keluar, keluarlah." Burung sialan itu kembali mengejek kami. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berlalu begitu saja.

Kami kembali turun; hanya saja kali ini kami terus mengawasi langit-langit. Sakura sudah mengganti senjata kami dengan sarung bantal. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Sakura ingin menangkapnya. Sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan.

"Awas!" teriak Sakura.

"Serang!" Burung sialan itu kembali menerjang. Aku melompat ke arahnya dengan sarung bantal di tanganku, tapi tangkapanku meleset, dan aku menabrak sofa. Sakura mencoba menangkapnya, tapi dia tersandung meja. "Sakura!" Ini terus berlanjut selama beberapa menit. Kami tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"Bagaimana caranya burung sialan itu bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyaku.

Pintu depan terbuka dan Genma berjalan masuk. Dia bersiul dan mengulurkan lengannya yang terbalut sarung tangan. Burung beo itu terbang dan hinggap dengan tenang di lengannya. "Kerja bagus, Maru." Dia menyeringai sambil menatap Sakura. "Dendamku terbalaskan." Dia kemudian tertawa keras.

"_Fat ass_," sahut Maru.

"Bajingan kau," geram Sakura.

"Waktunya kita pergi, Maru." Genma berjalan keluar dengan santai sambil membawa burung iblis itu.

Sakura merangkak ke arahku yang berbaring di lantai. "Menarik sekali," akunya.

"Apa kejadian seperti tadi sering terjadi padamu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, itu membuat kehidupanku menjadi menarik," jawabnya. "Maaf, aku sudah menyuruhmu ke sini hanya untuk itu."

Aku menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk menyelamatkan permaisuriku."

Dia mendengus. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menangkap burung sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu melawan naga."

"Kau juga tidak banyak membantu, kau bahkan tersandung meja," jawabku.

"Kau bilang aku seorang permaisuri. Aku tidak seharusnya ikut membantu!" balasnya. Kami berdua penuh omong kosong. Dia berbaring di sampingku. "Kita harus menunggu beberapa saat sebelum membalas Genma. Kita harus membuatnya lengah dulu."

Aku punya firasat walaupun mereka berdua sudah tua dan duduk di kursi roda dan tidak mampu berdiri lagi, perseteruan ini masih akan tetap berlanjut. Aku menggenggam tangannya, menghubungkan jari-jari kami dan berbaring menatap langit-langit. "Walaupun yang kita lakukan tadi cukup gila dan menegangkan, tapi aku tetap merasa senang."

"Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu," jawabku. Kenapa dia bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apa dia sudah gila? "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Aku mengerang dan duduk. "Kecuali kembali bekerja. Ino sudah tahu kita yang bersembunyi di lemarinya, jadi mulai sekarang kita berdua harus berhati-hati."

"Itu bagus. Dijahili lebih seru saat aku punya pasangan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku berdiri dan membantunya berdiri. "Aku mencintaimu, Bokong Seksi."

Dia masih mengerutkan kening saat aku memanggilnya dengan julukan itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Brengsek."

* * *

Setelah bekerja, aku singgah ke rumah sakit ke tempat ayahku bekerja. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke ruangannya. "Ada apa, Nak?"

"Aku ingin menikahi Sakura," jawabku cepat.

"Aku sudah tahu kau ini anak yang pintar," balasnya.

"Ayah pikir apa tidak terlalu cepat bagiku untuk melamarnya? Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan semua yang sudah kami miliki." Terlalu banyak yang terlibat dalam hubungan kami. Ini bukan hanya sekedar tentangku dan Sakura saja. Kalau aku kehilangannya, aku juga akan kehilangan Kotaro, dan Hiruma dan Emi akan kembali kehilangan sosok seorang ibu.

Ayah membungkuk ke depan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja. "Nak, waktu tidak pernah menjadi masalah dalam sebuah hubungan. Setiap pasangan berbeda. Kalau kau mencintai Sakura, dan kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamanya, untuk apa lagi kau menunggu?"

"Aku hanya gugup," akuku. "Aku ingin melakukan semuanya dengan benar."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa," janjinya.

"Kenapa Ayah begitu percaya padaku?" tanyaku.

"Dia sangat berarti untukmu," jawabnya. "_Mereka _sangat berarti untukmu. Aku tidak pernah meragukan kesediaanmu melakukan apa saja untuk membuat mereka bahagia, dan aku tahu dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu ini, tapi saat ayahku sendiri yang mengucapkannya, ini membuatku semakin yakin. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Aku harus mengunjungi Paman Kizashi.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Apa yang akan terjadi saat kau meminta restu dari ayah kekasihmu? Apa dia akan memakimu? Apa dia akan mengusirmu? Aku ingin meminta restu untuk menikahi satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupku. Aku bukanlah seorang remaja canggung yang meminta izin untuk membawa anak gadis seseorang ke pesta _prom_. Aku sudah mondar-mandir di depan rumah Ayah Sakura cukup lama, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya. Hubunganku dengan Paman Kizashi berjalan dengan cukup baik. Namun, aku agak ragu dia akan memberikan restu padaku untuk menikahi putrinya; dia mungkin berpikir aku bukanlah lelaki yang pantas untuk putrinya.

"Uchiha!" Suaranya membuatku melompat kaget. Aku tidak mendengarnya berjalan ke luar. "Kau akan merusak lantai terasku kalau kau mondar-mandir terus seperti itu."

Aku berdeham gugup. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Paman Kizashi." Dia sudah mengenakkan seragamnya; dan itu berarti dia bisa dengan mudah menjangkau pistolnya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan membunuhku. Aku punya anak-anak. Tapi, ditembak di kaki atau di tempat lainnya juga bukan suatu pengalaman yang ingin kualami. Aku menelan ludah dan mengikutinya masuk, menutup pintu di belakang.

Dia memberiku isyarat untuk duduk di sofa. "Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?" tanyanya sopan.

"Mereka sehat," jawabku. "Kotaro tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah barunya. Aku rasa berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hiruma sedikit membantunya, dan Emi juga sudah punya beberapa orang teman di _play-group_. Aku yakin rumahku akan dibanjiri oleh anak-anak gadis berusia tiga dan empat tahun dalam waktu singkat."

Paman Kizashi tertawa kecil, tapi ini sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang. "Kau mau minum?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Paman Kizashi," jawabku. Aku hanya akan menumpahkan minumanku sendiri nanti.

"Kalau begitu mari kita hentikan basa-basi ini," ucap Paman Kizashi sambil bersandar ke depan di kursinya. "Kau tidak datang ke sini hanya untuk menyapaku, kan?"

Sial. "Tidak, _Sensei_," jawabku sopan. "Aku ke sini untuk meminta restumu."

"Restu untuk?" tanyanya, meskipun kami berdua sadar dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku ingin menikahi Sakura dan menjadi ayah bagi Kotaro," jawabku. "Mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku. Aku ingin menjadikan mereka resmi sebagai keluargaku."

Paman Kisazhi menatapku lama, dan atmosfer di ruangan ini terasa begitu mencekik. Akhirnya dia meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi. Aku merasa bingung. Apa dia akan menonton pertandingan di saat seperti ini? Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah _remote _lagi. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia menyalakan video.

_"Mebuki, mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat," ucap_ _Paman Kizashi__ tegang._

_"Putriku akan melahirkan. Kau pikir aku akan melewatkan ini?"_ Mebuki-san_ menanggapinya dari belakang kamera. Sakura yang terlihat masih remaja menggertakkan giginya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia kelihatannya sudah siap untuk membunuh seseorang saat memegang jeruji tempat tidur rumah sakit. "Senyum, Sayang!"_

_Sakura menatap tajam kamera. "Ibu," geramnya._

Mebuki-san_ melangkah mundur. "Aku akan keluar," ucapnya. Sebelum keluar, dia meletakkan kamera di atas meja dan mengaturnya untuk terus merekam Sakura._ _Paman Kizashi__ berjalan ke sisinya._

_"Ayah," rengek Sakura, dia kelihatan panik sekarang. "Ayah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa memiliki bayi ini. Aku akan mengacaukan hidupnya. Aku masih terlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi seorang ibu."_

_"Sakura," Paman Kizashi berhasil melepaskan sebelah tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram jeruji tempat tidur dan menggenggamnya._

_"Aku dulu juga masih terlalu muda dan terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi seorang ayah, tapi lihat betapa menakjubkannya kau sekarang."_

_"Aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayi ini! Ayah seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu," jawab Sakura, dia lebih panik dari sebelumnya._

_Paman Kizashi__ menggeleng. "Kau gadis paling berani yang pernah kukenal, dan aku sangat bangga padamu." Sakura tampak benar-benar tersentuh dengan ucapan ayahnya sesaat sebelum dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Paman Kizashi_ _meringis, "Tenagamu kuat sekali, Sakura."_

Paman Kizashi tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi putrinya saat dokter membimbing Sakura menjalani proses persalinan yang jelas menyakitkan. Sakura tetaplah Sakura, dia tidak menangis sedikit pun.

_"Bayinya laki-laki!" ucap dokter mengumumkan._

_Sakura terengah-engah. "Bawa dia ke sini. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padanya," ucapnya lemah. Begitu perawat selesai membersihkan bayinya, mereka segera membawanya ke dalam pelukan Sakura. Dia menatapnya lama dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia sepertinya sudah lupa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan saat air mata mengalir di pipi. "Hai," sapanya lembut. Sakura kemudian tergelak sambil menangis. "Harus kuakui, aku jago membuat bayi yang menggemaskan."_

_Pamam Kizashi tertawa di sampingnya._

Aku tidak memalingkan pandanganku dari televisi setelah video itu berakhir. Aku merasa ... bersyukur Paman Kizashi menunjukkannya padaku. "Terima kasih," ucapku tulus.

"Aku pikir kalau kau ingin menjadi ayah dari cucuku, kau sebaiknya melihat bagaimana proses kelahirannya," ucap Paman Kizashi. Dia mematikan televisi. "Sakura sudah dewasa. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa pun yang menurutnya tidak pantas, baik itu baginya maupun bagi Kotaro. Kalau dia setuju untuk menikah denganmu, maka aku tidak punya alasan untuk menentangnya. Lagi pula, dia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan ucapanku. Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu meminta restuku, tapi walaupun begitu, aku sudah merestuimu."

Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi dia pasti akan langsung menembakku. "_Sensei_ tidak akan menyesali ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan ada orang lain yang mencintai mereka lebih daripada aku." Aku berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padanya sebelum berjabat tangan.

Cengkeramannya lebih tegas dari biasanya. "Memang seharusnya begitu," dia memperingatkanku. "Sebaiknya kau memberitahuku kapan anak-anakmu berulang tahun. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lebih sering, jadi aku harus menjadwalkan cuti jauh-jauh hari." Aku tersenyum dan menuliskan tanggal. Dia bahkan memintaku menambahkan hari ulang tahunku. Ini bukan hanya sekedar Sakura dan Kotaro yang bergabung dengan keluargaku; tapi ini juga tentangku dan anak-anakku yang bergabung dengan keluarganya. "Kapan kau berencana melamar Sakura?" tanyanya sambil mengantarku keluar.

"Mudah-mudahan malam ini," jawabku. "Aku harus meminta restu dari satu orang lagi."

"Semoga berhasil," ucapnya. "Membuatnya setuju mungkin akan sedikit sulit." Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Sampai jumpa, Nak." Lalu dia masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Kenapa? Kenapa Paman Kizashi harus mengucapkan itu padaku disaat aku berpikir aku tidak perlu mengkhawatiran apa-apa lagi? Aku masuk ke mobil dan kembali menuju Konoha. Perjalanan beberapa jam ini membuatku semakin tegang karena memikirkan kemungkinan Sakura akan menolakku. Ini membuatku mual; aku bahkan tidak bisa menikmati makan siang.

Aku langsung menuju ke sekolah dasar. Untungnya, Konan hendak berpatroli keliling sekolah, jadi dia membiarkanku menggunakan kantornya untuk berbicara dengan Kotaro. Kotaro terlihat sedikit gugup saat dia mengintip ke dalam, tapi kemudian berubah tenang saat melihatku duduk di belakang meja. "Apa aku dalam masalah, Paman Sasuke?"

"Tidak," jawabku tersenyum. "Ayo masuk. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi, dia terlihat sedikit bingung. Aku berdiri dan mengambil kotak kecil dari sakuku. Aku berjalan mengitari meja dan berlutut di depannya. "Aku ingin melamar ibumu. Sebagai satu-satunya lelaki di rumahmu, aku harus meminta restu darimu terlebih dahulu." Aku membuka kotak untuk menunjukkan cincin padanya. "Bagaimana Kotaro? Apa boleh aku menikahi ibumu?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawabnya segera. "Aku dan Hiruma akan benar-benar menjadi saudara, dan aku juga akan punya adik perempuan." Dia kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Emi mungkin juga mau adik perempuan."

Aku tertawa. "Satu-satu, Nak. Aku harus membuat ibumu setuju untuk menikahiku terlebih dahulu."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ibu mencintai Paman Sasuke. Ibu tidak akan menolakmu, kan, Paman?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. "Terkadang, kami para orang dewasa punya pemikiran yang cukup rumit," jelasku. "Kau sebaiknya kembali ke kelas. Paman Itachi akan menjemput kalian berdua hari ini. Kau bisa pulang dengannya setelah latihan sepak bola. Pastikan kau menyimpan rahasia kecil kita ini baik-baik."

"Aku janji," ucapnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. "Paman Sasuke?" dia tiba-tiba berhenti. "Bagaimana kalau Ibu bilang tidak?" tanyanya.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri. Kau masih akan tetap menjadi saudara Hiruma dan Emi, walaupun nama depanmu Haruno," jelasku. Dia tersenyum dan memelukku sebelum berlari ke kelasnya.

Konan menyergapku sebelum aku pergi. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawabku sambil tertawa. "Benar tidak apa-apa kalian menjaga anak-anakku malam ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Kau dan Sakura menjaga Yuki saat kami malam malam di luar. Sekarang giliran kami untuk balas budi. Lagi pula, Itachi sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain _video game _bersama mereka."

"Jangan biarkan dia mengorupsi anak-anakku," candaku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu," jawab Konan. "Sekarang pergi dari sini. Banyak anak-anak yang harus kutakut-takuti."

* * *

Aku sudah mendapat restu dari Paman Kizashi dan Kotaro. Hiruma dan Emi sudah terang-terangan menginginkan Sakura sebagai ibu dan Kotaro sebagai saudara mereka, dan seluruh keluargaku mungkin akan mencoret namaku dari kartu keluarga kalau aku tidak segera melamar Sakura.

Melamar Sakura bukanlah hal yang bisa kuanggap sepele. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyusun kata-kata dan bagaimana cara untuk mengucapkannya, tapi aku masih belum puas. Segala sesuatunya harus berjalan sempurna; setidaknya sempurna bagi kami. Lamaran biasa tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku pikir semua yang terjadi di kehidupan kami memang sudah ditakdirkan, begitu juga dengan melamarnya.

Aku harus menjalankan hariku seperti biasa agar Sakura tidak curiga. Aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melamarnya, tapi aku tahu kapan akan melamarnya. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, malam ini akan menjadi malam terbaik dalam hidupku.

Saat sudah hampir waktunya anak-anak pulang sekolah, aku mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Sakura.

_Hai. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi anak-anakmu sedang bersamaku, dan aku pikir mungkin kau ingin mereka kembali. Telepon aku._

Ponsel berdering tidak lama kemudian. "Hei, Bokong Seksi!"

_"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anak-anak kita?"_

Aku tertawa. "Itachi membawa Hiruma dan Kotaro latihan sepak bola dan Konan menjemput Emi."

_"Jadi, kau pikir ini lucu mengungkit kembali Haruno Sakura Si Penculik?"_

"Itu membuatmu langsung meneleponku, kan?" jawabku puas.

_"Brengsek."_

"Kau seharusnya senang," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kau akan menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku."

_"Senang sekali,"_ jawabnya datar.

Oke, itu sindirannya. "Memang seharusnya begitu. Aku akan membawamu makan malam di luar. Kau mau makan apa?"

_"Pizza. Aku sangat ingin pizza."_

"Pizza kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kerja," ucapku. "Aku mencintaimu."

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Kami akan makan pizza di malam aku akan melamarnya. Dia menamai anaknya seperti Ksatria Baja Hitam, jadi tentu saja hal semacam ini akan terjadi.

* * *

Saat aku menjemputnya, aku langsung melihat kantung mata di bawah matanya. Dia kelelahan. "Sayang, kau tidak tidur?"

Dia menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Dunia bisnis pernovelan ini membuatku terus terjaga. Setiap kali aku mendapatkan ide, aku harus langsung menulisnya, agar aku tidak lupa. Sayangnya, ide-ide cemerlangku selalu datang saat aku mencoba untuk tidur."

"Kau mau di rumah saja?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingin dia sengsara. "Kita bisa memesan pizza kalau kau mau."

"Ide yang bagus," jawabnya.

Ino tidak di rumah hari ini. Sakura bilang dia sedang mengecek kampusnya. Sai tentu saja bersama Ino untuk "mengontrol" kelakuannya.

Aku memesan pizza saat Sakura mengganti pakaiannya. Dia keluar dari kamar mengenakkan celana piyama dan kaus usangku. Ini membuatku merasa sedikit tenang.

Setelah makan, aku memutar DVD dan berbaring bersamanya di sofa. Dia bersusah payah menahan kantuk selama makan malam. Tentu saja dia langsung tertidur dalam hitungan menit. Aku menghela napas. Aku tidak akan melamarnya di saat dia tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

Aku kembali mengulang memutar film setelah filmnya selesai. Aku lebih memerhatikan Sakura ketimbang filmnya. Dia sudah tertidur lelap, dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak menggigau. Aku mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari sakuku. Aku menatap kotak itu dan kembali mendesah. Mungkin ini bukan malam yang tepat untuk melamarnya. Aku menunduk memperhatikan Sakura. Dia tidur dengan damai, kepalanya bersandar di atas dadaku. Tangan kirinya terbaring di sana, jari manisnya mengejekku. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, agar dia tidak terbangun, aku mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak dan memasangkannya di jari manis Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa cincin ini terlihat di sana.

Sempurna.

Tapi tentu saja, mimpi burukku terjadi, Sakura terbangun. "_Shannaro_. Aku ketiduran." Aku segera menyembunyikan kotak cincin, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan cincinnya saat dia duduk sambil meregangkan lengannya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala. "Aku mau minum. Kau mau sesuatu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat dia berjalan menuju dapur. Sial. Sakura baru saja meninggalkan ruangan tanpa sadar ada cincin di jarinya. Aku menunggu, menahan napas.

"Uchiha?" Dia datang tanpa membawa minuman. Matanya terpaku pada jarinya. "Apa ini?"

Aku mengambil tangannya dan berpura-pura memeriksa. "Sepertinya cincin tunangan."

"Kenapa ini bisa berada di jariku?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Mungkin, karena aku yang memasangnya di sana," akuku.

Dia menatapku. Ini bencana. "Bukankah seharusnya kau mengucapkan sebuah _pertanyaan _sebelum melakukannya?"

"Kau ketiduran," ujarku.

"Oh," jawabnya. "Aku paham. Lagi pula kebanyakan pria memang sering melamar wanita saat mereka tidak sadarkan diri."

Aku berdiri. "Tahu tidak, ini semua salahmu. Aku sudah merasa tertekan dari pagi. Pertama karena aku pergi ke Suna untuk meminta restu dari Paman Kizashi, setelah itu aku meminta restu Kotaro, dan terakhir saat aku sampai di sini, aku takut ditolak. Aku berencana melamarmu di saat yang tepat, tapi kemudian kau tertidur, aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa cincin itu berada di jarimu, tapi kemudian kau terbangun, dan—"

Sakura memotong penjelasanku yang bertele-tele. "Jadi, kau mau menanyakan pertanyaan _itu _atau tidak?"

"Maksudmu?" Dia ingin aku melamarnya?

"Asal kau tahu saja, cincin ini tidak akan meninggalkan jariku dalam waktu dekat," jawabnya.

"Sakura," Aku meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajahnya. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Aku merasa begitu lemah. Terlepas dari apa pun yang baru saja dia ucapkan, dia masih wanita yang paling tidak bisa kutebak. Keheningan ini juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

Akhirnya dia tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apa?" Ya? Itu saja?

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menunggu sampai kau tertidur dan menuliskan jawabanku di keningmu," jawabnya.

Aku mencium dan memeluknya erat, merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Dia akan menikahiku. Aku harus mengucapkannya keras-keras. "Kau akan menikah denganku." Aku menciumnya lagi. "Kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." Dan lagi. "Kau akan bangun di sebelahku setiap pagi dan memanggilku Brengsek."

"Kedengarannya menarik," jawab Sakura. Aku kembali menekankan bibirku ke bibirnya. Bibirnya bergerak mendorong bibirku, aku ingin memboyongnya ke kamar tidur, tapi dia menarik tubuhnya. "Kita harus menemui anak-anak." Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. Dia tersenyum. "Kau meminta restu Kotaro. Aku pikir sudah seharusnya aku juga meminta restu dari Hiruma dan Emi. Setelah mereka tidur, kita bisa langsung masuk ke kamarmu dan mengunci pintunya."

Aku menyeringai. "Kedengarannya menarik."

* * *

Kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertunangan kami pada Itachi dan Konan. Kami ingin anak-anak yang pertama tahu. Aku melihat Kotaro sesekali melirik jari Sakura, tapi Sakura sangat piawai menyembunyikannya.

Saat kami sampai di rumahku, kami menyuruh mereka memakai piyama sebelum berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ayah?" tanya Hiruma.

Sakura menjawab, "Kami sudah tahu kalau kau dan Kotaro ingin saling meminjamkan orang tua." Hiruma mengangguk malu-malu. "Kalian tidak keberatan kalau kami meresmikannya?"

Kotaro terlihat gembira, Emi terlihat bingung, dan Hiruma terlihat penuh harap. "Apa maksudmu, Bibi Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura berlutut di depan anak-anakku, seperti yang kulakukan pada Kotaro sebelumnya. "Bolehkah aku menjadi ibumu?" tanyanya sederhana agar Emi bisa mengerti.

Hiruma tiba-tiba memeluk leher Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya. Sakura balas memeluknya erat. Air mata berlinang di kedua mata mereka, dan mereka saling berjuang untuk tidak menangis. Ketika Hiruma tidak tahan lagi, dia mengangguk sambil terisak. "Aku sangat senang."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nona Emi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tertawa dan mencium keras pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya pada mereka. "Kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat ini."

Kotaro bangkit dari sofa. "Ibu akan menikah?"

Sakura menunjukkan cincinnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau nama depanmu berganti menjadi Uchiha?"

"Uchiha Kotaro," ucapnya pelan. "Kedengarannya keren."

Aku mencintai anak itu.

Kami bersama memeluk anak-anak. Emi tersenyum saat Sakura mengecup keningnya. "Selamat malam, Mama," bisiknya.

Sakura sudah hampir menangis lagi. "Selamat malam, Sayang."

* * *

Kami bisa mendengar suara celotehan anak-anak sebelum kami sampai di kamar mereka. Hiruma merasa terhibur saat mendengar Kotaro menyebutkan beberapa kata panggilan untukku. "Ayah? Papa? _Da_? _Otou_? _Padre_?"

"Naik ke tempat tidur," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua bergegas naik ke ranjang.

Sakura mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kotaro, sementara aku menghampiri Hiruma terlebih dahulu. Kemudian kami bertukar tempat.

Kotaro tersenyum padaku. "Aku senang Ibu bilang ya," bisiknya.

"Aku juga," jawabku. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk memanggilku apa?"

Dia mengangguk. "Papa. Kami ingin menyocokannya dengan Emi. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggil Ibu, Mama. Selamat malam, Papa." _Papa_. Hmm ... panggilan itu terdengar enak di telingaku. "Oh, dan kalau kalian tidak mau memberi kami adik perempuan lagi, bagaimana kalau kucing? Ada seekor kucing bernama Taro di toko hewan peliharaan, Emi menyukainya."

Aku tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Selamat malam, Nak."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Dart: **_**permainan anak panah.**

**Bugi golf: kereta golf.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sakura POV**_

Pintu dan jendela rumahku sudah terkunci rapat. Kotaro dan aku bahkan memindahkan perabotan yang tidak kami bawa untuk memblokir pintu, siapa tahu ada seseorang yang berhasil membuka kuncinya. Hari ini adalah milikku, dan aku bertekad untuk bangun tidur semauku. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku dibombardir dengan urusan rencana pernikahan. Keluarga Uchiha tidak suka melakukan apapun setengah-setengah, karena itulah aku harus terlibat dalam membuat banyak keputusan.

Untungnya, aku punya Ino. Dia sekarang duduk di perguruan tinggi, tapi dia sering berkunjung ke sini untuk mencuci pakaiannya, menggangguku, dan cek-cok dengan Sai. Dia menghasilkan sebuah ide cemerlang agar aku bisa dengan mudah mengambil keputusan. _Dart_. Aku akan menulis beberapa alternatif pilihan yang kusuka, dia secara acak akan menempelkannya di papan gabus, dan kami bergantian melempar anak panah. Di manapun anak panahnya mendarat, itu akan menjadi keputusan akhirku dan segera kusampaikan pada wanita-wanita Uchiha-Uzumaki. Mereka terkesan dengan kemampuanku membuat keputusan dengan cepat, tapi kekaguman mereka berakhir saat tahu bagaimana caraku melakukannya.

Hanya ada tiga hal yang benar-benar kupikirkan untuk resepsi pernikahanku, yaitu: warna, kue, dan pengantin pria. Untuk yang lainnya, aku meminta bantuan orang lain. Bibi Mikoto membantuku memilih lokasi, Hinata membantuku menemukan gaun yang sempurna, dan Konan mengawasi semua orang agar melakukan tugas mereka dengan benar. Pekerjaannya lah yang paling berat.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menghitung sudah berapa kali melakukan _fitting_ baju. Sasuke dan aku bekerja sama untuk mengatur rumahnya agar aku dan Kotaro siap pindah ke sana bersama Shadow Moon dan seekor kucing sialan. Kami juga memindahkan rumah pohon. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja di sini. Semuanya sudah diatur dan direncanakan. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah tinggal mengenakkan gaun pernikahan dan mengucapkan "aku bersedia".

Aku berguling ke samping, membuka mataku dan melihat sepasang kaki mungil. Tadi malam adalah malam terakhir bagi kami berdua, anggota keluarga kami akan bertambah, jadi aku dan dia bermain semalaman di tempat tidurku sampai dia terlelap. Sepertinya dia berputar sewaktu tidur. Aku mengulurkan tangan, menjangkau telapak kakinya dan mengelitikinya sampai dia terbangun.

Suara tawa mengantuknya memenuhi telingaku, aku segera berbalik dan berbaring di sampingnya. "Kita harus segera bangun dan berangkat. Kalau kita tetap akan menjadi anggota Keluarga Uchiha, kita harus belajar bagaimana caranya tepat waktu."

"Aku harus minum kopi," ucap Kotaro sambil merentangkan tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh minum kopi," jawabku dan kembali menggelitikinya.

Tangannya tersentak untuk menghalangi tanganku. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku minum jus kalau begitu."

"Kau sudah mengemas semua barangmu?" tanyaku. Dia, Hiruma, dan Emi akan menginap selama seminggu di rumah kakek-nenek mereka saat Sasuke dan aku berbulan madu.

"_Aye, Captain_," jawabnya.

Aku segera duduk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita bergerak, Nak."

* * *

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, aku dan Kotaro meraih beberapa barang bawaan yang belum sempat kami bawa ke rumah Sasuke. Kami tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini lagi, tapi kami masih tetap akan mengunjunginya. Genma mengaku sangat menyukai rumah ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membelinya. Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja tinggal di sini. Semua orang di perumahan ini gila. Tapi sejujurnya, Genma akan sangat cocok tinggal di sini.

Aku berhenti di luar rumah Itachi. Aku tidak diizinkan masuk karena Sasuke berada di dalam. Aku segera mengirim pesan pada Itachi untuk memberitahunya aku sudah berada di depan. Dia keluar sambil menggendong Emi.

Aku membungkuk dan mencium pipi Kotaro. "Jangan nakal. Sampai bertemu di resepsi."

Dia tersenyum. "Oke, Mama." Dia balik mencium pipiku. "Aku menyayangimu."

Anak ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat hatiku meleleh. "Aku juga menyayangimu," ucapku padanya sebelum dia melompat keluar dari truk, melambaikan tangan pada Itachi, dan berlari ke dalam.

"Halo, _Imouto-chan_!" sapa Itachi sambil menyeringai. "Siap untuk menikah?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kalau pengantin prianya muncul," jawabku.

"Kau bercanda?" balasnya tertawa. "Naruto mengikatnya di kursi sekarang agar dia tidak keluar. Si Pecundang itu bersikap seolah-olah sehari saja tidak bertemu denganmu akan membuatnya mati."

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah keluar truk dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Jaga mereka baik-baik. Aku ingin mereka semua hadir di pernikahanku dalam keadaan sempurna."

"Jangan khawatir. Kizashi-_sensei_ sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku yakin dia akan mencegah kami untuk berbuat macam-macam," jawabnya sambil memindahkan Emi ke dalam pelukanku.

"Hai, Mama!" sapanya penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah siap menjauh dari semua orang-orang di sini?" tanyaku, dan dia mengangguk cepat.

Itachi tertawa dan mengecup pipi kami berdua. "Sampai nanti."

* * *

Aku memasang sabuk pengaman pada Emi, dan kami berdua melaju menuju salon untuk menemui wanita-wanita Uchiha-Uzumaki. Ino segera menghampiriku saat kami tiba di sana. "Kenapa kau mengundangnya? Dia membuatku gila," keluhnya saat menggendong Emi.

"Ino, dia ibu kita. Dia harus hadir di pernikahanku," jawabku.

"Gadis kecilku akan menikah!" Ibu kami menjerit sambil berlari ke arahku, lengannya terbuka lebar. Dia memelukku sangat erat sampai-sampai aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Halo, Ibu," sapaku setelah dia melepaskanku.

Ibu mencium pipiku keras-keras sebelum berbalik. "Ini pasti Emi. Oh, kau menggemaskan sekali! Rasanya aku mau memakanmu!" Emi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia melihat ibuku tanpa berkedip.

Ino melangkah mundur. "Jangan menakut-nakutinya, Ibu."

"Sshh," Ibu menyuruh Ino diam.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi mengancam di wajah adikku. "Ayo kita masuk."

Kami menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menata rambut dan kuku. Bibi Mikoto sudah memesan makan siang untuk diantarkan ke salon, jadi kami tidak perlu keluar. Tidak ada hal lain yang membuat tegang selain ibuku yang mengkritik warna rambut Ino.

Konan menyuapi Emi dengan permen untuk membuatnya duduk diam cukup lama agar _hair stylist _dapat menata rambutnya. Tentu saja Emi akan menjadi gadis pembawa bunga di pernikahan kami. Hiruma dan Kotaro berpikir mereka sudah terlalu besar untuk menjadi pembawa cincin, sebagai gantinya mereka diminta untuk menjadi penerima tamu. Genma berjanji untuk memastikan mereka mengantar semua tamu menuju kursi masing-masing, tapi aku lebih percaya anak-anakku ketimbang Genma.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" tanya Bibi Mikoto dengan manis.

"Aku sedikit gugup," akuku.

Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku. "Itu normal, tapi aku jamin, kau tidak perlu gugup. Kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan menikahi anakku."

"Oh, bukan itu alasan kenapa aku gugup," jawabku. Dia menatapku penuh tanya. "Aku tidak mau jatuh ke sungai saat berjalan di jembatan menuju gazebo."

Bibi Mikoto kemudian tertawa. "Kizashi tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

Setelah rambut tertata dan _make-up_ dipoles, kami memindahkan pesta kecil kami ke rumah Sasuke ... rumah _kami_. Hinata membantuku mengenakkan gaun. Gaun ini penuh dengan kancing mungil nan cantik, tapi mereka menyebalkan karena harus dipasang satu-per-satu. "Sudah selesai," ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhku menghadap cermin. "Kau senang, kan, kami tidak mengizinkanmu memilih gaun menggunakan _dart_?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Hinata," jawab Ino, "Kau tahu pilihan anak panah _dart _tidak pernah meleset."

Terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu. "Semuanya sudah siap?" teriak Genma.

"Masuk saja, Mulut Besar," jawab Konan menggodanya.

Dia menjulurkan kepalanya melewati pintu dan mengamati ruangan mencari-cariku. "Whoaa, Kura! Kau ternyata cantik juga, ya," ucapnya menyeringai. "Rekan penerima tamuku ingin menemuimu sebelum kami keluar." Dia melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan Kotaro dan Hiruma masuk.

Kotaro merapikan jasnya. "Selamat sore, _Ladies_." Dia langsung diserang dengan kecupan di pipinya.

Hiruma bergegas mendekatiku. "Mama terlihat sangat cantik."

Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya memanggilku Mama. Sasuke dan aku akan secara resmi mengadopsi anak-anak sepulang berbulan madu. Semua surat-suratnya sudah diurus. "Terima kasih," ucapku tersenyum. "Dan kau juga terlihat sangat tampan."

"Jas ini membuat leherku sedikit gatal," ucap Hiruma sambil menarik-narik kerah kemejanya.

"Ini juga," jawabku sambil menunjuk gaunku. "Mau tukaran?"

Dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Kotaro akhirnya berhasil keluar dari kerumunan pengagumnya dan bersiul ke arahku. Saat aku menatapnya tajam, dia tersenyum bangga. "Paman Itachi mengajariku cara bersiul seperti itu."

"Jangan pernah melakukan apapun yang dia ajarkan pada kalian berdua sebelum menemuiku," jawabku. "Itu juga berlaku untuk paman kalian lainnya dan juga Bibi Ino." Mereka berdua tertawa dan mengangguk.

Genma terlihat gusar. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak memilihku sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita, Kura. Bukankah kau lebih menyukaiku dari pada Ino Babi?"

Ino merengut. "Teruslah bicara, Genma," ancamnya. "Semprotan mericaku tersembunyi di balik buket bunga."

"Genma, kau akan terlihat konyol mengenakkan gaun pendamping pengantin wanita," jawabku. "Dan Ino, berikan semprotan mericamu padaku."

"Aku mungkin memerlukannya, karena Itachi yang menjadi pendamping pengantin pria," protes Ino.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melihat anak-anak. "Kalian lihat, kan, apa maksudku? Jangan biarkan salah seorang dari mereka mengajarkan apa pun pada kalian."

"Ya, Mama," jawab mereka serempak.

"Ayo, Anak-anak," ucap Genma keras. "Tugas kita masih menunggu."

Kotaro memelukku. "Semoga berhasil, Mama. Jangan sampai jatuh ke sungai."

"Keluar dari sini," ucapku tertawa dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Genma.

Hiruma datang memelukku berikutnya. "Terima kasih, Mama, karena sudah setuju menikah dengan Papa."

Aku mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih, karena sudah mengizinkanku."

"Kalian ini benar-benar menggemaskan," sahut Ino.

Konan memeriksa jam. "Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Ayo kita keluar." Dia meraih tangan gadis kecilku dan mengikuti yang lain berjalan keluar.

"Siapa yang bisa menyangka menculik anak-anak membuatku mendapatkan seorang suami?" Aku mendesah saat kembali melihat cermin.

"Sakura?" Aku berbalik dan melihat ayahku. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Aku bergegas mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. "Terima kasih, Ayah," jawabku lembut.

Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku sebelum melangkah mundur. "Aku bawa pistol. Tunanganmu masih berpikir aku akan menembaknya. Dia takut padaku. Aku suka itu."

"Ayah, aku seharusnya menyuruhmu menyimpannya, tapi ada Ibu di luar sana. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ayah berdiri tidak berdaya," jawabku tersenyum geli.

"Senang mendengarnya," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan lengannya padaku. "Aku kira sudah waktunya bagiku untuk melepasmu pergi." Kedua mata ayahku mulai berlinang air mata.

"Ayah, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku akan tetap menjadi gadis kecil Ayah selamanya. Jangan buat aku menangis," ucapku sambil meremas lengannya.

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan ke luar rumah dan melihat Genma sudah menunggu di bugi golf. "Aku ingin membawamu ke sana menggunakan ATV, tapi Mama Uchiha tidak mengizinkannya." Melihat Genma yang berada di belakang kemudi, hampir membuatku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Para tamu undangan juga berjalan kaki menuju tempat resepsi, lagi pula tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh. Ayah membantuku naik dan memastikan Genma tidak mengemudi seperti orang gila. Sasuke bukan satu-satunya orang yang takut ditembak.

Aku bisa mendengar musik saat Genma menghentikan bugi golf. Kami tiba tepat waktu sebelum Emi berjalan di sepanjang lorong sambil menaburkan kelopak bunga. Ayahku mendesah, "Sebentar lagi kita masuk."

Aku menggenggam erat lengannya. "Jangan biarkan aku terjatuh, Ayah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannnya," jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Bibi Mikoto telah mengatur dekorasi pernikahan kami sedemikian rupa, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat tamu maupun pengantin priaku sampai kami tiba di sebuah lorong berbentuk lengkungan. Tentu saja ini juga membuat mereka tidak bisa melihatku. Aku suka dengan rancangan Bibi Mikoto, aku tidak pernah nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku melihat Sasuke segera setelah aku sampai di lorong. "_Shannaro_," bisikku. Ayah menyikut pinggangku dengan lengannya karena mengumpat, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tunanganku seorang pria yang sangat amat tampan. Caranya menatapku membuatku merasa luar biasa hangat dan melayang. Apa-apaan ini? Oh, benar, ini hari pernikahanku. Tentu saja aku boleh bersikap lembek. Tapi, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku berhasil membuat pria itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh," bisik ayahku.

Aku sedikit memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke dan terkejut saat kami ternyata sudah menyeberangi jembatan kecil. "_Shannaro_," bisikku, dan Ayah kembali menyikutku.

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh mengumpat di pernikahan," ucap ayahku.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Ini, kan, pernikahanku," jawabku sambil berbisik. Aku kembali menatap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum geli sekarang.

Pendeta Sarutobi berdiri di sampingnya. Itachi sempat menawarkan diri untuk menikahkan kami, tapi tentu saja kami langsung menolaknya, selain karena dia bukan seorang pendeta sungguhan, aku yakin dia juga akan mengucapkan lelucon _Mistress Cherish_ di tengah-tengah upacara pernikahan, sebagai gantinya dia berakhir sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Naruto dan Sai menjadi pengiring pengantin pria. Kami pikir Sai harus mendapat bagian di pernikahan kami, karena kami bertiga berteman baik, dan dia berada di sana saat aku dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu. Walaupun dia di sana untuk menangkap dan memenjarakanku, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Saat tiba waktunya bagi ayahku untuk melepas tanganku, dia mencium pipiku dengan lembut. "Aku menyayangimu, Sakura." Kemudian dia mengambil tempat di sebelah ibuku yang sudah menangis terisak-isak.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Hei." Aku cukup yakin Pendeta sedang bicara. Aku harap seseorang merekam momen ini, karena suatu hari nanti aku ingin tahu apa yang Pendeta ucapkan.

Kami tidak mengacaukan jalan pernikahan. Kenyataan ini mengagetkan semua orang, termasuk kami sendiri. Kami mengucapkan sumpah tepat pada waktunya dan berhasil mengucapkannya dengan benar. Senyum konyol tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahku, dan mata Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti menatapku.

"Aku resmikan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah. Kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu." Terima kasih, Tuhan.

"Akhirnya," bisik Sasuke sebelum mengecup pelan bibirku. Para undangan bertepuk tangan dan Kotaro bersiul keras. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke sebelum menciumku lagi. Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai kami mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Sakura Si Buas, bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri Si Brengsek Uchiha?"

Aku ternganga menatapnya. "Kau tidak boleh mengumpat di pernikahan!"

Dia tertawa. "Munafik. Kau mengucapkan _shannaro_ ketika melintasi jembatan itu. Aku yakin Pendeta juga mendengarmu."

"Oh," aku tersenyum malu. "Oops."

Saat kami sudah melewati lorong berbentuk lengkungan, Sasuke segera menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Mereka bisa berpesta tanpa kita. Aku sudah merindukanmu dari kemarin."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku minta maaf. Aku akan dengan senang hati melarikan diri bersamamu, Suamiku, tapi itu _kalau_ aku memilih kue pernikahan yang tidak enak."

"Aku senang mendengarmu memanggilku suamimu," ujar Sasuke.

"Jangan membiasakan diri. Aku yakin aku akan kembali memanggilmu Brengsek dalam waktu singkat," jawabku menggodanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu lagi saling tebar pesona," sahut Itachi yang datang dari arah belakang kami bersama Ino. "Kalian sudah menikah. Kalian tidak perlu lagi bermanis-manis ria." Konan, yang berjalan bersama Naruto, langsung meninju lengan Itachi.

Naruto terkekeh dan mendesah. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Ingat saja untuk selalu menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan 'ya, Sayang' dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Tutup mulutmu, Naruto," sahut Hinata gusar.

"Ya, Sayang," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan mata pada kami.

"Aku menikah dengan keluarga gila," ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membandingkan tingkat kewarasan kita?" tanyanya. "Kau ingat, kan, bagaimana kita bertemu?"

Aku tahu dia akan mengungkitnya lagi. "Ayo kita lihat kuenya."

* * *

Resepsi pernikahan berjalan sempurna, walaupun seseorang berhasil menyelinapkan mesin karaoke kecil. Sasuke dan aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah dansa pertama kami saat Itachi dan Naruto mulai menyanyikan lagu "Sugar" dengan suara mengerikan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nyonya Uchiha," ucap Sasuke. Dia melenggang santai menuju teras, mencabut listrik mesin karaoke, dan melemparkannya ke kolam renang, tindakannya diiringi gelak tawa dan sorak-sorai dari para tamu undangan. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?" dia tersenyum dan menarikku kembali ke pelukannya.

"Hal-hal seperti ini membuatku semakin mencintaimu," ucapku sambil tertawa.

* * *

Karena mereka terlalu malas untuk menulis pidato, Itachi dan Ino menyuruh anak-anak mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata sebelum bersulang. "Kalau aku harus berbagi Mama dengan seseorang, aku senang orang itu adalah kau, Papa," ucap Kotaro.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat Papa dan kami bahagia, Mama," ucap Hiruma.

"Semoga hidup kita dipenuhi dengan suka cita dan senyuman dan kegembiraan," lanjut Kotaro, sambil melihat kertas kecil yang mereka pegang.

"Keluarga kita baru saja dimulai," lanjut Hiruma.

Mereka membantu Emi berdiri di atas kursi. Dengan senyum lebar, dia mengangkat gelas minuman buahnya dan berteriak, "Untuk Mama dan Papa!"


	22. Epilog

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Bokong Seksi!" teriakku saat berjalan memasuk rumah. Aku melemparkan kunci di atas meja dan melepas dasiku.

Belahan jiwaku berjalan masuk ke dapur sambil menggenggam tongkat bisbol. "Kau memanggilku?" Setelah melepas nama _Mistress Cherish_, dia semakin sukses dengan novel remaja terbarunya. Dia punya banyak inspirasi karena drama menarik sering terjadi di hidupnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan menciumnya. Aku tidak pernah bosan merasakan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat itu?"

"Peliharaan Ryuji kabur lagi. Aku akan menghajarnya sebelum Ryuji pulang sekolah," jawabnya. Ryuji adalah putra kami yang berumur sembilan tahun. Dia sedikit nakal, tapi tidak pernah mendatangkan masalah. Genma memberinya seekor iguana sebagai hadiah ulang tahun karena dia tahu Sakura tidak suka dengan kadal.

"Sayang, kau jahat sekali," jawabku.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku juga akan berpikir begitu kalau kadal sialan itu tidak berada di kamar mandi bersamaku pagi ini. Aku senang anak-anak tidak ada di rumah. Aku telanjang saat berlari melesat keluar kamar."

Aku cemberut. "Oh, tidak. Aku melewatkannya."

"Brengsek," dia tersenyum. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

"Aku akan menangkapnya untukmu," jawabku sambil membawa tangannya ke bibirku untuk kukecup.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya. Di awal pernikahan kami, dia selalu melakukan semua hal sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya aku berhasil meyakinkannya kalau aku ini ingin melakukan hal-hal untuknya karena aku _mencintainya_, bukan karena aku pikir dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Aku mencari-cari reptil itu di setiap kamar, dimulai dari kamar Emi. Dia sekarang menjelma menjadi seorang gadis cantik berusia tiga belas tahun dan bergabung dengan tim voli sekolahnya. Di ulang tahunku sebelumnya, Ayah Kizashi menghadiahkanku sebuah pistol, siapa tahu aku memerlukannya untuk menghalau anak laki-laki yang berusaha mendekati gadis kecilku.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda iguana itu berada di kamarnya atau di kamar Kotaro dan juga Hiruma. Kotaro dan Hiruma baru saja memulai tahun keduanya di SMA. Mereka masih bermain sepak bola dan menjadi pahlawan di mata Ryuji, terutama saat mereka mengajaknya bermain bersama. Mereka adalah kakak-kakak terbaik yang pernah ada.

Aku pergi ke kamar Sarada. Dia adalah anak bungsu kami yang berusia tujuh tahun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sakura memilih nama itu, tapi dalam waktu singkat, Kotaro sudah menjulukinya Salad karena kegemarannya makan tomat. Kotaro bahkan menggunakan uang yang diperolehnya dari kata-kata umpatan yang keluar dari mulut kami untuk membelikan Sarada boneka tomat saat dia masih bayi. Saat kau melihat Sarada, kau akan berpikir dia adalah seorang malaikat kecil. Namun, pada kenyataannya, dia sama persis seperti ibunya.

"Di sini kau rupanya." Aku menemukan reptil bersisik itu berdiri diam seperti patung di meja rias Sarada. Aku sudah profesional menangkapnya, dia sudah terlalu sering keluar dari tangki. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan Genma karena membelikan anak kami iguana yang sudah dilatih untuk melarikan diri. Aku membawanya kembali ke kamar Ryuji dan memastikan iguana itu tidak bisa keluar dari tangkinya.

* * *

"MAMA!" Aku tersenyum saat mendengar Emi berteriak. Anak-anak sudah pulang.

Aku berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ryuji dan Sarada berbagi sekantong keripik kentang saat mereka menyaksikan adegan di depan mereka. Emi berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Hiruma dan Kotaro yang terlihat gelisah berdiri di depan Sakura. Mereka lebih tinggi dari Sakura sekarang, tapi mereka masih takut saat Sakura menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Kau menculik adikmu?" geramnya.

Hiruma memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Sudahkah kubilang betapa cantiknya Mama hari ini?"

"Bualanmu tidak pernah mempan untukku, dan kau tahu itu," jawabnya. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kalian harus menyeret adikmu dari teman-temannya dan memaksanya masuk mobil? Aku pikir aku sudah mendidik kalian berdua menjadi _gentlemen_."

"Kami memang seorang _gentleman, _Mama," protes Kotaro. "Tapi, tidak dengan anak-anak laki-laki temannya. Mama tahu, kan, bagaimana kelakuan anak laki-laki seusianya."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Sakura. "Jadi, kalau Emi tidak boleh punya teman laki-laki di sekolahnya, berarti kalian berdua juga tidak boleh punya teman perempuan di luar sekolah. Kalian tahu, kan, bagaimana kelakuan anak laki-laki seusia kalian?" Mereka berdua ternganga. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, Emi," ucap mereka serempak.

Emi masih terlihat tidak senang. "Kalian mempermalukanku di depan teman-teman." Mereka berdua tidak suka melihat Emi marah pada mereka.

Hiruma mendesah. "Bagaimana kalau kami mengantarmu dan teman-temanmu ke bioskop untuk menebus kesalahan kami?"

"Kami juga akan menonton film _chick-flick _yang kalian pilih, tapi kami duduk di baris belakang. Aku tidak mau terus dilirik oleh gadis-gadis berusia tiga belas tahun," ucap Kotaro sambil bergidik, dia sedang memikirkan tentang teman-teman sekelas Emi yang menginap di rumah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia dan Hiruma "dinobatkan" sebagai lelaki tertampan di sekolahnya, mereka harus mengunci diri di kamar semalaman untuk melarikan diri dari cengkeraman gadis-gadis yang gemar mengikik.

"Setuju," jawab Emi tersenyum. "Dan aku berjanji kalau ada seorang laki-laki mencoba menggangguku, aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkan kalian memukulinya."

Sakura menimpali ucapannya. "Satu masalah terselesaikan." Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Ryuji. "Aoda keluar lagi dari tangkinya."

"Mama, dia benar-benar menyukai Mama. Mama tidak bisa menyalahkanku karena Mama sangat baik dan semuanya ingin berada di dekat Mama," ucap Ryuji. Anak itu benar-benar pandai menyusun kata.

"Mungkin aku harus mulai bersikap jahat. Itu akan menyelesaikan masalah peliharaanmu, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati menjaganya," jawab Ryuji sambil menunduk.

Sarada tersenyum manis saat Sakura berpaling menatapnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Mama."

"Bibi Konan meneleponku hari ini. Kau memenuhi kamar kecil anak laki-laki dengan kertas toilet?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tangan di pinggul.

"Mama bilang aku tidak boleh berbohong, jadi boleh aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu?" jawab Sarada.

"Kau harus membantu petugas kebersihan sekolah hari Senin saat kedua saudaramu latihan sepak bola." Sarada cemberut mendengar ucapannya, tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau kau mau melakukan lelucon seperti itu, kau tidak boleh ketahuan."

"Baik, Mama," keluhnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, ini hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa kalian masih belum memelukku?" Aku tertawa saat melihat mereka serentak memeluk Sakura. "Hei!" dia berteriak padaku. "Kau tidak termasuk dalam pengecualian. Ayo sini, peluk aku."

"Benar, Papa," timpal Kotaro. "Ayo ke sini." Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan ruang bagiku agar dapat berdiri di antaranya dan Emi, dan aku dengan senang hati bergabung. Keluargaku berisik, gila, dan sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang ulang tahun," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Semua keluarga kita akan berada di sini sejam lagi, jadi kalian sebaiknya menyelesaikan tugas kalian sebelum mereka sampai." Mereka serempak mengerang sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menyebar buku-buku mereka. Kami tidak pernah makan di sana, jadi aku sangat senang mereka bisa memanfaatkan meja itu.

Sakura memeluk pinggangku dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kami menyaksikan Emi membantu Sarada mengerjakan tugas matematikanya. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada Emi saat tahu Sakura hamil anak perempuan. Tentu saja mereka sesekali bertengkar seperti kakak-adik lainnya, tapi pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

Ryuji tidak pernah meminta bantuan, tapi dia membiarkan Sakura dan aku atau salah seorang dari saudara-saudaranya memeriksa tugasnya saat dia selesai mengerjakannya.

Kami harus benar-benar mengawasi Kotaro dan Hiruma mengerjakan tugas saat mereka masih berada di bangku SMP dulu. Karena mereka berada di kelas yang sama, mereka pikir mereka boleh berbagi mengerjakan tugas dan bertukar jawaban. Mereka memasang argumen yang sangat meyakinkan, tapi tentu saja kami membantah mereka dan menyuruh mereka mengerjakan tugas sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

Bel pintu berbunyi dan Sakura bergegas membukanya. "Ayah!" dia tersenyum saat melihat Ayah Kizashi datang. Dia menyuruh ayahnya masuk. Aku berjabat tangan dengan Ayah Kizashi sebelum dia diserang oleh cucu-cucunya.

Keluarga kami satu-per-satu mulai berdatangan. Naruto dan Hinata datang bersama Boruto. Setelah memeluk kami, dia berlari masuk untuk bermain bersama Ryuji. "Hei, _Birthday Girl_," Naruto tersenyum sambil mencium pelipis istriku.

"Hei, _Nii-chan_," jawabnya.

Kemudian datang ayah dan ibuku dan diikuti oleh Itachi dan Konan yang datang bersama Yuki dan Akiko. Yuki sudah hampir berusia dua belas tahun. Akiko seumuran dengan Ryuji, dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ibunya, tapi dia jauh lebih lembut. Melihat Sakura dan Konan hamil pada saat yang bersamaan, membuat Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk punya satu anak saja. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Hinata sekarang sedang hamil.

"_Happy birthday_, Kura!" Genma berteriak saat dia berjalan menerobos pintu. Dia menggendong putranya yang berusia empat tahun. Tidak ada yang menyangka dia akan menikah, apalagi punya anak. Namun, dia berhasil menemukan tambatan hatinya, Suzume.

"Aku bersumpah, kalau permainanmu di ranjang tidak hebat, aku sudah membunuhmu dari dulu," ucap Suzume. Pernikahan tidak membuatnya melunak sedikit pun, tapi dia dan Genma saling mencintai. Genma menghabiskan hari-harinya mencari cara baru untuk membuatnya kesal. Suzume senang menggerutu, jadi mereka berdua sangat cocok. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua adalah orang tua yang baik. Tapi, tentu saja, Genma lebih sering memanjakan anaknya dan Suzume mendisiplinkan mereka berdua.

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Dan kami berdua tahu siapa yang datang. Sai akan melambaikan tangannya kalau saja dia tidak sedang menggendong kedua anaknya. Inojin yang berusia lima tahun dan Naomi yang berusia tiga tahun. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei!" jawab Sakura dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih sudah datang. Di mana Si Pirang Gila?"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk memanggil adikmu, Sakura?" jawab Ino. Dia segera melompat ke arah Sakura, membungkus kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Sakura dan mencium keras pipinya. "Oh, lihat! Siapa yang berulang tahun sekarang," godanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Psikopat," ucap Sakura tertawa.

* * *

Rumah dipenuhi suara berisik anak-anak dan juga orang dewasa. Ini selalu terjadi setiap kali kami berkumpul bersama. Itachi menyarankan Sakura untuk menulis serial baru berjudul "The Baby Makers — Para Pembuat Bayi" untuk dipersembahkan bagi seluruh keluarga kami, tapi Sakura mengatakan tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan cerita kehidupan kami semua.

Ayahku mengambil alih perhatian semua orang. "Aku ingin bersulang." Dia mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk Sakura: seorang wanita cantik, seorang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang, dan seorang istri yang sempurna bagi putraku. Selamat ulang tahun, Nak."

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekeliling tubuh Sakura dan dia bersandar ke dadaku. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada ayahku saat yang lain serempak mengucapkan "Untuk Sakura!" dan "Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Sakura, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" kami berdua langsung bertanya.

Musik dimulai, dan kami mengerang. "Kau pikir kami sudah lupa," ucap Itachi, menyeringai seperti orang bodoh dengan mikrofon di tangannya. "Ayo kita bernyanyi, Saudaraku."

Kami semua menderita mendengar vokal Naruto dan Itachi. Aku hendak melempar keluar mesin karaoke itu lagi untuk menyelamatkan kami semua dari siksaan ini, tapi mereka menjaganya dengan ketat.

"Kita tidak boleh mengundang mereka lagi di acara apapun," ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa kebodohan mereka semakin lama semakin parah," jawabku sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

Sai dan Ino hanya cek-cok sekali, tapi mereka kesulitan menahan senyum. Sai merebut potongan kue yang Ino inginkan, mereka bergumul karena itu. Tapi, tidak peduli siapa yang menang atau kalah, Ayah Kizashi sudah menyelipkan kue itu untuk putri mereka, Naomi.

Setelah semua orang selesai makan malam dan menyantap kue, Sakura membuka hadiah yang dia peroleh dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu dia berada di _The Shit List _ seseorang. Dia berhasil melewati seluruh proses pembukaan hadiah tanpa cedera. Tidak ada lagi yang ingin bermain-main dengan kami.

Kami punya pasukan yang beranggotakan lima orang.

* * *

Karena sebagian besar dari kami memiliki anak kecil, kami mengakhiri acara pukul setengah sembilan malam. Anak-anak kami menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan dapur karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membawanya kabur. Kami mengambil salah satu ATV dan menuju gazebo.

"Berdansa denganku?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Apa kau akan bernyanyi?" tanya Sakura saat aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. "_Happy birthday to you_."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Sshh, kau akan merusak nyanyianku," godaku. "_Happy birthday to you_. _Happy birthday_, Bokong Seksi. _Happy birthday to you_."

Dia menarik wajahnya dan menatapku. "Bokongku dulu tidak seksi, apalagi sekarang."

Tanganku menjalar di punggungnya dan meraih pantatnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bokongmu semakin hari semakin seksi."

"Brengsek," jawabnya sambil memukul pelan dadaku.

Aku meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kami terus berdansa mengitari gazebo, di tempat ini kami saling mengungkapkan perasaan kami dan di tempat ini juga kami saling mengikat janji pernikahan sampai maut memisahkan. "Aw!" Kami berbalik dan melihat anak-anak sedang menonton kami.

"Kau ingat waktu itu Mama pernah memergoki kalian berdua berdansa?" tanya Emi pada Kotaro dan Hiruma.

"Hei!" jawab Hiruma. "Kami sedang latihan."

"Dan latihan kami membuahkan hasil," tambah Kotaro. "Tidak ada yang berdansa dengan anak perempuan sebanyak kami di pesta musim semi sekolah," ucapnya bangga.

Sakura tertawa. "Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi kalian berdua saat kalian melihatku."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menunjukan cara kalian berdansa pada kami?" saranku.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Kotaro.

"Kami tidak suka pamer," jawab Hiruma sambil tersenyum.

Kami duduk dan anak-anak segera mengelilingi kami. "Kami ingin memberikan hadiah padamu, Mama," ucap Ryuji.

"Aku sudah lama ingin memberitahu Mama tentang hadiah ini," Sarada mengaku, "Tapi, mereka mengancamku."

"Tapi, ancaman kami tidak mempan," bantah Ryuji. "Kami harus menyuapnya. Aku bahkan menggunakan uang umpatanku untuk membelikannya es krim."

"Es krimnya enak," jawab Sarada tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau mendapat uang umpatan?" tanyaku. Sakura dan aku tidak pernah lagi mengumpat di depan anak-anak agar kami tidak bangkrut.

"Dari mereka," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Hiruma dan Kotaro.

"Dan itu benar-benar tidak adil, karena kami yang mengajarinya tentang uang umpatan," ucap Kotaro.

Aku tersenyum geli. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk mengambil semua uang kami dan sekarang mereka kehilangan uang mereka untuk alasan yang sama.

"Boleh aku mengatakan apa hadiah dari kita untuk Mama sekarang?" Sarada memohon. "Rasanya aku sudah mau meledak."

"Silakan," jawabku mengalah.

"Kami menulis buku untukmu, Mama!" dia mengumumkan dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura terlihat kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Kami semua menulis cerita yang berbeda, dan Emi menyusunnya di buku," Hiruma menjelaskan, menarik sebuah buku keluar dari belakangnya. Kami bekerja sama membuatnya dalam satu bulan. Ayah Kizashi, Ino, dan Genma ikut membantu dengan berbagi cerita tentang Sakura sebelum kami bertemu.

"Boleh kami membacakannya untukmu, Mama?" tanya Ryuji.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya," jawab Sakura.

Anak-anak bergiliran membaca bagian favorit mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa duduk bersama dan berbicara tentang kenangan-kenangan favorit kami. Aku yakin ada banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya yang akan terjadi. Aku menatap Sakura dan melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia masih keras kepala, tapi anak-anak memiliki bakat untuk menemukan titik kelemahannya. Aku membungkuk dan mengecup pipinya, membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. "Bagian terbaik dari buku ini adalah judulnya."

"Buku ini seharusnya berjudul _The Story of Uchiha Sakura_, tapi Papa menggantinya di saat-saat terakhir," Emi menjelaskan.

Sakura meraih buku itu dari tangan Hiruma untuk melihat sampulnya. Dia mengerang dan membacanya keras-keras, "_Haruno Sakura: Kidnapper_." Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar lucu. Hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan berakhir menjadi hal terbaik di dalam hidupku."

Aku tertawa. "Tunggu sampai kami menulis sekuelnya."

* * *

**o0o**

**.:TAMAT:.**

**o0o**


End file.
